


Das Blut eines Helden

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abenteuer, F/M, Kanada, M/M, Phönixe, Schneeelfen, Sibirien, Todesser - Freeform, Zentauren, Zwerge, deutschland, vampire, Ägypten
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 88,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: In jedem Ende liegt auch ein neuer Anfang und niemand weiß genau, was das Schicksal für einen bereit hält. Hoffte Harry doch es wäre mit dem Tod von Voldemort für ihn zu Ende, er könne endlich in Ruhe leben, so macht ein Alptraum und eine geisterhafte Erscheinung dies schnell zunichte. Eine Reise beginnt, eine die nicht nur Harry durch die halbe Welt führt... und dann wird ihm bewusst, dass nicht nur für ihn vor langer Zeit ein neues Schicksal bereit gelegt wurde, sondern auch für die gesamte magische Welt.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/OC, Fenrir Greyback/OC, Harry Potter/OC, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

„Blut, wir brauchen das Blut eines Helden“ flüsterte die heisere Stimme durch das tiefe Dunkel:  
„Sein Blut.“  
„Sein Blut“ antwortete die Stimme einer Frau zustimmend, so kalt, dass sie sogar die Sonne hätte gefrieren lassen können.  
„Sein Blut“ riefen mehrere Stimmen aus der Finsternis heraus:  
„Wir brauchen sein Blut...“  
...Harry James Potter schreckte schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf und starrte in die Dunkelheit seines Zimmers. Keine Stimmen mehr... keine eiskalten, finsteren Stimmen, die das Blut irgendeines Heldens verlangten... sein Blut. Sicher meinten die Stimmen sein Blut, oder vielleicht doch nicht?  
Aber wieso sollte er sonst davon träumen?  
Und auch wenn es derzeit viele Helden gab, für die magische Nation gab es nur einen einzigen...  
Er stöhnte leise auf und setzte sich hin, von irgendwoher hörte er Hedwig leise gurren, hatte er sie aufgeweckt?  
„Tut mir leid“ er sah durchs Dunkel auf den Nachttisch, rechts neben ihm, und angelte dann dort nach seiner Brille, setzte sie auf.  
Erst dann bat er um Licht und ein Zauber erhellte das ganze Zimmer sanft.  
Der Raum war wirklich groß, der Boden bestand aus weichem, dunklen Teppich, die Wände aus weißem Marmor und braunem Holz. Hedwig saß auf einer Stange, nahe seinem Bett, und hatte sich dort aufgeplüscht... ein wirklich großes, weiches Bett, er schlief erst die dritte Nacht darin und hatte es schon zu schätzen gelernt. Selbst in Hogwarts war sein Bett nicht so weich und groß gewesen, es gab unzählige Kissen und gleich drei warme Decken. Und obwohl er alle drei benutzte, es Sommer war und er Nachts das Fenster meistens nicht öffnete, war ihm nie zu heiß.  
Sein Koffer stand vor dem Kleiderschrank, war nicht ausgepackt, er wusste ja immer noch nicht, ob er bleiben durfte. Am Ende warf man ihn in ein paar Tagen raus und er musste sich eine andere Bleibe suchen... oh bitte nicht... das hier war gerade der beste Ort an dem er sich befinden konnte.  
„Komm her“ forderte er Hedwig auf, woraufhin sie sich gleich in seine Arme stürzte und sich ordentlich die Federn durchkraulen ließ. Dabei sah sie ihn auch fast schon besorgt an, oder bildete er sich das nur ein?  
Was er sich nicht einbildete war, dass sie immer öfters Nachts schlief und seit der Schlacht auch immer seltener zur Jagd flog. Und sie wollte überall mit ihm hin... als hätte sie Angst um ihn... aber das bildete er sich ganz bestimmt ein.  
Es gab ja auch gar keinen Grund dafür, dass Harry sich in diesem Zimmer befand, hatte nichts mit Angst zu tun... nur mit einer Art Unwohlsein.  
Aber ob er sich an diesem Ort wohl fühlen konnte, wusste er noch nicht.  
„Mir geht es gut“ seufzte er und legte sich wieder hin, woraufhin sich Hedwig auf seiner Brust aufplüschte:  
„Ich hoffe du wirst nicht alt und willst mir so sagen, dass es bald zu Ende geht.“ Sie gurrte wieder, wahrscheinlich nicht, magisch gezüchtete Eulen konnten, bei guter Pflege natürlich, steinalt werden und das was Harry als erstes machte, war ihren Käfig einzumotten. Sie saß eh am liebsten auf seiner Schulter und es sprach nichts dagegen den Käfig zukünftig einfach wegzulassen, denn selbst zum Tierheiler ging sie ja ohne Probleme mit. Beziehungsweise, sie ließ sich tragen und ertrug dann alles was der Mann mit ihr, und einer nicht gerade winzigen Spritze, machte.  
Dieser Traum... war es vielleicht noch wegen der Schlacht?  
Ein Trauma eventuell, aber wieso war es dann so etwas, was ihn nachts plagte?  
Voldemort war tot, dessen war er sich vollkommen sicher, er selbst hatte die Leiche solange bewacht, bis Auroren kamen und sie abholten. Verbrennen konnte er sie nicht, was er lieber getan hätte, aber wahrscheinlich war es dem Ministerium schon gelungen. Und wenn nicht, dann kam der Körper in irgendein Loch und verrottete da... wenn er überhaupt verwesen konnte, denn Verbrennen war ja schon mal nicht möglich gewesen.  
Harry musste sich jedenfalls nicht mehr um Voldemort sorgen, der war vernichtet und er hatte seine Pflicht erfüllt.  
Und die meisten Todesser waren auch tot, der Rest saß in Askaban.  
Hoffentlich.  
Genau hatte das Ministerium ja noch nicht nachgezählt, aber die Schlacht war auch erst eine Woche her... er selbst war recht gut weggekommen, Hermine und Ron auch, allen Weasleys ging es gut, und doch meldeten sie sich noch nicht bei ihm. Und er wollte sich ihnen auch nicht aufdrängen, deswegen befand sich dieses Zimmer nicht im Fuchsbau, sondern woanders. An einem Ort, der fast schon das genaue Gegenteil, des weasleyschen Heims, war.  
Hoffentlich war es nicht so, dass sie sich deswegen nicht meldeten, eben weil er in diesem Haus aufgenommen wurde und seine Ruhe hatte.  
Aber eigentlich dürfte dies mindestens Hermine nicht abhalten ihn zu kontaktieren, mindestens zu fragen ob es ihm gut ging.  
Seufzend sah er auf die nahe Wanduhr, sechs Uhr am Morgen, da lohnte es sich nicht mehr die Augen noch mal zuzumachen, um sieben Uhr gab es Frühstück.  
„Meinst du, ich bekomme etwas Speck für dich“ fragte Harry seine Eule, woraufhin sie sofort auffordernd gurrte und ihren Kopf an seiner Wange rieb. Manchmal schien Hedwig auch neuerdings zu denken, sie sei noch eine Babyeule und müsse unbedingt auch so behandelt werden... besonders wenn es um rohen Speck ging.  
Und das war wohl auch der einzige Grund für dieses Benehmen, Harry gefiel es, sie war dann sehr süß, und so flogen die Speckstreifen förmlich in ihren Schnabel hinein.  
„Dann lass mich aufstehen und duschen gehen“ forderte er sie auf und stand zwei Minuten später in einem Bad, welches allein ihm gehörte und so groß war, wie früher sein Zimmer bei den Dursleys.  
An die wollte er eigentlich genauso wenig denken, wie an Voldemort... es gab eine Dusche und eine Badewanne, einen kleinen Schrank, Waschbecken und Toilette, alles aus weißem Marmor. Das war etwas was die Hausbesitzer sehr mochten, und sie wussten es auch gemütlich einzurichten, auch wenn sich der Marmor wirklich durch das ganze Haus zog.  
Er sollte froh sein, dass er aufgenommen wurde und man seine Anwesenheit sogar sehr schätzte... es fühlte sich jedenfalls so an.  
Frisch geduscht kam er ins Zimmer zurück und sah nachdenklich auf seinen Koffer, dann holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und zielte damit auf das Gepäck.  
Vielleicht wollte ihm der Traum auch zeigen, dass es ihm an diesem Ort gut ging und er bleiben sollte... erstmal jedenfalls... und so ließ er seine Kleidung, vom Koffer aus, direkt in den Schrank schweben.  
„Wir brauchen sein Blut... das Blut eines Helden und das Amulett...“


	2. Chapter 2

Harry verließ, mit Hedwig auf seiner Schulter, das Zimmer und betrat einen langen Gang. Der Boden bestand aus dem weißen Marmor, die Wände auch, aber jemand hatte sie mit weichen Brokat abgehängt.  
Sehr edel bestickten Brokat, zwar konnte er sich das auch leisten, aber er würde diesen Stoff höchstens am Körper tragen, nicht aber nur benutzen um den Marmor zu verdecken.  
Aber andererseits, auch wenn es sicher sehr teuer war, es machte selbst den Gang gemütlich und heimelig. Wahrscheinlich war die Hausherrin da am Werk gewesen, sie konnte so etwas, allein mit zwei Blicken und drei Handbewegungen, schaffen.  
Es gab mehrere Türen in diesem Flur, das Zimmer neben dem von Harry war frei, dann kam das des Sohnes, der Familie, aber der befand sich in Spanien. Die Schlacht hatte ihm psychisch schwer zugesetzt, deswegen ging er gleich von St. Mungos aus, auf eine Kur in das warme Land. Sie würde mehrere Wochen dauern, aber es kam auch regelmäßig Post von ihm... Harry hatte ihm auch geschrieben, denn er wollte sich mit ihm versöhnen.  
Besonders jetzt, wo er bei dessen Eltern wohnte.  
Aber er hätte es sich auch sonst gewünscht. Wenn er nicht in diesem Haus gelandet wäre und woanders ein warmes Heim, voller Brokat und weißem Marmor, gefunden hätte. Okay, er musste sich zugeben, er mochte es mittlerweile wirklich sehr und wollte nirgends mehr anderes hin.  
Hinter den anderen Türen, in dem Gang, befanden sich ebenfalls Zimmer, Gästezimmer, eines wurde immer wieder an dieselbe Person vergeben, und deswegen war es auch speziell für ihn eingerichtet.  
Harry erreichte eine Treppe und ging runter, Hedwig fing an, an seinem Ohr zu Schnäbeln, sie wusste das es zum Frühstück ging und damit auch zu ihrem Speck. Da war es nicht schlecht, wenn sie sich vorher noch extra bei ihrem Besitzer beliebt machte.  
„Du weißt schon, dass du eine ausgewachsene Schneeeule bist“ schmunzelte Harry recht amüsiert:  
„Du könntest mein Ohr einfach wegfressen, wenn du es wolltest.“ Und schon war sie an seinem Haar zugange, etwas weniger schmerzhaft, aber genauso liebevoll.  
Ob sie ihn verstanden hatte?  
Manchmal, in den letzten Jahren, nahm er das schon an, aber irgendwie hatte er auch immer wieder Zweifel. Vieles schob er ja auf ihre Züchtung, und die Ausbildung zur Posteule, besonders weil man ihr nur sagen musste, wohin sie einen Brief tragen sollte.  
Nach Spanien hatte er sie jedenfalls nicht geschickt, dafür nahm er eine Eule des Hauses. Sie befanden sich in einem extra Raum, auf dem Dachboden, hatten dort ihr eigenes, großes Reich und wurden von der Hausherrin schon seit Jahren sehr liebevoll gepflegt, ein Hobby, sie schien früher auch gezüchtet zu haben.  
Und natürlich war sie, als Eulen-Liebhaberin, auch ganz vernarrt in Hedwig.  
Harry erreichte das Esszimmer, welches sich im Erdgeschoss befand, dort waren auch das Wohnzimmer, der große, weiße Eingangsbereich und viele andere Räume, wie zum Beispiel die Küche und das Arbeitszimmer des Hausherrn.  
Er atmete tief durch und öffnete dann die Tür, wie erwartet waren Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy schon anwesend. Hedwig nahm das zum Anlass, Harrys Schulter zu verlassen und sich erstmal auf eine Stuhllehne zu hocken, sich das Angebot von dort aus anzusehen.  
Lucius verbarg sich hinter dem Tagespropheten, vor ihm stand eine Tasse Kaffee und auf dem Teller lag ein Brötchen mit Kürbiscreme. Am ersten Morgen hatte Harry das Brötchen verwundert, aber er lernte schnell, dass Lucius einfach gerne Süß aß.  
Narcissa hatte Tee vor sich stehen, ihr Haar lag halb offen auf ihren Schultern, sie trug leichtes Kleid und nun merkte auch Harry, wie warm es an diesem Sommermorgen doch schon war. Aber die Sonne schien auch jeden Morgen als erstes in das Esszimmer hinein.  
Wenn er daran dachte, dass er vor der Schlacht noch glaubte Weihnachten nicht mehr zu erleben, und nun würde er es wahrscheinlich mit den Malfoys feiern.  
„Guten Morgen, Harry“ begrüßten die Beiden ihn.  
Drei Tage zuvor stand er bei ihnen vor der Tür. Nachdem er nicht in den Fuchsbau, oder gar den Grimmauldplatz, wollte, hatte er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen genommen und war mit all seiner Habe zum Malfoy Manor appariert.  
Eine Stunde hatte er gebraucht, bis er endlich den Türklopfer betätigte und eigentlich erwartete er Ablehnung, und Dracos Hass. Aber letzterer war schon in Spanien und statt das man ihn wieder wegschickte, wurde er zum Essen eingeladen... und dann bekam er das Zimmer.  
„Guten Morgen“ begrüßte er die Beiden und setzte sich auf seinen Platz, sofort erschien eine Hauselfe und goss ihm etwas Tee ein, verschwand danach auch gleich wieder und Harry nahm sich von den frischen Brötchen.  
„Severus wird heute aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Ich werde ihn später abholen“ verkündete Lucius und legte die Zeitung zur Seite, Narcissa würde sie sich später nehmen und im Wohnzimmer lesen.  
Harry las den Tagespropheten definitiv nicht mehr, allein schon die Schlagzeile auf der ersten Seite, an diesem Morgen, reichte ihm schon wieder.  
„Harry Potter versteckt sich auf Malfoy Manor! Freunde zeigen sich besorgt! Ist das wirklich der beste Platz für unseren Helden?“  
Am Liebsten würde er ihnen sagen, dass er seine Ruhe brauchte und die nur bei den Malfoys fand, dass er es mochte bei dieser Familie zu leben und auch nichts dagegen hatte, wenn eine Hauselfe extra kam, um ihm Tee einzuschenken.  
Und verdammt, welche Freunde zeigten sich da besorgt?  
Seufzend legte er das halbfertige Brötchen zur Seite und nahm sich die Zeitung kurz, während Hedwig mittlerweile bei Narcissa fündig wurde und diese sie mit Speck verwöhnte.  
Nicht namentlich genannte Freunde... na wundervoll, wahrscheinlich wieder irgendwelche Gestalten, die sich als Freunde sahen und natürlich dadurch ein wenig von seinem Ruhm ab haben wollten... Ruhm den Harry schon nach einer Woche förmlich hasste... kein Morgen an dem er nicht irgendwas neues über sich lesen musste. Und weil der Tod von Voldemort eben erst eine Woche her war, gab es auch jeden Morgen was neues, über ihn, auf der ersten Seite.  
„Lies den Schund nicht, wobei ich ja erwartet habe, dass sie schneller herausfinden wo du steckst. Aber wahrscheinlich mussten sie erstmal ein paar Interviews dazu sammeln“ Lucius nahm ihm die Zeitung wieder ab:  
„Wir brauchen gleich deine Hilfe. Severus kann sein Zimmer oben nicht beziehen, da er noch keine Treppen steigen soll, deswegen müssen wir seine Sachen hier runter bringen und ein neues Zimmer für ihn einrichten. Und vieles darf man nicht klein zaubern... leider auch die Schränke nicht. Wir müssen sie wahrscheinlich zu dritt schweben lassen.“  
Harry wollte gerade Wurst auf sein Brötchen legen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Severus Snape ebenfalls im Manor einzog.  
Professor Severus Snape, der Mann, der ihm sein ganzes Leben scheinbar nur Hass gezeigt hatte. Natürlich wusste Harry mittlerweile, dass der Zaubertränkemeister ihn nie hasste, es nur ein Schauspiel war, um nicht nur Voldemort zu täuschen... aber nun sollte er mit ihm sogar zusammen wohnen?  
Gut das Manor war sehr groß, das Haupthaus riesig, aber was war wenn sie sich immer noch nicht vertrugen?  
Wurde Harry dann rausgeworfen?  
Immerhin war Severus Snape der beste Freund von Lucius Malfoy, und das schon seit Jahrzehnten. Da war ganz klar, wer da an erster Stelle stand und wer am Ende den Frieden störte, und gehen musste.  
„Wirklich ärgerlich“ bestimmte Narcissa:  
„Und den Hauselfen können wir seine Sachen auch nicht anvertrauen, wobei ich mir auch sicher bin, dass sie mindestens von seinem Kleiderschrank erschlagen würden.“  
Es war nicht so, dass sie ihre Hauselfen schlecht behandelten, einige trugen sogar edle Kleidung, besonders die, welche regelmäßig mit Gästen Kontakt hatten.  
Narcissa, Lucius und Draco besaßen jeweils eine eigene Hauselfe, die alles für sie machte, Harry hatte den „Diener“ von Lucius schon kennengelernt. Barwon trug einen Frack aus Brokat, kannte sich mit Whiskey und Wein aus und hatte eine eigene kleine Kammer, neben dem Arbeitszimmer.  
Dobby war damals in der Ausbildung zu Lucius' persönlichem Hauself, nachdem dieser aber von Harry befreit wurde, suchte sich der Hausherr Barwon aus und war sehr zufrieden mit ihm.  
Ob Dobby noch leben würde, hätte Harry ihn nicht befreit?  
Wahrscheinlich. Aber er wäre nicht glücklich mit seinem Leben gewesen, Dobby hätte nie so stolz und loyal wie Barwon werden können. Wie hoch der Hauself immer seine Nase trug... da war jemand sehr stolz auf seine Position und wusste diese Arbeit nicht nur zu schätzen, sondern auch sie für sich zu nutzen.  
„Er zieht hier ein“ fragte Harry leise.  
„Ja. Und zwar für immer. Später, wenn er ganz genesen ist, wird er sicher wieder sein altes Zimmer beziehen wollen... nach Spinners End lasse ich ihn sicher nicht mehr zurück. Sobald wir das Loch geleert haben, versuche ich es zu verkaufen, oder lasse es einfach abreißen“ bestätigte Lucius Harrys Befürchtungen.  
Aber er hatte ja auch recht, Severus musste nicht mehr in diesem „Loch“ leben und würde im Manor bestimmt schneller wieder gesund werden.  
Es gab ja nicht nur den Garten, sondern auch einen kleinen Wald, indem man spazieren gehen konnte. Harry hatte dort schon Eichhörnchen und Kaninchen entdeckt, für etwas größeres, wie Rehe, war er wohl zu klein.  
Trotzdem konnte man sich ohne Weiteres gut eine Stunde darin aufhalten.  
„Wir sollten auch einmal über deinen Einzug reden, Harry“ warf Narcissa nun ein und der junge Mann zuckte merklich, und sehr erschrocken, zusammen. Warfen sie ihn nun raus, bitte nicht, er würde sich auch bemühen mit dem Professor klar zu kommen. Irgendwie konnte man sich doch sicherlich einigen.  
„Gefällt dir dein Zimmer“ fragte Narcissa neugierig:  
„Es ist ja erstmal nur ein Gästezimmer, aber du willst sicher auf Dauer etwas, was nach deinen Wünschen eingerichtet ist. Wir haben auf demselben Gang noch ein Zimmer mit Balkon, das wäre dann sicher auch angenehmer für Hedwig. Nur das Bad dort hat keine Badewanne...“  
„Ich darf bleiben“ platzte es aus Harry heraus, woraufhin er knallrot wurde, das hätte er vielleicht nicht fragen dürfen.  
Aber die Malfoys lächelten nur, während Hedwig sich gurrend, und mit vollem Magen, wieder auf eine Stuhllehne hockte und dort erstmal die Federn pflegte.  
„Ich zeige dir gleich das Zimmer mit Balkon“ antwortete Narcissa nur:  
„Und dann gehen wir auf den Dachboden, vielleicht gefallen dir Möbel von dort, ansonsten bestellen wir den Tischler und er macht etwas nach deinen Wünschen.“  
„Und wenn Severus dich ärgern sollte“ fügte Lucius leise lachend hinzu:  
„Dann beschwerst du dich einfach bei mir. Dann finden wir eine Lösung, zur Not streiche ich ihm die Zigarren und verschließe meinen Whiskey-Keller.“


	3. Chapter 3

„Wir hätten Lucius nicht sagen dürfen, dass wir es alleine schaffen und er Severus ruhig abholen kann“ Narcissa und Harry ließen einen großen, schweren Kleiderschrank die Treppe hinunter schweben, und schwitzten dabei ordentlich. Den Schwebezauber auf eine Feder anzuwenden war eben etwas anderes, als ihn auf einen vollen Kleiderschrank, aus massivem Kirschholz, anzuwenden... und Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Severus Snape nicht begeistert war, wenn das „Monster“ die Treppe runter rollte.  
„Vielleicht hätten wir ihn doch vorher ausräumen müssen, aber schon als ich die Schrumpfköpfe gesehen habe...“ schnaufte Harry, zwar nahmen sie schon einen stärkeren Schwebezauber, aber langsam kam der Schrank ihm doch sehr gefährlich nahe. Aber es ging auch gerade nicht anders, als unter dem Schrank zu sein, Narcissa musste ihn mit dem Zauber von Oben her packen.  
„Ich will auch nichts davon anfassen“ keuchte die Hausherrin, die zwar eine hervorragende Hexe war, aber wohl auch nicht mit diesem Gewicht gerechnet hatte. Und da kreischte sie plötzlich auf, Harry schrie als der Schrank auf ihn stürzte und er sich schon im Jenseits ankommen sah, da stoppte der Schrank kurz vor seiner Nase.  
Er hielt einfach in der Luft an, als hätte ihn jemand im letzten Moment gepackt.  
Vorsichtig sah er zur Seite, dem Eingangsbereich, und sah dort nicht nur Lucius Malfoy, sondern auch Severus Snape, stehen. Letzterer stützte sich etwas mühsam auf seinen Gehstock, aber Beide hatten auch die Zauberstäbe in den Händen. Und sie waren es wohl auch, die den Schrank aufhielten.  
Harry wollte sich sofort bedanken und aus der Gefahrenzone gehen, da sah er hinter den Beiden einen weiteren Mann, nur kurz und durchsichtig wie ein Geist. Er erschien einfach, sah Harry kurz an und verschwand dann wieder. Er war glatzköpfig und muskulös gewesen, sein Oberkörper frei, und ansonsten nur mit einer Lederhose bekleidet. Und er hielt einen merkwürdigen Stab in seinen Händen, mit Federn und einem Schädel, sowie einigen verschwommenen Symbolen, verziert...  
„Harry“ riss die Stimme von Lucius ihn aus den Gedanken, sofort zauberte er wieder auf den Schrank und zusammen ließen sie ihn die Treppe runter schweben, stellten ihn davor erstmal ab.  
„Kaum bin ich hier, da muss ich ihm wieder sein Leben retten“ schnarrte der Professor recht amüsiert, langsam kamen die Männer zu ihnen und Narcissa umarmte ihren alten Freund erstmal herzlich. Dann sah sie gleich nach, ob sich Harry etwas getan hatte, sie erschrak als die Beiden in den Eingangsbereich apparierten und dadurch verlor sie die Konzentration auf den Zauber. Und alleine konnte Harry den Schrank nicht halten, wobei er ja durch ihr Kreischen auch gleich abgelenkt war.  
„Ich bin okay“ murmelte er leise und fügte ein „Danke“ hinzu, wer war der Mann gewesen?  
War er überhaupt einer gewesen, vielleicht eher ein Geist?  
Nein, Lucius hatte ihm geschworen, dass im Manor keine alten Malfoys hausten, die waren alle bei ihrem Ableben zufrieden mit sich selbst gewesen.  
Auch wenn sie natürlich nicht alle so nett waren, wie die derzeitigen Bewohner des Hauses.  
„Du bist so bleich, dass du Severus Konkurrenz machst“ stellte Lucius besorgt fest:  
„Besser wir bringen den Schrank in das neue Zimmer und du setzt dich eine Weile ins Wohnzimmer. Lass dir von den Hauselfen Wasser bringen. Wenn es ganz schlimm ist, ein Glas Whiskey.“  
„Ich bringe ihn schnell hin, wartet solange mit dem Schrank auf mich“ Narcissa packte Harrys Hand und führte ihn zum Wohnzimmer, sollte... konnte... er sich ihr anvertrauen? Die Schlacht war erst eine Woche her, am Ende dachte sie, er wäre so schlimm dran wie Draco.  
Aber andererseits, er war die letzten Tage ja okay gewesen und auch die Heiler von St. Mungos erklärten ihn für gesund.  
„Narcissa“ fragte er leise, als er sich auf das Sofa setzte und sie ihm etwas Wasser bringen ließ:  
„Hier gibt es doch wirklich keine Geister, oder?“  
„Keinen einzigen“ versprach sie ihm, sah ihn dann aber auch sehr ernst an:  
„Hast du etwas, oder jemanden, gesehen?“  
„Als ich eben zu den Beiden sah, da erschien hinter ihnen kurz ein Mann. Er war kahl, sein Oberkörper auch unbedeckt, und er hatte einen Stab bei sich, einen langen, sogar länger als er selbst. Daran war ein Schädel befestigt, und Federn... Er war vielleicht eine Sekunde da, sah mich nur an und verschwand dann wieder. Erzähle Lucius und Severus bitte nichts davon.“  
„Das werde ich nicht. Aber du solltest es mir sagen, wenn so etwas noch einmal passiert. Dann bestellen wir einen guten Heiler und lassen dich noch einmal untersuchen. Nur zur Vorsicht, er wird dann auch genauer schauen, ob du dir nicht in der Schlacht einen Fluch eingefangen hast.“ Sie streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf und er bekam das Wasser.  
„Danke“ sicher war es nicht schlecht, im Notfall noch mal einen Heiler kommen zu lassen, aber erstmal konnte es auch eine optische Täuschung gewesen sein, irgendeine Gestalt die er im Schrecken, im Marmor, erblickte. Dieser Stein war ja nicht schneeweiß, er war durchzogen von hellbraunen „Formen“ und „Fäden“ irgendwelchen Gesteins, Harry hatte schon oft Gesichter darin erkannt, eben weil der menschliche Geist immer als erstes nach Bekanntem suchte.  
Aber diesmal war es auch wirklich anders, diese Gestalt erschien, sah ihn an, und verschwand dann wieder. Sie bewegte sich, atmete, blinzelte...  
Narcissa sah ihn noch einmal besorgt an, dann ging sie zu dem Schrank zurück und nur wenig später hörte man Lucius Anweisungen geben.  
Harry nahm einen Schluck Wasser, Lucius wollte immer alles organisieren und delegieren, deswegen sprach er auch davon sich als Zaubereiminister zu bewerben. Derzeit gab es keinen und er wollte „Ordnung in das Chaos nach der Schlacht“ bringen, und Harry traute ihm dies sogar zu.  
Das er und Severus Spione für das Gute waren, ja auch Lucius, konnten sie schnell mit ein paar Erinnerungen von Albus Dumbledore beweisen. Harry sah sich auch zwei an, eine wo Lucius mit Albus etwas besprach, die andere wo er mit eben diesem darüber diskutierte ob der Junge schon bereit dafür war einen Horkrux zu zerstören. In dem Fall war es das Tagebuch gewesen, ein Test wie weit Harry schon war und niemand konnte vorher wissen was noch alles in diesem Jahr geschah. Wie gefährlich das Tagebuch in Wirklichkeit werden konnte. Sie hielten es wohl auch für relativ harmlos... Und deswegen verzieh Harry ihnen auch, alles, er erfuhr zudem das Draco nur Todesser wurde, damit die Tarnung seines Vaters nicht aufflog... er war wahrscheinlich mehr Held als Harry selbst.  
„Whiskey“ seufzte der junge Mann, woraufhin Barwon erschien und damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Meister Lucius hat mich beauftragt Sie nach Ihren Wünschen zu fragen, wenn Sie nach Whiskey verlangen“ verkündete der Hauself stolz:  
„Ich nehme aber an, Sie haben keine Ahnung, deswegen schlage ich Ihnen einen 79er Jahrgang vor. Um auf den Geschmack zu kommen.“  
Harry nickte zustimmend und Barwon verschwand, um die Flasche zu holen wahrscheinlich.  
War dieser Geist wirklich nur eine optische Täuschung? Oder etwas was er im Schrecken sah? Er wusste es gerade nicht und versuchte deswegen das Erlebnis zu verdrängen, zu vergessen, der Whiskey würde ihm sicher dabei helfen.  
Barwon kehrte zurück und schenkte vor Harrys Augen etwas von dem Whiskey ein, gab ihm dann das Glas.  
„Lassen Sie erstmal den Geschmack wirken“ forderte er den Helden auf, und dieser nahm daraufhin auch nur einen kleinen Schluck. Es war immer eine gute Idee sich mit einem Hauselfen gut stellen zu wollen, besonders wenn es sich um den handelte, der nur für den Hausherrn zuständig war.  
„Ich finde ihn etwas... sauer“ stellte der junge Mann fest, eigentlich war es sogar als würde er in eine Zitrone beißen, mit viel Alkohol und ein wenig dem Geschmack von Feuerwhiskey.  
„Ihre Zunge ist nicht daran gewöhnt, trinken Sie das Glas aus und das nächste Mal bringe ich Ihnen einen jüngeren Jahrgang.“ Barwon packte die Flasche ein und verschwand damit, Harry starrte auf das Glas und trank es dann mit einem Zug aus. Er wusste, Lucius hatte sicher kein Babywasser in seinem Whiskey-Keller und tatsächlich, kaum lehnte er sich auf dem Sofa zurück, spürte Harry wie der Alkohol ihm in den Kopf schoss.  
Am Besten legte er sich einfach hin und schlief etwas...  
„Harry“ der junge Mann wachte wieder auf, als er die Stimme von Narcissa hörte, die ihn sanft weckte:  
„Wie geht es dir?“  
„Besser“ nuschelte der junge Mann, er hatte wohl länger geschlafen, denn als er zum Fenster sah, war die Sonne schon weg. Es war also Nachmittag oder Abend, dafür musste er nicht mal auf die nächste Uhr schauen, es reichte zu wissen durch welches Fenster wann die Sonne schien.  
„Der Schlaf hat dir gut getan, du siehst erholt aus und hast auch wieder Farbe im Gesicht“ stellte sie fest und half ihm auf:  
„Deswegen haben wir dich auch in Ruhe gelassen, Lucius und Severus meinten, das wäre gerade das Beste für dich. Aber jetzt wird gleich das Abendessen serviert, und du hast bestimmt Hunger.“  
Harry nickte zustimmend, wahrscheinlich war es wirklich nur eine optische Täuschung gewesen und er sollte sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen. Außerdem schlief er wirklich sehr gut, da nahm er es auch mit dem fiesen Zaubertränkemeister auf. Und so zeigte er Narcissa ein Lächeln, folgte ihr dann ins Esszimmer und dort warteten nicht nur Lucius und sein bester Freund, sondern auch Hedwig und ein wirklich großartiges Abendessen.  
Schade das Harry das Mittagessen verpasst hatte, aber anscheinend dachten die Drei daran und ließen allein schon deswegen mehr, als sonst, auftragen.  
„Barwon hat erzählt, dass er dir einen 79er Jahrgang brachte. Lass dich nicht von ihm verunsichern, ich finde den auch zu sauer“ erzählte Lucius leicht amüsiert:  
„Und nicht jeder Whiskey schmeckt so. In ein paar Tagen könnten wir eine kleine Verkostung machen, besonders nachdem gestern meine Lieferung von spanischen Whiskeys endlich ankam. Die habe ich schon vor der Schlacht bestellt, und die Ausrede, sie hätten deswegen nicht liefern können, lasse ich nicht gelten. Besonders nicht, weil ich die Kiste schon vorher erwartet habe. Und es war kein einziger Spanier auf dem Schlachtfeld.“  
„Vielleicht ist der Whiskey gut genug, um damit den Sieg ein wenig zu feiern“ überlegte Severus Snape ernsthaft, Harry hatte sich mittlerweile hingesetzt und griff nach dem kalten Bratenfleisch. Damit konnte man sich wunderbar ein dickes Sandwich belegen und allein dafür machten die Hauselfen es auch, und so wie es aussah, war es diesmal vom Lamm.  
„Feiert aber dann nicht zu heftig“ warnte Narcissa lächelnd, sie würde sich nicht an dieser „Verkostung“ beteiligen, da sie keinen Whiskey mochte:  
„Harry ist gerade erst siebzehn geworden und so etwas noch nicht gewöhnt.“  
„Wir werden auf ihn aufpassen... zumindest solange wir selbst noch nüchtern sind“ bestimmte Severus und zeigte dabei ein recht unheimliches Lächeln. Da konnte sich Harry wohl auf einiges gefasst machen.


	4. Chapter 4

„Du siehst nicht gut aus“ stellte Narcissa fest, als Harry am nächsten Morgen etwas sehr zerzaust in das Esszimmer kam, und auch Hedwig pflegte erstmal lieber ihre Federn.  
„Ich hatte einen schrecklichen Alptraum. Voldemort wird von seinen Todessern wiederbelebt und kriegt seine Schreckensherrschaft doch noch“ klagte Harry und setzte sich an den Tisch, murmelte ein leises „Kaffee“ und das bekam er dann auch von der Hauselfe.  
„Den Traum hatten wir in den letzten Tagen sicher alle, es ist nun mal noch nicht lange genug her. Aber du hast ihn ja selbst getötet, er wird ganz bestimmt nicht wieder aufstehen“ bestimmte Lucius und gab die Zeitung an seinen besten Freund weiter:  
„Heute zeigt sich übrigens ein Minister darüber besorgt, dass du bei uns wohnst. Er denkt wir sind nicht der richtige Umgang für einen Helden.“  
„Nicht das sie demnächst hier vor der Tür stehen und die Herausgabe von Harry verlangen“ schmunzelte Narcissa recht amüsiert, so etwas würde Lucius natürlich nicht zulassen und es war definitiv ein Wink, mit dem Zaunpfahl, dass er doch mal zum Ministerium apparieren sollte.  
„Dann machen sie sich noch lächerlicher, als sie es jetzt schon tun“ wehrte der Hausherr ernst ab und biss in sein Brötchen, während Harry nach dem Zucker griff und gleich mal fünf Würfel davon in seinen Kaffee packte. Er mochte eigentlich keinen, erst recht nicht den magischen. Aber manchmal war es besser einen Kaffee zu trinken, als den ganzen Tag so auszusehen, wie man am Morgen aus dem Bett gekrochen kam.  
„Wieso apparierst du heute nicht mal hin und regelst das“ schlug Narcissa vor:  
„Und ich gehe mit Harry in der Winkelgasse einkaufen.“  
Harry bekam am Vortag nicht mehr das Zimmer mit Balkon, aber er konnte es sich am Abend noch ansehen und war begeistert, auch wenn das zukünftige Zimmer des Professors gleich nebenan war und sie sich den Balkon teilten.  
Aber es war groß, gemütlich und eine Badewanne brauchte der Held auch nicht unbedingt. Zur Not konnte er ja auch immer noch in das Hauptbad gehen und sich dort entspannen.  
Dort befand sich in der Badewanne sogar ein Sprudelzauber.  
„Was wollt ihr denn einkaufen“ fragte Lucius neugierig.  
„Vorhänge zum Beispiel, zwar wissen wir noch nicht, welche Möbel Harry auf dem Dachboden noch finden wird, aber die Vorhänge sind definitiv nicht mehr akzeptabel. Und wir haben keine auf Reserve da, nur die für Weihnachten.“  
Da hatte sie nicht unrecht, die Vorhänge waren alt und grau gewesen, etwas was auch dem jungen Helden auffiel... aber ob er wirklich schon wieder in die Winkelgasse wollte? Einmal war er nach der Schlacht dort gewesen, aber nur kurz, denn es endete in einer Katastrophe.  
„Ich weiß nicht...“ murmelte er kauend, während Hedwig dazu überging sich ihren Speck zu erbetteln, irgendwann tatsächlich bei Severus ankam und dort ein Stück Wurst bekam. Das war sogar noch besser als der Speck und schon saß sie auf seinem Arm und rieb ihren Kopf an seiner Wange.  
„Ich wusste es, Hedwig wird mir irgendwann untreu“ beklagte Harry sich halbherzig und schüttete soviel Milch in den Kaffee, bis er fast weiß war, erst dann konnte er einen Schluck davon nehmen.  
„Sie weiß eben wer ihr gut tut“ nickte der Professor gehässig, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Es ist nicht schlecht, wenn du dich mal in der Winkelgasse sehen lässt und die Vorhänge sind auch ein guter Grund dafür. Die Leute sehen, dass du dich noch häuslicher hier einrichtest und bleiben willst, und keiner dich dazu zwingt. Und ihr könnt mir ein Buch aus der Bücherei mitbringen, ich schreibe euch den Titel auf.“  
„Hat der Heiler nicht gesagt, du sollst dich bewegen“ fragte Lucius neugierig, woraufhin der Professor sichtlich noch blasser wurde:  
„Wieso gehst du nicht mit in die Winkelgasse? Dann kannst du auch gleich mithelfen die Presse von Harry fernzuhalten. Das ist nämlich der wahre Grund, wieso er sich hier versteckt, er hat keine Lust Interviews zu geben.“  
„Und die Mädchen“ klagte der Held, mit hochrotem Kopf:  
„Ich habe keine Lust von ihnen belagert zu werden, jedes Mädchen von 11 bis 20 wünscht sich doch ein Date mit dem Helden.“  
„Na ja, so schlimm wird es nicht sein, hier ist noch kein Liebesbrief angekommen. Erst dann, und wenn sie dir ihre Unterwäsche schicken, solltest du dir Sorgen machen“ spitzte Narcissa amüsiert die Lippen:  
„Aber Lucius hat recht, du kannst ruhig mitkommen, Severus. Nicht nur um das „Unheil“ von Harry abzuhalten. Wir gehen gemütlich in die Bücherei und dann zum Schneider, für die Vorhänge.“  
„Und dann müssten wir noch in das Tiergeschäft, Eulenkekse für Hedwig holen. Aber ganz am Anfang muss ich noch nach Gringotts, ich habe nur noch ein paar Galleonen in der Tasche, das reicht nicht mal mehr für einen guten Vorrat an Eulenkeksen.“  
„Ich glaube Gringotts können wir uns sparen“ nahm Narcissa die Geldbörse ihres Mannes in Empfang:  
„Lucius braucht sein Geld, im Ministerium, heute nicht. Ich werde es statt ihm ausgeben.“  
„Das ist doch...“ Harry unterbrach sich, als er einen neugierigen Blick von Lucius empfing, einer der ihm sagte, dass er lieber den Mund hielt:  
„Danke.“  
„Ich bleibe hier, ich habe weder Lust mich beim Schneider zu langweilen, noch mich in das Tiergeschäft zu quetschen“ wehrte Severus ab, woraufhin er den Blick ebenfalls empfing, aber diesmal von Narcissa. Und so erfuhr Harry auch gleich, dass es keine Schande war sich gegen diesen Blick nicht wehren zu können, denn selbst der fieseste Zaubertränkemeister aller Zeiten schwieg sofort und ergab sich seinem Schicksal.  
Aber damit hatte er auch rechnen müssen, als er sich dafür entschied aufs Manor zu ziehen. Immerhin kannten sich die Drei so gut, dass der Professor sogar der Pate von Draco wurde, er wusste also ganz sicher von dem „bösen“ Blick.  
„Wir machen auch langsam“ versprach der Held und trank seinen Kaffee aus:  
„Wahrscheinlich aber auch nur, weil wir ständig aufgehalten werden, von der Presse, Mädchen, oder Leuten die glauben meine Freunde zu sein.“  
„Ich glaube fast, du übertreibst“ nickte der Professor.  
„Das hoffen Sie wahrscheinlich, aber ich habe es schon erlebt und es wird innerhalb von den paar Tagen sicher nicht weniger schlimm geworden sein.“

„Ich bin gerade sehr froh nicht du zu sein“ bestimmte Severus Snape trocken, als sie zu dritt, zu viert mit Hedwig, die Winkelgasse erreichten und sich sofort eine Horde von Presseleuten formte. Diese hatte den Helden sofort entdeckt und einige schickten sogar ihren Patronus ab, um die Kollegen herbei zu rufen.  
„Und ich hätte gerade nichts gegen einen Körpertausch mit Ihnen“ nuschelte Harry und versuchte sich hinter Narcissa zu verstecken:  
„Ich würde jetzt gerne zurück zum Manor apparieren...“  
„Du bleibst schön hier“ bestimmte Narcissa ernst und als die Pressemeute auf sie zukam, stemmte sie die Fäuste entschieden in den Hüften. Harry wollte gar nicht hinsehen und bemerkte stattdessen, dass der Laden der Weasley-Zwillinge immer noch geschlossen war. Vielleicht hatte auch ihnen die Schlacht so zugesetzt, wie er es selbst noch in den Knochen, und seiner Seele, spürte, da war es verständlich, dass man noch nicht zum Alltag übergehen konnte.  
Ja, das war es wohl, der Kampf war nun mal kein Spaziergang gewesen, allein die Toten, welche man sehen musste, die stundenlange Angst um das eigene Leben...  
Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf, er wollte nicht daran denken, erst recht nicht während Narcissa versuchte die Presse von ihm fern zu halten.  
„Harry stand bei uns vor der Tür und bat darum aufgenommen zu werden“ verkündete sie gerade:  
„Und weswegen? Das Manor ist der einzige Ort, an dem er Ruhe vor euch hat.“  
„Das ist eine Lüge“ brüllten die Reporter sofort, woraufhin Harry entschieden vortrat.  
„Ist es nicht, ich konnte schon am Tag nach meiner Entlassung, aus St. Mungos, keinen Schritt alleine tun“ erklärte er ernst:  
„Meint ihr nicht, ich habe mir genauso Ruhe verdient, wie alle anderen? Mir geht es vielleicht körperlich gut, aber...“  
„Sie sind jung und stark, und Sie haben Voldemort recht schnell besiegen können. Was hätten Sie denn da im Nachhinein zu leiden“ kam es von einem Reporter und Harry wäre ihm am Liebsten an den Hals gesprungen.  
„Schnell“ brüllte er voller Wut, aber noch bevor er den Zauberstab ziehen konnte, hielt ihn Severus kraftvoll fest.  
„Anscheinend habe ich es versäumt dir beizubringen, dich nicht mit Leuten abzugeben, die unter deinem Niveau sind. Und ich will endlich mein Buch kaufen, gehen wir.“  
„Ja, gehen wir“ bestimmte Narcissa und zog ihren Zauberstab, zielte damit auf den Haufen Presseleute, und noch bevor die reagieren konnten, wurden sie zu allen Seiten weggeschleudert. Nicht wirklich weit, eher nur so, dass sie sich auf den Boden setzen mussten und einen Weg zur Bücherei freigaben.  
„Das war ein tätlicher Angriff“ schimpften sie, während Harry und Severus, Narcissa folgten und Hedwig zusätzlich noch die Reporter anmeckerte.  
„Beschweren Sie sich deswegen ruhig Ministerium“ forderte Narcissa sie auf und betrat dann die Bücherei:  
„Sicher wird Harry auch dort einiges über die Leute des Tagespropheten zu erzählen wissen.“  
„Mir fällt da spontan Belästigung und Nötigung ein, und nach den Schlagzeilen der letzten Tage auch noch Rufmord“ nickte Severus Snape und betrat ebenfalls den Laden, Harry sah noch einmal zu den Reportern und folgte den Beiden dann. Nur Hedwig blieb draußen vor der Tür und meckerte noch weiter, passte auf das niemand auf die Idee kam ihnen in den Laden zu nachzugehen.


	5. Chapter 5

„Willst du wirklich schon nach Hause apparieren“ fragte Narcissa, leicht besorgt, den Professor, als sie mit ihm den Schneider verließen und die neuen Vorhänge in das Manor zauberten. Harry hatte sich einen leichten, dunkelroten Stoff ausgesucht und der Schneider konnte diesen schnell zu den Vorhängen verarbeiten. Dafür mussten sie nur zehn Minuten warten, eine Zeit in der Harry mit seinem ehemaligen Lehrer auf einem Haufen Teppiche saß und Narcissa die Arbeiten streng überwachte.  
Und das war ein Zeitpunkt, in dem der Zaubertränkemeister und sein ehemaliger Schüler sich näher waren, als in den ganzen letzten Jahren zuvor. Und sie schwiegen nur, Severus meinte einmal, dass er dieses Warten hassen würde, aber ansonsten sagten sie nichts.  
Etwas was sich gut und richtig anfühlte.  
„Ich habe mein Buch und zugesehen wie Harry seine Vorhänge aussuchte“ wehrte der Zaubertränkemeister gelassen ab:  
„Ich muss nicht noch mit in diesen engen, stinkenden Laden“ er deutete auf das Tiergeschäft:  
„Und ich will dort auch nichts kaufen, denn ich habe keine Eule, oder ein anderes Haustier.“  
„Vielleicht solltest du dir eines zulegen“ überlegte Narcissa leicht amüsiert, als wüsste sie schon, dass ihr bester Freund dies nicht einmal ansatzweise in Erwägung zog:  
„Dir würde so etwas liebes sicher gut tun, eine kleine Eule vielleicht, oder ein Kätzchen. Ein Hund...“ Severus schüttelte immer wieder ernst den Kopf:  
„Vielleicht in ein paar Monaten, wenn du auch wieder fit bist. Appariere ruhig heim. Wir machen auch nicht mehr lang.“  
„Ich werde sehen, dass die Hauselfen euch mit einem kleinen Essen empfangen“ versprach der Professor und war schon im nächsten Moment verschwunden. Ein Moment in dem Harry klar wurde, dass er sehr gut mit Severus Snape zusammen wohnen konnte, nun wo dieser sich nicht mehr hinter einer finsteren Maske verstecken musste.  
Unterrichten wollte er nicht mehr, dies erfuhr der junge Held schon am Vortag, aber Severus würde auch nicht nein sagen, wenn man ihm den Posten als Schulleiter von Hogwarts anbot.  
Und das war wahrscheinlich der beste Job, den er machen könnte, Harry konnte es sich jedenfalls gut vorstellen... auch wenn er selbst sein letztes Jahr nicht mehr antreten würde und damit Severus Snape nie als Direktor erlebte.  
„Ihm darf nicht langweilig werden“ nickte Narcissa ernst und betrat das Tiergeschäft, Harry folgte ihr mit Hedwig auf der Schulter:  
„Und vor allem darf ihm nicht mit Lucius zusammen langweilig werden. Das ist etwas, was ich schon in unserer Schulzeit lernte. Lucius war im letzten Jahr, Severus im ersten, mein damals zukünftiger Mann betrank sich und zog seinen jungen Freund mit ins Verderben...“  
„Welches Verderben?“  
„Sie zauberten die Schule pink. Die ganze Schule, man sagte sogar sie hätte bis nach London runter gestrahlt, so pink war sie. Und es gibt das Gerücht, Dumbledore hätte nur gesagt, er wäre eher für lila gewesen“ schmunzelte Narcissa, sie meinte das wirklich ernst, also war es auch tatsächlich passiert, aber sie schien eher mit einer gewissen Belustigung daran zurück zu denken.  
„Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört“ staunte der junge Mann, Hedwig breitete die Flügel aus und segelte den Eulen entgegen, der Inhaber des Geschäftes sah ihr nur kurz nach. Wahrscheinlich war er so etwas schon gewöhnt.  
„Manche Dinge gehen in die Geschichte der Schule ein, andere werden vom Ministerium gerne vertuscht. Und das sollte kein anderer Schüler nachmachen, deswegen wurde es unter einen der vielen Teppiche gekehrt“ Narcissa steuerte direkt die Auswahl der Eulenkekse an und wies den Geschäftsführer an, von jeder Sorte fünfhundert Gramm einzupacken:  
„Wir wollen ja, dass es Hedwig gut geht und etwas Abwechslung kann nicht schaden.“  
„Das ist aber sehr...“ Harry unterbrach sich, als er seine Eule wie wild gurren hörte, verwirrt ging er dem nach und fand sie bei den anderen Eulen sitzen. Oder eher bei einem einzigen Uhu.  
Er war groß, schwarz und eindeutig sehr beliebt bei Hedwig. Sie gurrte ihn an, rieb ihren Kopf an seiner Brust und schnäbelte in seinen Federn herum. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, in dem Harry sie erreichte, schien er noch unbeeindruckt davon zu sein, nun aber beugte er sich zu ihr runter und schnäbelte einmal testweise in ihren Kopffedern herum.  
Etwas was dazu führte, dass sie sich förmlich in seine Flügel warf, noch wilder gurrte und versuchte ihren Kopf in seine Bauchfedern zu stecken.  
„Hedwig“ staunte Harry voller Entsetzen, und sehr viel Erstaunen, so hatte sie sich noch nie verhalten. Und sie reagierte nicht einmal ansatzweise auf ihn, nein, stattdessen versuchte sich nun unter den Flügel des Uhus zu stecken, woraufhin der tatsächlich diesen tatsächlich für sie anhob.  
„Ich nehme an, sie hat sich in diesen gefiederten Herrn verliebt“ überlegte Narcissa ernsthaft:  
„Sie ist aber auch im besten Alter dafür und er scheint nicht abgeneigt zu sein... nur kommt es selten vor, dass sich eine Eule in einen Uhu verliebt.“  
„Sie war schon immer etwas anders“ murmelte Harry leise und seufzte dann etwas lauter auf, besonders als er sah, wie der Uhu nun etwas mehr in ihren Kopffedern herum schnäbelte:  
„Ich kaufe ihn und... schenke ihn dem Professor. Dann muss ich mich nicht um das Tier kümmern und er hat eine kleine Beschäftigung. Außerdem passt er optisch, und wahrscheinlich auch charakterlich.“  
„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, so ein Tier macht nicht viel Arbeit und es ist eine liebe Geste.“  
„Und deswegen bezahle ich ihn auch“ Harry ging zum Geschäftsinhaber und stellte einen Scheck aus, kaufte noch einen passenden Käfig und Lederhandschuhe dazu. Er wusste ja nicht wie Severus seinen Uhu zukünftig transportieren wollte, aber definitiv würde er ihn nicht zu den malfoyschen Eulen geben... denn das ließ Hedwig ganz sicher nicht mehr zu.  
Denn da warteten ja auch einige willige Damen, die ihr eventuell den Mann ausspannen wollten.  
Hedwig wollte dann am Ende sogar mit in den Käfig und so musste Harry die Beiden aus dem Laden schweben lassen, denn zusammen konnte er sie nicht tragen.  
„Können sie überhaupt Eier bekommen“ fragte Harry besorgt, als er den Käfig abstellte und Narcissa die Eulenkekse direkt ins Manor zauberte.  
„Es gibt eine Chance von dreißig Prozent, und wenn die Eier da sind, dann gibt es eine Chance von fünfzig Prozent, dass sie schlüpfen. Und dann gibt es eine Chance von sechzig Prozent, dass Hedwig und ihr Mann sie ordentlich aufziehen“ erklärte Narcissa:  
„Nehmen wir Beide den Käfig und apparieren wir gleichzeitig mit ihnen. Sie werden sicher nicht still bleiben, da ist so etwas besser.“  
Harry nickte zustimmend, sie packten den Käfig und apparierten dann gleichzeitig, was natürlich nicht einfach war, aber so erreichten sie sicher den Eingangsbereich vom Malfoy Manor.  
Etwas was nicht jeder konnte, Harry musste auch erst lernen wie er beim Apparieren in den Eingangsbereich die Schutzzauber umging, aber mittlerweile machte er es schon fast automatisch und dabei auch, zum Glück, keine Fehler mehr.  
Beim ersten Mal blieb er zwischen zwei Schutzzaubern hängen und Lucius musste ihn aus dem Kamin befreien, indem er kopfüber, und sehr ungemütlich, drin steckte.  
Im Eingangsbereich sahen sie gleich, dass Severus nicht weit gekommen war, um genau zu sein nur bis zu den ersten Stufen der Treppe nach Oben. Dort saß er wohl schon seit seinem Eintreffen und Narcissa fragte sofort, was der Professor dort oben wollte.  
„Ich wollte nicht nach Oben, aber auf dem Weg zur Küche...“ er sprach nicht weiter, aber sie konnten es sich denken, er kam nicht weiter und musste sich setzen, um auszuruhen.  
„Sollen wir dir einen Heiltrank bringen“ fragte Narcissa sofort besorgt.  
„Wenn ich einen bräuchte, hätte ich mir doch selbst einen Heiltrank herbei gezaubert, oder? Ich bin gleich wieder fit... ich dachte ihr wolltet nur Eulenkekse kaufen?“  
„Das ist ein Geschenk für Sie, Professor“ verkündete Harry sofort, woraufhin Severus neugierig eine Augenbraue hob und der Held die Tiere aus dem Käfig ließ:  
„Hedwig natürlich nicht, aber der Uhu.“  
„So wie ich das sehe“ Hedwig flog auf den Sessel neben dem Kamin und gurrte dort auffordernd, woraufhin sich der Uhu zu ihr gesellte:  
„Hat sich deine Hedwig in diesen Kerl da verliebt, aber weil du dich nicht auch noch um ihn kümmern willst, und die Beiden nicht trennen kannst, drückst du ihn mir aufs Auge.“  
Sofort wurde Harry knallrot und schwieg verlegen, eigentlich war das tatsächlich sein Gedanke gewesen, zumindest ein bisschen.  
„Narcissa hat mir von der pinken Schule erzählt“ wollte er sich daraufhin herausreden:  
„Und das ist doch erstmal eine schöne Beschäftigung, oder?“  
„Lucius und ich zaubern keine Schulen mehr pink“ Severus erhob sich langsam:  
„Wir trinken Whiskey und rauchen Zigarren.“  
„Und dabei kommt ihr auf dumme Ideen, mit was ihr euch beschäftigen könntet“ warnte Narcissa ernst:  
„So wie letztes mal, als ihr mir Draco entführt habt und mit ihm nach Irland abgehauen seid. Draco war drei Jahre alt, ich habe sämtliche Hauselfen losschicken müssen, um euch zu suchen. Und wo haben sie euch gefunden? In einem Pub.“  
„Wir hatten Durst und eigentlich wollten wir dir auch nur ein paar ruhige Stunden verschaffen. Es war als nette Geste gedacht, damit du auch mal deine Ruhe hast.“  
„Dann hättet ihr mir etwas sagen müssen“ klagte die Hausherrin:  
„Und dann geht man mit einem Dreijährigen nicht in einen stinkenden, irischen Pub. Nimm das Geschenk von Harry an, los, und wehe ich sehe den Uhu demnächst bei meinen Eulen.“  
„Da kriege ich ihn wahrscheinlich auch nie hin, so wie er mit Hedwig herum turtelt“ Severus bekam von Harry den Lederhandschuhe und pfiff dann leise, woraufhin der Uhu zu ihm sah und angeflogen kam, brav auf seiner Hand platz nahm. Hedwig wirkte erst etwas verwirrt, aber dann flog sie zu Harry und setzte sich dort auf dessen Schulter. Trotzdem hörte sie nicht auf dem Uhu entgegen zu gurren.  
„Da wäre es einfacher, ihr würdet euch schon den Balkon teilen“ stellte Narcissa ernst fest:  
„Wie wirst du den Uhu nennen, Severus?“  
„Das weiß ich noch nicht“ kam es trocken vom Professor:  
„Aber ich bin ja eigentlich kein Unmensch, deswegen lasse ich mein Fenster auf.“  
„Und ich auch, beziehungsweise dann die Balkontür“ bestimmte Harry, so konnten sich die beiden Verliebten jederzeit sehen, selbst in der Nacht:  
„Woran merke ich, ob Hedwig ein Nest bauen will?“  
„Sie fängt an Zeitungen, und ähnliches, in Streifen zu reißen, und diese dann in eine Art Höhle zu schaffen. Eventuell finden sie etwas in unserem kleinen Wald dafür, da müssen wir drauf achten“ bestimmte Narcissa:  
„Ach die Beiden sind so süß, ich will auf jeden Fall eines ihrer Kinder haben.“  
„Bekommst du“ versprach Harry und die Hausherrin machte sich gleich auf den Weg zur Küche, um selbst einen Snack für sie zu bestellen.  
Der Held empfing daraufhin ein paar neugierige Blicke vom Professor.  
„Ich will Ihnen immer noch den Uhu schenken. Nicht nur wegen der Langeweile, sondern auch weil ich denke, dass er Sie glücklich machen wird“ verteidigte Harry sich sofort:  
„Und das ist das was Sie auch endlich verdient haben, glücklich zu sein.“  
Der neugierige Blick verschwand, in dem sonst so kalten Gesicht bildete sich ein sanftes Lächeln.  
„Es würde mich glücklich machen“ verkündete der Professor dann und folgte Narcissa langsam, zusammen mit dem Uhu:  
„Wenn du mich endlich Severus nennst und nicht mehr Professor, und vor allem nicht mehr siezt. Ich bin nicht mehr dein Lehrer und du nicht mehr mein Schüler, wir wohnen jetzt zusammen. Und spätestens wenn wir die Whiskeyverkostung hatten, wirst du auch genauso gerne mit mir auf dumme Ideen kommen, wenn dir langweilig ist, wie Lucius. Das verspreche ich dir jetzt schon.“

Harry wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, weil er trotz der vielen Decken und Kissen fröstelte. Dabei hatte er doch extra einen Zauber auf das offene Fenster gelegt, und es war ja auch Sommer.  
„Verdammtes Haus“ brummte er, manchmal, das wusste er von den Hausherren, nahm das Manor keine Zauber an und man musste es mehrmals versuchen. Immerhin war das Hauptgebäude schon Jahrhunderte alt, es wurde damals sogar von Frankreich nach Schottland versetzt, und immer wieder mit vielen Schutzzaubern belegt. Nur ein echter Malfoy wusste wie man die Zauber umging und konnte dieses Wissen weitergeben.  
Harry rollte im Bett herum, setzte sich mühsam auf und erschrak plötzlich heftig, als er den kahlköpfigen Mann entdeckte. Er stand da, genauso durchsichtig wie im Eingangsbereich, den Stab in der rechten Hand haltend und nur bekleidet mit dieser Hose, dem Gürtel... Er sah Harry schweigend an, atmete, blinzelte, der junge Mann war erstarrt vor Angst, aber er konnte dies alles noch wahrnehmen.  
„Wer...“ brachte er atemlos hervor, als der Mann keine Anstalten machte wieder zu verschwinden.  
„Wir erwarten dich“ sagte der „Geist“ dann einfach nur, mit dunkler, warmer Stimme, aber auch irgendwie so klingend, als würde er dabei weit entfernt von Harry sein.  
„Wo“ fragte der erschrockene Held:  
„Wo soll ich hinkommen?“  
Der Mann sah zur Seite, legte einen fragenden Blick auf und verschwand dann einfach. Harry fröstelte nicht mehr, es war als hätte sein durchsichtiger Besucher die Kälte einfach mitgenommen.  
„Verdammt“ stöhnte Harry auf und rieb sich über das Gesicht:  
„Langsam brauche ich was stärkeres als Whiskey.“


	6. Chapter 6

„Langsam mache ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen um dich“ bestimmte Narcissa, als Harry und Hedwig am Morgen zum Frühstück kamen und der Held aussah, als hätte er keine Sekunde geschlafen. Hedwigs bevorzugter Uhu war auch anwesend, er saß auf der Fensterbank und überprüfte das Angebot auf einem Teller vor ihm. Darauf lag auch Speck, aber anscheinend kannte er diese Leckerei nicht und wirkte deswegen sehr misstrauisch.  
Hedwig flog nun zu ihm und nahm von dem Speck, fraß eine Scheibe und wurde daraufhin von dem Uhu fast schon erstaunt angesehen.  
„Ich auch“ seufzte Harry und setzte sich an den Tisch. Hedwig nahm noch eine Scheibe Speck auf und wackelte damit zu dem Uhu, bot ihm das Fleisch aus ihrem Schnabel heraus an und da konnte er natürlich nicht widerstehen.  
So ließ er sich von der gurrenden Dame mit Speck füttern und war danach sichtlich begeistert.  
„Er war wieder da... also...“ Harry strich sich leicht verzweifelt über das Gesicht:  
„Als der Schrank stürzte und ich zu euch sah, Severus und Lucius, habe ich hinter euch eine geisterhafte Gestalt gesehen. Einen durchsichtigen, glatzköpfigen Mann mit einem langen Stab, an dessen Spitze ein Schädel war, er sah mich nur an und verschwand dann. Ich erzählte es Narcissa und eine Weile dachte ich, ich habe mir das nur eingebildet. Aber letzte Nacht dann...  
Ich wachte auf, weil ich fror, und da stand er neben meinen Bett. Erst sah er mich nur an, er atmete, blinzelte, bewegte sich, und dann sagte er:  
„Wir erwarten dich.“ Ich fragte wohin ich kommen soll, aber da sah er nur zur Seite und verschwand dann wieder. Ich glaube fast, es spukt doch im Malfoy Manor, und am Ende erwartet der Kerl mich im Totenreich.“  
Stille trat ein, Lucius hatte die Zeitung zur Seite gelegt, und Severus strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn.  
„Es gibt keine Geister auf dem ganzen Gelände, und erst recht nicht im Haupthaus. Wir wüssten das, denn es gibt einen Meldezauber für Geister, die sich hier einnisten wollen. Er ist also kein Geist, was auch dagegen spricht ist, dass er atmet und blinzelt“ bestimmte der Hausherr dann:  
„Er wird woanders sein und sich mit einem Zauber zu dir projizieren. Wenn er zur Seite sah, bevor er verschwand, dann wird dort derjenige stehen, der auf ihn zaubert. Severus und ich beherrschen so einen Zauber auch, aber es gibt mehrere die dies bewirken können. Und je nachdem wie gut man sie beherrscht, oder wie stark der Zauber an sich ist, kann der Mann auch in Japan stehen. Aber dann ist er wirklich ein hervorragender Zauberer und hat lange dafür geübt. Sah er nach einem Todesser aus?“  
Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Er ist oben rum immer unbekleidet, ein dunkles Mal wäre mir sofort aufgefallen. Außerdem habe ich sein Gesicht noch nie gesehen, nicht mal auf dem Schlachtfeld. Er ist... vielleicht zwei Meter groß und sehr muskulös, also wie...“ Harry suchte nach einem Mann der vergleichbar stark aussah, aber es viel ihm keiner ein:  
„Wie trainiert... und sein Kopf war vollkommen kahl. Und auf seinem Stab sind auch so merkwürdige Symbole graviert, ich konnte sie letzte Nacht etwas besser erkennen.“  
„Kannst du sie aufmalen“ bat Narcissa, zauberte Papier und Feder herbei, reichte Harry beides. Der schmierte sich aber erstmal ein Brötchen und biss hinein, dann nahm er die Feder zur Hand und fing an zu malen.  
„Ich kenne aber auch niemanden, der so aussieht“ überlegte Severus währenddessen:  
„Kahlköpfig waren einige Todesser, aber dann auch halbe Hemden, die niemals Oberkörperfrei herum laufen würden. Und keiner hatte einen Stab mit einem Schädel dran.“  
„Der könnte auch nur dazu da sein, um Harry Angst zu machen“ bestimmte Lucius, biss in sein eigenes Brötchen und schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken:  
„Aber andererseits, ein Todesser macht sich doch keinen solchen Aufwand. Erst recht nicht so kurz nach der Schlacht. Der würde sich nicht nur hierher projizieren, sondern auch versuchen hier anzuklopfen... oder er will Harry anlocken, um leichter an ihn zu kommen.“  
„Natürlich will er ihn anlocken“ schnaubte Severus.  
„Das ihr noch nicht in Erwägung gezogen habt, dass ich einfach wahnsinnig geworden bin“ murmelte Harry malend:  
„Ich bin sehr dankbar dafür.“  
„Wir ziehen noch nicht in Erwägung, dass du wahnsinnig geworden bist. Wenn der Kerl demnächst im rosa Röckchen neben deinem Bett steht, reden wir noch mal darüber“ nickte Lucius ernst und erhielt dann eine sehr detaillierte Zeichnung von dem Mann und seinem Stab. Sie war sogar so gut, dass Severus die Augenbraue anhob und dann zusammen mit Lucius und Narcissa das Papier genauer betrachtete.  
„Er ist definitiv kein Todesser“ bestimmten die Malfoys sofort.  
„Ja, sonst würden wir ihn kennen. Und er ist auch kein sonstiger Anhänger. Die Symbole auf dem Stab habe ich auch noch nie gesehen... außer das hier“ Lucius deutete auf das Unendlichkeitssymbol:  
„Aber das ist ja eindeutig.“  
„Ich fühle mich aber auch irgendwie nicht bedroht von ihm“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und biss noch einmal in sein Brötchen:  
„Es ist schon etwas gruselig, und erschreckend, aber ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass er mir ans Leben will. Ich frage mich aber auch, wie er sich durch die ganzen Schutzzauber projizieren kann.“  
„Das ist eine berechtigte Frage“ nickte Narcissa und setzte sich wieder hin:  
„Entweder er, oder ein anderer, ist ein sehr guter Zauberer. Jemand der sich mit so etwas auskennt, ein Fluchbrecher vielleicht.“  
„Der einzige Fluchbrecher, den ich kenne, und der mich kennt, ist Bill Weasley. Und ich wette, wenn der was gegen mich hat, dann schickt er mir keinen glatzköpfigen Muskelprotz“ klagte Harry, im Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu, dass er den Kerl eigentlich sogar als sehr attraktiv empfand, aber das musste niemand wissen. Auch nicht die Menschen, die er fast schon als seine Familie ansah.  
Er wollte auch gar nicht wissen, was passierte, wenn die Öffentlichkeit erfuhr, dass ihr Held schwul war.  
Und die Schlagzeilen dazu, im Tagespropheten, wollte er sich erst recht nicht vorstellen.  
Dazu wollte er auch nicht, dass Lucius und Severus ihn deswegen vielleicht mieden, nur weil sie sich vielleicht unwohl fühlten. Das war auch einer der Gründe, wieso er sich zum Beispiel nie den Weasleys anvertraute... außer Ginny, sie musste es wissen und kam klar damit. Sie war verliebt in ihn gewesen und wahrscheinlich dachte ihre Familie immer noch, dass sie eines Tages Mrs. Potter wurde. Aber bestimmt würde sie sich bald nach einem anderen Mann umschauen und dann war die Sache auch gegessen.  
Damit sie schwieg, hatte er sie tatsächlich verzaubern müssen, wenn sie es auch nur einer Person verriet, würde sich ihre Nase in einen Ast verwandeln. Und zwar für immer... zumindest sagte er ihr das, eigentlich hielt der Zauber nur drei Stunden und dann verwandelte sich die Nase zurück.  
„Trotzdem solltest du ihm einmal ganz unverbindlich schreiben und fragen, wie es ihm geht“ schlug Lucius vor:  
„Wenn er nicht antwortet, werde ich durch das Ministerium einmal nachhaken. Wenn er antwortet, können wir in seinem Schreiben vielleicht schon sehen, ob er etwas gegen dich hat, oder nicht.“  
„Ich schreibe ihm später“ Harry sah noch einmal auf die Zeichnung:  
„Vielleicht sollte ich den Geist das nächste Mal nach seinem Namen fragen. Zwar war er genauso unhöflich, und hat einfach nur gesagt das... er sagte nicht, er erwartet mich, sondern sprach in der Mehrzahl. Das bedeutet er ist nicht alleine... hoffentlich wurde er nicht von Todessern angeheuert, nur um mich anzulocken.“  
„Das wäre natürlich eine Möglichkeit, aber ich glaube immer noch nicht, das sich Todesser eine Woche nach der Schlacht eine solche Arbeit machen. Und das nur um sich an dir zu rächen. Ich appariere heute aber trotzdem noch einmal in das Ministerium und fordere die Liste aller toten und eingesperrten Todesser an“ bestimmte der Malfoy ernst:  
„Dann sehen wir, wer fehlt und wer dir eventuell ans Leben will.“  
„Und wir bleiben in deiner Nähe“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Narcissa hat ihn beim ersten mal nicht gesehen, aber vielleicht nur nicht, weil sie abgelenkt war. Wenn er also noch mal erscheint, könnte er für uns auch sichtbar sein und dann fragen wir ihn einfach nach seinen Absichten.“  
Harry aß schweigend sein Brötchen auf und sah dabei zu Hedwig und dem Uhu, sie saßen gurrend und schmusend auf der Fensterbank, die Sonne schien warm auf ihr Gefieder.  
„Dann musst du mit mir im Wald spazieren gehen, Severus“ bestimmte er dann und stand auf:  
„Ich will sehen, welche Bäume sich die beiden Turteleulen da für ein Nest aussuchen könnten. Denn so wie es aussieht müssen wir auf alles vorbereitet sein.“  
„Und ich werde in unserer Bibliothek nach den Symbolen schauen“ bestimmte Narcissa und rief ihre Hauselfe herbei. Das war das erste mal, dass Harry Bekanntschaft mit Lina machte, auch sie trug, wie Barwon, teure Kleidung aus Brokat und Seide. Sie bekam den Auftrag Wein und Früchte in die Bibliothek zu bringen, eindeutig stellte sich Narcissa auf eine längere Suche ein.  
Und Harry wollte eigentlich nur spazieren gehen, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen und Severus die Bewegung zu verschaffen, die er brauchte.

„Er sollte einen Namen haben“ bestimmte Harry, als er zusammen mit Severus Snape im malfoyschen Wald war und sie eine Holzbank ansteuerten. Der Professor sollte sich zwar bewegen, aber übertreiben durfte er es trotzdem nicht und zum Sitzen gab es in dem kleinen Wald ja einige Möglichkeiten.  
„Uhu passt doch“ zuckte Severus mit den Schultern und nahm platz, Harry setzte sich gleich neben ihn und winkelte ein Bein an, schlang seine Arme dort herum und lächelte leicht amüsiert.  
„Er sollte wirklich einen Namen haben... besonders jetzt wo er gerade wahrscheinlich mit Hedwig ein paar Eier macht.“  
Die Beiden waren nicht da, was aber auch nicht unbedingt bedeuten musste, dass sie gerade Eulenuhus produzierten.  
„Ich habe sie gerade in meinem Zimmer gesehen, und es sah eher danach aus als wollten sie zusammen auf seiner Stange schlafen“ wehrte Severus gelassen ab:  
„Wieso suchst du nicht einen Namen für ihn aus?“  
„Weil es dein Uhu ist, und nicht meiner.“  
„Du hast ihn mir aufs Auge gedrückt, weil du dich nicht um ihn kümmern willst.“  
„Ich habe mit Hedwig genügend zu tun, und wahrscheinlich werde ich es sein, der auf ihr Nest mit achtet. Sie ist meine Eule, sie wird die Mutter sein, also wird sie wahrscheinlich auch das Nest eher in meiner Nähe bauen.“  
„Also sind wir nicht deswegen hier im Wald, das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Wir kamen gerade nämlich schon an etlichen Baumlöchern vorbei, und du hast sie nicht einmal ansatzweise beachtet.“  
„Ich wollte nur etwas frische Luft und du brauchst Bewegung“ nickte Harry ernst und rieb sich dann die Stirn seufzend an seinem Knie:  
„Da ist noch etwas... ein Traum der immer mal wieder kommt. Mehrere Stimmen rufen, sagen... singen... dass sie das Blut eines Helden brauchen, und ein Amulett. Ich weiß nicht ob das was damit zu tun hat, ich hatte den Traum jetzt zweimal.“  
„Erschien danach auch immer dieser Mann?“  
„Nein.“  
„Dann hat es wahrscheinlich nichts damit zu tun, jedenfalls nicht direkt. Und es kann jeder Held gemeint sein, nach der Schlacht gibt es ja recht viele davon.“  
„Aber wieso träume dann gerade ich davon?“  
„Wer weiß, vielleicht weil du diesen Helden beschützen sollst.“  
„Ich will nicht schon wieder der... Retter aller sein, und auch nicht der Beschützer von irgendwem... ich will...“ Er unterbrach sich und starrte schweigend in den Wald hinein.  
„Du willst nicht mehr für andere verantwortlich sein? Nur noch für dich und maximal Hedwig?“  
„Ja. Und ihre Eier nehme ich auch noch auf mich. Aber das war es dann auch. Ich bin siebzehn, ich habe noch nicht mal das Gefühl allein wohnen zu können.“  
„Ich glaube das wird auch erstmal nicht passieren. Kurz bevor ich hierher kam, hat Lucius einen Brief von Draco bekommen. Er hat mir das Schreiben noch im Krankenhaus gezeigt und war nicht glücklich darüber. Draco wollte den Schlüssel des spanischen Ferienhauses und schrieb es gefalle ihm sehr dort, und er habe schon Freunde gefunden. Er möchte auch nach seiner Therapie erstmal dort bleiben und ich glaube fast, dass du besonders für Narcissa erstmal ein guter Ersatz bist.“  
„Draco ist genauso siebzehn wie ich, er wird wissen was ihm gut tut... und mir tut das Leben hier sehr gut. Auch wenn ich für die Beiden gerade ein Ersatz bin, das wird sich bestimmt auch bald legen. Entweder das und ich bin nur noch Mitbewohner, oder sie adoptieren mich“ Harry schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf, das würden die Malfoys sicher nicht tun, aber es reichte ihm auch bei Freunden zu wohnen.  
„Ich glaube sie werden dich eher weniger adoptieren wollen, aber dich auch so bald nicht vor die Tür setzen... was denkst wirklich du über diesen „Geist“?“  
„Es ist gruselig, wenn er einfach auftaucht... und diese Kälte.“  
„Aber er scheint mir real zu sein, und nicht deinem chaotischen Verstand entsprungen“ bestimmte Severus:  
„Und Halluzinationen, wenn sie überhaupt sprechen, dann reden sie länger mit einem. Denn sie entspringen ja unserem Verstand und deswegen bestimmt auch dieser wie sie aussehen und was sie tun.“  
„Schon mal Halluzinationen gehabt?“  
„Leider oft genug. Da muss man beim Brauen einfach nur mal den falschen Dampf eingeatmet haben und schon erscheint Voldemort, mit hundert Todessern, im Labor“ Severus lachte heiser und schüttelte dann heftig den Kopf.  
„Und die haben alle in das Labor gepasst“ staunte Harry amüsiert und lachte dann fröhlich auf, über das vergangene Leid zu lachen war manchmal die beste Lösung für alles.  
„Schwer“ gluckste Severus leise, wurde dann auch wieder ernst:  
„Da will jemand mit dir Kontakt aufnehmen und entweder ist es wichtig und gut, oder er will dir ans Leben. Aber wir werden es nicht herausfinden, wenn wir selbst nichts unternehmen. Ist dir noch irgendetwas aufgefallen, jede Kleinigkeit könnte helfen.“  
Harry schwieg, dachte scheinbar endlose Minuten darüber nach, dann nickte er zustimmend.  
„Er hat eine Tätowierung“ erinnerte er sich dann:  
„Auf dem rechten Oberarm, aber ich sah sie nie ganz. Als er letzte Nacht kam, sah es wie etwas aus... ein Schwertknauf, ja, wie der Knauf bei Gryffindors Schwert. Na ja, zumindest ähnlich. Das ist alles woran ich mich erinnere und was mir an ihm aufgefallen ist.“  
„Und vielleicht hilft uns das auch irgendwann weiter. Gehen wir noch ein Stück“ Severus erhob sich und stützte sich wieder auf seinen Gehstock:  
„Einen weiblichen Uhu hätte ich Alraune genannt.“  
„Dann kann er ja froh sein, dass er nicht weiblich ist“ gab Harry trocken zurück und musste dann schon wieder lachen.


	7. Chapter 7

„Das Blut eines Helden... wir brauchen sein Blut... und das Amulett“ Harry schreckte einmal wieder schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf, erneut dieser Traum und diesmal war alles so schrecklich nah gewesen.  
Als hätten die Stimmen ihm all diese schrecklichen Worte ins Ohr geflüstert... nun war er sich sicher, dass sie sein Blut wollten.  
Es war noch mitten in der Nacht, Hedwig und ihr geliebter Salazar, Severus und sein ehemaliger Schüler einigten sich noch am Abend auf diesen Namen, hockten auf der Stange neben dem Bett. Sie öffneten gerade die Augen, wohl weil Harry wieder so laut aufwachte und sofort wurde der Blick, der Schneeeule, besorgt.  
Das konnte sich Harry doch nicht alles nur einbilden... hoffentlich wurde er nicht wirklich langsam wahnsinnig.  
Seufzend setzte er sich auf und zauberte erstmal etwas Licht, und erschrak erneut, denn auf seinem Schoß lag ein handgroßes, beschriebenes Papier.  
Das war am Abend zuvor definitiv noch nicht da gewesen.  
Nun fühlte sich der junge Mann, als würde eine gefährliche, aggressive Schlange vor ihm auf dem Bett liegen. Er war fast schon vor Angst erstarrt und traute sich nicht auch nur eine falsche Bewegung zu tun.  
Narcissa hatte nicht wirklich etwas über die Symbole herausgefunden, nur das das Unendlichkeitssymbol im Mittelalter, von der magischen Nation, auch für die Unsterblichkeit benutzt wurde. Wobei die wohl auch begrenzt war, wenn ihnen der Himmel auf den Kopf fiel, nutzte das Symbol auch nichts mehr.  
Und zu diesen Zeiten war dies die größte Angst der Zauberer und Hexen, denn das war damals das Einzige, wovor sie sich nicht schützen konnten.  
Harry schluckte schwer und nahm sich erstmal seine Brille, um sich diese auf die Nase zu setzen.  
Hedwig gurrte leise, als wolle sie ihn auffordern das Papier ruhig zu nehmen, aber was war wenn es explodierte, oder vergiftet war? Das konnte sie ja nicht wissen...  
„Ich sollte mutig sein“ bestimmte der junge Held ernst:  
„Es ist nur ein Papier, zwar eines, was einfach so auf meinem Schoß erschien...“  
Er atmete tief durch und nahm das Papier dann in die Hand, kniff gleichzeitig seine Augen zusammen und als er diese wieder öffnete, war es immer noch nur ein beschriebenes Papier.  
Erneut atmete er tief durch und las dann was auf dem Zettel geschrieben stand:  
„Die Eule kennt den Weg zu uns, wähle nur einen einzigen Vertrauten als Begleitung aus.“  
Die Schrift wirkte als hätte der Verfasser, der Nachricht, lange nicht mehr geschrieben, oder es gerade erst gelernt. Einige Male drückte er mit der Feder zu fest auf, da waren auch Tintenflecken und irgendwie roch das Papier sehr muffig. Als hätte es jahrelang irgendwo gelegen, zwischen Büchern und Steinen vielleicht.  
Seufzend stand Harry auf und sah zu Hedwig und Salazar, erstere gurrte liebevoll und ließ sich dann einmal ordentlich von ihrem Besitzer kraulen.  
„Kennst du den Weg“ fragte Harry sie und zeigte ihr den Zettel, woraufhin sie scheinbar nickte, aber das konnte doch gar nicht sein.  
Salazar knabberte ihr am Hals und sie gurrte lauter, widmete sich dann voll und ganz ihrem Auserwählten.  
„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht“ seufzte der junge Mann und legte dann seinen Morgenmantel um, verließ das Zimmer und ging zur Treppe, welche nach Unten führte. Natürlich hätte er auch Lucius und Narcissa aufsuchen können, aber das Risiko sie zu stören war bei ihnen größer, als bei Severus Snape. Und so ging Harry runter und wurde dabei von einer Hauselfe erwischt.  
„Ich will nur zum Professor“ wehrte er sie ab.  
„Soll ich ihn für Sie wecken, Meister Harry“ piepste das halbnackte Wesen, sie war wohl nicht so hohen Ranges und führte nur niedere Arbeiten aus. Harry sah sich kurz um und entdeckte einen Eimer. Sie schien also den Eingangsbereich zu putzen, solche Arbeiten wurden grundsätzlich immer nur Nachts verrichtet.  
„Nein, das mache ich schon. Ich sehe du arbeitest hier gerade, lass dich nicht stören, du machst das sehr gut. Sicher wird der Eingangsbereich morgen so schön sein, wie noch nie zuvor.“  
„Danke, Meister Harry“ fiepte die Hauselfe glücklich und kehrte zu ihrem Eimer zurück. Der Held atmete tief durch, eventuell schlief der Professor auch noch nicht, er ging zu dessen Zimmertür und lauschte daran... vernahm leises Schnarchen.  
Da hatte sich Harry doch einmal wieder in seinem ehemaligen Lehrer geirrt und wirklich gedacht, der Professor würde kaum schlafen und stattdessen die ganze Nacht irgendwelche Bücher wälzen.  
Hoffentlich war er nicht wütend darüber, dass... Harry unterbrach seinen Gedankengang und sah nachdenklich auf die Notiz, wen sollte er denn eigentlich mitnehmen? Lucius und Narcissa fielen eigentlich schon gleich weg, sie sollten lieber im Manor bleiben und auf seine Rückkehr hoffen. So machten es Eltern nun mal, auch wenn sie nicht Harrys waren, er würde es sich doch sehr wünschen. Außerdem konnte er nur eine Person mitnehmen, weder Lucius, noch Narcissa, sollten sich um den jeweils anderen sorgen müssen.  
Aber allein zu gehen, war auch natürlich auch keine Option.  
Und der Professor? Sein Bein, und sein Zustand allgemein derzeit... aber eigentlich war er auch die beste Wahl.  
Und das Harry gar nicht ging, war ja auch keine Option.  
Er hielt für einen Moment die Luft an und als er ausatmete, klopfte er gleichzeitig an die Zimmertür an. Sofort verstummte das Schnarchen, Harry klopfte erneut an und er konnte hören, wie sich etwas bewegte... oder eher jemand.  
Wieder klopfte er an und leises Stöhnen war zu hören, dann wurde ein Erkennungszauber auf die Tür gewirkt.  
„Was willst du“ stöhnte Severus aus dem Innern des Zimmers.  
Harry presste die Lippen fest zusammen, eventuell war der Zaubertränkemeister doch keine gute Idee gewesen.  
„Es ist... wichtig...“ murmelte Harry, fast schon zu leise, woraufhin sich aber der Professor wieder bewegte und der nächtliche Besucher hören konnte, wie Severus sich etwas anzog.  
Hoffentlich war es genügend, der junge Mann ahnte schon mal ansatzweise wie der Professor unter seinen Klamotten aussah und wollte es deswegen nicht... zu spät! Severus öffnete die Zimmertür und trug nur einen dunklen Morgenmantel, aus Seide, über seiner schwarzen Shorts. Harry quietschte auf und wurde innerhalb einer halben Sekunde knallrot, sprang zwei Schritte zurück und wagte es nicht den Professor auch nur mit einem halben Auge anzusehen.  
„Was ist los“ seufzte Severus, er war müde und wollte eigentlich lieber schlafen, als angequietscht zu werden.  
„Schwul“ quietschte Harry entsetzt:  
„Ich bin schwul. Zieh dir was an! Sonst können wir nicht reden.“  
Stille trat ein, dann hörte der knallrote Held wie der Professor leise auflachte und dann ins Zimmer zurückkehrte, sich dort in angemessenere Kleidung zauberte.  
„Ich bin angezogen“ verkündete Severus dann und Harry blinzelte zu ihm, tatsächlich trug der Professor nun eine Leinenhose und ein altes Hemd, der Held atmete einmal wieder tief durch und betrat dann vorsichtig das Zimmer.  
„Und ich hoffe es ist wirklich wichtig, wobei es sich für dein Outing ja schon gelohnt hat.“  
„Erzähl das bitte niemandem“ seufzte Harry und stellte dann, mit großem Entsetzen, fest, dass er sich gerade wirklich geoutet hatte.  
„Wieso nicht? Nun gut, es sollte eventuell erstmal das Manor nicht verlassen, aber wenn du es nicht öffentlich machst, dann wirst du auch nie einen Mann finden.“  
„Ich finde schon einen, einer der es nicht im Tagespropheten gelesen hat und eventuell vorher mein Fan war. Hier, das lag eben auf meinem Schoß. Ich hatte wieder diesen Traum, und als ich aufwachte, war das da.“  
Er reichte Severus die Notiz, der daraufhin sehr ernst wurde und sie nicht nur einmal las.  
„Welche Eule“ fragte er dann.  
„Das weiß ich auch nicht, aber... ich hoffe du bist bald wieder richtig gesund, denn ich würde dich gerne mitnehmen. Egal wohin es geht.“  
Wieder wurde es still, Severus rieb sich über die Stirn und sah dann nachdenklich auf seinen Gehstock. Aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, erschien auf dem nahen Tisch eine weitere Notiz, sofort nahm der Professor sie und las sie ernst.  
„Es ist ein Trankzrezept“ erklärte er:  
„Außer die Trollwurz habe ich alles da... würde mich nicht wundern, wenn es ein starker Heiltrank ist. Der Verfasser dieser Schreiben scheint uns zu beobachten.“  
„Etwas was wir wohl nur abstellen können, wenn wir ihn aufsuchen... wo auch immer er ist. Wahrscheinlich ist es dieser „Geist“ und hoffentlich ist das kein Gift.“  
„Es ist kein Gift, sonst würde da zum Beispiel frische Alraune stehen und nicht getrocknete. Ich werde das brauen und bevor ich es zu mir nehme, genauestens prüfen. Und dann begleite ich dich, wohin auch immer und welche Eule uns auch dorthin führen mag.“  
„Danke“ Harry widerstand der Versuchung den Professor zu umarmen und schlich sich fast schon aus dem Zimmer raus:  
„Meinst du... für Lucius und Narcissa ist es okay, dass ich schwul bin?“  
„Die sind schon einiges gewöhnt, Homosexualität wird sie definitiv nicht mehr erschrecken. Da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Schlaf noch etwas.“  
„Werde ich“ seufzte der junge Mann erleichtert und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer hoch.  
Unterwegs sah er wie die Hauselfe gerade den kleinen Beistelltisch schrubbte und dabei murmelte, wie froh sie darüber war ein Lob erhalten zu haben.  
Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich an diese Nacht noch genauso lang erinnern, wie Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

„Hier ist die Liste aller Todesser, die entweder tot oder eingesperrt sind“ Lucius schob Harry das Papier, am Frühstückstisch, rüber und dieser nahm es auch sofort, während er in sein Brötchen biss. Das war etwas was ihn definitiv interessierte, wer von seinen Feinden eventuell noch frei herum lief und sein Blut einforderte...  
Wobei er auch immer noch nicht wusste, wofür man das Blut eines Helden, und irgendein Amulett, brauchte.  
„Das Severus noch nicht da ist wundert mich schon, ob er Heute länger schläft“ überlegte Narcissa ernsthaft, tatsächlich fehlte der Professor am Tisch und Harry vermutete ein wenig, es wäre wegen seinem nächtlichen Besuch:  
„Er schläft ja auch schon seit Jahren schlecht ein, und jetzt hat Harry ihn mitten in der Nacht geweckt...“  
„Das hat er gar nicht erzählt“ fühlte sich der junge Held sofort schuldig:  
„Dann wird er sicher das Frühstück ausfallen lassen wollen.“  
„Es war definitiv richtig, dass du ihn dafür geweckt hast“ Lucius nahm sich die Notiz, welche Harry in der Nacht bekam, noch einmal und warf einen sehr ernsten Blick darauf:  
„Und wenn Severus bis dahin nicht fit ist, dann...“  
„Dann schaue ich, wer sonst von meinen Freunden noch bereit dazu wäre. Vielleicht Remus, nein, der ist sicher noch zu angeschlagen... ich weiß jetzt spontan keinen anderen, aber ihr solltet Beide hier bleiben“ erklärte der junge Mann ernst:  
„Zur Not kann ich auch alleine da hin... ich meine, wenn dieser Kerl mich hätte töten wollen, dann wäre ihm das doch schon längst gelungen, oder? Er kann sich hier rein projizieren und mir irgendwelche Zettel vor die Nase zaubern, und das trotz der Schutzzauber. Ich bin mir sicher, die Nachricht ist von ihm und nicht von irgendeinem Feind. Wenn er der Feind wäre, da wären doch giftige Dämpfe, magische Bomben und irgendwelche Flüche sicher auch möglich gewesen. Ich glaube sogar fast, er will das ich jemanden mitbringe, damit ich mich sicherer fühle. Oder er braucht einen Zeugen, aber definitiv nicht für einen Mord an mir. Er zeigt damit, dass ich jemanden mitbringen darf, an, dass er mir nichts antun will.“  
„Und was ist mit deinem Traum“ hakte Narcissa besorgt nach.  
„Ich... ich war lange mit Voldemort sehr eng verbunden, vielleicht ist das einfach der Rest davon“ Harry sah ernst auf die Liste:  
„Das sind doch nicht alle, oder?“  
„Nein, wir kennen, oder eher kannten, noch fünf, die nicht auf dieser Liste sind“ nickte Lucius ernst.  
„Und wo zum Teufel ist Pettigrew?“  
„Ist er nicht schon vorher gestorben“ fragte Narcissa besorgt.  
„Nein, ich habe ihn doch noch auf dem Schlachtfeld gesehen“ ächzte Harry voller Entsetzen:  
„Das ist eine Katastrophe! Der Kerl würde doch sicher gerne mit meinem Blut irgendwas anstellen...“  
„Es ist noch keine Katastrophe, hab keine Angst. Wir schreiben erstmal einen Freund an, ob er vielleicht Pettigrew getötet hat. Denn dann könnte nicht viel von ihm übrig geblieben sein“ beruhigte Lucius ihn:  
„Das hier sind nur die identifizierten Leichen, und die Todesser natürlich, welche direkt nach Askaban gekommen sind. Sie werden aber auch bald ins Grab steigen, keiner will, dass die noch mal ausbrechen und die Dementoren freuen sich bestimmt auch schon.“  
„Also gut...“ Harry atmete tief durch und wollte noch etwas dazu sagen, aber da kam Severus in das Esszimmer gestürmt, und das wortwörtlich. Er hatte statt des Gehstocks drei Phiolen dabei, zwei stellte er jeweils vor Narcissa und Lucius ab, den Inhalt der dritten flößte er fast schon gewaltsam Harry ein.  
„Trinken, und mir danach danken“ verkündete er und hielt dem Helden den Mund zu, damit dieser das ekelhafte Gebräu auch wirklich runter schluckte.  
„Ist das der Heiltrank, welchen du wahrscheinlich die restliche Nacht gebraut hast, anstatt zu schlafen“ fragte Lucius neugierig und kippte sich das Gebräu einfach in den Mund:  
„Schmeckt so gut wie immer, Severus.“  
„Schade nur, dass er Sarkasmus nicht heilt“ gab der Zaubertränkemeister trocken zurück:  
„Und ich habe nicht lange gebraut. Um halb fünf bin ich in die Winkelgasse appariert und habe Trollwurz gekauft, und danach konnte ich auch erst anfangen.“ Endlich ließ er Harry los und der rang erstmal hustend nach Luft, nahm dann einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Tee.  
„Schrecklich“ stöhnte er auf und biss gierig in sein Brötchen, einfach nur um diesen grauenhaften Geschmack wegzubekommen:  
„Aber der Trank hat ja bei dir geholfen... nur was soll er bei uns bewirken?“  
„Was auch immer ihr noch von der Schlacht habt, es wird damit geheilt. Sollte ich den Direktorposten in Hogwarts bekommen, und dann auch annehmen, werde ich das Rezept dort weitergeben. Ansonsten schauen wir einmal wie St. Mungos meine Rente ein wenig aufbessern kann.“  
„Wenn, dann bessere ich deine Rente auf und das Rezept geht als Spende in das Krankenhaus“ wehrte Lucius sofort ab und auch Narcissa trank ihre Phiole aus, um sich danach gleich eine Scheibe Schinken in den Mund zu schieben. Bei diesem schrecklichen Geschmack war es auch vollkommen egal, dass der Aufschnitt eigentlich nur für die Brötchen da war.  
„Und dann küssen sie dir die Füße“ klagte der Professor halbherzig und setzte sich an den Tisch, griff zum Kaffee:  
„Außerdem bin ich sehr dafür, irgendwann nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren und damit habe ich schon mal einen guten Stand bei Pomfrey, oder wer auch immer dann den Krankenflügel leiten wird.“  
„Wenn...“ warf Harry nun ein:  
„Dann, müssen sie mir die Füße küssen, oder das Rezept mir einen guten Stand, bei irgendwem, verpassen. Denn du hast das Rezept nicht selbst entwickelt, sondern wegen mir bekommen. Also ist es mein Rezept, oder eher das des Verfassers, aber es ist wegen mir hier und deswegen darf ich darüber verfügen, wie ich es will.“  
Stille trat ein und Harry aß sein Brötchen vollständig auf.  
„Er hat recht“ stellte Narcissa dann leicht amüsiert fest:  
„Aber darüber könnt ihr auch noch nachdenken, wenn ihr zurück seid. Harry hat ja recht, jemand der sich und Nachrichten hierher bringen kann, hätte auch schon längst Gifte, Gase und Bomben auf Harrys Schoß schaffen können. Er will ihn nicht töten, aber es ist definitiv sehr wichtig... fragt sich nur noch, welche Eule gemeint ist.“  
Sie sahen nun zu Hedwig und Salazar, die wie immer auf der Fensterbank saßen und sich gegenseitig mit Speck fütterten.  
Mittlerweile ging Hedwig auch nicht mehr auf die Jagd. Erst am Abend zuvor war Salazar weg gewesen und kam dann mit einem toten Hasen zurück, diesen teilte er dann mit Hedwig.  
Eindeutig entstand da etwas, was sehr wahrscheinlich in kleinen Eulenuhus endete, denn während der Brutzeit musste Salazar dann auch die Hasen ran schaffen. Und gerade zeigte er ihr, dass er ein sehr guter Ehemann sein konnte.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es Hedwig ist“ bestimmte Harry sofort:  
„Sie sieht derzeit doch eher aus, als würde sie Eier legen wollen, anstatt mir irgendeinen Weg irgendwohin zu zeigen.“  
„Aber er wird sicher nicht eine von unseren Eulen meinen“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft:  
„Und er will etwas von dir, nicht von uns, also wird er doch deine Eule meinen. Wir machen einen Test.“ Er stand auf und zauberte kurz, nur einen Moment später hatte er eine Karte vom magischen Großbritannien in den Händen. Diese breitete er aus und zauberte sie an die nahe Wand.  
„Ich habe da so ein Gefühl“ bestimmte Lucius ernst:  
„Hedwig, komm her und zeig uns, wo Severus und Harry hin müssen.“  
Hedwig, die gerade eine lange Scheibe Speck verschlang, sah auf und gurrte besonders lieb.  
„Sag ich doch“ gab Harry sofort auf:  
„Ich liebe Hedwig sehr, aber sie ist nun mal nur...“ Er unterbrach sich als die Schneeeule zur Karte flatterte und sich davor auf eine Stuhllehne setzte, die Karte sehr intensiv betrachtete.  
„Zeig es mir an“ Lucius nahm eine Schreibfeder in die Hand und hockte sich neben Hedwig, die weiterhin die Karte genau betrachtete. Dann plötzlich hüpfte sie auf die Schulter des Malfoys und ließ sich näher ran tragen, dort tippte sie mit dem Schnabel auf eine Stelle.  
Lucius zögerte erst, aber dann markierte er sie doch, es war ein Ort nahe Wales.  
Stille trat erneut ein, Hedwig kehrte zu Salazar zurück und ließ sich mit Speck füttern, Harry kam zu Lucius und sah darauf.  
„Ist da etwas besonderes, vielleicht ein magisches Dorf?“  
„Nein“ murmelte Lucius leise:  
„Es gibt in der Nähe eine kleine magische Ansiedlung, aber das Dorf wird sie nicht gemeint haben. Sie tippte direkt auf diese Stelle und da liegt etwas ganz anderes. Etwas viel wichtiger ist als Hogsmeade, Hogwarts und die Winkelgasse zusammen, sogar wichtiger als das Ministerium. Und noch magischer als alles was du je erlebt hast...“  
„Was denn“ staunte Harry, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet, und auch nicht damit, dass es so etwas wirklich gab. Für ihn war Hogwarts immer der magischste und wichtigste Ort überhaupt gewesen.  
„Da, genau dort wo Hedwig hingezeigt hat... da liegt Camelot.“


	9. Chapter 9

„Camelot ist der am Strengsten bewachte Ort, der ganzen magischen Nation. Selbst Atlantis kann man eher besuchen, als Camelot“ Lucius knallte Papiere vor Harry und Severus auf den Tisch und wirbelte damit ordentlich Staub auf. Die Drei hatten sich im Arbeitszimmer zusammen gefunden und auch Hedwig war dabei, während Salazar sich wahrscheinlich gerade im Land der Träume befand.  
Er war es einfach nicht gewöhnt so lange tagsüber wach zu sein, und dabei nicht zu arbeiten. Wenn er keine Post austrug, dann wollte er einfach nur schlafen.  
„Es gibt Atlantis“ staunte Harry nur, recht trocken, und wurde daraufhin ernst angesehen:  
„Das war eine ernstgemeinte Frage.“  
„Es gibt sehr viel“ grinste Severus recht verheißungsvoll:  
„Wenn du einmal Zeit und Lust hast, solltest du überlegen den Nordpol aufzusuchen. Da ist es besonders an Weihnachten sehr schön.“  
Harry öffnete und schloss den Mund lautlos.  
„Erzähl ihm keine Märchen“ schimpfte Lucius, noch bevor der Held etwas dazu sagen konnte:  
„Der Weihnachtsmann ist schon seit hundert Jahren nicht mehr gesehen worden. Aber das ist auch jetzt nicht das Thema, ihr könnt nicht einfach in Camelot rein spazieren. Niemand wird hinein gelassen, nicht mal rein sehen darf man und es gibt Wächter, die besser ausgebildet sind als jeder Auror, von hier bis Japan.“  
„Da geht wohl auch mit Heldenbonus nichts, oder“ fragte Harry neugierig und Lucius schüttelte heftig den Kopf:  
„Aber wir wurden sozusagen eingeladen, dorthin zu kommen. Also wird es einen Weg geben. Wieso ist es denn so gut bewacht?“  
„Aus drei Gründen, einmal weil es nicht Tausende von Touristen niedertrampeln sollen, weil kein Muggel davon erfahren darf und... weil dort auch Excalibur aufbewahrt wird. Und es heißt, jeder der nicht würdig ist, und es berührt, der zerfällt sofort zu Staub.“  
„Es gibt Excalibur“ staunte Harry und wurde daraufhin sehr ernst angesehen:  
„Hey, ich bin in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen und erst seit meinem elften Lebensjahr da raus. Und für die Muggel ist das alles nur ein Märchen.“  
„Aber du weißt doch, dass Merlin existiert hat“ fragte Lucius nach.  
„Ja, und das er angeblich ein Slytherin war.“  
„Das war einer seiner Nachfahren, der zufällig auch Merlin hieß und recht begabt war. Aber der erste Merlin, der zu König Arthurs Zeiten, der lebte lange vor Hogwarts und um den geht es hier. Und es gibt auch Avalon, doch das wurde noch nicht gefunden, dafür aber Merlins Grab. Es ist eine Höhle, in der Nachbarschaft von Camelot. Eventuell solltest du dich ein wenig durch die entsprechende Literatur lesen, bevor ihr auch nur ansatzweise darüber nachdenkt nach Wales zu reisen.“  
Harry kräuselte etwas ungehalten die Lippen, wenn er auf eines keine Lust hatte, dann alte Bücher zu wälzen.  
„Ich mache mein letztes Jahr an Hogwarts nicht, weil ich genau das nicht mehr tun wollte“ beklagte er sich dann:  
„Jetzt wünsche ich mir Hermine herbei, die immer für mich alles gelesen hat und wo ich am Ende nur die Kurzfassung lernen musste. Wobei...“ er wurde nachdenklich:  
„Sie würde es nicht glauben, solange sie es nicht gesehen hat.“  
„Ich mache dir eine Kurzfassung“ bestimmte Severus plötzlich abwehrend:  
„Und die liest du dann.“  
„Wirklich“ staunte Harry.  
„Ja, aber das dauert dann insgesamt noch zwei Tage mindestens. Ich muss die Informationen ja auch erstmal zusammen zaubern. Und in dieser Zeit schaut Lucius, ob es nicht doch einen Weg für uns gibt. Frag beim Ministerium, ob Harry mal ganz unverbindlich zumindest ein paar Steine besichtigen kann. Den Raum mit Excalibur musst du nicht einmal erwähnen. Werden wir dort hinein gebeten, dann wird unser Gastgeber sicher einen Weg finden. Aber wir müssen auf das Gelände kommen.“  
Lucius rieb sich über die Stirn und seufzte leise auf, er war nun mal kein Zaubereiminister und hatte einfach nur einen guten Stand bei vielen anderen Ministern.  
„Also gut“ bestimmte er dann:  
„Ich frage Meyer, der schuldet mir noch was und ist für das magische Wales zuständig. Zumindest weitestgehend.“  
„Sag ihm doch, dass ich es mir sehr wünsche. Das ich zwar den Abschluss nicht mache, trotzdem aber mehr über die magische Welt lernen möchte. Das wird dem Ministerium sicher allgemein gut gefallen“ schnurrte Harry und Lucius hob neugierig eine Augenbraue, dann holte er Papier und Feder hervor, ließ den jungen Mann etwas für diesen Meyer aufschreiben:  
„Sicher wird dir das helfen, ihn zu überreden. Gibt es in der Nähe irgendwas, wo wir übernachten können?“  
„Das erfahre ich von Meyer, sollte es ein Gasthaus geben, buche ich euch gleich zwei Zimmer da. Und das alles wegen einem vermeintlichen Geist, einem Zettel und einer Eule.“  
„Ich hoffe Hedwig ist wirklich eine Eule. Das ein Animagus jahrelang in seiner Tiergestalt gelebt hat, gab es ja schon mal... und damals war es sehr unangenehm“ Harry warf einen neugierigen Blick auf seine gefiederte Freundin, die doch sehr unschuldig aussah. Severus zog daraufhin seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf die Eule, aber noch bevor der Zauber Hedwig treffen konnte, hob sie den Flügel und wehrte ihn so ab.  
Der Zauber prallte förmlich an den Federn ab und verpuffte im Nichts, dann meckerte Hedwig böse und plüschte sich auf Harrys Schulter ordentlich auf.  
„Sie ist eindeutig keine normale Eule, das sehen wir jetzt auch ohne den Erkennungszauber“ stellte Lucius sofort fest:  
„Und jetzt kann sie das auch zeigen. Aber ein Animagus ist sie nicht, sonst hätte sie den Zauber nicht einfach so abwehren können. Vielleicht war sie schon immer die Spionin an deiner Seite, Harry.“  
„Dann hoffe ich sehr, es ist für eine gute Seite“ murmelte der junge Mann und sah seine kleine Freundin sehr misstrauisch an, aber dann winkte er ab:  
„Sie wird schon eine Eule sein, sonst würde sie Salazar nicht so an den gefiederten Hals springen. Und alles andere erfahren wir dann sicherlich in Camelot. Wenn wir dann dorthin kommen.“  
„Wenn wir nicht dorthin kommen, dann kann es deinem Geist nicht so wichtig sein, wie wir es bisher glaubten. Er hat uns eingeladen, am Ende ist er es auch, der uns einen Weg zu ihm verschaffen muss“ nickte Severus ernst und verließ mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler das Arbeitszimmer, Lucius musste nun ein paar Hebel in Bewegung setzen und wahrscheinlich gleich ins Ministerium apparieren.  
„Ich denke es ist ihm sehr wichtig“ überlegte Harry:  
„Und Hedwig auch, deswegen sollten wir uns auf die Reise vorbereiten. Du zauberst mir die wichtigsten Informationen zusammen und ich packe mit Narcissa zwei Rucksäcke. Für die müssen wir vielleicht noch einkaufen, ein Zelt sollte unbedingt dabei sein, was sagst du, Hedwig?“  
Sie saß immer noch eingeplüscht auf seiner Schulter und öffnete dann einfach nur den Schnabel, gurrte leise und schloss die Augen.  
„Ich glaube sie sagt: Ich will mich jetzt ausruhen“ schmunzelte Severus:  
„Aber du hast Recht, wir sollten auf alles vorbereitet sein. Kauf eines dieser Zelte mit zwei Betten, Küche und genügend Platz auch für die Eulen. Hedwig müssen wir sowieso mitnehmen, und Salazar kann zur Not dann auch mal einen Brief austragen.“  
„Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich schnapp mir am Besten gleich Narcissa und wir apparieren in die Winkelgasse“ freute Harry sich und zog gleich los, um die entsprechende Lady zu suchen...

Und so dauerte es auch nicht lang, da waren er, Narcissa und Hedwig in der Winkelgasse. Eigentlich wollte Harry die Eule nicht mitnehmen, aber sie dachte nicht im Traum daran sich irgendwo anders auszuruhen, als auf seiner Schulter.  
Und Salazar schlief sowieso tief und fest, da langweilte sie sich nur, oder musste selbst schlafen.  
„Am Besten gehen wir erstmal zum Lederausstatter, für die Rucksäcke“ bestimmte Narcissa. Harry hatte recht schnell festgestellt, dass es solche Taschen im Hause Malfoy nicht gab und so mussten sie angeschafft werden.  
Man nutzte ja auch allgemein Koffer, außer man ging irgendwie auf Wanderschaft und das kam eher selten vor. Aber es gab sie und so war auch ihr erstes Ziel genau so ein Laden dafür, dort konnte Harry sich dann auch mal nach einem neuen Mantel umsehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Gefühl, er bräuchte einen und allein weil Hedwig gerade auf seiner Schulter saß, und ihre Krallen dann nicht so ganz durch Leder durchkamen, war es die Investition sicher wert.  
„Komm Hedwig, wir suchen erst die Rucksäcke aus, und dann einen Mantel“ schlug er der Eule vor, woraufhin sie die Augen öffnete und einfach abhob, sich auf einen Ständer mit Mänteln setzte. Etwas was der Ladeninhaber natürlich nicht gerne sah, für ihn war sie einfach nur eine Eule und die konnte etwas Unangenehmes auf seine teure Ware fallen lassen.  
„Ein Mantel ist eine sehr gute Idee“ bestimmte Narcissa sofort und ließ sich die Rucksäcke zeigen, nebenbei steckte sie dem Inhaber Geld zu, damit dieser nichts wegen Hedwig sagte.  
Harry wollte sich die Rucksäcke ebenfalls ansehen, aber Hedwig meckerte lautstark auf dem Ständer herum, und das solange bis Harry zu ihr kam und sich die Mäntel ansah.  
„Du bist dir schon im Klaren darüber, dass ich nun nicht nach deiner Pfeife tanze“ verkündete er leise:  
„Mir ist egal wie magisch du kleine Spionin bist, solange du Federn trägst und deinen Speck roh frisst, solange werde ich auch hier der Chef sein.“  
Und schon plüschte sie sich wieder auf, sah aus wie ein Küken im Nest und öffnete den Schnabel leicht. Dabei gurrte sie herum, wie ein ganzer Haufen kleiner Schneeeulen, und natürlich wurde Harry daraufhin weich wie Butter.  
„Darüber reden wir noch“ bestimmte er und probierte einen braunen, einfachen Mantel an. Er kostete eintausend Galleonen, aber der Preis war egal, gut aussehen musste er und Harrys Schultern einigermaßen vor Hedwigs Krallen schützen.  
Hedwig saß weiter auf dem Ständer und schüttelte den Kopf, woraufhin Harry einen etwas dunkleren Mantel anzog, aber auch da schüttelte sie nur den Kopf.  
„Ich fasse es nicht, der erste war doch gut“ klagte Harry, sie pickte mit dem Schnabel auf einen schwarzen Mantel, den zog er an und musste feststellen, dass er mehr Gewicht hatte.  
„Das ist eine Spezialanfertigung, welche nie abgeholt wurde“ erklärte der Ladeninhaber:  
„Der Käufer wurde wohl in der Schlacht getötet, da habe ich den Mantel in den Verkauf gegeben.“  
„Wieso ist er so schwer“ fragte Harry verwirrt.  
„Doppeltes Leder“ antwortete der gute Mann nur und Harry zog den Mantel wieder aus, sah sich das Kleidungsstück genauer an und stellte tatsächlich fest, dass nicht nur Außen festes Leder war, sondern auch innen:  
„Der Mann war Förster und Jäger, wollte deswegen diesen verstärkten Mantel, seine Arbeit hat ihm viel Kleidung zerschlissen. Ich sehe er ist etwas zu groß, aber ich kann ihn noch anpassen, das ist nur ein kleiner Zauber.“  
„Wie viel soll er kosten“ fragte Narcissa neugierig.  
„Sechstausend Galleonen.“  
Stille trat ein, Harry zog den Mantel wieder an und Hedwig setzte sich auf seine Schulter, er spürte ihre Krallen nun gar nicht mehr.  
„Das ist ja wohl ein Witz“ bestimmte Narcissa sofort und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften:  
„Der ursprüngliche Besitzer hat doch zumindest schon einen Teil bezahlt und nun ist er tot. Sie müssen erstmal jemand anderes finden, der diesen schweren Mantel kaufen will.“  
„Da findet sich bestimmt schnell einer, ich habe ja auch erst seit drei Tagen wieder geöffnet. Und er hat nur dreihundert angezahlt.“  
„Dann wollten Sie ihn ihm sicher nicht für sechstausend verkaufen“ stellte Harry klug fest:  
„Das hier ist ein einfacher Mantel, nur mit zwei Schichten Leder, ein normaler mit einer Schicht kostet eintausend.“  
„Er ist schwarz gefärbt“ regte der Ladeninhaber sich auf.  
„Dieser schwarze dort kostet 1.500 Galleonen“ Harry zeigte darauf:  
„Also zahle ich dreitausend für diesen hier, weil es zwei Lagen Leder sind.“  
„Zweitausendfünfhundert“ warf Narcissa sofort ein:  
„Denn der Färbezauber muss immer nur einmal gewirkt werden, egal wie viele Lagen Leder es sind. Ich bin nicht dumm und Harry ist es erst recht nicht. Wir nehmen diese beiden Rucksäcke hier, und den Mantel, dann kommen wir auf 3500 Galleonen.“  
„Fünftausend“ ächzte der Ladeninhaber.  
„3500“ blieb Narcissa hartnäckig.  
„Ich muss ihn noch passend zaubern. 4500.“  
„Das kann ich Zuhause auch selbst machen“ wehrte Narcissa gelassen ab und schrieb einen Scheck aus:  
„Also gut, sagen wir 3700. Damit ist auch die Arbeit gut bezahlt und Sie zaubern ihn noch passend. Dann bleibt mir dieser Laden angenehm in Erinnerung und Sie haben ja wirklich ein paar schöne Sachen, mit guter Qualität. Das werde ich auch meinem Mann sagen.“  
Der Inhaber zögerte kurz, dann aber beschloss er wohl, dass die Malfoys seine besten Kunden werden konnten und ging zu Harry, um den Mantel kurz anzupassen.  
Zufrieden verließen die Drei das Geschäft und der Held wandte sich an Hedwig:  
„Du hast jetzt die letzte Chance darauf etwas zu bekommen, was wir noch unbedingt brauchen. Ich will vor unserer Abreise nicht mehr einkaufen gehen.“  
„Das Zelt ist schnell gekauft“ nickte Narcissa geschäftstüchtig und deutete auf das entsprechende Geschäft:  
„Alles andere haben wir im Manor.“  
Hedwig schien zu überlegen, dann sah sie zum Tierladen und gurrte auffordernd, flog eilig dorthin.  
„Eulenkekse“ erriet Harry die Gedanken seiner gefiederten Freundin:  
„Und wahrscheinlich einen sehr großen Vorrat, damit sie und Salazar auch ja an keinem Tag darauf verzichten müssen.“


	10. Chapter 10

„Ich halt das langsam nicht mehr aus, am Ende werde ich allein von diesen Träumen wahnsinnig“ Harry saß einmal wieder aufrecht in seinem Bett, und das mitten in der Nacht, strich sich dabei recht verzweifelt über die Stirn.  
Wieder dieser Traum, mehrere Stimmen verlangten nach seinem Blut und irgendeinem Amulett. Und er war sich auf einmal auch sehr sicher damit, dass sie sich schon auf den Weg gemacht hatten beides zu beschaffen.  
Es war als würde er spüren wie sie ihrem Ziel, seinem Blut, immer näher kamen.  
Im Manor war er definitiv sicher, außer natürlich sie waren so wie dieser „Geist“, aber dann wären sie doch bestimmt schon bei ihm angekommen...  
Und ganz sicher wollten sie ihn nicht einfach um eine kleine Blutspende bitten, eher würden sie ihn töten und dann irgendwelche Krüge damit füllen. Harry sah sich schon auf einem Steintisch liegen, um ihn herum Männer in Kapuzenroben, die mit Dolchen an sein noch fließendes Blut ran wollten... er sollte sich wirklich nicht solche Horrorszenarien vorstellen, wenn er gerade schlecht geträumt hatte.  
Aber viel anders konnte es nicht sein, denn sonst gab es einfachere Wege dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Zum Beispiel konnte man jemanden in St. Mungos bestechen, der Harry dann um etwas Blut bat.  
Als Spende für die Verwundeten der Schlacht, oder ähnliches.  
Der junge Mann strich sich erneut über das Gesicht, woraufhin ihm etwas kalt wurde und als er aufsah, stand der kahlköpfige, durchsichtige Mann einmal wieder neben seinem Bett.  
„Du bist sicher nicht gekommen, weil du dir Sorgen machst“ klagte Harry sofort sofort, woraufhin sich der vermeintliche Geist langsam auf sein Bett setzte, den Stab aber nicht losließ.  
„Du könntest ruhig mal mit mir sprechen“ maulte der Held weiter, woraufhin sein Gegenüber die Hand ausstreckte und ihm sanft über die Wange streichelte. Die Hand war ganz warm und fühlte sich auch gar nicht wie die eines Geistes an, sondern fest und... normal eben.  
„Wird es aufhören, wenn wir uns in Camelot treffen“ fragte Harry und der Mann nickte zustimmend:  
„Ein weiterer Grund schnell zu dir zu kommen... aber du willst mich doch hoffentlich da nicht töten, oder? Denn dann würde das ja auch aufhören, nur eben auf sehr unangenehme Art und Weise.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte sanft, streichelte Harry durch das Haar und stand dann wieder auf.  
„Wir werden bestimmt bald kommen“ versprach der Held und fühlte sich tatsächlich wenig erleichtert, es gab einen kleinen Lichtschein am Ende des Tunnels:  
„Eine Frage noch... es hat etwas mit Voldemort zu tun, oder? Diese Träume habe ich doch nur, weil ich immer noch mit ihm verbunden bin, selbst jetzt wo er tot ist.“  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des Geistes wurde ernst, dann nickte er zustimmend und verschwand im Nichts. Harry stöhnte laut auf, diese Antwort war nicht das was er sich wünschte.  
„Und ich dachte, es wäre endlich vorbei und ich habe meine Pflicht erfüllt...“ nuschelte er, nur ein paar Sekunden später erschien ein Zettel vor ihm.  
Seufzend nahm er das Papier auf und las:  
„Es geht nicht um Pflichten, darum ging es nie, es geht um das Schicksal. Dies hätte dich so oder so eines Tages zu uns geführt. Selbst dann, wenn du im Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben wärst. Dem Schicksal kann man nicht einmal durch den Tod entkommen.“  
„Na wunderbar“ seufzte Harry, warf den Zettel einfach weg und legte sich wieder hin:  
„Wieso eigentlich immer ich?“

„Pettigrew ist nicht tot“ Lucius wedelte mit einem Brief, als Harry am Morgen zum Frühstück kam:  
„Aber das sollte euch erstmal nicht stören, denn ich habe die Tickets für eure Reise nach Wales.“  
„Tickets“ staunte Harry und setzte sich an den Tisch, holte sich sofort die Brötchen ran.  
„Ja. Eigentlich hatte ich ja überlegt, ob ein Transport besser sei, aber am Ende habe ich mich für den Zug entschieden. Er fährt vom Gleis 8 1/6 ab und bringt euch in drei Stunden von London nach Wales. Das ist auch für die Eulen wesentlich angenehmer.“  
„Haben wir denn eine Zusage von dem Minister“ Harry belegte sein Brötchen dick mit Wurst und bekam dann von der Hauselfe ein wenig Tee eingeschenkt.  
„Nein, er sagte er müsse erst mit einigen Leuten darüber reden und das bedeutet, er kann es nicht selbst entscheiden. Ich habe ihm daraufhin gesagt, er soll es sein lassen. Es hat keinen Sinn auf das Gespräch mit irgendwelchen Ministern zu warten, denn wenn mehrere an einem Tisch sitzen, kommt oft nichts anständiges dabei raus. Besonders nicht im Ministerium, entweder das, oder es dauert Monate bis sie eine Entscheidung getroffen haben... die sehr wahrscheinlich nicht zu euren Gunsten ausfällt. Aber ihr müsst ja unbedingt hin und wenn ich auf die Schnelle keinen anderen Weg finde, dann kann ich euch zumindest am Ende vor Askaban bewahren.“  
„Also fahren wir hin und hoffen, dass wir irgendwie rein kommen und wenn man uns erwischt, dann landen wir wenigstens nicht im Knast“ schmunzelte Severus:  
„Klingt nach einem Abenteuer.“  
„Ja, fast schon schade, dass ich nicht dabei sein darf. Der Zug geht um fünfzehn Uhr.“  
„Heute“ verschluckte Harry sich an seinem Brötchen und dachte dabei an den Besuch in der letzten Nacht. Er konnte seinem Schicksal sowieso nicht entkommen, und da war es ja eigentlich auch egal ob es erst in einer Woche oder gleich am selben Tag passierte.  
„Ja, ihr habt alles zusammen und müsst es nur noch in die Rucksäcke packen“ erklärte Narcissa sanft:  
„Du ziehst deinen neuen Mantel an, Harry, damit du auch vor Hedwigs Krallen geschützt bist und Salazar kommt zur Not in den Käfig.“  
„Wir nehmen den Käfig verkleinert im Rucksack mit“ bestimmte Severus sofort:  
„Für den Notfall, sie passen ja auch für eine kurze Zeit zusammen hinein. Aber in der Regel kann ich Salazar auch so tragen, wie Harry seine Hedwig. Und ich brauche keinen besonderen Mantel dafür.“  
„Ich bin ja auch dünn und...“  
„Du möchtest dich doch jetzt nicht mit mir anlegen“ unterbrach der Professor seinen ehemaligen Schüler mit unheilvoll klingender Stimme, woraufhin Harry grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.  
„So ist es brav“ lachte Severus amüsiert auf, wurde dann aber auch wieder ernst:  
„Ich hoffe ja das Harrys Geist irgendeinen Weg für uns hat, egal wohin er uns am Ende führen möchte.“  
„Ansonsten, wenn sich wirklich nichts regt, und ihr keinen eigenen Weg seht, dann geht zurück in das Gasthaus und schickt mir einen Brief. Bringt euch nicht unnötig in Gefahr“ bestimmte Lucius ernst:  
„Aber so wie es bisher aussieht, will er euch wegen etwas sehr Wichtigem in Camelot haben und da sollte er auch einen Weg schaffen können.  
Und vor Allem, wendet keine unverzeihlichen Flüche und schwarze Magie dort an. Die Schutzzauber könnten euch dann ganz schnell ins Jenseits schaffen, zumindest das konnte ich aus Meyer rausbekommen. Hoffentlich ist er nicht gleich zu den Auroren gerannt und hat dort erzählt, dass Harry unbedingt einmal Camelot besuchen möchte.“  
„Schätzt du ihn so ein?“  
„Nein, jedenfalls habe ich ihn bisher immer für einen klugen Mann gehalten. Und wie ich schon sagte, er ist mir noch was schuldig. Aber ich bin auch nicht ungehalten darüber, dass er nicht selbst entscheiden kann was in Camelot passiert. Irgendjemand steht immer über einem, außer man ist selbst der Zaubereiminister.“  
„Also kann der Zaubereiminister entscheiden wer nach Camelot darf, und wer nicht“ kaute Harry auf seinem Brötchen herum.  
„Nein, jedenfalls nicht ohne entsprechende Folgen. Nicht nur sämtliche Minister würden ihm aufs Dach steigen, sondern wahrscheinlich auch die Presse... ihr seid auf euch alleine gestellt. Ich kann nur hier bleiben und dafür sorgen, dass ihr nach eurem Besuch nicht in Askaban landet. Und verdammt, berührt Excalibur nicht, nicht mal mit einem Haar, atmet es nicht einmal an. Wobei ja auch Jahrhunderte alte Schutzzauber auf dem Schwert liegen, die kriegt wahrscheinlich Merlin persönlich nicht mehr da runter genommen. Ihr kommt sicher nicht einmal nahe genug da dran, um gefährdet zu sein. Hier, Severus, die Tickets, und die Reservierung für das Gasthaus. Es ist nur einen guten Kilometer von Camelot entfernt und der Wirt schrieb mir ganz begeistert, dass er euch Zimmer mit Blick auf die Ruinen geben wird.“  
Lucius gab dem Professor alle Papiere und bemerkte im Augenwinkel, dass Harry plötzlich erstarrte, und zwar so sehr das ihm sogar ein Stück Brötchen aus dem Mund fiel.  
„Was ist los“ fragte Narcissa sofort und sah sich suchend um, aber da war nichts außer Hedwig und Salazar... Hedwig beachtete den Uhu nicht mehr und sah in dieselbe Richtung.  
Und noch bevor jemand etwas dazu sagen konnte, öffnete sich ein großer magischer Strudel vor den Augen aller, an der leeren Wand neben dem kleinen Bücherregal.  
Das war eindeutig ein Tor, und sie alle konnten es sehen.  
„Packen wir schnell unseren Kram zusammen“ bestimmte Severus und stand auf, warf die Tickets auf den Frühstückstisch und zauberte die Rucksäcke herbei:  
„Ich denke uns wird zumindest die Zugfahrt erspart... und sehr wahrscheinlich auch der Ärger mit dem Ministerium.“


	11. Chapter 11

„Was ist wenn dieses Tor euch gleich zum Feind führt“ Narcissa half Harry mit dem Mantel und kaum trug er diesen, setzte sich Hedwig auf seine Schulter.  
„Dann ist der Geist der Feind“ erklärte der junge Mann ruhig:  
„Ihr habt ihn nicht gesehen, aber ich, er erschien und öffnete das Tor von hier aus. Und wir haben ja auch im Grunde keine Wahl, zumindest ich nicht.“  
„Ich lasse dich sicher nicht alleine da rein gehen“ nickte der Professor ernst:  
„Dein ganzes Leben lang habe ich dich beschützt und ich höre erst damit auf, wenn du einen Mann gefunden hast, der es genauso gut macht wie ich.“  
Stille trat ein, und schon im nächsten Moment hatte Severus seinen ehemaligen Schüler im Arm, musste diesen fest an sich drücken. Und er konnte, genau wie die Malfoys, gut verstehen wieso sich Harry da gerührt zeigte.  
„Egal was da passiert, wenn ihr nicht sofort hierher zurück apparieren könnt, dann schickt mir wenigstens Salazar“ forderte Lucius ernst:  
„Ich will über alles informiert werden, egal was es ist. Wir sitzen hier und machen uns Sorgen, und eventuell braucht ihr ja doch Hilfe aus dem Bereich des Ministeriums.“  
„Ich habe euch noch etwas Trockenfleisch,vier Sandwiches und zwei Flaschen Kürbissaft eingepackt“ nickte Narcissa sanft:  
„Falls es länger dauert und ihr Hunger bekommt. Ich bin fast schon etwas neidisch, so ein Abenteuer hätte mir vor dreißig Jahren auch gut gefallen.“ Harry wusste, von Lucius und Severus, das Narcissa ihnen eine Zeitlang in Nichts nachstand. Zwar zauberte sie nicht Hogwarts pink, aber war oft im verbotenen Wald zu finden und freundete sich dort nicht nur mit den Zentauren an. Sie war wahrscheinlich sogar der einzige Mensch, von dem Bane je gut gesprochen hatte.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein unsagbar tolles Abenteuer wird“ wehrte Harry ab und ließ sich von Narcissa fest drücken:  
„Nach all dem was ich bis jetzt, nach der Schlacht, erlebte und träumte, wird das sicherlich kein angenehmer Besuch in Camelot... was mich aber auch nicht davon abhalten wird, mich so genau wie möglich umzusehen. Das wird wahrscheinlich meine erste und letzte Chance sein diesen Ort zu besuchen.“  
„So ist es auch bei mir“ bestimmte Severus ernst und umarmte seinen besten Freund kurz, dann wandte er sich dem magischen Tor zu:  
„Sollte uns dieses Ding direkt ins Jenseits bringen...“  
„Bestimmt nicht“ wehrte Harry ab und trat an das Tor ran:  
„Ich gehe zuerst rein, wenn ich vor Schmerzen und Angst schreie, dann wisst ihr Bescheid. Hedwig, folge mir...“ er unterbrach sich als die Schneeeule keine Anstalten machte sich von seiner Schulter weg zu bewegen, stattdessen gurrte sie auffordernd:  
„Also gut, dann rein da.“  
Harry atmete tief durch und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann betrat er das Tor und schon spürte er wie etwas kraftvoll an ihm zog. Er schnappte nach Luft, so stark war der Sog, und als er wieder ausatmete, stand er in einem dunklen, grauen Raum.  
Es war so finster, dass er nur die Steinstruktur der Wände erkennen konnte, außerdem schätzte er den Raum auf ungefähr 15 qm ein.  
Er ging einen Schritt zur Seite, und da kam auch schon Severus, mit Salazar, in dem Raum an.  
„Bist du okay“ fragte der Professor ihn sofort, Harry nickte zustimmend und zupfte einmal kurz an seinem Rucksack:  
„Aber anscheinend ist unser Gastgeber nicht hier.“  
„Ich habe so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, etwas was mich anzieht... wie... als würde etwas, oder jemand, auf mich warten... mich rufen...“ murmelte der junge Mann und ging dann zu einer Wand, fing an solange dort alles abzutasten, bis er eine Tür erreichte. Diese konnte er öffnen, dahinter befand sich ein steinerner Gang mit einem dunklen, roten Teppich am Boden.  
Fackeln befanden sich an den Wänden, sie brannten und wiesen ihnen förmlich den Weg. Vorbei an weiteren Türen, kaum erreichten sie das Ende des Ganges gurrte Hedwig fröhlich herum und forderte förmlich von Harry, eine weitere Tür zu öffnen.  
„Hier wohnt jemand“ bemerkte Severus ernst, als sie ein weiteres Zimmer betraten, es war vollständig eingerichtet, mit einem Bett, Sofa, einem Bücherregal und einer kleinen Küche, sowie einem Kleiderschrank und einem Schreibtisch mit Stuhl. Die Wand war steinern wie auch der Gang, aber auf dem Boden lag ein grüner, weicher Teppich und es gab ein Fenster, an dem ein kleiner Kaktus stand.  
Severus ging zu dem Fenster, während Harry etwas mehr Licht zauberte, und sah hinaus:  
„Wir sind eindeutig in Wales, aber ob das wirklich Camelot ist, bezweifle ich gerade. Niemandem würde es erlaubt sein hier zu wohnen.“  
„Sie wissen nicht, dass ich hier lebe“ verkündete eine dunkle, warme Stimme und der vermeintliche Geist erschien vor ihnen, aber nun war er nicht mehr durchsichtig, sondern fester, menschlicher Gestalt. Harry konnte einige Haare auf seiner Brust erkennen und das Tattoo war nun auch vollständig sichtbar, es war tatsächlich ein Schwert.  
„Das ist er wohl“ stellte Severus trocken fest:  
„Und jetzt ist er definitiv kein Geist mehr.“  
„Ich war noch nie ein Geist“ verkündete der Mann:  
„Mein Name ist Tsun. Ich bin der Wächter.“  
„Welcher Wächter“ fragte Harry langsam, leise und auch ein wenig vorsichtig.  
„Der Wächter von Excalibur. Und nicht einer dieser Dummköpfe da draußen, ich bin der Wächter seit Excalibur hier ist und darauf wartet wieder geführt zu werden. Folgt mir.“ Er streckte seinen Stab in Richtung einer Wand aus, woraufhin diese sich einfach öffnete und Tsun dadurch einen weiteren Gang betrat, Harry folgte ihm vorsichtig und dann auch Severus.  
„Excalibur liegt hier seit Merlins Tod“ erinnerte sich der Professor:  
„Da müssen Sie aber sehr alt sein.“  
„Ich bin sehr alt“ nickte Tsun:  
„Ich wurde auf Avalon geboren und als Merlin starb, wurde ich dazu auserwählt über Excalibur zu wachen.“  
„Also bist du unsterblich“ staunte Harry.  
„In gewisser Weise, ja“ Tsun führte sie den Gang entlang, bis zu der Tür am Ende, diese öffnete er allein mit einer Berührung durch seinen Stab.  
Hedwig wurde immer aufgeregter, und als sie es scheinbar nicht mehr aushielt, setzte sie sich einfach bei Tsun auf die Schulter.  
„Was hat Hedwig damit zu tun“ fragte Harry besorgt.  
„Sie ist die Eule von Merlin“ erklärte Tsun ernst:  
„Aber gleich wirst du alles erfahren, mehr als ich dir je sagen könnte. Ich bin nur der Wächter, das ist meine Aufgabe... Excalibur zu bewachen, solange bis derjenige kommt, der es führt.“  
„Und was ist, wenn das passiert?“  
„Dann wache ich über den, welcher Excalibur führt“ Tsun lächelte leicht verschmitzt und bedeutete ihnen dann ihm zu folgen:  
„Ich muss bei ihm bleiben, denn derjenige der Excalibur führt, wird alt und stirbt. Und dann muss ich es wieder hierher zurück bringen, und erneut über es wachen. Mein Volk existiert nicht mehr, es wird niemand kommen, um mich abzulösen. Aber es kann auch passieren, dass Excalibur sich anders entscheidet, dann wache ich weiter über denjenigen, der es führt.“  
„Anders entscheiden?“  
„Du wirst gleich alles erfahren“ nickte Tsun und brachte sie in einen großen Saal. Und da war es, Excalibur, zumindest war sich Harry dessen sicher. Es lag auf einem steinernen Altar, vor einem uralten Thron aus Holz und Gold.  
„Ist das der Thron von König Arthur“ wollte Severus wissen und in seiner Stimme konnte man hören, dass er beeindruckt war.  
„Ja, so ist es. Er wartet auf den neuen König, aber Harry ist es nicht“ bestätigte Tsun die Vermutung der Beiden, Hedwig hob ab und setzte sich auf den Thron, gurrte dort und so folgte ihr Salazar, woraufhin sie kuschelten.  
„Wenn sie die Eule von Merlin ist...“ überlegte Harry leise.  
„Ist sie immer noch eine Eule. Er ist nicht ihr erster Partner und wird auch nicht ihr letzter sein. Und „Hedwig“ ist nicht ihr erster Name, und wird auch nicht ihr letzter sein“ beendete Tsun seinen Satz:  
„Es wird Zeit, Harry.“  
„Wofür?“  
„Das zu tun, weswegen du hier bist. Excalibur“ Tsun deutete auf das Schwert, welches einfach nur auf diesem Altar lag und wie tot wirkte. Es war ungefähr so lang wie Harry selbst und die Schneide so breit wie sein Oberarm.  
„Ich... ich... Nein!“  
Harry drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, aber Severus packte ihn und drehte ihn zurück zum Schwert.  
„Du kannst deinem Schicksal nicht entkommen“ erinnerte Tsun ihn:  
„Und das weiß auch deine Begleitung. Excalibur hat Jahrhunderte auf dich gewartet und jetzt bist du hier... du wärst auch eines Tages hierher gekommen, würde keine Gefahr bestehen.“  
„Wie groß ist diese Gefahr“ fragte Severus besorgt.  
„Zu groß“ antwortete Tsun nur:  
„Viel zu groß.“  
„Ich will nicht schon wieder der Problemlöser für alles und jeden sein“ klagte Harry:  
„Ich habe meine Pflicht erfüllt, Voldemort ist tot.“  
„Der Tod ist nicht das Ende, das solltest du wissen“ erinnerte Tsun ihn mit ruhiger Stimme:  
„Wovor hast du Angst?“  
„Ich will ein verdammtes, normales Leben, mit einer Familie, einem Mann und... ich will keine Angst mehr um mein Leben haben. Ich will sterben, wenn ich alt und klapprig bin, nicht im Kampf. Ich bin kein Kämpfer, ich war es noch nie.“  
„Ich weiß“ nickte Tsun ruhig:  
„Und es hat niemand gesagt, dass genau dies alles nicht geschehen wird. Nur wird Excalibur eben dabei sein, und ich auch. Und wenn du in deinem Schaukelstuhl gestorben bist, dann nehme ich das Schwert und bringe es hierher zurück.“  
„Und was ist mit den Träumen, und du hast gesagt, es hat irgendwas mit Voldemort zu tun.“  
„Das wird dir Excalibur erklären. Die Gefahr ist da, aber ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass sie nicht zu besiegen ist.“  
„Dann muss ich wieder kämpfen“ jaulte Harry.  
„Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt, vielleicht kommt es zum Kampf, vielleicht auch nicht. Excalibur hat vielleicht viele Schlachten geschlagen, aber das ist eigentlich nicht seine Aufgabe. Würdest du jetzt bitte“ er zeigte auffordernd auf das Schwert:  
„Das Problem löst sich nicht, indem du hier stehst und jaulst wie ein kleiner Junge.“  
„Geh schon, Harry“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Wobei ich mir einige Sorgen wegen den Schutzzaubern mache...“  
„Es gibt keine Schutzzauber“ erklärte Tsun ruhig:  
„Es hat nie welche gegeben, ich bin der einzige Schutz für das Schwert. Die Schutzzauber sind Märchen, aber nicht, dass man zu Staub wird, wenn ein Unwürdiger es zu führen versucht. Berühren geht noch, aber spätestens wenn der Unwürdige damit das Schloss verlassen will, macht Excalibur nicht mehr mit.“  
„Und was ist genau deine Aufgabe dabei“ fragte der Professor neugierig.  
„Wenn Excalibur jemanden tötet, dann ist das nicht angenehm, ich sorge dafür, dass die Unwürdigen gar nicht erst an das Schwert ran kommen. Harry... dein Leben hat gerade erst angefangen und es endet noch lange nicht, du wirst deine Träume sicher eines Tages erfüllen können. Nur eben dann zusammen mit Excalibur.“  
„Und Hedwig...“  
„Und Hedwig. Du wirst den Grund erfahren, wieso sie bei dir ist, sobald du Excalibur an dich genommen hast. Und ich bringe euch auch gleich zurück nach Schottland, nur dann komme ich mit... diese Malfoys haben sicher noch ein Zimmer für mich frei.“  
„Wahrscheinlich“ nickte Severus ernst und Harry atmete tief durch, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und schien nachzudenken, dann ging er langsam auf das Schwert zu und je näher er kam, umso aktiver wurde es. Als er dann vor dem Altar stand, vibrierte es förmlich. Er sah darauf, es war ein Schwert aus Stahl, im Knauf steckte ein handgroßer Edelstein, grau und tot wirkend.  
„Excalibur freut sich“ verkündete Tsun:  
„Denn es hat eine Ewigkeit auf dich gewartet.“  
Harry streckte die Hand aus und schloss die Augen, dann legte er die Hand auf den Knauf des Schwertes und öffnete die Augen wieder. Um ihn herum war kein Camelot mehr, eine Wiese, freier, blauer Himmel, Sommer...  
„Endlich“ flüsterte eine warme, männliche Stimme und ein alter, weißhaariger Mann erschien vor ihm:  
„Endlich.“ Er trug eine graue Robe, sein Bart reichte ihn fast bis zum Bauch und in seinen blauen Augen strahlte das ganze Universum.  
„Merlin“ staunte Harry.  
„Ja, mein Junge“ nickte der alte Mann lächelnd:  
„Es ist soweit, ich bin zurück. Wir sind wieder da. Und auch wenn die Zeiten schwer sind, die Lage gefährlich, es wird nicht für immer so sein. Vertrau auf mich, auf dich, auf uns... wir sind eins. Wir waren es schon immer, doch jetzt erst sind wir erwacht.“  
Harry musste die Augen wieder schließen und als er sie öffnete, war er zurück in Camelot. Das Schwert, seine Hand lag noch immer darauf, fühlte sich weich und warm an, der Edelstein im Knauf leuchtete in einem sanften Blau.  
Er packte den Knauf fest und hob das Schwert hoch, sofort wurde es etwas kleiner, eine Scheide aus braunem Leder erschien auf dem Altar. Harry legte das Schwert wieder ab, band sich die Scheide auf den Rücken und nahm Excalibur dann wieder in die Hände.  
So wand er sich den beiden Männern zu, Severus sah ihn fast schon erschrocken an, Tsun lächelte nur sanft und nickte ihm dann zu.  
Woraufhin Harry das Schwert in die Scheide steckte und es sich so auf den Rücken band, Hedwig kam zu ihm zurück, setzte sich wie selbstverständlich auf seine rechte Schulter.  
„Du solltest deine Sachen packen, Tsun“ verkündete Harry ernst und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, sah nachdenklich darauf. Dann legte er sich den Stab in beide Hände, er leuchtete auf und verwandelte sich in eine einzige, tiefrote Feder. Ein Lederband erschien in der Hand des Helden, daran band er die Feder und legte sie sich so um den Hals.  
„Danke“ flüsterte der junge Mann leise und erschuf ein magisches Tor, direkt zum Malfoy Manor zurück:  
„Bewege dich, Tsun, ich warte hier keine Ewigkeit auf dich und ich rieche das Mittagsessen schon durch das Tor hindurch.“  
Der Wächter nickte zustimmend und verließ den Saal, Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann lächelte er und sah zu Severus.  
„Du wirst uns das erklären, oder“ fragte der Professor besorgt.  
„Ja“ lächelte der junge Mann sanft:  
„Und ihr werdet wahrscheinlich sehr lange brauchen, um mir das zu glauben.“


	12. Chapter 12

Harry stand vor einem Spiegel und betrachtete sich darin.  
„Alles noch da, außer die Narbe“ stellte er zufrieden fest:  
„Augen grün, Brille immer noch notwendig, Haare braun... na ja, schon etwas dunkler... aber eine bessere Frisur hat mir die Sache auch nicht verpasst.“ Er zupfte sich an den Haaren, woraufhin Excalibur's Edelstein ein recht amüsiertes Pink zeigte.  
„Das findest du wohl lustig, aber im Gegensatz zu dir, muss ich auf mein Aussehen achten...“  
„Wenn jemand herausfindet, dass Excalibur nicht mehr auf seinem Platz ist...“ tönte es vor Harrys Zimmer im Gang, das war Lucius, der sich einmal wieder Sorgen machte.  
„Natürlich wird es jemand erfahren“ entgegnete Severus ein wenig lauter:  
„Wir können es ihm ja jetzt nicht mehr abnehmen. Ich habe jedenfalls keine Lust es ohne seine Erlaubnis anzufassen, und wieso auch, es gehört ja wohl eindeutig ihm. Wir haben damit nichts zu schaffen.“  
„Und wie soll ich das dem Ministerium erklären?“  
„Armer Lucius“ seufzte Harry und der Edelstein wurde wieder blau, woraufhin der junge Mann vor sein Zimmer trat und einige Momente beobachtete wie sich die beiden Freunde gegenüber standen.  
„Am Besten gar nicht“ schlug der junge Mann vor:  
„Wie soll man das denn dem Ministerium erklären? Ich bin Merlin, zumindest ein wiedergeborener Teil davon. Wenn mir das jemand vor zwei Wochen gesagt hätte, wäre ich davon ausgegangen einen Wahnsinnigen vor mir zu haben. Welches Zimmer hat Tsun bekommen?“  
„Hier, gleich bei dir gegenüber“ nickte Lucius in die Richtung, und wurde dann wieder sehr ernst:  
„Du wirst dich sicher nicht für den Rest deines Lebens hier verstecken, und ich wette Excalibur kommt immer mit, wenn du irgendwo hingehst.“  
„Ich kann nicht bleiben. Es besteht eine Gefahr und ich muss sie aus der Welt schaffen. Aber noch weiß nicht einmal Excalibur wie wir vorgehen... ich brauche Polierfett und mehrere Lederlappen verschiedener Stärke.“  
„Für was?“  
„Für Excalibur, für wen sonst“ und schon zeigte der Edelstein ein fröhliches Grün:  
„Es freut sich schon darauf poliert zu werden. Tsun durfte das Schwert nie berühren, es hat also die letzten Jahrhunderte keiner mehr gemacht.“  
„Ich fasse es nicht“ stöhnte Lucius auf und hielt sich für einen Moment die Hand vor das Gesicht:  
„Ich will jetzt sofort aufwachen und all das ist nie geschehen.“  
„Tut mir leid“ murmelte Harry, er fühlte sich schon ein wenig schuldig, auch wenn er das nicht war:  
„Im Moment wäre ich auch noch lieber Harry James Potter, anstatt Harry James Potter, der ein wiedergeborener Teil von Merlin ist. Aber ich sehe auch nichts schlimmes darin, außer das sich die magische Welt daran gewöhnen muss, mich mit Excalibur herum laufen zu sehen. Und wenn sich alle daran gewöhnt haben, dann kann ich vielleicht in Ruhe einen Mann finden... ein eigenes Häuschen wäre auch nicht schlecht“ er legte nachdenklich den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen:  
„Dann bekommen Excalibur und Hedwig jeweils ein eigenes Zimmer.“  
Lucius stöhnte erneut auf und winkte dann ab.  
„Ich besorge dir das Polierfett und die Lappen“ bestimmte er:  
„Irgendjemand wird sich schon erbarmen und in die Winkelgasse apparieren. Du bleibst hier, bis ich mir was hab einfallen lassen. Oder zumindest, bis mir keine Alpträume mehr deswegen drohen.“  
Er ging weg und Severus sah ihm besorgt nach.  
„Vielleicht wäre ein Whiskey für ihn nicht schlecht“ schmunzelte Harry und klopfte dann bei Tsun an:  
„Geh mit ihm etwas trinken, ich appariere mit Tsun in die Winkelgasse.“  
„Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst? Wir sind doch gerade erst wieder zurück, und gestern noch hat Lucius im Ministerium angefragt, ob du nach Camelot darfst. Das dürfte mehr Ärger geben, als wenn du ein paar Tage wartest.“  
Harry hielt inne, im gleichen Moment kam Tsun raus und trug tatsächlich eine Jeans und ein weißes Hemd.  
Das gefiel dem jungen Mann fast sogar noch besser als die halbnackte Version seines Wächters, besonders weil sich das Hemd auf den Muskeln spannte und leicht durchsichtig war.  
„Du hast recht, aber ich hätte das Polierfett schon sehr gerne heute Abend. Dann setze ich mich damit ins Wohnzimmer und poliere Excalibur ordentlich“ der Edelstein wurde knallgrün und das Schwert vibrierte leicht, es schien sich wirklich zu freuen.  
„Dann frage ich Narcissa“ bestimmte Severus und machte sich auf den Weg:  
„Und Lucius kommt mit mir in den Whiskey-Keller.“  
„Gut“ murmelte Harry und sah an Tsun vorbei, in dessen Zimmer, sofort fiel ihm der kleine Kaktus auf:  
„Hast du alles was du brauchst?“  
„Ja. Die Dame des Hauses hat mir erlaubt alles vom Dachboden zu nehmen, was ich brauche. Aber ich habe auch vieles aus Camelot mitgebracht... nur über die Kleidung müssen wir reden. Ich sehe ein, dass ich mich anpassen muss, aber einiges davon ist schon sehr unbequem.“  
„Wir gehen die Tage mit dir einkaufen“ schmunzelte der junge Mann:  
„Dann wenn sich alles hier beruhigt hat. Bis dahin... auch wenn ich es gut finde...“ Er berührte die Kleidung des Wächters und verwandelte sie in eine blauweiße Robe:  
„Das sieht doch ganz gut aus.“  
„Ja, wesentlich besser. Auch wenn ich dir angesehen habe, dass du das Hemd mochtest.“ Und schon wurde Harry knallrot bis zum Hals runter.  
„Das sind nur meine jugendlichen Hormone“ wehrte er schnell, und sehr verlegen, ab:  
„Ich bin nun mal schwul, dagegen kann ich nichts tun, und du siehst nicht gerade hässlich aus.“  
„Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du mich attraktiv findest“ bestimmte Tsun und kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück, um dort einen Umhang an sich zu nehmen:  
„Ich würde gerne ein wenig in diesem kleinen Wald spazieren gehen, begleitest du mich?“  
„Sicher“ Harry kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück, legte dort erst Excalibur ab und zog dann den Mantel an. Nun erkannte er nicht nur seinen Wert, was Hedwigs Krallen anging, nein, Excalibur konnte damit auch angenehmer getragen werden.  
Hedwig schlief, zusammen mit Salazar, im Wohnzimmer, dort sah immer mal wieder jemand nach ihnen, und wenn es nur die Hauselfen waren, die unter den Beiden sauber wischten.  
„Wo geht ihr hin“ Lucius kam ihnen entgegen, als sie auf halber Strecke zum Eingangsbereich waren, Severus folgte dem besorgten Malfoy mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck:  
„Narcissa appariert in die Winkelgasse.“  
„Tsun würde gern im Wald spazieren“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab, Excalibur leuchtete in einem sanften Honiggold:  
„Das ist alles, wir begleiten ihn nur. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe eingesehen, dass die Winkelgasse noch zu heikel für uns wäre.“  
„Wenigstens etwas“ seufzte Lucius:  
„Seid zum Abendessen zurück, dann hat Narcissa alles besorgt und du kannst Excalibur später polieren.“  
„Ich fühle mich etwas schuldig, dass sie wegen mir extra in die Winkelgasse musste“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und konzentrierte sich dann auf einen nahen Hocker, verwandelte diesen in eine Schneiderpuppe und aus einem seidenen Taschentuch, welches er bei sich trug, formte er ein prächtiges Kleid, welches er der Puppe anlegte.  
„Ein paar Perlen noch“ bestimmte er, woraufhin diese in seiner Hand erschienen und Excalibur perlmuttfarben leuchtete.  
„Du kannst nichts aus dem Nichts heraus erschaffen, aber Excalibur“ stellte Severus sofort fest, als Harry die Perlen an dem Kleid anbrachte.  
„So ist es“ nickte der junge Mann:  
„Ich kann eigentlich auch nicht mehr als vorher, ich kann es nur besser anwenden. Und ohne den Zauberstab, ich zaubere so wie es einst Merlin getan hat... und viele andere auch. Damals brauchte man keinen Zauberstab, man tat alles mit Gedankenkraft, aber nach Merlin kam das Ministerium und die wollten Kontrolle. Sie erzählten den Zauberern und Hexen, dass es mit einem Zauberstab besser ginge, dies wurde geglaubt und irgendwann funktionierte es nicht mehr ohne den Stab. Ich denke, das wird ihr gefallen.“  
„Sehr wahrscheinlich“ nickte Lucius, ein wenig ruhiger werdend:  
„Wieso leuchtet Excalibur wieder golden?“  
„Es meint eine Begleitung würde bald eintreffen. Ein großer Krieger, stark und fürsorglich, und ein guter Jäger. Wir brauchen ihn. Außerdem scheint er ein magisches Wesen zu sein, deswegen nehme ich an es ist ein Werwolf.“  
„Nur zwei Werwölfe kommen freiwillig zum Malfoy Manor, Remus und Fenrir“ überlegte Severus:  
„Und Remus ist noch nicht ganz wieder hergestellt, zudem kein guter Jäger, Fenrir ist deswegen sehr wahrscheinlich. Er ist ja auch ein Freund, aber wieso kommt er her?“  
„Vielleicht ist er besorgt, weil Pettigrew anscheinend noch lebt, und auch einige andere Todesser noch auf freiem Fuß sind. Weißt du mittlerweile, was das mit dir zu tun hat“ fragte Lucius den Helden.  
„Nichts genaues, aber wie es aussieht wollen sie Voldemort wieder beleben, oder jemand anderes, dessen Macht genauso groß ist. Dafür brauchen sie mein Blut und das Amulett von Morgana.“  
„Das Amulett von Morgana“ staunten Lucius und Severus gleichzeitig.  
„Ja, sie hat darin all ihre magische Macht gebannt, bevor sie nach Avalon ging um zu sterben. Entsprechend mächtig ist es“ Harry zupfte noch einmal an dem Kleid herum:  
„Wir müssen das Amulett vor ihnen finden, mit Excalibur kann man es vernichten. Aber sie wissen derzeit genauso wenig, wie wir, wo das Amulett sich befindet. Excalibur meint nur, es gibt jemanden der es weiß, aber es erinnert sich nicht mehr wer es ist.“  
„Ein Schwert mit Gedächtnislücken“ ächzte Lucius sofort, voller Entsetzen.  
„Hey, es ist uralt, da kommt das schon mal vor. Aber sicher fällt es ihm bald ein und dann können wir los, denjenigen finden und nach dem Amulett fragen. Komm Tsun, der Wald wird dir gefallen.“  
„Ganz bestimmt“ nickte der Wächter lächelnd und folgte Harry dann aus dem Haupthaus raus.

„Wenn Fenrir auf dem Weg hierher ist...“ Narcissa schob sich eine volle Gabel in den Mund:  
„Dann müssen eine Menge Fleisch einkaufen gehen. Und nächste Woche ist Vollmond, die Hauselfen sollten einmal in den Wald gehen, und schauen ob seine Höhle noch ordentlich ist.“  
Sie hatte sich natürlich über das Kleid gefreut und wollte es zur Weihnachtsfeier tragen, das größte Ereignis im Malfoy Manor, wo dann auch etliche hochrangige Leute eingeladen waren.  
Und während Harry wie immer das gute Essen in sich hinein schaufelte, stand Excalibur neben dem Bücherregal und schien sich auszuruhen, der Stein war vollkommen grau geworden. Hedwig und Salazar gurrten auf der Fensterbank über einem Teller voller Fleisch.  
„Zur Not kann man seine Verwandlung verhindern. Das kann ich mit meiner Magie tun“ bestimmte Tsun ernst, er musterte das Essen erst eingehend, bevor er davon probierte. Er kannte das alles nicht, war nur selten außerhalb von Camelot gewesen und besonders alle Lebensmittel bekam er von Excalibur.  
Er konnte aber auch nicht verhungern.  
„Das ist bei Fenrir nicht notwendig“ wehrte Lucius gelassen ab:  
„Er ist es gewöhnt von Menschen umgeben zu sein und kann diese auch als Rudel ansehen. Wir haben zum Beispiel auch immer Draco über Wochen hinweg zu ihm gegeben, er ist der zweite Pate und ein wesentlich besserer Babysitter als Severus.“  
„Pah, ihr habt euch nur nicht getraut ihn mir anzuvertrauen“ grinste der Professor amüsiert:  
„Hätte höchstens seine Haare als Trankzutat verwendet.“  
Narcissa und Lucius sahen ihren besten Freund sehr ernst an und Harry musste leise kichern.  
„Ich freue mich schon auf Fenrir“ bestimmte er dann:  
„Immerhin muss ich ihm noch für die Unterstützung in der Schlacht danken. Ohne ihn wären sicher nicht so viele Werwölfe auf der guten Seite gewesen, sie haben ja sogar einige Todesser mit bloßen Händen getötet. Ich sah zumindest einen, der einem Feind das Genick einfach durchbrach.“  
„Fenrir hat Draco beschützt, das war sehr wichtig. Ich habe ihn vor der Schlacht extra darum gebeten“ nickte Narcissa ernst:  
„Und er ist wirklich ein guter Jäger, er kann euch immer schnell ein Tier aus dem Wald holen, und dann auch über dem Feuer zubereiten. Er ist ein guter Koch, wenn es um Fleisch geht, alles andere ist eher schwierig bei ihm. Wer wird dich sonst noch begleiten?“  
„Nun, wir brauchen sicher einen Heiler. Deswegen nehmen wir auch Severus mit... und mehr weiß ich auch noch nicht“ Harry zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern und aß auf:  
„Ich gehe jetzt ins Wohnzimmer, Excalibur polieren.“ Er nickte ihnen dankbar zu, nahm das Schwert und verließ damit das Esszimmer, Hedwig folgte ihm gurrend.  
„Er hat sich schon verändert“ überlegte Lucius ernst, während Tsun am Kürbissaft schnupperte:  
„Aber wer würde das in einer solchen Situation nicht tun? Und du hör auf an dem Essen zu riechen, es schmeckt alles gut, probiere es doch verdammt noch mal einfach.“


	13. Chapter 13

„Wieso brauchst du eigentlich diesen Stab“ fragte Harry neugierig, als er am frühen Morgen, zusammen mit Tsun, zum Frühstück ging und Hedwig dabei gurrend auf seiner Schulter hockte. Der Stab blieb im Zimmer, laut Tsun konnte er ihn nicht verkleinern, oder verschwinden lassen, aber er musste ihn auch nicht immer mit sich tragen. Besonders nicht im Manor, wo einem zur Not alles die Hauselfen brachten, oder auch zauberten.  
Aber Harry machte es auch gerne mal für seinen Wächter, wenn dieser zum Beispiel mit ihm im Wald war und den Stab zurückließ.  
„Ich brauche ihn zum Zaubern, und damit ich nicht sterbe“ nickte der Wächter ernst, und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Wenn er zerbricht, fange ich an ganz normal zu altern. Dann hätte ich vielleicht noch... fünfzig, sechzig Jahre. Aber ich zaubere auch durch ihn. Ich bin kein Mensch, weißt du, ich stamme von einem Volk ab, welches nur auf Avalon existierte. Einige brauchten zum Zaubern diesen Stab, und einige eben nicht, meiner hat nur eine Zusatzfunktion, die ich von Excalibur bekam. Morgana, Merlin, Nimue, sie alle stammten von diesem Volk ab und sahen einfach nur menschlich aus... und zeugten mit Menschen Kinder. Merlin und Morgana waren unsere Besten, ich bin eher so Durchschnitt.“  
„Ich sollte das eigentlich wissen, oder?“  
„Nein, nicht unbedingt. Du hast zwar viele von Merlins Erinnerungen, aber nicht alle, und eigentlich ist nur seine Magie in dir. Das ist der Teil, der in dir wiedergeboren wurde.“  
„Und der immer wieder wiedergeboren wird, weil sonst die magische Welt aufhört zu existieren.“  
„So ist es. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf diese kleinen Brote, von denen Narcissa mir gestern Abend noch erzählte. Sie sagte man kann mehrere hintereinander essen, ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen. Ein Laib Brot reicht doch sonst für mehrere Tage, je nachdem wie viele Leute davon essen.“  
„Du bist wirklich nicht oft raus gekommen und Excalibur hat dir auch nur all das geschaffen, was es selbst kannte.“  
„So ist es. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir meine Neugier, und Unwissenheit.“  
„Da gibt es nichts was ich verzeihen müsste, außerdem finde ich es sehr... amüsant. Du kennst wahrscheinlich auch kein scharfes Essen.“  
„Ich habe darüber gelesen und weiß Chili und Jalapeño zu meiden. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich wirklich gar keine Informationen bekommen habe. Ich habe sehr oft mitbekommen, wie sich die Welt um Camelot herum veränderte... nur die Details fehlen manchmal einfach.“  
„Schade, ich hätte dich gerne mit hochrotem Kopf am Tisch sitzen gesehen“ lachte Harry fröhlich und betrat mit seinem Wächter das Esszimmer, wo tatsächlich beide Malfoys, und Severus, jeweils einen Tagespropheten in den Händen hielten. Etwas was normalerweise nicht der Fall war, besonders nicht was die Dame des Hauses anging.  
„Steht etwas besonderes in der Zeitung“ fragte Harry neugierig und setzte sich an den Tisch, zwei Sekunden später war sein Brötchen belegt, eine weitere Handbewegung schnitt für Tsun eines dieser „kleinen Brote“ auf.  
„Sie haben mitbekommen, dass Excalibur weg ist“ verkündete Lucius sehr besorgt und legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch:  
„Wo ist das Schwert?“  
„Es schläft noch oben, in meinem Zimmer. Salazar passt auf.“  
„Er wird schlafen, anstatt aufzupassen“ warnte Severus und gab Hedwig eine Scheibe Fleischwurst, woraufhin er gleich ihr bester Freund war, denn so etwas gab es auch für sie sehr selten. Deswegen gurrte sie auch wie verrückt, als sie die Scheibe fraß und dabei auf seiner Schulter saß.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, er ist wach bis ich Excalibur hole“ schmunzelte Harry und holte sich dann die Zeitung ran:  
„Tsun hat ihn verzaubert, er kann das sehr gut, so sehr das Salazar seine Aufgabe nicht eine Sekunde vernachlässigen wird. Und es ihm auch nicht schadet, danach wird er aber auch sehr lange schlafen.“  
„Solange es ihm nicht schadet, kann er ruhig aufpassen“ bestimmte Lucius ernst:  
„Zur Zeit gibt es nur Vermutungen, wer Excalibur genommen haben könnte. Und es wurde kein Staub am Altar gefunden, es müsse sich um einen sehr fähigen Fluchbrecher handeln.“  
„Weil sie glauben, dass er die Schutzzauber vorher hat aufheben müssen“ mutmaßte Harry lesend:  
„Dein Minister Meyer hat geplaudert, Lucius.“  
„Sie haben ihn befragt, und eigentlich war es ja auch kein Geheimnis gewesen. Er ist wenigstens nicht gleich zu allen anderen Ministern gerannt. Ich bin etwas ungehalten darüber, aber ich kann mich auch nicht deswegen beschweren, denn ich sagte ihm auch nicht, es sei ein Geheimnis.“  
„Irgendwann werden sie auf die Idee kommen, dass ich Excalibur habe. Denn wenn es weg ist, bringt es auch nichts nach Staub zu suchen, dann hat es jemand genommen und läuft fröhlich damit herum. Ich wollte nach Camelot, ich bin damit der Verdächtige Nummer Eins. Und laut der Presse kann ich ja, nach der Vernichtung von Voldemort, sogar Gold in Schokolade verwandeln, da ist es mir sicher auch möglich Excalibur mitzunehmen.“  
„Rein theoretisch ist es möglich Gold in Schokolade zu verwandeln, aber dann schmeckt es nicht so, wie man es haben möchte“ schmunzelte Narcissa, wurde dann aber sehr ernst:  
„Sie wissen auch wo du wohnst, Harry. Ich bin mir sicher, es gibt bald Post von einigen Ministern. Sehr unangenehme Post.“  
„Das tut mir leid“ nickte Harry kauend, Tsun bestrich sein Brötchen mit Butter und legte Wurst darauf, dann sah er zu Lucius rüber und gab noch Marmelade dazu:  
„Ob das schmeckt?“  
„Ich soll ja alles probieren“ lächelte der Wächter und biss in das Brötchen, kaute langsam und beschloss dann, nie wieder Wurst und Marmelade gleichzeitig zu essen.  
„Es muss dir nicht leid tun“ wehrte Severus ernst ab:  
„Du hast keine Wahl, du musstest Excalibur mitnehmen. Es ist keinem damit gedient, wenn wir dieses Amulett nicht finden und es nicht vernichtet wird. Egal wer wen damit von den Toten wieder beleben will, es muss verhindert werden. Und im Grunde gehört Excalibur auch dir.“  
„Aber nur im Grunde“ warf Tsun ein:  
„Wenn jetzt der neue König auftauchen würde, müsste Harry es abgeben. Dann wäre er nur der Begleiter und der König würde das Amulett vernichten. So wie Merlin einst nur ein Begleiter war, ein Berater und hilfreicher Magier. Aber Excalibur hätte schon längst angezeigt, wenn Arthur wiedergeboren wurde. Wir denken auch nicht, dass es sobald passiert, und Harry ist genauso berechtigt Excalibur zu führen, wie der entsprechende Herrscher dann.“  
„Ich bin, glaube ich, ganz froh darüber, dass Excalibur jetzt erstmal bei mir ist. Aber das Ministerium wird nicht froh darüber sein“ Harry tippte auf die Zeitung:  
„Irgendwann muss ich mich ja auch zeigen und dann ist es ganz sicher. Ich habe den wichtigsten, magischen Gegenstand, der Welt, gestohlen.“  
„Sollten sie dich zu sehr bedrängen, werden Excalibur und ich dich beschützen müssen“ erklärte der Wächter ernst:  
„Und das mit allen Mitteln, die uns zu Verfügung stehen.“  
Harry zeigte sofort einen sehr entsetzten Blick, natürlich wusste er genau wozu die Beiden fähig waren, besonders das Schwert.  
„Das sind unschuldige Reporter“ warf Lucius ein:  
„Ich appariere in das Ministerium und schaue, was ich tun kann. Wartet nicht mit dem Essen auf mich.“ Er wollte aufstehen aber Harry hielt ihn auf.  
„Warte“ er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und dann stand Excalibur plötzlich neben dem Bücherregal, der Edelstein leuchtete in einem recht neugierigen Lila:  
„Ich glaube du solltest tatsächlich in das Ministerium apparieren, aber nehme auch deine Unterlagen mit, welche du für die Bewerbung zum Zaubereiminister brauchst. Die Aussage von Meyer das ich Camelot besuchen wollte, und der Verlust von Excalibur, hat wohl ein wenig Chaos in das Ministerium gebracht... der Senat will in einer Stunde eine Sitzung einberufen. Man sagt, man brauche jetzt allen Halt, den man kriegen kann, und das auch durch einen Zaubereiminister.“  
Und schon stürmte Lucius aus dem Esszimmer und man hörte ihn im Arbeitszimmer rascheln.  
„Ich dachte Excalibur wollte schlafen“ überlegte Narcissa, als es immer noch raschelte und dann Lucius plötzlich in den Eingangsbereich lief, das Geräusch des Apparierens zu hören war.  
„Es war zu neugierig und wollte mitbekommen was hier besprochen wird. Und es kann nicht in die Zukunft sehen, nur schwer in die Vergangenheit, aber es hat einen guten Radius was alles angeht, das gerade in diesem Moment passiert. Deswegen konnte es im Ministerium nachsehen.“  
„Ich nehme an, der Feind befindet sich außerhalb dieses Radius“ stellte Severus ernst fest, sollte Lucius Zaubereiminister werden, konnte er sicher mehr für Harry tun und eine Katastrophe verhindern.  
„Er ist nicht in Großbritannien, nur durch eine dünne, geistige Verbindung wissen wir, dass er noch nicht einmal ahnt wo sich das Amulett befindet“ kaute Harry und der Edelstein wurde wieder golden:  
„Dafür ist aber jemand anderes gerade im Land angekommen.“ Und schon sprang Narcissa förmlich auf, verließ das Esszimmer und rief nach den Hauselfen.  
„Du bringst die Beiden ganz schön in Bewegung“ stellte Severus amüsiert fest und belegte ein weiteres Brötchen, mit Käse, welches er dann aber Tsun gab:  
„Da iss das, und dann gehen wir in den Eingangsbereich, Fenrir begrüßen.“

Fenrir Greyback war ein großer, alter Werwolf, und dies war genau das was ihn am Besten beschrieb. Er maß sicher über zwei Meter und sein dickes, graubraunes Haar ging ihm bis zum Gürtel seiner Jeans.  
Als er im Eingangsbereich des Haupthauses eintraf, trug er eine Ledertasche mit sich und war zudem in einen langen, grauen Ledermantel gekleidet.  
„Snape“ brummte er Severus an und gab dem Freund kurz die Hand, dann wandte er sich Harry zu und wollte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legen, zog sie aber sofort zurück, als er das Schwert bemerkte. Excalibur leuchtete in einem sanften Gold, Harry nahm es aber daraufhin ab und stellte es neben das Sofa.  
„Keine Sorge“ schmunzelte er und beschloss dann den Werwolf einfach zu umarmen:  
„Danke für deine Hilfe bei der Schlacht.“  
„Ach, hab ich gern gemacht. Das was du getan hast war viel wichtiger, und dafür werde nicht nur ich dir auf ewig dankbar sein“ murmelte Fenrir und sah dann ernst zu dem Schwert:  
„Es stimmt also, was ich heute Morgen gelesen habe, jemand hat Excalibur gestohlen. Wäre da aber nicht auf dich gekommen, trotzdem habe ich es gleich erkannt.“  
„Excalibur möchte dir kein Leid zufügen, deswegen hat es dafür gesorgt, dass du es gleich erkennt“ Harry löste sich von ihm und legte das Schwert wieder an.  
„Und wer ist das“ fragte der alte Wolf, reichte Tsun die Hand.  
„Er passt auf mich und Excalibur auf, und wenn ich sterbe, bringt er das Schwert zurück nach Camelot“ nickte Harry:  
„Du bist sicher gekommen, weil Pettigrew wohl noch lebt. Aber das ist erstmal Nebensache, wir brauchen dich für etwas anderes... etwas was am Ende wahrscheinlich die gesamte magische Welt rettet.“  
„Ziemlich große Sache, oder“ fragte Fenrir und nickte Excalibur ernst zu:  
„Sonst wäre das ja auch nicht hier.“  
„So ist es“ nickte Harry lächelnd:  
„Aber ich bin mir sicher, wir schaffen das schon, mit dir und Severus, und Tsun... und Excalibur natürlich auch.“  
„Natürlich“ bestimmte Severus:  
„Komm, alter Wolf. Narcissa hat dein Zimmer schon bereit gemacht und ich glaube in einer Stunde trifft hier ein italienischer Schinken ein.“


	14. Chapter 14

„...Und sobald dem Schwert wieder einfällt, wer wissen könnte wo das Amulett ist, ziehen wir los und fragen den Kerl“ wollte Fenrir wissen, während er beim Mittagessen einen ganzen Schweinebraten für sich alleine hatte:  
„Und dann zerstören wir das Amulett, danach ist alles gut und die Gefahr gebannt?“  
„Klingt einfacher als es wahrscheinlich ist“ seufzte Harry und beobachtete den Werwolf einige Momente lang, die Malfoys wussten sehr genau welche die Bedürfnisse ihre Gäste hatten und sorgten entsprechend für sie.  
„Wahrscheinlich“ knurrte Fenrir sein Fleisch an, dann reichte er Harry ein Stück davon:  
„Hier nimm das, du brauchst noch was auf den Rippen.“  
„Ich habe nicht deswegen auf deinen Braten geschaut.“  
„Nimm und iss. Du siehst aus, als wärst du gerade einmal ein Viertel von dem, der du sein willst“ knurrte Fenrir imposanter, wurde dann aber sofort wieder ruhig:  
„Und du bist wirklich Merlin?“  
„Zumindest ein Teil von ihm wurde in mir wiedergeboren. Seine Magie, sie muss immer wieder geboren werden, da an ihr die magische Welt hängt. Würde sie endgültig sterben, würde ab dem Zeitpunkt keine Hexe und kein Zauberer mehr geboren werden. Wir würden... aussterben und damit auch die magische Welt. Excalibur hat sich schon oft überlegt, wie das aussehen könnte, auf jeden Fall aber würden mit der magischen Welt auch viele ihrer nicht-menschlichen Wesen verschwinden. Darunter wahrscheinlich auch die Werwölfe und Vampire, Zentauren und Elfen.  
Ich habe jedenfalls nur ein paar Erinnerungen von Merlin, ich habe ihn auch gesehen, in Camelot, aber hauptsächlich habe ich nur seine magischen Fähigkeiten. Und das ist das Wichtigste. Zwar werden auch andere Teile von Merlin derweil wiedergeboren, aber die sind nicht so wichtig.“  
„Aber er muss dann doch schon vor dir wiedergeboren worden sein“ Fenrir war nicht dumm, dass hatte Harry schnell gemerkt und so lächelte er sanft und nickte zustimmend.  
„Aber da bestand keine Gefahr, es war nicht notwendig das die Wiedergeburt davon erfuhr und es auch anwenden konnte. Ich kann es ja auch erst anwenden, seit ich Excalibur berührte. Es hat „Merlin“ sozusagen in mir aufgeweckt. Und rein theoretisch kann das Schwert mich auch unsterblich machen, aber das will ich nicht und es gibt keinen Grund dafür. Wenn ich sterbe, wird mein Teil von Merlin wieder geboren und Excalibur kommt nach Camelot zurück.“  
„Wo dieser Kerl da weiter auf es aufpasst“ der alte Wolf zeigte auf Tsun, woraufhin dieser zustimmend nickte.  
„So wie ich es immer getan habe, seit dem Tod von Merlin.“  
„Also bist du unsterblich?“  
„Bedingt. Wenn mein Stab zerbricht, fange ich an zu altern und bin auch verletzbar. Krank werden kann ich jetzt schon, aber nicht tödlich. Vor vierhundert Jahren etwa hatte ich die Pest, sehr unschön, seit dem habe ich Camelot noch seltener verlassen“ erzählte Tsun, sich erinnernd:  
„Ich lag wochenlang krank in meinem Bett und Excalibur hatte schon Angst, dass ich es nicht beschützen kann. Aber dann fand es zum Glück ein Heilmittel, welches ich mir, wenn auch unter Schmerzen und Fieber, selbst brauen konnte.“  
„Ein weiterer Grund wieso ich euch begleite“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Wenn Tsun krank wird, müssen wir auf Harry und Excalibur aufpassen, und das ist sicher sehr mühsam. Mein Heiltrank wird ihn wieder auf die Beine bringen. Auch wenn ich etwas unsicher bin, da er kein Mensch ist.“  
„Meine Anatomie ist die eines Menschen“ wehrte Tsun gelassen ab:  
„Und ich hatte mich ja auch bei den Menschen mit der Pest angesteckt. Hauptsächlich aber solltest du für Harry mitkommen, denn er ist nur durch Excalibur geschützt. Sollte er schwer verletzt werden, während das Schwert nicht bei ihm ist, dann könnte er sterben und dann haben wir ein echtes Problem. Sein Teil von Merlin wird in einem Baby wiedergeboren und bis dieses erwachsen genug ist, könnten die Feinde mit dem Amulett viel Unheil angerichtet haben.“  
Das Geräusch des Apparierens war zu hören, Lucius stürmte am Esszimmer vorbei und in sein Arbeitszimmer hinein, es raschelte kurz, dann lief er zurück zum Eingangsbereich und apparierte wieder weg.  
„Ich glaube es sieht gut aus, er hat nur etwas vergessen oder braucht ein paar Papiere zusätzlich“ kommentierte Severus dieses Geschehen trocken und nahm dann einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee:  
„Es wäre schön, wenn wir jetzt schon wüssten, wohin wir in etwa hin müssen. Dann könnte man sich darauf vorbereiten. Wenn wir zum Beispiel nach Spanien müssen, brauchen wir andere Kleidung, als in Norwegen. Außerdem kann man immer jemanden gebrauchen, der für uns übersetzt und den kann man dann kontaktieren.“  
„Ich würde gerne nach Spanien“ leerte Fenrir seinen Teller:  
„Auch wenn es da sehr warm ist, man kann dann Draco besuchen und der lernt ja sicher auch gerade spanisch.“  
Harry sah von seinem Teller auf und zu Excalibur, welches wieder am Bücherregal stand und ein ruhiges Blau zeigte.  
„Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich nicht Spanien“ erklärte er dann:  
„Excalibur meint sich zu erinnern, dass es ein magisches Wesen ist, welches weiß wo das Amulett sich befindet. Das ist aber auch fast schon logisch, entweder es ist sehr langlebig oder das Wissen wurde über Generationen weiter gegeben. Und wenn es unter Menschen so wäre, würden wir doch davon wissen, oder? Das Amulett von Morgana kann man nicht über Jahrhunderte hinweg geheim halten, außer man ist eben kein Mensch. In Spanien gibt es jedenfalls nur ein paar dünne Zentauren und ganz wenige Meermenschen.“  
„Das ist tatsächlich eine logische Schlussfolgerung, die Werwölfe sind es doch nicht, oder Fenrir“ wandte sich der Professor an den alten Wolf, der gerade noch seinen Kakao leerte. Mit Schokolade und Fleisch bekam man ihn immer, und nicht nur ihn, die ganze Kolonie schien darauf aufgebaut zu sein und mittlerweile exportierten sie ihre Waren auch.  
„Nein, das wüsste ich. Denn immerhin war ich einmal oberster Wolf und damit musste ich alles über die Kolonie wissen. Ich lernte aber vor meinen Amtsantritt nur, dass Merlin uns einst mit der Sicherung der Kolonie geholfen hat. Beziehungsweise unserem Gründer, der zur gleichen Zeit lebte. Heute habe ich das erste mal von diesem Amulett gehört“ er stand auf:  
„Ich werde jetzt nach Hogsmeade apparieren und dann heute Abend für uns kochen. Harry begleitet mich, mit dem Schwert.“  
„Das ist eine sehr schlechte Idee“ warfen Narcissa und Severus gleich ein, und letzterer fügte hinzu:  
„Es ist besser, er wartet bis Lucius Zaubereiminister ist, bevor er sich mit dem Schwert in der Öffentlichkeit zeigt.“  
„Nein“ warf Harry sofort ein, das Schwert leuchtete in einem sehr hellen Gelb, oder Beige, welches fast schon die Farbe von Lucius' Haar hatte:  
„Wenn ich mich jetzt zeige, werden sie noch lauter nach einem Zaubereiminister schreien und wenn Lucius klug ist, sagt er, dass er mich im Manor unter Kontrolle hat. Und das ich auf ihn höre. Das ist zwar gelogen, aber man wird ihm glauben und etwas... ruhiger werden.“  
„Aber das weiß er ja nicht...“ Severus unterbrach sich für einen Moment:  
„Er wird die Situation schnell erfassen und entsprechend handeln. So dumm ist er wirklich nicht. Appariert aber nur zum Metzger, und geht maximal noch zum Supermarkt, und dann kommt ihr gleich zurück.“  
„Nicht zum Honigtopf“ fragte Harry neugierig und stand auf, zauberte sich in seinen Mantel und legte das Schwert an, sofort nahm der Edelstein eine schokoladenbraune Farbe an:  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich kaufen wir Schokolade für Fenrir. Es mag dich und denkt an deinen Magen mit. Aber ich hätte auch gerne einige Leckereien aus dem Honigtopf.“  
„Und allein deswegen lohnt sich der Besuch in Hogsmeade dreifach“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich:  
„Wir gehen zum Metzger, zum Supermarkt und dann in den Honigtopf.“  
„Hier nehmt Geld mit“ forderte Narcissa und gab dem Werwolf ihre Geldbörse mit:  
„Und wenn es nicht reicht, lasst die Rechnung zum Manor schicken.“  
„Mal schauen“ bestimmte Fenrir ernst und steckte das Geld ein, Tsun ließ sich von Harry in Hose und Hemd zaubern:  
„Und für den da müsste mal der Schneider kommen.“  
„Ja, wir haben ihn schon für Freitag bestellt“ schmunzelte die Dame des Hauses:  
„Bringt bitte nicht nur Fleisch und Schokolade mit, Harry, such ein paar Kürbisse aus.“  
„Mache ich“ Harry atmete tief durch und Excalibur zeigte wieder ein ruhiges Blau, dann aber wurde es mit einem Schlag weinrot und sofort fragte Severus, was los sei:  
„Nichts. Ich dachte nur gerade daran, dass die Presse uns sicher schnell finden wird und wir dann keine Ruhe haben. Aber Excalibur ist der Meinung, wir sollten uns unbedingt zeigen.“  
„Hör auf das Schwert“ forderte Fenrir und wollte dann zum Eingangsbereich, aber Tsun hatte seinen Stab in der Hand und hielt ihn auf.  
„Ich mache ein Tor in dieses Hogsmeade, es ist neben Hogwarts, oder? Wenn wir schon dorthin gehen und uns das erste Mal zeigen, dann sollten wir auch gleich einen guten Auftritt haben. Und zudem, Excalibur kann zwar apparieren, aber ich nicht und es müsste mich dann transportieren. Etwas was das letzte Mal schon sehr holprig war.“  
Er richtete seinen Stab auf die leere Wand und öffnete den magischen Strudel dort, woraufhin Fenrir etwas misstrauisch knurrte. Eine Woche vor Vollmond kam er mit so etwas nicht so ganz klar wie seine Freunde, er kannte das magische Tor nicht und wollte nicht am anderen Ende tot heraus kommen.  
Harry bemerkte dies sofort und nahm die Hand des großen Werwolfs sanft.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen“ lächelte der junge Held:  
„Gehen wir zusammen durch und beim nächsten Mal weißt du dann, dass es harmlos ist.“  
„Eigentlich bin ich ja ein großer, böser Werwolf“ bestimmte Fenrir, ließ aber auch Harrys Hand nicht los und ging dann mit ihm in das Tor hinein.  
„Und ich bin Merlin, und habe trotzdem noch vor sehr vielen Dingen Angst“ antwortete Harry nur sanft:  
„Das ist keine Schande, keine Schwäche, das ist etwas was uns sehr stark macht.“


	15. Chapter 15

Fenrir, Harry und Tsun betraten den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade, sofort atmete der junge Held tief durch und sein Blick wanderte hoch zur Schule. Hogwarts hatte die Schlacht auch nicht ganz ohne Schäden überstanden, man baute sie gerade wieder auf und auch wenn Harry nicht mehr so ganz er selbst war... er sah diesen Ort immer noch als seine Heimat an. Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, der See und der verbotene Wald, das alles gehörte irgendwie zu ihm und er wollte es auch nicht missen.  
Und so kam in ihm nicht zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, vielleicht irgendwann Lehrer zu werden... ein harmloses Fach, wie Zauberkunst zum Beispiel. Das Ministerium würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn ein wiedergeborener Merlin den Kindern etwas beibrachte.  
Oder sie erklärten ihn für wahnsinnig und er landete samt Schwert und Tsun in St. Mungos.  
Aber vielleicht fühlte er sich auch wegen Hogwarts im Malfoy Manor so wohl, weil es auch in Schottland lag, nur etwa hundert Kilometer entfernt...  
Nein, das war Schwachsinn, er fühlte sich auf dem Manor allein deswegen so wohl, weil dort mittlerweile seine Familie lebte. Der weiße Marmor war doch immer noch schrecklich und das Haus auch viel zu groß, er wünschte sich etwas kleineres, gemütlicheres, und sicher dachten die Malfoys auch manchmal daran. Immerhin mussten sie ja sogar zwanzig Hauselfen beschäftigen, um das ganze Gelände in Schuss zu halten.  
Aber wer sollte denn sonst im Manor leben? Seit Jahrhunderten gehörte es den Malfoys, erst in Frankreich, dann in Schottland, es war einfach ihre Heimat...  
Und die von Harry nun auch.  
„Gehen wir gleich zum Metzger und lassen die Einkäufe nach Hause zaubern“ bestimmte der große, alte Werwolf ernst und sah dabei recht misstrauisch nach Hogsmeade rein. Natürlich hatte man das magische Tor bemerkt und war entsprechend neugierig geworden, aber noch hielt man sich zurück.  
„Mach das nicht“ schimpfte Harry plötzlich, als Excalibur in einem recht grellen Orange anfing zu leuchten:  
„Das bringt doch nichts, nur Aufregung und...“ Und da war es schon geschehen, das Orange wurde stärker und legte sich für einen kurzen Moment auf ganz Hogsmeade.  
„Was hat es getan“ fragte Fenrir leicht besorgt.  
„Das was es auch mit dir, heute Morgen, getan hat, nur das es nun wesentlich stärker war. Es will nicht, dass jemand es berührt und hat sich deswegen angekündigt. Um genau zu sein, jeder in Hogsmeade weiß jetzt, dass Excalibur jetzt hier ist.“  
Das Orange wurde zu einem ruhigen, fast schon zufrieden wirkendem, Blau, mittlerweile konnte sogar der alte Werwolf gut fast alle Farben zuordnen und das Gold gefiel ihm natürlich am besten.  
„Ich finde das sehr gut“ bestimmte Tsun:  
„Vielleicht wird es in einem Geschäft eng und du trägst es ja auf dem Rücken, am Ende berührt es jemand versehentlich und wir wissen nicht, was mit dieser Person dann passiert. Am Ende werden wir noch für einen Mord verantwortlich gemacht.“  
„Gehen wir“ forderte Fenrir, es zog ihn natürlich zum Metzger hin, und eigentlich hatte Tsun auch recht, so wurde verhindert, dass ein Unglück geschah.  
Aber kaum, dass sie Hogsmeade endgültig betraten, war schon die halbe Stadt da.  
„Wir wollen nur einkaufen“ wehrte Harry die Bewohner, und Besucher, des kleinen Ortes ab:  
„Und ja, das ist wirklich Excalibur. Und nur ich kann es berühren, nicht einmal jemand meiner Freunde, nur ich kann es führen.“  
„Mit welchem Recht“ rief jemand, von irgendwo her.  
„Excalibur hat mich auserwählt. Es hat mich gerufen, deswegen wollte ich auch nach Camelot. Als es auf dem offiziellen Weg nicht ging, musste ich anders dorthin gelangen“ log Harry, aber das auch mit Recht, es war der einfachste und bessere Weg. Zu beweisen, dass er irgendwie Merlin war, gestaltete sich bestimmt schwieriger.  
Und eigentlich war es auch keine Lüge, nur stellten sich die Hogsmeader gerade dieses „Rufen“ sicherlich anders vor, als der Held es erlebt hatte.  
„So war es“ nickte Tsun zustimmend:  
„Ich wache über Excalibur und damit auch über Harry. Wenn er stirbt, bringe ich es zurück nach Camelot.“  
„Und was hat Greyback damit zu tun“ zeigte einer der Hogsmeader auf den Werwolf:  
„Den wollen wir ganz sicher nicht hier haben.“  
„Er ist ein Freund, wir gehen einkaufen und heute Abend gibt es eine kleine Grillfeier auf dem Manor“ nickte Harry:  
„Wir gehen nur zum Metzger, zum Supermarkt und dann in den Honigtopf“ Excalibur leuchtete wieder in dem „blond“ welches es gerne zeigte, wenn es um Lucius ging:  
„Wir müssen die Ernennung von Lucius Malfoy zum Zaubereiminister feiern.“  
Harry spitzte leicht amüsiert die Lippen, jetzt hatte er es sogar ohne ihre „Hilfe“ geschafft, man vertraute eben auf die Fähigkeiten des Malfoys.  
Auch wenn er lange als Todesser galt, er hatte schon immer im Ministerium einen guten Stand gehabt und war ein hervorragender Politiker. Und als Spion für das Gute „enttarnt“ zu werden, hatte ihm wahrscheinlich noch zusätzlich geholfen.  
Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die anwesenden Leute, was die Drei nutzten um sich einen Weg zum Metzger zu bahnen.  
Harry atmete tief durch, als sie in dem Geschäft standen und Excalibur wieder in ein tiefdunkles Gold wechselte.  
„Wieder alles, Mr. Greyback“ fragte der Metzger geschäftig und gab erstmal Harry ein Stück Fleischwurst rüber, woraufhin Fenrir leise knurrte und auch ein Stück bekam. Tsun hob daraufhin eine seiner hellen Augenbrauen, eine Gestik die er sehr schnell von Severus und Lucius übernommen hatte, und bekam auch ein Stück Fleischwurst.  
„Nein“ bestimmte dann Fenrir kauend:  
„Ich nehme heute nicht alles. Vollmond ist zwar nah, aber ich hause nicht in irgendeiner Höhle, im Wald, sondern wohne bei den Malfoys. Ich nehme die drei Wildschweinbraten hier, eine Rinderhüfte und alles von der Fleischwurst. Die ist sehr gut. Lassen Sie alles gleich zum Malfoy Manor schicken.“  
„Mein neuestes Produkt, eine Mischung aus Eulenfleisch und Fasan“ pries der Metzger seine Wurst an und rief dann seine Frau herbei, damit sie ihm half:  
„Ich werde alles gut verpacken und dann zu den Malfoys schicken... bezahlen Sie bar oder mit Scheck?“  
„Bar“ zückte Fenrir seine eigene Geldbörse, die von Narcissa würde er, so nahm Harry es an, nicht einmal aus der Hosentasche holen.  
Während der alte Wolf bezahlte sah Harry durch das Schaufenster nach draußen, vielleicht hätte er Hedwig mitnehmen sollen, damit sie sich auch Fleisch aussuchte. Aber als er sie das letzte Mal sah, schlief sie zusammen mit Salazar in einer Höhle, die Harry ihnen zauberte. Diese stand auf dem Balkon und war definitiv auch gut geeignet, um Eier hinein zu legen.  
„Ich nehme noch den Speck hier mit“ bestimmte er plötzlich und deutete auf die Auslagen:  
„Für meine Eule. Können Sie ihn in schnabelgerechte Stücke zaubern, bevor Sie ihn zum Manor schicken?“  
„Natürlich“ nickte der Metzger und rief noch seinen Sohn zur Hilfe, der das auch gleich erledigte. Harry wollte nun ebenfalls bezahlen, aber Fenrir knurrte ihn von der Seite an und nahm den Speck auf seine Rechnung mit drauf.  
„Danke“ lächelte der junge Mann sanft und atmete dann erneut tief durch, sah zum Schaufenster raus und mittlerweile gab es niemanden mehr, der neugierig zu ihnen rein schaute. Trotzdem aber fühlte sich Harry irgendwie beobachtet, als würde ihn jemand mit seinen Blicken fixieren und nicht einmal wagen zu Blinzeln, nur damit er ihn für keine Sekunde aus den Augen verlor.  
Excaliburs Gold wurde ganz langsam zu einem tiefen Braun und dann fast schwarz, etwas was auch Tsun auf den Plan rief.  
„Was ist los“ fragte er besorgt.  
„Was bedeutet das Schwarz“ wollte Fenrir gleich wissen und half dann mit das Fleisch zum Manor zu zaubern, nicht das der Metzger noch jemanden aus seiner Familie rufen musste.  
„Es droht eine Gefahr, aber es erkennt nicht welche es ist und woher sie kommt“ übersetzte Harry das Schwarz:  
„Ich fühle mich auch beobachtet.“  
„Wir haben eine Hintertür“ bot der Metzger sofort an.  
„Nein, das ist nicht notwendig“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab und trat dann nach draußen, nickte der Familie noch einmal freundlich zu:  
„Danke für das Fleisch, meine Eule wird sich bestimmt genauso freuen, wie mein Magen heute Abend.“  
Noch bevor der Metzger antworten konnte, schoss Harry plötzlich herum und erschuf einen magischen Schutzschild um sich und Excalibur. Und schon eine Millisekunde danach, schoss ein knallroter Fluch auf ihn zu, prallte an dem Schutzschild ab und verpuffte im Nichts. Sofort hörte man Kreischen, Kinder und Frauen flohen in die Gebäude, Männer zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Das war sicher auch eine Folge der Schlacht war... die Angst saß noch tief und da war der Schock natürlich größer. Es würde sehr lange dauern, bis Voldemort und seine Taten aus den Köpfen aller verschwunden war.  
„Fenrir, schau ob du ihn findest“ forderte Tsun und legte einen Schutzzauber auf den Werwolf, woraufhin dieser sofort loslief, in die Richtung aus die der Fluch kam:  
„Ich muss bei Harry bleiben.“  
Harry nahm seinen Schutzschild nicht runter, seine Muskeln waren angespannt und Excalibur leuchtete in einem sehr gefährlichen Rot. Dazu waren die Augen des jungen Mannes stechend grün geworden, immer wieder blitzte ein kleines Licht in ihnen auf, etwas was Tsun sehr gut kannte. Die Augen waren in seinem Volk der Spiegel der Magie gewesen, je grüner und reiner sie waren, umso stärker waren auch die Fähigkeiten der entsprechenden Person. Und da war es auch kein Wunder, wenn die Augen auf so etwas reagierten, Harry war gerade jederzeit bereit Magie zu wirken und sich damit zu schützen.  
Fenrir kehrte mit leeren Händen zurück und knurrte dabei ungehalten, sofort entspannte Harry sich wieder und Excalibur wechselte in ein wachsames, aber beruhigtes, Rosa.  
„Da war Niemand mehr“ schimpfte der alte Wolf wütend, er ärgerte sich natürlich, dass er zu spät kam:  
„Er muss hinter einem Busch gehockt haben, konnte etwas riechen was nicht dorthin gehörte. Roch ein bisschen muffig, wie verbranntes Holz und Schwefel.“  
„Excalibur hat ihn nicht gesehen“ verkündete Harry und atmete tief durch:  
„Das aber auch nur, weil es sich um meinen Schutz kümmern musste. Aber wie es aussieht, war es jemand, der es auf mein Blut abgesehen hat. Ansonsten hegt niemand wirklich Hass auf mich, oder will mich gar töten.“  
„Das nächste Mal kriege ich ihn“ knurrte Fenrir böse:  
„Ich hätte nicht dumm nach dem Schwarz von Excalibur fragen dürfen, sondern gleich schauen müssen ob da jemand in irgendeinem Busch sitzt. Das hätte alles viel schneller gehen müssen.“  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken“ beruhigte Harry den Werwolf und nahm wieder sanft seine Hand:  
„Es war klar, dass sie irgendwann kommen und mein Blut einfordern, und meinen Tod. Aber sie sind zu spät, ich habe Excalibur und Tsun, und dich. Eindeutig sind sie nicht gerade mit Intelligenz gesegnet, wäre ich der Bösewicht, hätte ich das erledigt bevor mein Opfer auch nur ansatzweise über...“ er unterbrach sich:  
„Sie haben es nicht gewusst. Sie dachten ich sei einfach nur Harry Potter und sie können sich Zeit lassen. Eventuell sind sie noch von der Schlacht angeschlagen gewesen, so wie wir alle, und dann bekam ich Excalibur und jetzt kriegen sie Panik. Sie haben jetzt Angst, dass wir wissen wo das Amulett ist und wollen mich erledigen, bevor ich es bekomme.“  
Fenrir knurrte lauter und bat dann Harry, das Schwert abzunehmen und an eine Wand gelehnt zu stellen. Der junge Mann verstand nicht wieso, machte es dann aber und ließ den Werwolf mit ihm allein.  
„Er wird klug genug sein, es nicht zu berühren“ überlegte Tsun ernsthaft, als sie etwas weg gingen und er ein waches Auge auf Harry hatte. Denn nun konnte Excalibur ihn schlechter schützen, als wenn es von ihm getragen wurde.  
„Natürlich“ Harry schmunzelte leicht, die Hogsmeader hatten sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt und nur manchmal schaute noch einer zu ihnen rüber, besonders da gerade Excalibur ja nicht da war. Aber es dauerte nur einige Minuten, da erschien das Schwert selbstständig wieder auf Harrys Rücken und Fenrir kehrte zurück.  
Neugierig sahen sie zu ihm und er brummte zufrieden.  
„Ich habe mich ein wenig mit ihm unterhalten. Er wird jetzt jeden Tag mindestens drei Stunden intensiv versuchen sich zu erinnern, wer den Aufenthaltsort des Amuletts wissen könnte, und nach Vollmond verlange ich Ergebnisse.“  
„Es hat mit dir gesprochen“ staunte Tsun.  
„Natürlich, war komisch seine Stimme im Kopf zu haben, aber nicht unangenehm“ nickte der Werwolf dem Supermarkt entgegen:  
„Kommt, wir haben noch einzukaufen. Und eine kleine Grillfeier halte ich für eine verdammt gute Idee.“


	16. Chapter 16

„Tsun kann eindeutig genauso viel verdrücken wie Fenrir“ amüsierte sich Narcissa, am späten Nachmittag, als sie alle beisammen im Garten grillten. Beziehungsweise, der alte Wolf stand am Grill und warf ein Steak nach dem Anderen auf die Kohlen, während der Rest sich um ihn herum verteilt hatte.  
Harry und Tsun saßen im Gras, Excalibur lag daneben und leuchtete in einem ruhigen Grün, Hedwig hockte auf Severus' Schulter und gurrte dort bettelnd. Und natürlich ließ der Professor sich erweichen, immer wieder wanderte ein Stück Fleisch in ihren Schnabel, und wenn Salazar auf seinem Baum mal aufwachte, dann bekam er auch was.  
„Er ist ja auch ein richtiger Mann“ brummte Fenrir über seiner Arbeit und schob sich nebenbei immer wieder etwas Fleisch in den Mund:  
„Hoffentlich kommt Lucius bald, sonst ist nichts mehr für ihn übrig.“  
„Wir haben ja noch etwas Fleisch in der Vorratskammer“ überlegte die Dame des Hauses, aber weniger ernsthaft, dann kicherte sie leise und holte sich auch ein Steak:  
„Ihr habt ja genügend eingekauft, und gegrillter Kürbis schmeckt zum Beispiel auch sehr gut.“  
„Kaninchen, denen schmeckt das bestimmt“ mutmaßte der Werwolf, in der Runde:  
„Ich lege ihm zwei Steaks zurück und während er später das Fleisch isst, könnt ihr dann den Kürbis knabbern.“  
„Werwölfe“ bestimmte Narcissa etwas theatralisch und lachte dann fröhlich auf, unterbrach sich aber sofort darin, als eine große, graue Eule auf sie zuflog:  
„Ob die aus dem Ministerium ist? Nicht das er uns schreibt, er würde länger bleiben. Dann müssen wir am Ende Morgen noch mal grillen.“  
„Ich hätte nichts dagegen“ grinste Fenrir fett und wandte sich ein paar Würstchen zu.  
Die Eule, welche einen recht unscheinbaren, und kleinen, Brief mit sich trug, steuerte Harry an und warf ihm die Post direkt auf den Schoß, machte sich dann gleich wieder davon.  
Sofort waren Severus und Fenrir bei ihm, Ersterer nahm den Brief und untersuchte ihn mit einem Zauber, aber Tsun und Excalibur blieben vollkommen gelassen, und so auch der junge Held.  
„Von Ron Weasley“ stellte der Professor ernst fest und gab Harry den Brief zurück, der aber widmete sich erstmal lieber seinem vollen Teller:  
„Sicher hat er nur geschrieben, weil er von Excalibur hörte.“  
Der Zaubertränkemeister ging zurück zu seinem Stuhl und auch Fenrir stand schnell wieder am Grill, nicht das noch etwas von dem guten Fleisch verbrannte.  
„Wahrscheinlich“ kaute Harry und legte den Teller in das Gras, sah kurz auf seine Hände und schon waren sie sauber, dann betrachtete er neugierig den Umschlag:  
„Das ist eindeutig Rons Schrift, die würde ich unter tausenden wieder erkennen. Er schreibt immer, als würde er von einer ganzen Horde Spinnen verfolgt werden. Oder, als ob ihm das Schreiben irgendwelche Leiden zufügen.“  
„Ich erinnere mich mit Grauen an seine Aufsätze und Arbeiten“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Das ist das Leid der Reinblütigen, die sich für ihre Kinder keinen Privatlehrer leisten können. Wenn du nach Hogwarts gehst, musst du schreiben, lesen und rechnen können, und sind deine Eltern arm, dann bringen sie es dir selbst bei. Und du kannst es nur durch deine eigene Intelligenz, und Leistung, später ausgleichen. Die Zwillinge zum Beispiel, Bill, Percy und Charlie, konnten vieles später sehr gut nachholen und verbessern. Ich war Dracos Lehrer, bevor er nach Hogwarts ging und du Harry, hast ja zum Glück eine Muggelschule besuchen können.“  
„Es war keine schöne Zeit, aber im Nachhinein bereue ich es natürlich auch nicht. Als ich das erste mal ein Schulbuch aus Hogwarts in den Händen hielt, dachte ich nur: „Verdammt, gut das mich die Dursleys zur Schule gehen ließen.“ Sehen wir einmal was er geschrieben hat, es geht bestimmt um Excalibur. Seit der Schlacht hat sich kein Weasley, und auch nicht Hermine, bei mir gemeldet, und dann tauche ich plötzlich mit dem Schwert auf... und schon kommt Post.“  
Er öffnete den Brief, las ihn ernst durch und warf ihn dann gezielt in Fenrirs glühende Grillkohle, wo er verbrannte.  
„Was stand drin“ fragten sofort alle, außer Tsun, neugierig.  
„Das er mich vermisst, die alten Zeiten und so weiter. Ich bin doch nicht dumm“ regte Harry sich dann urplötzlich auf und Excalibur wechselte in dasselbe Grün, indem seine Augen gerade aufblitzten:  
„Sämtliche Weasleys konnten gleich am Tag nach der Schlacht St. Mungos verlassen und nach Hause gehen. Von da an haben sie sich nicht mit einem Piep gemeldet, und kaum passiert hier was, was sie interessieren könnte, schreibt Ron mir.“  
„Vielleicht tust du ihnen auch Unrecht“ warnte Narcissa vorsichtig, sie glaubte also selbst nicht wirklich daran.  
„Tue ich nicht, gerade sitzt die gesamte Familie in ihrer Küche und überlegt, welche Macht Excalibur haben könnte. Es sieht nach, das ist für Excalibur einfacher, wenn sein Name erwähnt wird“ schnaubte Harry und zauberte sich einfach ein Steak, vom Grill, direkt auf den Teller:  
„Ich werde mit keinem Wort erwähnt, jetzt überlegen sie, ob das Schwert sie reich machen könnte. Sie hätten es ja verdient, nachdem was sie alles für mich getan haben. Oh, wie schön, sie erwähnen mich... mir reicht es.“ Er stand auf und legte einen Zauber auf das Fleisch, dann nahm er Excalibur und legte es an.  
„Wo willst du hin“ fragte Severus sofort besorgt, und auch Tsun stand auf.  
„Ich mache einen kurzen Ausflug zum Fuchsbau, keine Sorge, ich mache nichts unüberlegtes. Bleib hier, Tsun, ich brauche nur ein paar Sekunden und sie werden mich nicht mal sehen.“  
Und schon war er weg, noch bevor jemand ihn aufhalten konnte, Tsun nahm seinen Stab in die Hand, wartete damit sehr unruhig. Eigentlich sollte er die Beiden immer begleiten, aber andererseits, wenn es wirklich nur ein paar Sekunden dauerte und... da war Harry schon wieder, sah zufrieden aus und setzte sich neben seinen Teller.  
„Was hast du getan“ fragte Severus sehr besorgt.  
„Ich habe ihnen gezeigt, wozu Excalibur wirklich fähig ist... wir haben den Fuchsbau in eintausend übergroße Daunenkissen verwandelt. Morgen früh verwandelt sich alles zurück, aber bis dahin sollen sie glauben, dass dies nun ihre einzige Habe ist. Sie haben mich nicht gesehen, aber sie werden sicher wissen, dass ich es war. Besonders, weil auch über dem Fuchsbau Schutzzauber liegen, die eigentlich nur Weasleys aufheben und umgehen können.“  
Stille trat ein, eine in der Lucius zurückkehrte und recht glücklich aussah, und dann musste Fenrir plötzlich laut auflachen.  
Severus und Narcissa entspannten sich ebenfalls und der heimkehrende, frischgebackene Zaubereiminister erhielt seine Steaks.  
„Das war riskant“ kommentierte er die Ereignisse in den Minuten vor seiner Ankunft, Narcissa erzählte ihm recht fröhlich davon:  
„Aber auch harmlos, besonders weil sich der Fuchsbau hoffentlich wirklich Morgen zurück verwandeln wird.“  
„Als wäre nie etwas geschehen“ versprach Harry gelassen:  
„Bis dahin jaulen sie sicher herum, weil sie ihr Haus verloren haben, aber genau das haben sie auch verdient. Vielleicht lernen sie dann was wirklich wichtig ist, ein bisschen Demut schadet auch einem Weasley nicht.“  
„Du klingst gerade schon sehr arrogant“ bemerkte Narcissa.  
„Aber er hat recht“ warf Severus sofort ein:  
„Nach dem Brief, und diesen Aussagen, haben sie das definitiv verdient. Es verhindert vielleicht auch, dass sie einige Höhenflüge bekommen, nur weil Harry einmal mit ihnen befreundet war. Wie war es im Ministerium, Lucius? Das du Zaubereiminister bist, wissen wir ja schon.“  
„Es ging eigentlich ziemlich schnell, als ich hier war um noch mehr Unterlagen zu holen, war ich schon vereidigt“ erzählte der Malfoy kauend und wurde daraufhin recht erstaunt angesehen:  
„Als ich dort, noch vor der Sitzung des Senats eintraf, waren sie am jaulen und wimmern, die magische Welt würde nun zerbrechen, und so etwas. Ich habe ihnen einfach erzählt, dass Harry mit Excalibur bei mir wohnt und er auf mich hört. Und das es wichtig ist, dass Excalibur bei ihm ist. Sofort wurden mir alle Rechte übertragen und ich musste mich auch nicht lang bewerben.  
Mir ist es egal wie ich an den Posten gekommen bin, jetzt kann ich mich darum kümmern, dass Harry weiterhin nicht belästigt wird. Die Nachrichten über euren Besuch in Hogsmeade haben mich gerade erreicht, als ich mit Meyer über Excalibur sprach und ihm klar machte, dass Camelot noch gebraucht wird. Es wird also weiterhin bewacht und vor dem Verfall geschützt.  
Auf der Sache in Hogsmeade kann ich aufbauen, sie müssen ja nicht alle wissen wie Harry gerufen wurde, und wieso. Würde ich jetzt von der drohenden Gefahr erzählen, bekämen einige Minister sicher Panik. Voldemort ist noch nicht mal unter der Erde, er wird noch im Keller des Ministeriums aufbewahrt und untersucht.“  
„Er sollte verbrannt werden, mindestens“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft.  
„Darum kümmere ich mich schon, da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich muss gleich einmal an Draco schreiben und ihm von den Neuigkeiten erzählen. Wieso leuchtet Excalibur weiß?“  
„Es hat nichts mehr zu tun und versucht sich nun daran zu erinnern, wer von dem Aufenthaltsort des Amuletts weiß. Fenrir hat ihm ja gesagt, es solle täglich mindestens drei Stunden danach in seinen Erinnerungen suchen“ kaute Harry und spülte dann mit etwas Butterbier nach:  
„Wie war das eben noch mit den gegrillten Kürbissen?“


	17. Chapter 17

„Sein Blut... wir brauchen sein Blut... kein Versagen mehr...“ Harry schreckte aus dem Schlaf und hörte als erstes den Regen, welcher heftig gegen die Balkontür prasselte. Es hatte am Abend schon angefangen zu tröpfeln, weswegen er auch die Höhle der beiden Eulen ins Zimmer holte, und nun schien ein regelrechter Sturm über das Anwesen zu fegen.  
„Seid froh, dass ihr jetzt nicht draußen seid“ murmelte der junge Mann, als er das Gurren von Hedwig und Salazar hörte, erstere sorgte sich natürlich mehr als der Uhu, aber er wusste es trotzdem zu schätzen:  
„Verdammt. Tsun hat doch gesagt, dass die Träume aufhören, sobald ich Excalibur habe.“ Aber andererseits, das war auch wirklich sein erster Traum, dieser Art, seitdem er das Schwert hatte... trotzdem, angenehm war es definitiv nicht gewesen.  
Seufzend stand er auf und zauberte sich in warme, weiche Kleidung, dann sah er zu Excalibur, welches an den Kleiderschrank gelehnt stand und Harry in einem dunklen Grün anstrahlte.  
„Du weißt auch nicht was da los ist, oder“ fragte er, woraufhin der Edelstein so klar wie Wasser wurde und der junge Mann musste schmunzeln:  
„Ja, das muntert mich tatsächlich etwas auf. Trotzdem gehe ich jetzt ohne dich jemanden suchen, der mich ein wenig mehr tröstet. Schlaf doch, wenn etwas ist, dann wecke ich Tsun. Aber es wird mich hier bestimmt niemand angreifen.“  
Excalibur schien zu zögern, wurde erst wieder grün, dann aber auch langsam grau und dies bedeutete, das Schwert ruhte sich aus.  
„Und ihr schlaft auch weiter“ nickte Harry den Eulen zu, aber Hedwig hielt nichts davon und setzte sich auf seine Schulter:  
„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, aber gut, komm mit.“ Natürlich konnte er nicht mit ihr sprechen, nicht einmal so wie er es mit dem Schwert tat, aber sie verstand ihn und am Ende verließen sie gemeinsam das Zimmer.  
Doch wen warf Harry nun aus dem Bett, Severus, nein, der litt ja darunter schlecht wieder einzuschlafen. Aber er wäre tatsächlich die erste Wahl des jungen Helden... er atmete tief durch und ging dann die Treppe runter, was ihn zum Professor zog, wusste er auch nicht.  
Fast schon instinktiv sah er zum Eingangsbereich und tatsächlich wurde dort schon wieder geputzt.  
„Sind Sie zufrieden mit mir, Meister Harry“ fragte die Hauselfe neugierig.  
„Natürlich, es sieht großartig aus. Wie ist dein Name?“  
„Sie... sie fragen nach meinem Namen“ fiepte die Hauselfe voller Glück und sprang dabei auf und ab:  
„Ich... mein Name ist Maggie.“  
„Das ist ein wirklich schöner Name“ nickte Harry lächelnd:  
„Ich werde den Malfoys sagen, wie sehr ich deine nächtliche Arbeit schätze.“  
Er ging weiter und hörte dabei, dass Maggie im Eingangsbereich voller Freude quietschte und hüpfte.  
Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und klopfte dann bei Severus an, wieso eigentlich, er hatte doch gar keinen wirklichen Grund... zu spät... Harry hörte schon wie sich im Innern des Zimmers etwas bewegte und dann sah er das ein Erkennungszauber auf die Tür gewirkt wurde.  
„Was willst du“ fragte Severus leise stöhnend aus dem Innern:  
„Und dann auch noch mit Hedwig zusammen...“  
Harry schwieg, was sollte er dazu sagen? Er wusste ja selbst nicht mehr wieso er den Professor aufsuchen wollte.  
Wieder waren Geräusche zu hören und dann wurde die Tür geöffnet, Severus präsentierte sich seinem Schüler nur mit einer Shorts und Morgenmantel bekleidet. Sofort wurde Harry knallrot und wandte sich leise quietschend ab.  
„Hast du vergessen, dass ich schwul bin“ quietschte der junge Mann voller Entsetzen und Verlegenheit, starrte dabei die Marmorwand an und hoffte sich nicht allzu blamiert zu haben.  
„Ja, habe ich vergessen“ seufzte Severus leicht theatralisch und zauberte sich in ordentliche Kleidung, woraufhin sich Harry langsam zu ihm umdrehte:  
„Aber das du so auf mich reagierst... ich dachte eher Tsun wäre dein Typ.“  
„Tsun ist auch eher mein Typ, aber er ist auch unsterblicher Wächter der nicht mal Kürbisbutter kennt und seinen Kaktus „George“ genannt hat. Er ist eher wie ein Arbeitskollege, nicht wie jemand, mit dem ich gern kuscheln würde.“  
„Du würdest gerne mit mir kuscheln“ fragte Severus neugierig, woraufhin Harry rot bis in die Fingerspitzen wurde und schwer nach Luft schnappte:  
„Und dabei hatten wir noch nicht mal ein Date.“  
Er grinste breit, während Harry wohl an Flucht dachte.  
„Also, was willst du“ seufzte der Professor, er würde wahrscheinlich nie ein Date mit dem Helden haben, aber wenigstens war er für ihn nicht nur attraktiv, sondern auch die erste Anlaufstelle bei Problemen. Ein weiterer Grund, wieso Severus unbedingt mit auf die Suche nach dem Amulett kommen sollte.  
„Ich... ich...“ stotterte Harry, vielleicht wäre Tsun doch die bessere Wahl gewesen:  
„Ich hatte wieder einen dieser Träume und...“  
„Hat Tsun nicht gesagt, es hört auf wenn du Excalibur hast?“  
„Ja, eigentlich schon“ seufzte der junge Mann:  
„Diesmal war es auch ein wenig anders, sie sagten, es würde kein Versagen mehr geben.“  
„Natürlich haben sie versagt, sie haben dich ja in Hogsmeade nicht erwischt. Aber deswegen bist du doch nicht wirklich hier, kannst du nicht mehr einschlafen? Der Regen ist ja schon ziemlich laut.“  
„Da wo der Fuchsbau eigentlich steht, da regnet es gerade auch. Und genauso schlimm“ schmunzelte Harry:  
„Das hat mir Excalibur eben noch gesagt.“  
„Ich hoffe nur, für dich, dass er sich Morgen wirklich zurück verwandelt. Sie könnten dich ansonsten dafür anzeigen, und dann müsstest du beweisen, dass du es nicht warst.“  
„Es verwandelt sich zurück, aber weil sie sich wahrscheinlich kein Hotel für diese Nacht leisten können, sitzen sie bestimmt gerade in ihrem Zelt und jammern über den nassen Kissen. Und die werden auch bei der Rückverwandlung nicht trockener sein.“  
„Du bist schon ein wenig gemein geworden“ lachte Severus leise und lud dann Harry in sein Zimmer ein, rief nach einer Hauselfe, die dem jungen Mann Kakao bringen sollte. Hedwig nahm das zum Anlass sich auf die Stange von Salazar zu setzen und dort einzuplüschen, nur wenig später fielen ihr die Augen zu.  
„Ich bin es nur leid, und das was mir Excalibur aus dem Fuchsbau gezeigt hat, reichte mir auch schon. Der Neid hat ihnen den Verstand vernebelt“ Harry setzte sich in einen Sessel, der wirklich sehr gemütlich aussah, und versank förmlich darin:  
„Ich muss nicht mehr auf Ron und Hermine hören, um mein Leben zu meistern, ich muss nicht mal auf Excalibur hören... es gehört mir, ich bin derjenige der es führt, es schlägt mir nur vor was ich am Besten mache, und wie.“  
„Du hast Verantwortung für das Schwert übernommen, und das ist wohl die schwierigste Aufgabe, die man sich auferlegen kann.“  
„So ist es“ seufzte Harry und erhielt den Kakao:  
„Excalibur handelt derweil auch ganz selbstbestimmt und wenn es Mist baut, dann wird man als erstes auf mich zukommen.“  
„Könnte es denn Mist bauen?“  
„Excalibur ist für den Kampf geschmiedet worden, es sollte jeden Feind töten, jeden der sich dem in den Weg stellt, der es führt. Der Edelstein hat ihm ein Bewusstsein gegeben, eine Stimme, aber keine Moral, keine Empfindungen. Es ist als...würde man mit einer Maschine reden, und das passiert alles nur in meinem Kopf. Es versteht keine Liebe, zwischenmenschliches wie Freundschaft auch nicht. Aber auch keinen Hass und Neid, jedoch kann es alleine entscheiden, wer der Feind ist, und wer nicht. Und es ist eben eine Waffe, eine die tötet.“  
Harry nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Kakao und atmete einmal tief durch.  
„Aber in der Regel ist nur derjenige ein Feind, welcher mich, Tsun oder gar das Schwert selbst, angreift. Und ich kann ihm natürlich sagen wer sonst noch ein Feind ist, dann hört es auf mich.“  
„Du fühlst dich durch das Schwert belastet“ stellte Severus fest und setzte sich dann auf das Sofa, dem Helden gegenüber. Harry brauchte jemanden zum Reden und er hatte sich seinen ehemaligen Lehrer dafür ausgesucht. Und auch wenn Severus lieber schlafen würde, ein wenig fühlte er sich gerade auch geehrt.  
Noch ein Jahr zuvor, hätte ihm lieber ein Avada an den Hals gejagt, als ihm seine Probleme anzuvertrauen.  
„Es ist eine neue Situation, und ich war darauf nicht vorbereitet. Und das Merlin in mir steckt, hilft gerade nur, dass ich nicht wahnsinnig werde. Na ja, es ist nicht so schlimm, aber eigentlich bin ich nur noch allein im Kopf, wenn Excalibur sich ausruht. So wie jetzt. Und ich weiß, dass es sich den Rest meines Lebens nicht mehr ändern wird.“  
„Ist es sehr unangenehm?“  
„Nein, nur eben neu. Ich muss mich noch daran gewöhnen. Es hat mich eben, vor dem Schlafengehen, gefragt was „Schwul“ bedeutet. Versuch das mal einem Ding zu erklären, das mit Liebe nichts anfangen kann. Es wollte dann wissen wie ich mich fortpflanze, wenn ich einen Mann heiraten will... ich wollte so etwas niemals irgendwem erklären müssen.“ Harry wurde schon wieder rot und schüttelte verlegen den Kopf, Severus musste darüber schmunzeln.  
„Weißt du was“ er stand auf und zauberte die Kakaotasse weg:  
„Du kannst heute Nacht hier schlafen und Morgen sieht es schon wieder ganz anders aus. Du bist aufgewühlt von dem Traum, das ist alles. Ich weiß ja auch, dass du dich nicht gut verstellen kannst und die letzten Tage sah es so aus, als kämst du mit der neuen Situation gut klar.“  
„Hier schlafen“ Harry sah sich mit hochrotem Kopf um.  
„Ja, dort im Bett. Ich nehme das Sofa“ schlug ihm Severus vor, woraufhin der junge Mann einmal kräftig schlucken musste.  
„Also gut“ bestimmte er dann und stand auf, ging zum Bett, das war eigentlich keine schlechte Idee:  
„Aber das ist groß genug für uns Beide. Wir können auch nebeneinander darin schlafen. Und wenn du deine Finger nicht bei dir behältst, dann hetze ich Morgen früh einfach Tsun auf dich.“  
„Vor dem habe ich keine Angst“ nickte der Professor amüsiert und legte sich dann, zusammen mit Harry, in das Bett.  
„Noch nicht“ bestimmte der junge Mann:  
„Du weißt aber auch noch nicht wozu er fähig ist.“

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir trainieren“ verkündete Tsun, als er Harry, nach dem Frühstück, in den Garten bat.  
„Trainieren“ fragte der junge Mann verwirrt, Fenrir war auch schon draußen und zauberte gerade den Grill sauber.  
„Ja, für den Kampf. Egal wo das Amulett sich befindet, es ist vielleicht bewacht. Und der Feind stirbt nicht gleich, wenn wir das Amulett haben, oder es gar schon vernichtet ist, er wird dich dann vielleicht erst recht angreifen... aus Rachegründen eventuell. Denn wenn das Amulett vernichtet ist, wird er seinen Plan nicht mehr ausführen können. Aber du hast es einfach, du hast Excalibur“ Tsun holte seinen Stab aus der Luft und zielte damit ins Nichts, woraufhin mehrere große Holzpuppen aus dem Boden wuchsen. Sie trugen alle ein Schild, und ein Holzschwert, mit sich, Fenrir wurde sofort aufmerksam auf das was da geschah und kam näher.  
„Du wirst den Schwertkampf lernen“ erklärte Tsun ernst:  
„Erst trainierst du an diesen Puppen, dann, wenn du soweit bist, erschaffe ich mir ein Schwert und wir treten gegeneinander an.“  
„Schwertkampf“ echote Harry und hob eine Augenbraue:  
„Ich bin nicht Arthur, ich bin Merlin, ich kann die Feinde mit einem Fingerschnippen...“  
„Auch Merlin beherrschte den Schwertkampf, denn er wusste, seine magischen Fähigkeiten hingen immer davon ab wie gut es seinem Körper ging. Das hat sich bis heute nicht geändert, wenn du mit einem gebrochenen Bein am Boden liegst, wirst du vielleicht schneller zum Schwert greifen können, als das dir ein Zauber einfällt.“  
„Er hat Recht“ knurrte Fenrir:  
„Das ist auch der Grund wieso in der Kolonie kaum gezaubert wird. Magie ist immer davon abhängig wie es einem gerade geht, du kannst mit großen Schmerzen dem Tode nahe sein und trotzdem noch mit dem Schwert die Feinde abwehren. Aber ein Zauber klappt dann vielleicht schon nicht mehr. Du hast doch gesehen wie effektiv die Werwölfe in der Schlacht die Todesser töteten, und das ganz ohne den Zauberstab. Sogar ohne eine Waffe, aber du wirst das Schwert immer bei dir haben, selbst dann wenn du halbtot am Boden liegst.“  
„Ja“ erinnerte sich Harry an die Schlacht, einige Werwölfe rissen den Feinden sogar die Köpfe ganz einfach vom Hals. Er atmete tief durch, nahm dann Excalibur vom Rücken:  
„Das wird hart, aber ich sehe auch die Notwendigkeit. Aber denk bitte daran, Tsun, ich bin Siebzehn, dünn und schwach.“  
„Deswegen wird Excalibur sich erstmal leichter machen, damit du lernst es zu richtig zu schwingen. Wenn du die Griffe dann beherrschst, machen wir mit dem normalen Gewicht weiter“ er deutete auf die Holzpuppen:  
„Greif sie so an, als wolltest du sie töten...“


	18. Chapter 18

„Ich gebe auf, lasst mich einfach hier liegen und sterben...“ es war Nachmittag, als Harry erschöpft im Gras lag und sein Magen sich nach dem Mittagessen sehnte, welches er ausgelassen hatte.  
Eine Weile stand Narcissa deswegen auch im Garten, mit sehr besorgtem Blick, aber er bemerkte sie nur im Augenwinkel und sah zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keinen Grund mit dem Training aufzuhören.  
Nun aber konnte er wirklich nicht mehr, er schwitzte stark, seine Hose war zerrissen und von einer der Holzpuppen war förmlich nur noch Sägespäne übrig.  
„Sag das niemals“ verkündete Tsun ernst und hielt dem jungen Mann dann die Hand hin:  
„Sag, du bist erschöpft, oder du brauchst eine kleine Pause. Aber sag niemals, dass du aufgibst. Damit zeigst du Schwäche, nicht nur dem Feind, sondern auch denen die niemals an dir Zweifeln dürfen.“  
„Ich brauche eine lange Pause, mindestens bis Morgen“ stöhnte Harry und ließ sich dann auf die Füße helfen:  
„Selbst mit einem doppelt so leichtem Excalibur, war es verdammt hart. Und ich habe Hunger, ich könnte es Fenrir gleich tun und ein ganzes Wildschwein verdrücken.“  
„Also verwandelst du dich an Vollmond auch in einen Wolf“ kam es sofort, recht trocken, vom Werwolf, der in der Nähe am Teich saß und sich da die Sonne auf den Pelz brennen ließ:  
„Denn nur dann schaffe ich ein ganzes Wildschwein. Wahrscheinlich haben dir Lucius und Narcissa irgendwelche Märchen über meinen Hunger erzählt, ich esse zwar viel, aber nicht so viel.“  
„Und was war gestern?“  
„Da habe ich sechs Stunden vorher nichts gegessen, nur das kleine Stück Fleischwurst in der Metzgerei“ klagte der alte Wolf sofort und Harry band sich das Schwert wieder auf den Rücken, Fenrir stand auch auf und schlug vor den Beiden schnell was zu kochen:  
„Wir haben noch von dem Fleisch, welches wir gestern kauften... was ist das?“ Eine Eule kam auf sie zugeflogen, die gleiche, graue, wie am Tag zuvor, und allein deswegen konnte es ja nur von den Weasleys sein.  
„Ein Heuler“ stellte Harry schnell fest, als die Eule das rote Päckchen in seine Hände warf und sich dann eilig wieder aus dem Staub machte:  
„Ich bin dazu geneigt, ihn nicht zu öffnen, aber eventuell möchten sie demnächst eine ganze Woche in ihrem Zelt hausen.“  
Er öffnete den Heuler und wurde sofort angebrüllt, dass sie genau wussten wer ihr Heim in Kissen verwandelte und das dies Konsequenzen haben würde. Excalibur, und selbst Merlin persönlich, würde ihm da nicht helfen können... Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als der Heuler verpuffte, und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Sein Magen meldete sich gerade lautstark, verlangte nach Nahrung.  
„Und was wirst du tun“ fragte Tsun neugierig.  
„Nichts. Wenn ich jetzt anfange sie zu ignorieren, dann macht es sie erst recht wütend. Denn jetzt erwarten sie doch, dass ich einen Fehler begehe. Und Wut macht leichtsinnig.“  
„Eventuell werden sie dann sich selbst etwas anzaubern, und es dir dann anlasten wollen“ überlegte Tsun ernsthaft.  
„Nein, so dumm sind sie nicht. Einmal kann man die meisten Zauber nachweisen, sie müssen mir dann beweisen, dass ich es getan habe und zum anderen... ich wohne im Haus des Zaubereiministers. Severus Snape wohnt hier, Narcissa, zwanzig Hauselfen, Fenrir und du... irgendjemand bekommt immer mit, wenn ein Hausbewohner das Gelände verlässt.“  
„Du hast die Hauselfen vor mir genannt“ schnaubte der alte Wolf, eher amüsiert als ungehalten.  
„Weil sie dir sowieso nicht glauben“ zuckte Harry mit den Schultern:  
„Da glauben sie eher den Hauselfen, als dem bösen Fenrir Greyback. Und Tsun fällt allein schon raus, weil er kein Mensch ist. Das kommt bei dir zwar auch etwas zum Tragen, aber da sind deine angeblichen Verbrechen doch schwerwiegender. Sie werden Tsun gar nichts glauben, denn bevor du beim Ministerium eine Aussage machst, wird dein Blut getestet. Und das ist bei ihm nicht menschlich, damit verliert er sofort alle Rechte. Hauselfen, zum Beispiel aber, können nur lügen, wenn es von ihren Herren befohlen wird. Und da kommt man dann wieder auf Lucius zurück, der seit gestern Zaubereiminister ist.“  
Sie betraten das Haupthaus und steuerten sofort die Küche an, da kam Lucius aus seinem Arbeitszimmer und schnappte sich gleich den Helden.  
„Harry, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun“ bat er und legte einen besonders flehenden Blick auf:  
„Am Samstag Abend ist ein Empfang, zu meinem Amtsantritt, würdest du und...“  
„Nein.“  
Excalibur leuchtete in einem neugierigen Lila.  
„Bitte. Es zeigt nicht nur meine guten Absichten, sondern auch deinen guten Willen. Denk darüber nach.“  
„Nein“ wehrte der junge Mann erneut ab.  
„Harry“ der Gesichtsausdruck des Malfoys veränderte sich:  
„Du wohnst bei uns und...“  
„Nein.“  
„Komm ihm doch nicht so, Lucius“ schnaubte Fenrir amüsiert:  
„Besonders weil du doch eh nur lügen würdest, da du ihn gerne hier hast.“  
„Fall mir nicht in den Rücken, alter Wolf“ beklagte sich Lucius sofort:  
„Also Harry, was willst du?“  
Der junge Mann schwieg, legte den rechten Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und schien nachzudenken, Excalibur leuchtete mittlerweile in einem Lavendel und schien auch recht amüsiert zu sein.  
„Maggie“ verkündete er dann, es schadete nicht zu diesem Empfang zu gehen und ganz besonders nicht, wenn er dafür etwas sehr wichtiges bekam:  
„Und Tsun muss mit zu diesem Empfang kommen, also braucht er am Besten schon Morgen den Schneider.“  
„Maggie“ fragte Lucius verwirrt.  
„Die Hauselfe, welche hier nachts den Eingangsbereich putzt. Ich will sie als persönliche Hauselfe und sie wird uns dann auch auf der Reise begleiten. Sie kann sicherlich kochen, Fenrir kriegt nur Fleisch auf den Grill und wir haben anderes zu tun. Severus muss dafür Sorgen, dass wir gesund bleiben, ich kann nicht kochen und Tsun traue ich nur seine Leibspeise aus dem Mittelalter zu.“  
„Ich kann nicht kochen, nicht mal meine Leibspeise. Und ich hatte auch keine Lust es zu lernen“ meldete sich der Wächter ernst:  
„Excalibur hat mir das Essen gleich zubereitet erschaffen, in meiner kleinen Küche machte ich nur Tee... und später auch Kaffee und Kakao. Und wenn wir unterwegs sind, dann hat Excalibur auch besseres zu tun, als uns dreimal täglich ein Festmahl aufzutragen.“  
„Harry hat nicht unrecht, eine Hauselfe könnte die Reise wesentlich vereinfachen“ brummte der alte Wolf:  
„Und er hat auch damit recht, dass ich nur Fleisch zubereiten kann. Aber mindestens er und Severus brauchen auch Gemüse, und Obst, auf dem Teller.“  
„Ich kenne Maggie nicht mal“ überlegte Lucius:  
„Aber wenn sie nachts arbeitet, dann wird sie jetzt schlafen. Trotzdem rufe ich sie einmal“ er wandte sich in die Richtung, in der alle Hauselfen ihren Bereich hatten und rief mit einem kurzen Zauber nach ihr, keine Minute später stand sie vor den Männern:  
„Sie ist sehr niedrigen Ranges, sie wird also noch einiges lernen müssen.“  
„Ich bin von Maggies Fähigkeiten sehr überzeugt“ nickte Harry ihr zu und hielt dann plötzlich ein weinrotes Kleid in Hauselfengröße in den Händen:  
„Das ist von Excalibur, ein Geschenk, hier zieh das an.“  
Er gab ihr das Kleid, und da es nicht von Lucius persönlich war, bedeutete dies auch keine Befreiung. Vorsichtig nahm sie es an, zögerte aber.  
„Meister Harry, darf ich fragen was das hier bedeutet?“  
„Du wirst meine persönliche Hauselfe“ verkündete er:  
„Du musst nicht mehr Nachts putzen, sondern hältst mein Zimmer sauber und kümmerst dich auch um meine Kleidung. Und wenn ich Malfoy Manor verlassen muss, dann kommst du mit und wirst auch kochen müssen. Zieh das an, dann gehen wir und ich zeige dir deine Aufgaben. Die wichtigste Regel ist schon mal, du darfst das Schwert nie berühren. Es könnte dich töten, wenn du es anfasst.“  
„Ich werde niemals meine Finger daran legen“ versprach Maggie und schlüpfte schnell in das Kleid, drehte sich ganz verzückt darin:  
„Danke Meister Harry, ich werde ganz sicher die beste Hauselfe sein, die Sie je hatten.“  
„Du bist meine erste, und wahrscheinlich auch die letzte“ schmunzelte der Held und musste sich dann wieder das freudige Fiepen von Maggie anhören.  
„Also kommt ihr jetzt am Samstag zum Empfang, ich lasse den Schneider auch für euch Beide kommen“ seufzte Lucius, er konnte die Hauselfe sicher entbehren und Harry hatte ja auch wirklich recht.  
Mit Maggie würde auch ein eventuelles Leben im Zelt einfacher sein, wer wusste schon wie diese Reise aussah.  
„Ja, wir kommen. Aber wenn es mir, oder Excalibur, oder auch Tsun, zu viel wird, dann gehen wir. Aber wir werden hinkommen und uns zeigen. Und sag deinen Ministern, dass jeder sofort qualvoll stirbt, der das Schwert berührt.“  
„Ich werde das mit dem „qualvoll“ extra noch einmal erwähnen“ freute Lucius sich und stürmte gleich wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück:  
„Es gibt auch ein Buffet, das wird euch gefallen.“  
Die Tür knallte zu und Harry zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.  
„Komm Maggie“ nickte er der Hauselfe dann zu:  
„Ich zeige dir was in meinem Zimmer zu tun ist, und Fenrir wird in der Zwischenzeit was kochen... verdammt habe ich Hunger.“


	19. Chapter 19

„Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wieso ich dieser Sache zugesagt habe“ schnaubte Harry das fünfte Mal, an diesem Nachmittag, während ihm Maggie in die edle Robe half:  
„Ich wäre bestimmt einfacher an dich gekommen, wenn ich mit Narcissa gesprochen hätte.“  
„Also tun Sie sich das nur an, weil ich dadurch Ihre persönliche Hauselfe geworden bin?“  
„Ja, und weil ich nicht irgendwann wegen Excalibur in Askaban landen will. Wobei es das natürlich nicht zulassen würde. Aber da ist es auch besser, wenn man mit den Ministern vorher persönlich spricht.“  
„Es ist ein sehr nettes Schwert, natürlich hatte ich Angst, als es das erste mal mit mir gesprochen hat, aber es ist wirklich sehr nett.“  
Excalibur sprach tatsächlich derweil mit Maggie, hauptsächlich aber, damit diese es nicht versehentlich berührte, oder weil es sich etwas wünschte. Erst drei Tage zuvor hatte es sich vollständig abgeschaltet und Maggie musste es stundenlang polieren. Das war eine Zeit gewesen, in der Harry im Eingangsbereich herum tigerte wie ein eingesperrtes Huhn und Tsun brummend dabei im Sessel saß.  
Es zeigte dem jungen Helden, dass Excalibur schon ein Teil von ihm geworden war und wenn es sich nicht nur ausruhte, sondern ganz weg war, dann konnte er es kaum aushalten. Und Harry war es auch gewesen, der es dann wieder aktivieren musste, so wie damals es auch König Arthur tat, ein Würdiger musste den Edelstein berühren.  
Das war der Trick dabei gewesen, wie er damals Excalibur aus dem Stein zog, „weckte“ es einfach auf.  
„Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass ich dich habe und wenn wir auf die Reise gehen, dann werden es auch die Anderen sein. Wir können alle nicht kochen, oder haben dann keine Zeit dafür, und Fenrir wird hauptsächlich auf die Jagd gehen und auf uns aufpassen.“  
„Außer es ist Vollmond, so wie heute.“  
„Dann auch. Zumindest haben mir das bis jetzt alle versichert, er ist harmlos und kann Menschen als Rudel ansehen. Er wird also wahrscheinlich im Zelt liegen und irgendwer muss ihm den Bauch kraulen. Sehe ich gut aus?“  
„Sie sehen fantastisch aus, Meister Harry“ nickte Maggie heftig und Harry musste schmunzeln, dann band er sich Excalibur auf den Rücken:  
„Drück mir die Daumen, dass die Minister mich nicht auseinander nehmen. Und das vor allem keiner das Schwert berühren will... ich kenne einige, sie sind gierig nach Macht und wenn sie welche sehen, dann werden sie fast schon wahnsinnig.“  
„Wäre dann nicht eine Schutzhülle für das Schwert besser“ fragte Maggie, woraufhin Harry eine Augenbraue hob und...  
...zehn Minuten später das Zimmer verließ und Excalibur in einer durchsichtigen Schutzhülle steckte. Er trug es ganz normal in der ledernen Schwertscheide, aber man sah auch, dass er es in eine Art Tüte gepackt hatte.  
„Was ist das“ fragte Tsun sofort, er trug einen edlen Anzug und Harry verkniff sich anzumerken, dass er darin aussah wie eine frische Bratwurst im Darm. Der Anzug passte, ja, aber es sah wirklich schrecklich aus, besonders dann wenn er sich etwas zu sehr bewegte.  
„Ich weiß nicht ob einige Minister nicht doch auf die Idee kommen und es anfassen wollen. Halten können sie es so auch nicht, aber zumindest verhindert die Hülle einen toten Minister, gleich nach der ersten Berührung. Maggie hatte die Idee und Excalibur hat die Hülle selbst erschaffen.“  
Sie betraten den Eingangsbereich, wo Lucius, Narcissa und Severus schon warteten, Lucius trug eine Robe die dem Zaubereiminister würdig war, der Professor steckte in einem guten Anzug und Narcissa hatte ein edles Kleid an.  
Aber es schien etwas zu fehlen, zumindest meinte das Excalibur, und so trug die Dame des Hauses einen Moment später eine hübsche Perlenkette, in der Farbe des Kleides. Ein weiteres Schmuckstück, das sie neben dem prächtigen Weihnachtskleid, für immer in Ehren halten wollte.  
„Was ist das für eine Hülle“ fragte Lucius neugierig.  
„Falls ein Minister auf Excalibur zustürmt und es berührt. Halten kann man es damit auch nicht, aber die erste Berührung führt zumindest nicht gleich zum Tod.“  
„Das ist eine gute Idee, wir wissen ja nicht wie die Minister reagieren. Gier nach Macht kann selbst den harmlosesten Menschen zu einer Furie werden lassen“ überlegte Narcissa ernsthaft:  
„Alternativ hätte sich Excalibur auch abschalten können, aber wir haben ja alle gesehen wie unwohl du dich damit fühlst.“  
„Das er keine Furche in den Marmor gelaufen hat, ist ein Wunder“ bemerkte Severus trocken und floh dann schnell zwei Schritte vor dem verlegenen Helden.  
„Ich schäme mich nicht“ klagte der junge Mann:  
„Es war als hätte man mir einen Arm abgenommen, oder ein Bein. Es war so schlimm, dass ich sogar teilweise versucht habe nach Excalibur zu rufen und es mir egal war, wenn Maggie beim Putzen zu Staub zerfällt.“  
„Das ist sehr ernst“ bemerkte Narcissa.  
„Zum Glück kann Excalibur einmal selbst entscheiden und zum anderen wird es nur durch meine Berührung wieder aktiviert. Oder durch die eines anderen Würdigen, und den gibt es erst, wenn der König wiedergeboren wird, oder ein anderer, wichtiger Teil von Merlin. Können wir jetzt los?“  
„Ja. Fenrir ist hier gut versorgt, er geht in den Wald und wir haben ihn ein halbes Rind in seine Höhle gelegt. Es ist nicht das erste mal, dass er sich hier alleine verwandelt“ nickte Lucius in Richtung der Küche, dann nahm er die Hand seiner Frau und zog den Zauberstab:  
„Kommt nicht mit einem Tor, ein sonderlich eindrucksvoller Auftritt ist nicht notwendig.“ Sie apparierten weg, Severus folgte ihnen einen Moment später, und Harry atmete tief durch, sah dann zu Tsun, der gerade seinen Stab verschwinden ließ. Den wollte er den Ministern nicht wirklich präsentieren, musste ihn aber auch, für den Notfall, mitnehmen.  
Excalibur leuchtete in einem neugierigen, und erwartungsvollen, Lila, dann nahm Harry die Hand seines Wächters und im nächsten Moment standen sie in dem Saal, indem der Empfang zu Ehren von Lucius stattfand.  
Natürlich waren alle Gäste schon da, der Zaubereiminister und seine Frau begrüßten gerade einige Herren... Narcissa war die einzige Frau im ganzen Raum, aber Lucius würde auch zu so einem Fest niemals ohne sie gehen, die anderen Minister wohl schon.  
„Wenigstens gibt es ein Buffet“ nickte Harry dem reich gedeckten Tisch entgegen und da wurde er schon erkannt, gleich fünf Minister stürmten auf ihn zu, woraufhin Tsun sich vor den Helden stellte.  
„Wenn sie mit Harry sprechen möchten, dann nur Einzeln, maximal zu zweit“ verkündete der Wächter streng.  
„Wer sind Sie denn überhaupt...“ plusterten sich die Minister sofort auf.  
„Er passt auf Harry und das Schwert auf“ trat Severus an die Gruppe heran:  
„Und er hat recht, die Beiden sind kein hübscher Gaul auf dem Viehmarkt, verhalten sie sich ordentlich und nicht wie eine Horde dummer Bauern.“  
„Er hat Excalibur gestohlen, er muss uns Rede und Antwort stehen!“  
„Er muss gar nichts, er muss noch nicht mal hier sein“ verkündete Lucius:  
„Er ist nur hier, weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe und er kann jederzeit selbst entscheiden, wann er wieder gehen will. Sicher wird er schnell verschwinden, wenn er sich durch sie bedroht fühlt. Und er hat gar nichts gestohlen, er hat nur genommen was ihm gehört. Also ordentlich, oder gar nicht.“  
Einige der Minister plusterten sich noch etwas auf, aber zwei beruhigten sich sichtlich und wurden dann von Tsun auch zu Harry durchgelassen.  
„Kannst du mir von den Lachshäppchen bringen“ bat der junge Mann seinen Wächter, die beiden Minister schienen nett zu sein und versuchten auch nicht das Schwert zu berühren. Aber natürlich war Excalibur auch bei ihnen Thema Nummer Eins.  
„Ich mache das“ bestimmte Severus ernst:  
„Er bleibt hier und passt auf, scheint ja notwendig zu sein.“ Der Professor deutete auf die anderen Minister, die immer noch mit Lucius über Excalibur, und wem es gehörte, diskutierten, dann ging er zum Buffet-Tisch und füllte dort einen Teller.  
„Ich habe gehört, er bringt Excalibur zurück nach Camelot, wenn Sie gestorben sind, Mr. Potter“ erinnerte sich einer der beiden Minister.  
„So ist es, es ist fast nur eine Leihgabe an mich, eine die auf meine Lebenszeit beschränkt ist“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Eigentlich brauche ich seinen Schutz auch nicht wirklich, aber es ist immer gut ihn dazuhaben. Und dann muss auch Excalibur nicht allzu oft einschreiten.“  
„Sie haben es doch nicht ohne Grund“ fragte der andere Minister leise:  
„Ich meine, es heißt, es hat Sie gerufen, das macht es doch nicht ohne Grund. Es droht eine Gefahr, oder?“  
Harry hob erstaunt beide Augenbrauen, dann nickte er zustimmend und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, die beiden Männer nickten daraufhin ebenfalls und der Held nahm seinen Teller entgegen.  
Die Minister wollten gerade etwas anderes zu Excalibur fragen, da ging plötzlich eine Tür auf und Arthur Weasley betrat den Saal, in seinem Gesicht sah man Wut und Hass.  
„Wieso wurde ich nicht eingeladen“ beschwerte er sich lautstark und ging direkt auf Harry zu.  
„Weil hier nur ausgewählte Minister sind“ erklärte Lucius ernst und setzte dazu an, sich Weasley in den Weg zu stellen.  
„Und da sieht man mal wieder, was Sie für ein Mensch sind“ regte sich Arthur noch mehr auf und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen Lucius' Brust:  
„Sie haben doch irgendwas gedreht, sonst würden Sie niemals Zaubereiminister sein und Potter wäre nicht einmal ansatzweise an Excalibur gekommen. Na, mit wie vielen Galleonen haben Sie diese Bande hier geschmiert, sagen Sie es mir, seien Sie einmal ehrlich!“  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Minister, denn man hatte sie gerade bezichtigt sich schmieren zu lassen und Weasley stellte zudem ihr Urteil, was das Beste für die magische Welt war, in Frage.  
„Man könnte fast glauben, Sie haben ein paar Feuerwhiskey zu viel getrunken, Arthur“ versuchte Lucius den aufgebrachten Mann zu beruhigen:  
„Wieso setzen Sie sich nicht kurz hin und essen etwas Kleines.“  
„Sie... ich werde Sie verklagen“ brüllte Weasley und erinnerte Harry dabei an ein Märchen, welches Petunia immer Dudley vorlas... Rumpelstilzchen.  
„Das bringt doch nichts“ bestimmte Harry plötzlich und trat vor:  
„Diese ganzen Diskussionen langweilen mich nicht nur, sondern halten mich auch davon ab diese Lachshäppchen hier zu probieren. Und Tsun ist auch ganz angespannt“ er deutete auf seinen Wächter, der vorsichtshalber den Stab in die Hand genommen hatte:  
„Sie werden jetzt gehen, Arthur, oder Excalibur wird dafür sorgen, dass Sie gehen.“  
„Du“ Weasley stürmte mit wedelnder Faust auf Harry zu, aber noch bevor er diesen erreichen konnte, verschwand er plötzlich. Wieder ging ein Raunen durch die Ministerschaft, besonders weil Excalibur für einen kurzen Moment rot aufleuchtete.  
„Wo ist er hin“ fragte Lucius, der als Erster seine Stimme wiederfand.  
„Bei Fenrir in der Höhle“ nickte Harry grinsend:  
„Fenrir weiß Bescheid und wir wissen, dass er harmlos ist... Weasley weiß das aber nicht. Er hat, besonders nach der Sache mit Bill, schreckliche Angst vor unserem Lieblingswerwolf. Und er wird auch die ganze Nacht dort bleiben, denn er kommt ja nicht durch die Schutzzauber, welche auf dem Manor liegen. Fenrir wird auch dafür sorgen, dass er nicht wegläuft.“  
„Dann werde ich Fenrir auch Morgen früh dazu anhalten, Weasley von meinem Gelände zu schaffen“ bestimmte der Zaubereiminister, der von seinen Leuten gerade sehr entsetzt angesehen wird:  
„Fenrir Greyback ist nicht nur ein Freund der Familie und Pate meines Sohnes, sondern auch vollkommen harmlos. Er wird sich von Weasley maximal das Fell pflegen lassen. Widmen wir uns doch dem Essen, das wird ihnen schmecken, ich habe es vom besten Restaurant der Winkelgasse zubereiten lassen.“  
„Essen“ Harry sah wieder auf seinen Teller und ließ sich dann ein Häppchen endlich schmecken:  
„Ich muss unbedingt wissen, wie dieser leckere Lachs zubereitet wurde, und dann erzähle ich Maggie davon.“


	20. Chapter 20

„Wer brüllt hier denn so“ Harry kam noch vor dem Frühstück in den Garten und blinzelte den Professor neugierig an, dann rieb er sich über die Stirn und Excalibur zeigte ein recht amüsiertes Grün.  
„Weasley, Fenrir hat ihn gerade recht unsanft davon gejagt“ nickte Severus und musterte den Helden kurz:  
„Du hast einen Kater.“  
Das Grün wurde fröhlicher, und auch wenn Harry heftig den Kopf schüttelte... er konnte es nicht leugnen.  
„Das sieht nur so aus“ maulte der junge Mann, er wusste ja selbst, dass er am Abend zuvor noch einiges vom Whiskey getrunken hatte. Aber der war auch einfach zu gut gewesen, und gar nicht sauer.  
„Möchtest du einen Trank, der eventuell auch nur zufällig wie ein Anti-Kater-Trank aussieht“ schmunzelte Severus und streichelte dem jungen Mann sanft durch das Haar:  
„Wenn es schlimmer wird, dann komm zu mir. Lucius hat mir schon gesagt, dass die Minister ganz begeistert von dir waren. Du hast dir gestern einige Freunde im Ministerium gemacht, da gehört ein wenig Alkohol dazu, auch wenn wir dich am Ende in dein Bett tragen mussten.“  
„Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie ich nach Hause gekommen bin... geschweige denn in mein Bett“ nuschelte Harry zugebend:  
„Wie ist Excalibur auf seinen Platz gekommen? Es stand heute Morgen da, wo ich es immer hinstelle.“  
„Es ist appariert, jedenfalls meinte Tsun dies, aber es war wohl eher eine Art Teleportation. Immerhin wurde das Apparieren erst erfunden, da lag das Schwert schon lange in Camelot. Und Tsun hat dich auch die meiste Zeit getragen. Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus, eventuell solltest du den Trank noch vor dem Frühstück nehmen.“  
Severus berührte kurz die Stirn des jungen Mannes, während Fenrir auf sie zukam und Excalibur ganz plötzlich ein Weiß zeigte.  
„Was ist los“ wollte der Professor sofort wissen, das kam schon etwas plötzlich, aber Weiß wies auch nie auf eine Gefahr hin und allein wenn man dies wusste konnte man da recht gelassen bleiben.  
„Fenrir wollte heute Morgen Ergebnisse, was Excaliburs Erinnerungen angeht, und es hat die Aufgabe ein wenig vernachlässigt. Deswegen versucht es jetzt sich krampfhaft zu erinnern, wer von dem Aufenthaltsort des Amuletts weiß.“  
„Ein bisschen Druck schadet sicher auch dem Schwert nicht... hat er noch etwas gesagt, Fenrir, was wir wissen sollten?“  
„Nein, er war außer sich vor Wut“ der alte Wolf grinste fett:  
„Hat mich beleidigt, wie noch nie jemand zuvor, aber ich hab mich natürlich nicht daran gestört. Will nicht am Ende doch in Askaban landen, nur weil ich das Wiesel einmal zu viel angeknurrt habe. Bist du verkatert, Harry?“ Er berührte den jungen Mann ernst an der Stirn, und dann im Nacken, dabei bemerkte er das Excalibur weiß leuchtete.  
„Ein bisschen, ja verdammt. Der Whiskey war gestern einfach zu gut“ seufzte Harry aufgebend.  
„Du bekommst gleich einen Trank dafür“ versprach Severus, Excalibur strahlte in einem fröhlichen Himmelblau:  
„Hat es sich erinnert.“  
„Das will ich doch hoffen“ knurrte Fenrir erwartungsvoll und Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
„Es hat sich erinnert. Es sagt die Schneeelfen wissen wo das Amulett ist. Ich habe noch nie von Schneeelfen gehört, geschweige denn eine gesehen, aber Excalibur zeigte mir das Bild eines Mannes mit spitzen Ohren, weißer Haut und grauen Augen.“  
„Schneeelfen“ knurrte Fenrir und sie gingen langsam in das Haupthaus zurück:  
„Es gibt noch welche, aber sie wohnen so zurückgezogen in Sibirien, dass man nicht weiß wo genau. Als oberster Wolf der Kolonie wollte ich einmal an sie herantreten, wir hatten ein Problem, welches sie einfach hätten lösen können... habe sie nicht gefunden und wir mussten es anders machen. Hat nur länger gedauert, war aber genauso gut.“  
„In Sibirien“ staunte Harry und runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich:  
„Wir müssen wohl zu ihnen, und zumindest kann ich annehmen, dass sie uns nicht gleich angreifen. Sie wissen wo das Amulett von Morgana ist, also werden sie auch Excalibur erkennen.“  
„Und es vielleicht als Feind erkennen, dann werden wir gleich von ihnen angegriffen. Es ist ja möglich, dass sie Anhänger von Morgana waren und Merlin als Feind ansehen, genauso wie Excalibur. Doch das wissen wir jetzt noch nicht und wir werden es erst erfahren, wenn wir ihnen gegenüberstehen“ warf Severus ein:  
„Wir brauchen einen Transport nach Nowosibirsk, das ist die größte Stadt Sibiriens und auch die einzige, mit einem magischen Teil. Sie haben auch ein kleines Unterministerium, sie gehören ja zu Russland, aber das magische Sibirien selbst sieht sich natürlich als eigenständig an. Aber das machen viele Länder, die dem russischen Ministerium unterstehen, Rumänien und Ungarn zum Beispiel auch. Niemand will sich von Moskau bevormunden lassen und sie versuchen alle ihr eigenes Ding zu machen... und wenn es dann Dicke kommt, dann stehen sie am Ende doch bei denen jaulend vor der Tür.“  
„Woher weißt du das alles“ Harry rieb sich mühsam die Stirn und dann auch noch die Augen, er wurde diesen Kater einfach nicht los und musste wohl wirklich einen der ekelhaften Tränke nehmen.  
„Ich hab mal Urlaub in Nowosibirsk gemacht und mich da auch ein wenig informiert. Man will ja keinen Fehler machen, wenn man in ein fremdes Land reist. Unser Glück ist es, im magischen Sibirien wird auch Englisch in den Schulen gelehrt, wir dürften also keine Verständigungsschwierigkeiten haben.“  
„Ich spreche Russisch“ brummte Fenrir und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Und Isländisch, ein wenig Norwegisch und mehr schlecht als recht auch Französisch. Russisch kann ich ganz gut, aber am Besten habe ich Isländisch gelernt, lebe ja auch eigentlich auf Island und es ist dem Gälischen nicht unähnlich. Ich bin Ire, ich habe Gälisch noch vor dem Englischen gelernt.“  
„Ire“ staunte Harry, nie hätte er damit gerechnet, dass Fenrir so ein Sprachtalent war. Aber er unterschätzte den alten Wolf auch schon einige Male, in den letzten Tagen, das musste er sich ehrlich zugeben.  
„Ja. Meine Familie war eigentlich reinblütig. Vor Jahrhunderten gingen sie von Schottland nach Irland, ihr Name war O' Graiin. Später heiratete man hauptsächlich Blacks und nannte sich Graiinblack, was dann durch meinen Großvater zu Greyback gemacht wurde. Sollte eigentlich auch eine Black heiraten, aber wurde mit Siebzehn gebissen, damit war es dann auch aus für unsere reinblütige Familie. Meine Mutter konnte nach mir keine Kinder mehr bekommen und mein Vater liebte sie zu sehr, um sich eine neue Frau zu suchen.“  
„Du solltest eine Black heiraten? Doch bestimmt Andromeda...“  
„Narcissa“ grinste Fenrir breit:  
„Und ich war auch nicht abgeneigt. Kommt, gehen wir zum Frühstück, mein Magen knurrt schon die irische Nationalhymne hoch und runter.“  
Er ging dem Esszimmer entgegen und Harry dachte ernsthaft darüber nach.  
„Also war Narcissa nicht von Anfang an Lucius versprochen?“  
„Nein, er sollte Andromeda heiraten, aber dazu kam es ja nie“ erzählte Severus, als sie sich auch auf Weg machten:  
„Narcissa war übrigens auch nicht abgeneigt, was Fenrir anging, sie waren sogar schon vor ihrer Schulzeit sehr gut befreundet gewesen. Aber ein Werwolf zu werden war noch eine größere Schande, als einen Muggel zu heiraten... Trotzdem standen Fenrirs Eltern immer hinter ihm, und damit luden sie die Schande auch auf sich. Im Gegensatz zu Remus hat er immer den Halt seiner Eltern gehabt.  
Jedenfalls ist das alles auch der Grund wieso Fenrir Dracos zweiter Pate ist, die Freundschaft, Narcissa würde nie auf ihren besten Freund verzichten wollen und auch wenn sie sich irgendwann in Lucius verliebt hat, er ist ihr immer noch sehr wichtig.“  
„Sie hätte mit ihm durchbrennen können“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, als sie das Esszimmer erreichten und sich Fenrir dort an den gedeckten Tisch setzte, Lucius und Narcissa waren auch schon da.  
„Wer hätte mit wem durchbrennen können“ fragte der Zaubereiminister neugierig:  
„Hast du einen Kater, Harry?“  
„Ja, verdammt“ stöhnte der junge Mann und stellte Excalibur neben das Bücherregal, Hedwig und Salazar kamen zum Fenster rein und die Schneeeule setzte sich erstmal auf die Schulter ihres Besitzers. Dort gurrte sie, und rieb solange ihren Kopf an seinem, bis er sie sich in die Arme holte und ordentlich durchkraulte.  
Dann setzte er sich mit ihr zusammen an den Tisch und schob ihr eine Scheibe Speck in den gierigen Schnabel.  
„Wir wissen jetzt wer weiß wo das Amulett ist... die Schneeelfen“ erzählte er und kraulte Hedwig noch einmal die Federn kräftig durch.  
„Die Schneeelfen. Dafür müsst ihr nach Sibirien“ nickte Lucius ernst und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee:  
„Und dann steht es noch nicht mal fest, dass ihr die Schneeelfen auch so schnell findet, wie es notwendig ist.“  
„Aber dann findet sie der Feind ja auch nicht so schnell“ nickte Harry lächelnd und zauberte sich zwei dick belegte Brötchen:  
„Ich denke aber, wir haben einige Vorteile, im Gegensatz zu den Feinden...“ Tsun kam zum Frühstück und setzte sich müde wirkend an den Tisch:  
„Du hast doch keinen Kater, oder?“  
„Doch“ brummte der große Wächter seufzend:  
„Du hast es vielleicht nicht mehr mitbekommen, aber der Minister für Schulwesen hat mir immer wieder vom Whiskey eingeschenkt. Und der war wirklich gut.“  
„Dafür hast du aber gestern Abend noch recht klar gewirkt“ erinnerte sich Lucius amüsiert:  
„Es war wirklich ein guter Empfang gewesen, Weasley hat ja nur ein geringes Problem dargestellt... sicher wollt ihr sobald wie möglich nach Nowosibirsk abreisen. Ich werde euch einen Transport organisieren.“  
„Was ist Nowosibirsk“ wollte Tsun wissen und bekam eines der Brötchen von Harry.  
„Eine Stadt in Sibirien, es liegt im Norden von Russland. Sie wurde aber auch erst 1893 gegründet“ erzählte Severus, der sich eindeutig sehr gut über seinen ehemaligen Urlaubsort informiert hatte:  
„Da ist es kein Wunder, dass du noch nicht von ihr gehört hast. Fenrir spricht Russisch, aber sie lernen dort auch alle Englisch, trotzdem... die Schneeelfen wissen wo das Amulett von Morgana ist und wir wissen ja nicht, welche Sprachen sie beherrschen.“  
„Ich habe nur irgendwann Latein gelernt“ erinnerte sich Tsun:  
„Aber über die Jahrhunderte sicher auch das meiste wieder vergessen. Es war nur zu einer gewissen Zeit notwendig... Meine Art war mit den Schneeelfen verwandt, sie waren einst die am magisch begabteste Elfenart und das wird auch erklären, wieso sie allein wissen wo das Amulett sich befindet. Vielleicht wachen sie sogar darüber, dann können wir es schneller vernichten, als das der Feind auch nur daran denkt die Elfen danach zu befragen.“  
„Hoffen wir es... trotzdem, auch danach ist die Gefahr noch nicht vorüber. Der Feind muss dann aufgespürt und vernichtet werden“ Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und Excalibur leuchtete in einem Beige:  
„Wir sollten uns aber erstmal auf das Amulett konzentrieren... wie ist das Wetter eigentlich zur Zeit in Sibirien?“


	21. Chapter 21

„Mir reicht es“ Harry floh förmlich aus der Bibliothek des Malfoy Manor und trug dabei nicht nur Excalibur mit sich, sondern auch drei dicke Bücher über alle Elfenarten, welche den Menschen bekannt waren:  
„Ich kann das da drin nicht.“  
„Du gibt’s zu schnell auf“ stellte Tsun fest, der gerade zu ihm wollte und deswegen fast gleichzeitig den entsprechenden Raum erreichte.  
„Nein, es liegt nicht an den Büchern, es liegt an dieser verdammten Bibliothek. Und auch an den Büchern, ich habe gerade wirklich keine Nerven dafür mich da durch zu lesen.“  
„Und hat Lucius nicht gesagt, er will nicht, dass die Bücher diesen Raum verlassen“ Tsun sah nachdenklich in die Bibliothek hinein:  
„Soll ich für dich das lesen und dir dann das Wissen übermitteln? Im Grunde brauchen wir ja auch nur das, was über die Schneeelfen darin steht.“  
„Aber finde das mal, in diesen verdammten, uralten Schinken“ jaulte Harry auf, er war nervös, warum auch immer, und wollte deswegen eindeutig nicht seine Zeit mit staubigen Büchern verbringen. Andererseits konnte man ihn da schon verstehen, er reiste das erste mal in ein anderes Land, mit einer anderen Sprache, um dort Wesen zu finden, die kaum einer zuvor gesehen hatte... und sie um etwas zu bitten, was sie eventuell nicht ganz so einfach preisgeben würden.  
Sie wussten ja auch noch nicht mal, ob die Schneeelfen wirklich friedlich waren.  
„Ich werde es schon finden“ schmunzelte Tsun und holte sich den Helden vorsichtig in die Arme, drückte ihn fest an sich:  
„Beruhige dich, es wird noch etwas dauern bis wir abreisen und dann müssen wir auch erstmal in Nowosi...was auch immer... Informationen einholen. Wir können ja nicht auf irgendeinen Verdacht hin in die Wälder rein laufen und hoffen dort auf irgendwelche Elfen zu treffen.“  
„Du hast ja recht“ nuschelte Harry gegen das Leinenhemd, welches sein Wächter gerade trug, es war weiß und weich, er konnte förmlich die Muskeln darunter spüren. Aber Tsun war immer noch nur so etwas wie ein Arbeitskollege, jemand der ihn begleitete und auf ihn aufpasste... sein Bodyguard. Und nur weil man jemanden als attraktiv empfand, musste man ihm nicht gleich in die Arme springen und sich durch die Laken jagen lassen.  
Und im Grunde bevorzugte Harry ja mittlerweile auch etwas mehr als nur Attraktivität.  
„Also ich gehe jetzt diese Bücher lesen“ Tsun nahm sie ihm ab:  
„Und du machst... was auch immer du machen willst, oder musst. Sicher bin ich beim Abendessen schon damit fertig“ er sah ernst auf die „alten Schinken“, die leider auch sehr dick waren:  
„Wenn ich etwas Magie anwende.“  
„Daran hab ich auch schon gedacht, mir einfach das Wissen einzuzaubern, aber so etwas kann auch schief gehen. Excalibur meinte, es könne passieren das ich dann nur noch dieses Wissen in meinem Kopf habe und alles andere eben nicht mehr. Also passe auf damit.“  
„Ich habe so Latein gelernt, ich kenne den Zauber also sehr gut. Und ich werde mir auch nicht alles einzaubern, sondern nur das was wir über die Schneeelfen wissen müssen. Und ich sorge dafür, dass ich dabei nicht gestört werde.“ Tsun streichelte Harry kurz durch das wuschelige Haar und schloss sich dann, mit den Büchern, in der Bibliothek ein.  
„Du könntest etwas auf ihn aufpassen“ schlug Harry dann vor, woraufhin Excalibur ein mattes Silber zeigte:  
„Danke.“  
Der junge Mann atmete tief durch und machte sich dann auf den Weg durch das Haupthaus, Narcissa lief an ihm vorbei und hatte mehrere dicke Wolldecken dabei. Die konnten sie in Sibirien sicher gut gebrauchen, in Schottland ging es ja schon auf den Herbst zu und da war es dort bestimmt wesentlich kälter... und ganz besonders dann auch nachts.  
Wobei, vielleicht fand Harry ja jemanden, mit dem er im Zelt kuscheln konnte. Tsun musste bestimmt aufpassen, dass er nicht erfror, und eventuell war auch Severus für einen zitternden Helden empfänglich.  
Fenrir sah ja auch recht kuschelig aus, meistens jedenfalls und hauptsächlich dann, wenn er gerade nicht knurrte.  
Wo war der Professor eigentlich?  
Harry wirkte einen kurzen Ortungszauber, auf das ganze Haupthaus, und steuerte dann die Küche an. Was auch immer Severus darin machte, eventuell war es lecker und der Held verbrachte dann nicht nur etwas Zeit mit seinem ehemaligen Lehrer, sondern füllte sich auch gleich den Magen.  
Er betrat die Küche, die etwa so groß wie das Wohnzimmer war und in der sich gerade nicht nur fünf Hauselfen, sondern auch Severus und Maggie waren.  
Harrys persönliche Hauselfe stach schon damit heraus, dass sie mittlerweile nicht nur ein ordentliches Kleid, sondern auch Schuhe und Handschuhe trug.  
Aber es schien auch kein Problem zu sein, wahrscheinlich wünschten sich die anderen Hauselfen auch einfach nur mal so einen Posten.  
„Was macht ihr hier“ fragte Harry neugierig und bekam ein Stück Trockenfleisch hingehalten, welches er nahm und probierte:  
„Chili, das ist lecker.“  
„Fenrir meinte wir sollen die Trockenfleischsorten probieren, während er noch in Hogsmeade einkaufen ist“ erklärte Severus recht amüsiert:  
„Das mit Schokolade mögen wir nicht, aber wir nehmen es für ihn mit, das mit Chili werden wir dann wohl nur für dich mitnehmen. Wir denken, wir müssen eventuell einige Nächte im Zelt verbringen und auch wenn Maggie kochen kann, wir sollten auf alles vorbereitet sein. Auch darauf, dass sich Fenrir im Zelt verwandelt und wir ihm das Trockenfleisch im Sekundentakt in den Rachen werfen müssen. Dann darf es aber nicht das mit Schokolade sein, sonst verdirbt er sich nur den Magen.“  
„Er könnte dann auf die Jagd gehen.“  
„Wenn Schnee liegt, würde ihn nicht mal die Androhung eines Avadas zur Jagd bewegen. Hier probiere das mit Zitrone, Maggie schmeckt es, ich traue mich nicht es zu probieren.“  
„Wieso traust du dich nicht...“ Harry hielt inne und dachte ernsthaft darüber nach:  
„Du magst nichts, was nach Zitrone schmeckt“ und schon strahlte Excalibur in einem fröhlichen Zitronengelb.  
„Ich mochte es früher, aber wenn du zwanzig Jahre lang Tränke probiert hast, dann leiden auch irgendwann deine Geschmacksnerven“ nickte Severus und hob eine Augenbraue:  
„Macht es sich gerade lustig über mich?“  
„Nein. Aber ich glaube das ist jetzt deine Farbe.“  
„Also macht es sich doch über mich lustig. Aber ich werde es ihm verzeihen“ nickte der Professor und Harry probierte das Zitronenfleisch, spuckte es im nächsten Moment aus und zauberte das Übel ins Nichts.  
„Das kann man keinem antun“ ekelte er sich und aß noch etwas von dem Chili-Fleisch, um den schrecklichen Geschmack loszuwerden:  
„Was sind das da noch für Sorten?“  
„Milch, Kaffee, Brokkoli, Butterbier, Kürbis...“ zählte Maggie auf, woraufhin Harry alles wegzauberte, außer Kürbis, Chili, Schokolade und Natur.  
„Das mit Kürbis wird eventuell noch schmecken, aber wenn es ganz dick kommt, wird Fenrir das mit Schokolade bevorzugen“ er probierte Kürbis und nickte zustimmend:  
„Akzeptabel.“  
„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht, wieso leuchtet Excalibur silbern“ Severus probierte das mit Kürbis ebenfalls und ließ es dann von Maggie einpacken.  
„Es passt auf Tsun auf, der sich gerade mit dem Wissen über Elfen auseinander setzt... und das teilweise magisch.“  
„Wolltest du das nicht eigentlich machen?“  
„Er hat es mir abgenommen... Merlin war auch kein Bücherwurm, vielleicht habe ich das von ihm.“  
„Oder du schiebst deine Faulheit gerade nur auf ihn. Immerhin hast du bisher behauptet, du hättest nur seine magischen Fähigkeiten bekommen.“  
Harry wurde knallrot und Excalibur zeigte sich kurz in einem amüsierten Grün, wurde dann aber auch schnell wieder silbern.  
„Ich wollte das mit dem Einzaubern der Information selbst ausprobieren, aber Excalibur meinte, es könne etwas schief gehen. Zum Beispiel, dass ich nur noch dieses Wissen im Kopf habe, und nichts mehr anderes. Und Tsun hat erzählt, dass er mit diesem Zauber Latein gelernt hat. Trotzdem passt Excalibur jetzt auf ihn auf.“  
„Er ist also erfahrener mit dem Zauber, und mit dem Schutz des Schwertes dürfte deswegen auch wirklich nichts schief gehen“ nickte Severus ernst und wandte sich dann der Tür zu, welche aus der Küche heraus führte:  
„Ich wollte noch, in der Winkelgasse, für die Eulen einkaufen. Aber da Excalibur bei Tsun bleiben muss, kannst du wohl nicht mitkommen.“  
Harry zögerte, eigentlich wollte er schon mit, aber ohne das Schwert traute er sich gerade maximal von seinem Zimmer bis zum Esszimmer runter.  
„Ja...“ seufzte er:  
„Außer du kannst mich so gut beschützen, dass sich weder Excalibur, noch Tsun, sorgen müssen.“  
„Ich kann dich sehr gut beschützen und du dich doch auch, oder? Ich will dich nicht dazu überreden, vernünftiger wäre es hierzubleiben, aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass sich jemand Sorgen machen müsste.“

„Wir gehen nur in das Tiergeschäft und holen die Eulenkekse, dazu noch Kraftfutter“ Severus Snape sah ernst auf seine Liste, während er von Harry und Hedwig begleitet wurde. Zumindest die Eule wollte der junge Mann mitnehmen, auch wenn sie nicht viel konnte, um ihn zu schützen. Sie hatte zwar im Laufe der Jahrhunderte gelernt sich selbst gegen Zauber zu wehren, aber mehr war da auch nicht, trotzdem fühlte er sich mit ihr wesentlich besser.  
Und sie konnte dann auch gleich aussuchen, welches Futter sie und Salazar, auf der Reise, brauchten.  
„Hoffentlich sucht sie sich im Laden nicht noch eine Eule aus, die wir unbedingt mitnehmen sollten“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und betrat mit dem Professor das Geschäft, woraufhin er sofort von allen Seiten angezischelt wurde.  
Ein wenig erschrak er darüber, aber dann entdeckte er Kornnattern und eine recht hübsche Boa.  
„Wir führen jetzt auch Schlangen, das sind unsere ersten Tiere“ verkündete der Inhaber des Ladens fröhlich, während Harry ein paar leise Worte mit den Tieren wechselte:  
„Sie beherrschen ja noch Parzel, würden Sie sie bitte fragen, wie es ihnen geht?Dann kann ich mich besser auf sie einstellen. Ich musste ja selbst erst ein paar Bücher über die Haltung lesen.“  
„Das mache ich gerne“ nickte der junge Mann zustimmend und unterhielt sich dann mit den Schlangen, während Severus das Eulenfutter kaufte. Hedwig suchte sich zudem ihre Lieblings-Eulenkekse aus und der Professor kaufte gleich ein ganzes Kilo davon.  
„Schlangen eignen sich hervorragend dazu einen Tresor, oder ähnlich wertvolles, zu bewachen. Selbst so eine Kornnatter, sie sind magisch gezüchtet und können sogar einen Alarmzauber auslösen, wenn er mit etwas verbunden ist, was sie berühren können. Es gab Tests, da ist der potentielle Einbrecher an sie heran gekommen, sie sahen ihn und berührten eine scheinbar zufällig abgestellte Tasse, woraufhin der darauf gelegte Zauber auslöste und die Besitzer weckte. Und größere Tiere können den Einbrecher sogar zeitweise in Schach halten. Das macht zweihundert Galleonen für alles.“  
Severus bezahlte und Harry stand auf, streichelte die Boa noch einmal.  
„Den Schlangen geht es gut, sie sind sehr zufrieden. Nur die Boa hätte nur gerne die Ratten etwas wärmer, sie sind ihr zu kalt.“  
„Wunderbar, danke Ihnen Mr. Potter. Ich werde die Ratten das nächste mal etwas wärmer zaubern“ freute sich der gute Mann und gab Hedwig einen Eulenkeks extra, für den Weg. Den knusperte sie auch gleich, als sie den Laden wieder verließen, doch dann, ganz plötzlich, hielt sie in ihrem Tun inne und sah auf.  
„Ist etwas“ fragte Harry besorgt, woraufhin Severus sofort seinen Zauberstab zog und schon im nächsten Moment einen Fluch vor der Nase des Helden abwehrte. Die Passanten kreischten auf und flohen in die Gebäude, Hedwig hob ab und schoss in die Richtung aus der, der Fluch gekommen war.  
„Er muss mitbekommen haben, dass ich ohne Excalibur unterwegs bin“ schnaubte Harry und legte einen Schutzzauber auf sich und Severus.  
„Ich sehe nach Hedwig“ wollte der Professor sofort los, aber da kehrte die Eule schon zurück und begab sich in die Arme ihres Besitzers, zeigte dort eine kleine Wunde am Bauch vor.  
„Hat er dir weh getan“ fragte Harry sofort besorgt und bekam ein besonders leidendes Gurren zu hören:  
„Und natürlich ist er schon weg appariert?“  
Sie nickte zustimmend und schaute noch leidender aus ihrem Federkleid heraus.  
„Es war eine verdammt schlechte Idee, dich zu ermutigen ohne Excalibur, oder zumindest Tsun, mit mir zu kommen. Ich kann dich einfach nicht mehr beschützen“ stellte Severus fest, dann nahm er die Hand seines ehemaligen Schülers und apparierte mit ihm, und Hedwig, zurück ins Malfoy Manor.  
„Du hast keine Schuld daran“ wehrte Harry sofort ab:  
„Ich hätte nicht mitgehen dürfen. Es war einfach klar, dass sie schnell mitbekommen, wenn ich ohne das Schwert irgendwo auftauche. Es ist als würden sie mich überwachen, oder zumindest die Plätze wo ich eventuell hin gehen könnte.“  
„Deswegen steht Excalibur also an der Wand neben der Bibliothek“ Lucius kam zu ihnen in den Eingangsbereich und wurde auch gleich von Hedwig angegurrt, sie wollte definitiv Mitleid:  
„Das war eine wirklich schlechte Idee gewesen... das ist doch nur ein Kratzer, oder? Trotzdem ist eine Eule sicher kein guter Ersatz für Excalibur, oder Tsun, Harry bleibt jetzt bis zu eurer Abreise hier und wir kaufen alles ein, es sind ja auch nur noch ein paar Tage, wenn überhaupt. Severus...“  
„Es war meine Idee gewesen, ich habe nicht eingesehen wieso das Schwert immer dabei sein muss“ wehrte der Professor die Predigt seines besten Freundes ab:  
„Und ich habe daraus gelernt, das haben wir alle. Und jetzt besorge ich einen Heiltrank für die Eule.“ Er ging weg und Harry sah ihm besorgt nach, dabei kraulte er Hedwig ordentlich die Federn durch.  
„Ich glaube es tut ihm mehr weh, dass er mich nicht mehr beschützen kann, als Hedwig dieser Kratzer. Dies hat er eben erkannt, auch weil wir förmlich fliehen mussten“ stellte der junge Mann fest.  
„Er hat jetzt eine andere Aufgabe“ bestimmte Lucius:  
„Und du musst ihm zeigen, dass diese genauso wichtig ist.“  
„Das werde ich“ nickte Harry und trug Hedwig dem Professor hinterher:  
„Vielleicht ist es ja doch mehr als nur ein Kratzer.“


	22. Chapter 22

„Severus, hast du auch wirklich alles eingepackt“ Narcissa hielt eine lange Liste in ihren Händen, als sie ein letztes Mal alle zusammen beim Frühstück saßen.  
„Ja, nachdem ich den Alraunenstaub im Keller fand, anstatt bei meinen Sachen“ der Professor nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Kaffee:  
„Ich brauche den, falls sich Fenrir so stark verletzt, dass er es mit seinen eigenen Heilkräften nicht mehr hinbekommt... oder es ihn rechtzeitig heilt, zum Beispiel wenn er droht zu verbluten.“  
„Soweit ist es bisher selten gekommen“ brummte der alte Wolf und schob sich ein Stück seines italienischen Schinkens in den Mund. Harry durfte davon auch schon probieren, er war natürlich begeistert gewesen, nun aber war nur noch eine Handvoll davon übrig und Fenrir schien keinen Hunger mehr zu haben... denn er hielt zwei Stückchen davon Hedwig und Salazar hin. Und natürlich freuten sich die Beiden darüber, nahmen die leckeren Geschenke gerne an.  
Excalibur hatte für Hedwig, nachdem ihre Verletzung vollständig geheilt war, ein rosa Halstuch geschaffen, welches sie nun an hatte, Salazar zupfte manchmal daran, aber die Schneeeule trug es voller Stolz.  
„Aber es kann passieren, und deswegen nehme ich es mit. Alraunenstaub, Trollwurz und Elfenmoos ergeben den stärksten Heiltrank, den ich innerhalb von wenigen Minuten brauen kann. Und von dem ich natürlich auch zwei Phiolen auf Vorrat dabei habe. Und natürlich habe ich alles dabei, um Tsun's Heiltrank brauen zu können, nur für den brauche ich etwas länger.“  
Harry konnte seinem ehemaligen Lehrer schnell klar machen, wenn auch nicht direkt und eher hinten rum, dass seine Aufgabe als Heiler, auf dieser Reise, sehr wichtig war. Wahrscheinlich noch wichtiger, als auf den Helden aufzupassen, denn wenn Tsun krank wurde, war am Ende nur noch Excalibur da um auf Harry aufzupassen.  
Und Fenrir, der meinte er könne einem Feind schneller den Kopf abreißen, als das dieser auch nur an einen Zauber denken konnte.  
Bewiesen hatte er noch nichts, aber Harry traute ihm mittlerweile alles zu, in diesem Werwolf steckte wirklich viel mehr als er meistens offen zeigte.  
„Gut“ Narcissa sah sehr ernst auf ihre Liste, sie organisierte das Packen und in knapp einer Stunde ging schon ihr Transport nach Nowosibirsk:  
„Tsun, hast du auch alles eingepackt? Auch deinen Anzug, falls ihr auf eine höher gestellte Person trefft und gut dabei aussehen müsst. Es ist immer gut einen entsprechenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen, wenn man etwas erfahren, oder erbitten, möchte. Und soweit ich mich informieren konnte, leben sämtliche Elfenvölker noch in Monarchien... es wird also einen König, oder eine Königin, geben.“  
„Fenrir hat auch keinen Anzug“ bemerkte der Wächter ernst und deutete auf den alten Wolf.  
„Ich habe einen Anzug, aber nicht hier, sondern zuhause in der Kolonie. Und ich werde mich hüten den je wieder anzuziehen, ich sehe darin aus wie eine Leberwurst“ knurrte Fenrir ungehalten, woraufhin er von Narcissa ernst angesehen wurde:  
„Du weißt wie schrecklich darin aussehe, Cissy. Da bringt mich auch kein König zu, außerdem haben wir doch Excalibur dabei, sie werden uns schon die Informationen geben, welche wir brauchen. Allein weil wir Harry, mit Merlin in sich drin, und Excalibur haben, und die verdammte Eule von Merlin, die unsterblich ist.“  
„Oder die Schneeelfen sind Feinde von Excalibur, Anhänger von Morgana, und greifen euch direkt an“ bemerkte Lucius ernst.  
„Und daran wird sie auch nicht daran hindern, wenn ihnen vorher eine haarige Leberwurst im Anzug begegnet“ schnaubte Fenrir und Harry musste kichern, allein die Vorstellung...  
Ich verwandele deine Kleidung zur Not in eine Robe“ versprach der junge Mann dann und trank seinen Kürbissaft aus:  
„Das habe ich bei Tsun auch schon gemacht, und kann es wieder tun.“  
„Aber du hast doch deine Robe dabei, Harry, oder“ fragte Narcissa besorgt.  
„Ja, ich habe sie eingepackt, oder eher Maggie“ er stand auf:  
„Aber auch nur, weil der Schneider eine wirklich hervorragende Arbeit gemacht hat. Ich bringe jetzt meinen Rucksack in den Eingangsbereich, komm Hedwig.“  
Die Eule flog auf seine Schulter und er ging mit ihr hoch in sein Zimmer, wo Maggie gerade ihre Kleider in eine entsprechend kleine Tasche zauberte.  
„Soll ich die Tasche mit in meinen Rucksack nehmen“ fragte Harry neugierig und bekam das Objekt daraufhin hingehalten.  
„Ich glaube es wird einiges an Ärger geben, wenn ich mich so offen zeige. Ich kann ja auf der Reise nicht immer verschwinden, ich muss bei dir bleiben und auch Hauselfen können sich nicht unsichtbar machen“ seufzte sie und der junge Mann zauberte die Tasche in seinen Rucksack.  
„Wir brauchen dich“ erklärte er dann:  
„Und deswegen werde ich schon dafür sorgen, dass es keinen Ärger gibt. Hier zieh diesen Mantel an, in Sibirien ist es gerade sehr kalt“ ein schneeweißer Ledermantel, mit schwarzer Fellfüllung, erschien in seinen Händen und er half Maggie auch gleich hinein.  
„Das ist eines der schönsten Kleidungsstücke, die Excalibur je für mich gemacht hat“ freute sie sich sofort und drehte sich dann vor einem Spiegel:  
„Ich sehe aus wie eine freie, wohlhabende Elfe.“  
„Freilassen kann ich dich nicht, das kann nur Lucius und ich glaube, es wäre auch nichts für dich. Ich lernte zwei Hauselfen kennen, die frei kamen, einer davon war Dobby...“  
„Ich erinnere mich an ihn, Barwon hat ihn oft als Schande bezeichnet, wir nicht, aber beneidet haben wir ihn auch nicht. Und er ist gestorben, etwas was Hauselfen eigentlich nicht so schnell passiert... wir können Jahrhunderte alt werden.“  
„Dobby kam mit seiner Freiheit irgendwann recht gut klar, aber dann gab es auch eine Hauselfe, die daran fast Zugrunde ging. Ich kann dir ein gutes Leben bieten, aber auch nach dieser Reise werde ich dich sicher noch sehr lange brauchen. Ich habe einfach andere Dinge zu tun, als zum Beispiel kochen zu lernen.“  
„Ich arbeite gerne für dich, Meister Harry“ bestimmte Maggie lächelnd und sah sich noch einmal in dem Zimmer um:  
„Und du kannst mich auch Meister Lucius abkaufen, zumindest war das früher möglich. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es jetzt immer noch macht, es ist schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr geschehen.“  
„Aber sehr wahrscheinlich werde ich ihn einmal darauf ansprechen müssen, spätestens dann, wenn ich hier ausziehe. Denn dann will ich dich auf jeden Fall mitnehmen. Aber jetzt geht es erstmal nach Sibirien.“ Sie verließen das Zimmer und Maggie plusterte sich in ihrem neuen Mantel etwas auf, erst recht noch mehr als ihr plötzlich Barwon entgegen kam.  
„Schau diesen neuen Mantel“ gab sie ordentlich an:  
„So etwas feines hast du sicher noch nie bekommen.“  
„Ich brauche keinen dicken Mantel“ zischelte Barwon ungehalten:  
„Denn ich bleibe lieber hier, als mir in Sibirien die Ohren abzufrieren. Und ich muss dann auch nicht in einem Zelt arbeiten.“  
„Ich bin lieber in einem Zelt, bei Menschen die meine Arbeit zu schätzen wissen, als das ich griesgrämig hier sitze und sauren Whiskey verteile“ regte sich Maggie sofort auf, und noch bevor Barwon auf sie losgehen konnte, ging Harry dazwischen. Er packte seine Hauselfe und trug sie kurzerhand in den Eingangsbereich, wo die Anderen schon warteten.  
Das Maggie und Barwon sich nicht vertrugen, hatte der junge Mann schnell mitbekommen und es lag wohl daran, dass Maggie vom Putzen-im-Eingangsbereich direkt zur persönlichen Hauselfe befördert wurde.  
Barwon hatte hart um die Aufmerksamkeit von Lucius kämpfen müssen.  
Da hoffte Harry doch sehr, dass sich Barwon in der nächsten Zeit, wenn Maggie nicht da war, etwas beruhigen würde.  
„Können wir los“ fragte Severus, der gerade seinen Rucksack an Fenrir abgab. Er teilte sich das Gepäckstück mit dem alten Wolf, anscheinend hatten sie es von innen größer gezaubert und so passten nicht nur sämtliche Zutaten und Tränke mit hinein.  
„Ja, können wir“ nickte der junge Held und Tsun nahm seinen Rucksack, es war sehr unbequem diesen und Excalibur gleichzeitig auf dem Rücken zu tragen, und auch etwas schwer.  
Das Schwert machte sich ja nur für das Training leichter, ansonsten musste Harry das Normalgewicht „ertragen“ und Excalibur war ja nicht gerade aus Federn geschmiedet worden.  
„Gut, dann schauen wir mal“ Narcissa hatte immer noch ihre Liste dabei und zauberte auf alle Gepäckstücke:  
„Alles da. Auch das Zelt und die Kessel... die Einrichtung des Zeltes, Zahnbürsten, Maggie's Sachen und ihr eigenes Bett... Wir bringen euch natürlich zum Transport.“  
„Natürlich tun wir das“ bestimmte Lucius, der nun auch in den Eingangsbereich kam und gleich noch eine Tasche an sich nahm:  
„Ihr reist vom Ministerium aus ab und ich will nicht, dass jemand auf die Idee kommt euch aufhalten zu wollen. Ich habe den Transport ja auch nicht heimlich gebucht, was definitiv nicht notwendig ist, irgendwer wird es sicher mitbekommen haben und euch eventuell erwarten.“  
„Hoffentlich nicht die Presse“ nickte Harry ernst, während Excalibur in ein neugieriges Lila wechselte:  
„Ich will einfach nur in den Transport steigen und in Nowosibirsk wieder rauskommen.“  
„Das wollen wir alle, aber Transporte sind zumindest soweit sicher, dass sie einen ans Ziel bringen, wenn sich kein anderer einmischt“ bestimmte Severus und dann apparierten sie alle zusammen ins Ministerium, wobei Harry aber Maggie und Hedwig transportierte, Severus seinen Uhu und Lucius nahm Tsun mit.  
Und als hätte Harry sie heraufbeschworen, warteten vor dem Transport ein Haufen Reporter des Tagespropheten.  
„Was wollen Sie in Nowosibirsk, Mr. Potter“ fragten die Männer und Frauen sofort, Lucius wollte sie auch gleich verscheuchen, aber der Held hielt ihn lächelnd auf.  
„Wir wandern aus“ verkündete er, ohne auch nur mit den Wimpern zu zucken:  
„Sibirien scheint mir ruhig und abgelegen genug, dort kann ich mit Excalibur, und meinen Freunden, in Frieden leben. Dort muss ich keine Angst haben, dass mir irgendwelche Reporter vom Tagespropheten...“ seine Stimme wurde schärfer und lauter, damit es auch wirklich jeder von ihnen hörte:  
„...täglich aufs Dach steigen, nur weil ich mir genommen habe, was mir gehörte. Oder weil ich meine Pflicht erfüllte und Voldemort getötet habe. Und weil... ich dort so schwul sein darf, wie ich will. Denn dort verlangt keiner von mir eine Frau zu heiraten, nur weil man auf einen Haufen Potters hofft, der sie bis in alle Ewigkeit beschützt. Ich sage euch was, ich habe Voldemort getötet, ich bin nicht mehr für euch zuständig. Lernt euch selbst zu schützen, ich habe jetzt besseres zu tun.“  
Ein Raunen ging durch die versammelte Reporterschaft, mit der Ansage hatten sie natürlich nicht gerechnet.  
Fenrir schnaubte amüsiert und Tsun nickte den Leuten noch einmal zustimmend zu, dann verabschiedeten sie sich herzlich von Narcissa und Lucius.  
„Zieht euch immer warm an“ bat sie und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Und wenn etwas ist, wenn ihr irgendwas braucht, dann schickt mir Salazar“ forderte Lucius und umarmte Severus fest, für die Reporter sah es weiterhin so aus als wolle Harry wirklich auswandern. Sie sahen ja auch nicht das Zelt, nur das Gepäck und das der Held sogar eine Hauselfe mitnahm.  
Eine Hauselfe die in einem Mantel steckte, der sicher warm genug für ein Leben in Sibirien war.  
„Das machen wir auch, wenn wir nichts brauchen und dir nur schreiben wollen“ versprach der Professor und betrat dann als Erster den Transport, nickte ihnen zu und verschwand.  
„Geht auch vor, Fenrir und Maggie“ forderte Harry und am Ende waren nur noch er, Tsun und Hedwig in England. Der junge Mann atmete tief durch und Excalibur verabschiedete sich mit einem sehr amüsierten Pink von den Reportern, dann betraten auch sie den Transport und reisten mit einem sehr schnellen Zauber direkt nach Sibirien.


	23. Chapter 23

„Okay, es ist sehr kalt“ Harry blickte in frierende Gesichter, als er, Tsun und Hedwig in Nowosibirsk ankamen. Der Transport endete auch dort im Ministerium, aber dieses hatte eine große Tür offen gelassen und deswegen schneite es sogar teilweise in das Gebäude hinein.  
„Ich glaube die nennen das Sommer“ verkündete Severus trocken und durfte dann mit ansehen wie sich sein ehemaliger Schüler dickes, weißes Fell in seinen Mantel hinein zauberte.  
„Mir ist egal wie sie es nennen, es ist kalt“ nickte Harry und schloss den Mantel sorgfältig, Excalibur zeigte sich in Eisblau und der Professor nahm an, dass es sich über die frierenden Menschen amüsierte.  
„Du könntest uns auch wärmere Sachen zaubern“ schlug Fenrir vor, als Harry dann auch noch einen Handschuh, und sogar einen Schal, von Excalibur bekam.  
„Ich habe nur das Fell selbst gemacht“ wehrte der Held ab:  
„Ich habe eine Innentasche des Mantels verwandelt. Und warst du es nicht gewesen, der eben noch meinte er würde nie frieren.“ Tatsächlich war der Werwolf der Einzige, der nur seinen üblichen dünnen Mantel trug und darunter eines seiner Hemden.  
„Also entweder geben wir dir jetzt etwas, was du verwandeln kannst, oder wir müssen es von Excalibur erbitten“ fragte Severus neugierig.  
„So sieht es aus“ antwortete Harry, woraufhin ihm sein ehemaliger Lehrer ein Taschentuch hinhielt:  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder? Es wäre wesentlich einfacher, wenn du es von Excalibur erbittest.“  
„Für dich vielleicht, ich aber neige gerade nicht dazu, vor all diesen Menschen hier, mit einem Schwert zu reden.“  
Harry sah sich neugierig um, dann seufzte er etwas theatralisch und nahm das Taschentuch, um es in einen dicken, warmen Ledermantel zu verwandeln. Und der war schneeweiß, die Fütterung dunkelbraun, Severus hob neugierig eine Augenbraue.  
„Du kannst auch immer noch Excalibur bitten“ schlug Harry vor und verwandelte dann Fenrirs Taschentuch in etwas ähnliches, und vor allem warmes.  
Und das zog der Werwolf auch ohne weitere Beschwerden an, ihm war die Farbe vollkommen egal.  
„Darüber müssen wir noch reden“ schnaubte Severus und wollte zumindest die Farbe selbst ändern, aber anstatt das der Zauber wirkte, verpuffte sein Mantel im Nichts.  
„Strafe muss sein“ nickte der Held trocken und floh dann leise quietschend vor dem Professor:  
„Bitte Excalibur um einen warmen Mantel, dann hast du kein Problem mehr!“  
„Aber nur weil mir verdammt kalt ist“ schimpfte Severus und Harry kehrte zu ihm zurück, nahm das Schwert vom Rücken und hielt es dem Professor vor die Nase.  
„Excalibur“ atmete dieser tief durch:  
„Würdest du mir bitte einen schwarzen, warmen Mantel machen, und schwarze Handschuhe. Ein Schal ist nicht notwendig.“  
Der Edelstein im Knauf des Schwertes wurde zitronengelb und im nächsten Moment steckte Severus in der gewünschten Kleidung.  
„Danke“ freute er sich und zupfte den Mantel noch zurecht.  
„Siehst du, ist doch ganz einfach“ nickte Harry ernst und schnallte sich das Schwert wieder auf den Rücken:  
„Ihr müsst einfach lernen, dass Excalibur ein Bewusstsein hat.“  
„Kto Ty“ rief plötzlich von irgendwoher eine männliche Stimme und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlten sie sich angesprochen, verwirrt sahen sie in die entsprechende Richtung und tatsächlich kam ihnen ein Mann entgegen:  
„Skazhi kto ty.“  
„Er will, dass wir ihm sagen wer wir sind“ übersetzte Fenrir sachlich.  
„Ja, das will ich tatsächlich“ forderte dann der Mann auf Englisch, mit starkem Akzent:  
„Seid ihr Touristen? Was ist das für ein Schwert?“  
„Das ist Excalibur“ verkündete Harry und wurde sehr ernst angesehen:  
„Er hält mich für verrückt, aber das hätte ich vor ein paar Wochen auch getan. Ich bin Harry Potter, das sind meine Freunde Severus Snape, Fenrir Greyback, Tsun, Maggie, Hedwig und Salazar.“  
„Nehmen wir einmal stark an, dass ist wirklich Excalibur... was macht ihr mit dem Schwert hier?“  
„Wir müssen zu den Schneeelfen“ nickte Severus ernst.  
„Vielleicht solltet ihr überlegen eher ein Krankenhaus aufzusuchen“ der Mann wollte das Schwert berühren, lag aber im nächsten Moment am Boden und wurde von Harry dort in Schach gehalten.  
„Das ist keine kluge Idee, denn das ist wirklich Excalibur und wir sind nicht zum Spaß hier“ er wollte den Mann loslassen, und hatte ihm mit der Aktion wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet, als er feststellen musste, dass sie von Auroren umringt waren. Und sie hatten alle den Zauberstab gezogen.  
„Es ist okay“ murmelte der Mann und rappelte sich auf:  
„Er hätte mich töten können, hat es aber nicht getan.“  
„Er hat gerade Ihr Leben gerettet“ erklärte Tsun ernst und half dem Mann auf die Füße:  
„Denn das ist wirklich Excalibur und jeder Unwürdige, der es berührt, stirbt sofort. Noch einmal werden Sie ihm nicht so nahe kommen, denn ich bin der Wächter des Schwertes.“  
„Gut, gut“ der Mann strich sich durch das Haar:  
„Ich bin Vladimir Popow, der Zaubereiminister von Sibirien. Normalerweise begrüße ich auch niemanden, aber ich habe euch zaubern gesehen und das machte mich neugierig.“  
„Das war Excalibur gewesen“ lächelte Harry sanft und die Auroren ließen die Zauberstäbe sinken:  
„Wissen Sie vielleicht, wo sich die Schneeelfen ungefähr aufhalten könnten.“  
„Das weiß niemand, und sie kommen auch nicht in unsere Siedlungen, geschweige denn nach Nowosibirsk. Aber ich kenne vielleicht jemanden, der euch vielleicht zu jemanden bringen kann, der sicher weiß wo die Schneeelfen leben.“  
„Vielleicht...“ echote Harry, woraufhin Excalibur golden leuchtete:  
„Also wie viel?“  
„Wir nehmen hier im Ministerium immer gerne Spenden an“ nickte der Minister und im Augenwinkel sah Harry, wie Severus über dieses Verhalten die Lippen kräuselte. Aber dann hielt der Held schon einen Beutel voll Galleonen in den Händen, von Excalibur geschaffen, und gab es Popow.  
Der freute sich sichtlich darüber und steckte es auch gleich ein, vor den Augen seiner Auroren, Severus kräuselte noch mehr die Lippen und Fenrir ließ ein Schnauben hören.  
„Fragt auf dem Marktplatz nach Thirig“ verkündete der Minister und zog dann mit seinen Leuten ab.  
„Wieso gibt’s du ihm Geld“ presste Severus hervor.  
„Ich habe ihm kein Geld gegeben, das war Excalibur. Und dieses Geld wird sich Morgen in klebrigen Schleim verwandeln“ zuckte Harry mit den Schultern:  
„Bis dahin sind wir wahrscheinlich schon nicht mehr in Nowosibirsk und zum anderen wird er uns deswegen bestimmt nicht nachlaufen. Einmal weil er das Geld nicht rechtmäßig erwirtschaftet hat und zum anderen, weil er genau weiß, dass dieses Schwert Excalibur ist. Gehen wir nach diesem Thirig suchen.“  
„Was ist, wenn er uns belogen hat“ knurrte Fenrir, auch ein wenig amüsiert darüber wie Harry, und Excalibur, den Minister reinlegten.  
„Das erfahren wir dann auf dem Marktplatz und dann überlegen wir uns einen anderen Plan, wie wir an die Informationen kommen.“

„Thirig, der ist da hinten“ der Verkäufer der kräftigen, sibirischen Wurst hatte erst ein gutes Geschäft gemacht und beantwortete dann auch gerne die Fragen der Fremden:  
„Er hat einen Stand für Felle und Lederwaren.“  
„Davon gibt es hier einige, woran erkennen wir ihn“ kaute Harry genüsslich und Severus bezahlte noch mehr von der Wurst, nachdem er auch probierte und begeistert war. Sogar Maggie kaute glücklich und Hedwig teilte sich eine Scheibe mit Salazar. Es war Pferdefleisch, etwas was Fenrir schon kannte, aber definitiv nicht so lecker.  
„Er ist kein Mensch“ lachte der Mann fröhlich und schenkte ihnen jeweils noch eine Salami:  
„Erzählt euren englischen Freunden von mir, ihr scheint ja drüben nichts zu essen zu bekommen, so hungrig wie ihr seid.“  
„Wahrscheinlich machen wir das auch“ bestimmte Severus:  
„Lucius dürfte die Wurst auch schmecken. Und dann kommt er zur Not auch persönlich her, um sich davon zu kaufen.“  
„Hoffentlich hält die Wurst, bis wir wieder in England sind“ überlegte Tsun ernsthaft:  
„Und damit meine ich nicht, dass sie schnell verderben könnte, sondern eher bei einem gewissen Werwolf im Magen landet.“  
„Dann kaufen wir vor unserer Abreise noch einmal hier auf dem Markt ein“ knurrte Fenrir und aß die Gratis-Salami auch noch:  
„Außerdem werde ich dem obersten Wolf hiervon erzählen. Island hat auch sonst immer gute Geschäfte mit Russland gemacht, da wird es ihn interessieren was es hier für Leckereien gibt.“  
Er besorgte sich die Karte des Wurstverkäufers und dann gingen sie los, um diesen Thirig zu suchen.  
„Hier sind nur Menschen“ stellte Tsun schnell fest, dabei hob er Maggie hoch und trug sie, denn der Schneefall wurde stärker und sie kam kaum noch mit.  
„Dann werden wir ja ein magisches Wesen schnell erkennen“ bestimmte Severus und sah sich weiterhin suchend um.  
„Hier sind nicht nur Menschen, ich rieche auch einige Werwölfe“ verkündete Fenrir:  
„Aber kein Grund zur Sorge, die haben alle ein Rudel und sind deswegen auch Fremden gegenüber friedlich. Und ich denke keiner darunter ist dieser Thirig.“  
„Das glaube ich auch nicht“ Harry zeigte gerade aus, wo gerade Tumult an einem etwas kleineren Stand ausbrach:  
„Ich glaube da ist jemand mit den Preisen nicht einverstanden.“  
Excalibur leuchtete rot auf und Harry lief hin, noch bevor ihn einer seiner Freunde aufhalten konnte, Tsun folgte ihm eilig.  
Drei der Russen wollten gerade den Stand auseinander nehmen, einer hatte schon einen Balken davon in den Händen und wollte zuschlagen, überall lagen Felle auf dem Boden.  
„Was ist hier los“ schimpfte Harry und packte einen der Männer, zog ihn kraftvoll weg.  
„Dieser Hund will uns abzocken“ schimpfte ein anderer Russe, der mit dem Balken in den Händen, und dabei zeigte er auf den Fellhaufen, unter dem Haare hervor schauten.  
„Das ist nicht war“ schnaubte eine männliche Stimme, und blaue Augen tauchten auf, umrahmt von rotbraunen Haaren, mühsam grub sich die Gestalt unter den Fellen aus.  
Erst sah Harry nur Haare, und die Augen, dann einen passenden Vollbart dazu, und all das ging ihm gerade einmal bis zum Bauch. Entweder war er ein Zwerg, oder kleinwüchsig... mit dem Gesicht aber tippte Harry erstmal auf einen Zwerg.  
„Sie wollten mich bestehlen, wollten mir meine Felle abnehmen ohne zu bezahlen“ er grub sich vollständig aus und Harry zuckte erstaunt zusammen, als er sah, dass der kleine Mann ab dem Bauch ein... Pferd war?  
Oder eher ein Pony, auf jeden Fall hatte er vier Pferdebeine, einen rotbraunen Schweif und sandfarbenes Fell auf seinem kleinen Pferdekörper.  
„Du bist kein Mensch, Hund“ schimpfte der dritte Russe:  
„Du kannst froh sein, dass du überhaupt hier einen Stand aufmachen darfst.“  
„Ich bin wahrscheinlich mehr Mensch als du, dreckiger Dieb“ regte sich der Mini-Zentaur auf:  
„Und das trotz der Tatsache, dass mein menschliches Dasein an meinem Bauch aufhört.“  
„Ich glaube ihm“ bestimmte Harry, woraufhin Fenrir und Tsun die drei Kerle packten und wegbrachten.  
„Danke, ist nicht das erste Mal, dass mir Ärger gemacht wird. Aber ich mag Geld, deswegen mache ich das hier“ nickte der kleine Zentaur:  
„Ich bin Thirig, und ihr seht nicht nach normalen Touristen aus... dieses Schwert...“  
„Das ist Excalibur. Aber das ist nicht wichtig, wir haben dich gesucht“ nickte Harry:  
„Auch wenn wir nicht mit einem... Zentauren... gerechnet haben.“  
„Du wolltest „einem so kleinen Zentauren“ sagen“ nickte Thirig und richtete sich den Bart:  
„Wir sind hier alle nicht sonderlich groß, könntest uns als Pony-Zentauren bezeichnen, auch wenn wir es nicht ganz so gerne hören. Leben hier in den Wäldern und sind hervorragende Jäger, diese Felle hat meine Herde erlegt und ich bin der Einzige, der sich traut hier zu verkaufen. Wobei kann ich euch helfen, ich schulde euch ja jetzt was.“  
„Wir suchen die Schneeelfen“ erklärte Harry ernst, woraufhin Thirig ihn erstaunt ansah:  
„Und man sagte uns, du wüsstest jemanden, der weiß wo sie leben.“  
„Ich weiß selbst wo sie leben. Kommt, helft mir meinen verdammten Stand einzupacken, denn ich weiß auch wo wir in Ruhe reden können.“


	24. Chapter 24

„Popow hat die Korruption in das Ministerium gebracht, sein Vorgänger ist in Rente gegangen und dann kam er sehr schnell an die Macht. Hat, glaube ich, keine drei Tage gedauert, da wurde er schon gewählt“ kaute Thirig zufrieden, während sie in einem kleinen, gemütlichen Gasthaus saßen und sich mit der sibirischen Küche langsam anfreundeten.  
Harry saß zum Beispiel gerade vor einer Schüssel mit Piroggen und sah sehr glücklich aus.  
„Vorher war er Leiter der Aurorenabteilung und hat sich sehr beliebt gemacht, die Auroren stehen immer noch voll hinter ihm und den neuen Leiter hat er bei seinem Amtsantritt als Zaubereiminister selbst ausgesucht. Angeblich ist der Neue so unfähig wie die drei Raufbolde eben. Am Ende können die Menschen hier froh sein, dass das Ministerium in Russland hier immer noch die Hand drauf hält und Popow auf Moskau hören muss. Offiziell gehört Sibirien zu Russland, nicht nur bei den Muggeln, und da wird auch ein eigenes Ministerium nichts dran machen können. Und erst recht nicht Popow.“  
„Eigentlich interessieren wir uns nur bedingt für Politik...“ bemerkte Severus ernst, der das Essen bezahlte und feststellen musste, dass der kleine Zentaur mindestens genauso viel vertragen konnte, wie Tsun. An Fenrir kam er noch nicht ran, aber in den zentaurischen Magen schien einiges reinzupassen.  
Aber andererseits, selbst Maggie probierte gerade eine Suppe und schien selbst nach der guten Wurst, vom Markt, noch Hunger zu haben.  
„Kann ich mir denken“ lachte Thirig fröhlich, wurde dann aber sehr ernst:  
„Ich könnte euch rein theoretisch zu den Schneeelfen führen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob die euch sehen wollen. Sie mögen kaum Menschen, eigentlich mögen sie nur Menschen, die für sie etwas haben, was sie brauchen.“  
„Ob sie uns mögen, werden wir wohl wirklich erst erfahren, wenn wir vor ihnen stehen“ kaute Harry und trank dann die Soße einfach aus der Schüssel raus leer:  
„Und wir sind ja auch nicht aus Spaß auf dem Weg zu ihnen, es geht dabei um Excalibur und die Sicherheit der magischen Welt. Auch um die der magischen Wesen, denn wenn es die Welt nicht mehr gibt, sterben auch ihre Bewohner sehr schnell aus.“  
„Wieso darfst du eigentlich das Schwert führen“ nickte Thirig Excalibur entgegen, welches in der Nähe an einer Wand stand und in einem ruhigen Blau leuchtete.  
„Ich bin Merlin“ Harry nahm sich noch von dem Brot und empfing dabei einen sehr interessierten Blick vom Zentauren:  
„In mir ist ein Teil von Merlin wiedergeboren, und zwar genau der welcher dafür sorgt, dass die magische Welt bestehen bleibt. Und er hat auch seine magischen Fähigkeiten inne, deswegen bin ich ein bisschen besser als der normale Zauberer und brauche auch keinen Zauberstab mehr. Nur zwei Wiedergeburten sind dazu befähigt Excalibur zu führen, Merlin und Arthur, und Arthur wird gerade nicht gebraucht. Wenn er wiedergeboren wird, dann bekommt er automatisch das Schwert und wird dann auch wieder über Großbritannien herrschen.“  
„Klingt trotzdem alles sehr verrückt, aber andererseits hast du ja auch das Schwert nicht umsonst dabei“ Thirig wischte sich die Finger an seinem Fell ab und klatschte dann kurz in die Hände, im nächsten Moment erschien darin eine große Karte und diese breitete er auf dem Nebentisch aus.  
Sofort versammelten sich die Freunde dort herum, konnten aber nichts davon erkennen. Es sah auch gar nicht wie Sibirien aus.  
„Ups, falsche Karte“ stellte der kleine Zentaur fest und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf das Papier, woraufhin sie sich in eine andere Karte verwandelte:  
„Das ist die richtige, hat meine Herde irgendwann einmal von Sibirien gezeichnet. Wir sind Nomaden, wandern den Rentieren hinterher, deswegen kennen wir uns im ganzen Land sehr gut aus.“  
„Ist deine Herde denn noch in der Gegend“ staunte Harry.  
„Nein, sie sind schon weiter gezogen. Aber sie haben mir vorher eine Hütte gebaut und all ihre Felle, und Leder, da gelassen. In einem Jahr kommen sie zurück, wir teilen das ganze Geld gerecht auf und dann ziehe ich auch wieder mit ihnen. Wenn es mir hier nicht zu gut gefällt, denn wie ich schon sagte, ich mag Geld. Und ich mag auch die meisten Menschen, und ganz besonders ihr gutes Essen. Rentier vom Feuer hatte ich die letzten zweihundert Jahre genügend. Und nicht alle hier sind so hirnlos, wie die Drei eben. Also das hier ist Sibirien...“ Zentauren konnten sehr alt werden und Harry nahm auch an, dass die kleinen Zentauren von Sibirien sogar noch älter wurden, als zum Beispiel die aus dem verbotenen Wald:  
„Wie ihr seht ist es ein sehr großer Teil von Russland.“  
„Hoffe die Elfen leben in der Nähe“ brummte Fenrir leicht ungehalten, wahrscheinlich brauchte man über ein Jahr, um Sibirien einmal zu durchqueren.  
„Da muss ich euch leider enttäuschen“ nickte Thirig ernst:  
„Wie ihr seht ist Nowosibirsk ziemlich im Süden von Sibirien, die...“ er sah sich kurz in der Gaststätte um:  
„...Schneeelfen aber wohnen hier oben bei Noril'sk. Dort gibt es keine magische Ansiedlung, außer einem Farmer, der magische Alpakas hat. Er hat sie nach Sibirien gebracht und die Leute hier wissen die Wolle sehr zu schätzen, und auch die Schneeelfen mittlerweile. Sie kaufen regelmäßig bei ihm ein.“  
„Also müssen wir nach Noril'sk und von der Farm aus können wir dann zu den Schneeelfen. Das klingt einfach“ seufzte Harry:  
„Aber wenn ich die Entfernung schon sehe, und den Schnee da draußen... Zumindest zu der Farm kann man nicht apparieren, oder?“  
„Nein, würde ich nicht empfehlen. Besonders nicht, wenn ihr danach zu den Schneeelfen wollt. Aber wenn ich euch begleite, dann sind wir in drei Tagen da“ nickte Thirig und ließ die Karte wieder verschwinden:  
„Habe ich euch eigentlich schon erzählt, dass dieser Markt jeden Tag offen hat und ich für ein ganzes Jahr den Standplatz gemietet habe. Und das ich...“  
„Das du Geld magst“ unterbrach Severus ihn:  
„Aber wer sagt uns, dass du uns nicht in die sibirische Wildnis führst und dort zurücklässt, nachdem wir dich bezahlt haben. Du könntest uns auch Märchen erzählt haben.“  
Tsun und Fenrir nickten sofort zustimmend, Harry aber lächelte nur sanft.  
„Kann dieses Gesicht lügen“ lachte Thirig und zeigte auf seinen Bart, die wirren Haare und die tiefblauen Augen:  
„Und der Junge vertraut mir doch schon. Aber ihr habt Recht, ich könnte euch auch Märchen erzählen. Wo habe ich es nur“ er fing an in seinem Bart irgendwas zu suchen, dann klatschte er immer wieder in die Hände und dabei erschienen verschiedene Dinge, die er aber gleich wieder verschwinden ließ, dann suchte er erneut in seinem Bart und zog am Ende eine Kette hervor. Es war ein einfaches Lederband, aber der Anhänger schien aus einer Art Knochen, oder Bein, zu bestehen und war zu einer kunstvollen Schneeflocke geschnitzt worden.  
„Das ist das Symbol der Schneeelfen, habe die Kette von einer guten Freundin dort bekommen. Ist magisch, solange ich sie irgendwo bei mir trage, sieht mich jeder Schneeelf sofort als Freund. In meiner Herde haben einige so eine Kette, haben denen mal geholfen und deswegen sind wir immer gern gesehen.“  
„Wie habt ihr ihnen geholfen“ fragte Tsun neugierig.  
„Sie leben hauptsächlich von der Landwirtschaft und sind schlechte Jäger, aber sie essen auch Fleisch. Dann gab es mal eine Krankheit, die ihre gesamte Ernte befallen hat und zerstörte, da sind wir für sie mit auf die Jagd gegangen. Ist hundertfünfzig Jahre her, ich war noch ein junger Kerl und hab ihnen täglich zwei Wildschweine, oder Rentiere, gebracht. Mehr als Beweis hab ich nicht, und zur Not könntet ihr ja nach Nowosibirsk zurück apparieren. Aber wenn ihr mich gut bezahlt, dann kommt ihr auch gesund bei den Schneeelfen an. Und ich lege ein gutes Wort bei ihnen, für euch, ein.“  
„Was bedeutet für dich „gut bezahlt“ wollte Severus ernst wissen.  
„Kommt drauf an, was ihr haben wollt. Nur hin führen kostet dreihundert Galleonen, wenn ich für euch mit auf die Jagd gehe dann vierhundert, passe ich Nachts mit auf, auch vierhundert, denn ich gehe dann nicht auf die Jagd. Soll ich auf etwas oder jemanden mit aufpassen, und dazu noch auf die Jagd, oder Nachts wachen, dann fünfhundert. Ein Grundkurs in der Flora und Fauna von Sibirien kostet noch mal zweihundert extra...“  
„Du sollst uns nur hin führen“ bestimmte Severus.  
„Und mit auf die Jagd“ kam von Fenrir:  
„Ich kenne mich mit den Tieren hier nicht aus, und zwei Jäger sind besser als nur einer. Ich bezahle die hundert Galleonen für das Jagen.“  
„Habt ihr ein Zelt“ Thirig kehrte zum Tisch zurück und nahm sich noch vom Brot.  
„Ja. Aber eigentlich passt du da nicht mit rein“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Wir sollten vielleicht...“  
„Ich habe ein Zelt für mich“ wehrte der Zentaur gelassen ab:  
„Und die Hauselfe dort wird wohl das kochen, was wir erlegen.“  
„Ja, sie heißt Maggie.“  
„Gut gut, wir treffen uns Morgen früh hier. Das Gasthaus vergibt auch Zimmer, ich bin um sechs Uhr da und erwarte noch ein kräftiges Frühstück. Danke für das Essen.“  
Er packte sich noch ein paar Reste ein und trabte dann raus in den Schnee.  
„Essen wir auf und dann schauen wir mal, ob wir hier wirklich Zimmer für uns bekommen“ bestimmte Severus ernst und setzte sich wieder hin:  
„Hoffentlich meint er es wirklich ehrlich mit uns.“  
„Das tut er“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Excalibur hat seine Gedanken gelesen und einiges über ihn herausgefunden. Auch das er uns, was seine Herde angeht, angelogen hat. Doch das werde ich euch erstmal noch nicht verraten, nur das wir ihm voll und ganz vertrauen können. Mmh, dieses Fleisch sieht auch lecker aus...“


	25. Chapter 25

Als Thirig am nächsten Morgen in das Gasthaus zurückkehrte, trug er nicht nur eine Satteltasche auf seinem recht kompakten Pferdekörper, sondern es erwartete ihn auch ein reichhaltiges Frühstück. Seine neuen „Freunde“ saßen schon davor und hatten ihm einen Platz auf der Eckbank frei gemacht. Glücklich legte er die Satteltasche zur Seite und nahm darauf Platz, Fenrir half ihm ein wenig dabei.  
„Was hast du in der Tasche“ wollte Severus wissen und untersuchte das Objekt kurz, fand darin warme Kleidung und ein Zelt, aber keine Waffe.  
Eventuell zauberte er sie so her wie auch die anderen Dinge, oder suchte sie in seinem Bart, wahrscheinlich war es ein Bogen, mit Pfeilen.  
„Die Zentauren stammen ursprünglich nicht aus Sibirien“ erzählte Thirig kauend, er hatte sich gleich von dem guten Brot genommen:  
„Wir kamen erst vor tausend Jahren ungefähr hierher, mein Vater stammte noch aus der Mongolei. Die Bedingungen dort wurden für uns nicht mehr ertragbar, die Beute verschwand und wir Zentauren sind überall auf der Welt sehr schlechte Landwirte. Meine Vorfahren erkannten, dass die Rentiere hier sehr lecker sind und deswegen kamen wir nach Russland und Sibirien. Wir passten uns schnell an, aber es ist natürlich ein Klimaunterschied und wir konnten uns noch nicht an diese Kälte hier gewöhnen. Wenn ich am Stand stehe, dann habe ich dort einen Wärmezauber, den hat mir ein netter Mensch mal hinein gemacht. Ansonsten brauche auch ich warme Kleidung, am Liebsten aus Alpaka-Wolle. Werde auch gleich was auf der Farm kaufen und mir dann, wenn ich hier zurück bin, einen neuen Mantel anfertigen lassen. Oder bei den Schneeelfen, die machen es besser, aber auch teurer.“  
„Ich denke wir werden dir schon einen guten Mantel bei ihnen machen lassen können“ nickte Harry ernst und in seiner Hand erschien ein dunkelgrauer Stoffbeutel, in den er von der Wurst einpackte.  
„Ich hoffe ihr habt nicht nur das als Proviant dabei“ sorgte sich Thirig:  
„Ich kann die Tiere auch nicht herbei zaubern, und ich muss euch führen. Wenn die Beute sich versteckt, dann sollten wir einen Ersatz da haben.“  
„Wir haben einiges eingepackt“ wehrte Tsun gelassen ab:  
„Und zur Not kann uns Excalibur etwas erschaffen, oder jemand appariert schnell zurück in die Stadt und kommt mit Einkäufen wieder.“  
„Das sollte aber wirklich nur im Notfall passieren“ warnte Severus:  
„Ich rechne mit dichten, schneebedeckten Wäldern und selbst wenn wir ein Zelt aufstellen, es kann immer noch passieren das man beim zurück apparieren in einem Baum landet... in einen Stamm hinein appariert, oder schlimmer, in einen Felsen. Das Apparieren ist nun mal... du könntest ein Tor erschaffen, Tsun.“  
„Das mit dem Tor ist nicht so einfach, besonders nicht auf große Strecken hin und Excalibur brauche ich auch dafür. Da wird es lieber Essen erschaffen, anstatt mir zu helfen ein Tor zu machen.“  
„Auf jeden Fall werden wir nicht verhungern, uns wahrscheinlich nur was abfrieren, aber nicht verhungern“ wehrte Severus trocken ab und trank seinen Kaffee aus.  
„So schlimm ist Sibirien eigentlich nicht, aber die Schneeelfen mögen es halt kalt, und deswegen werden wir sie auch nicht im Flachland treffen“ Thirig packte ein paar haltbare Reste ein und wollte sie sich zur Satteltasche packen, aber da hatte Harry sich schon das zentaurische Gepäck genommen und an seinen eigenen Rucksack gebunden.  
„Du kannst dich bestimmt besser bewegen, wenn du das nicht tragen musst“ nickte er lächelnd.  
„Und du solltest gar keinen Rucksack tragen, Harry“ brummte Fenrir:  
„Denn du hast das Schwert. Gib mir das Gepäck.“  
Da sagte der junge Mann natürlich nicht nein und als sie dann wenig später das Gasthaus verließen, trugen Fenrir, Tsun und Severus das ganze Gepäck, Harry nur das Schwert und Hedwig, Salazar wechselte zwischen den Männern und Maggie lief nebenher. Solange bis sie die Stadt verließen und den ersten Wald betraten, da forderte Thirig die Hauselfe auf sich auf seinen Rücken zu setzen.  
„Du hast ja eine gute Größe dafür und dann kommen wir jetzt auch besser voran“ nickte er ihr zu und sie zögerte, dann aber kletterte sie doch auf seinen Rücken und hielt sich vorsichtig an dem Haar fest:  
„Hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass mal jemand auf mir reiten kann. Weiß gar nicht was die großen Zentauren dagegen haben.“  
„Hast du mal welche getroffen“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Ja, Norweger. Das sind Kaltblüter, zwei von ihnen sind mal hier in Russland gewesen und wollten was mit den Schneeelfen aushandeln. Aber die haben Angst vor ihnen gekriegt und sie nicht zu sich gelassen. Kann das aber auch verstehen, einer von denen war drei Meter hoch und seine Hufe so groß wie mein Ponyhintern.“  
„Hast du die Beiden auch zu den Schneeelfen geführt“ hakte Severus nach.  
„Teilweise, habe sie auf der Jagd getroffen und sie hatten sich verlaufen, da brachte ich sie den Rest des Weges hin. Waren auch nicht böse, dass sie am Ende nicht verhandeln konnten. Die Schneeelfen sind ganz dünne, zarte Wesen, mit ein paar Ausnahmen, wenn da so ein drei Meter großer Kerl ankommt, dann ist es kein Wunder, dass sie Angst bekommen.“  
„Ich hoffe sie erkennen von Anfang an, dass wir friedlich sind. Wir brauchen auch nur eine kleine Information, wo das Amulett von Morgana ist, und dann sind wirklich eigentlich schon wieder weg“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft.  
„Das ist das Amulett von Morgana“ warnte Tsun, sie schlugen einen kleinen Waldweg ein und schon wenig später bemerkten sie nichts mehr davon, dass in der Nähe noch Nowosibirsk war, und Zivilisation herrschte:  
„Sicher werden sie uns die Information nicht einfach so geben, selbst nicht mit der Anwesenheit von Excalibur und dir, Harry. Wobei ja auch nur das Schwert zählt, man sieht dir ja nicht an, dass du teilweise Merlin bist.“  
Der Edelstein in Excalibur leuchtete in einem sanften babyblau, Fenrir und Severus wussten schon, dass dies die Farbe von Merlin war. Mittlerweile hatte jeder von ihnen eine bekommen, sogar Maggie, bei ihr war es ihre Hautfarbe.  
Nur die Farbe von Tsun kannten sie noch nicht, Harry nahm stark an, dass es ein Braunton war, oder ähnlich natürliches.  
„Darüber bin ich auch ganz froh“ Harry streckte die Arme nach Oben aus, woraufhin Hedwig auf seinen Kopf wechselte, und gähnte herzhaft:  
„Was meinst du, was es für ein Tanz wäre, wenn man mich sofort als Merlin erkennt. Da werde ich doch lieber für wahnsinnig gehalten, als das mir die Presse und das Ministerium auf Schritt und Tritt folgt.“  
„Das ist wahr“ überlegte Severus ernst:  
„Die Presse und das Ministerium würden dich dann nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, und sehr viel von dir verlangen. Erstmal bist du nur der Held, der Excalibur führen darf... aber dann als Merlin bekannt... da könnte dann doch nicht mal mehr Lucius was machen. Was ist da Thirig?“  
Der kleine Zentaur war stehen geblieben, Maggie stieg gerade von ihm ab, und hatte sich, neben dem Weg, auf den Boden gehockt, sah sich etwas genauer an.  
„Tigerspuren“ brummte er und wurde entsetzt angesehen:  
„Keine Sorge, wenn dann ist es nur einer, maximal eine Mutter mit ihrem Junges. Die sibirischen Tiger sind verdammt selten geworden, so selten das ich mich lieber fressen lassen würde, als eine Mutter mit ihrem Kleinen zu töten. Aber zum Glück seid ihr ja da, ihr könnt mich beschützen. Zu dieser Jahreszeit verlassen sie ihr eigentliches Gebiet, im Osten des Landes, und suchen überall nach Beute. Und ziehen ihre Jungen groß... diese Spur ist noch nicht alt, und wir noch zu nah an der Stadt, wahrscheinlich sind sie einer Beute bis hierher gefolgt und...“ Er schnupperte und trabte dann vor, zog nur wenig später ein angefressenes Wildschwein halb aus dem Busch.  
„Da haben wir es“ zeigte er auf den blutigen Körper:  
„Sie haben daran gefressen und werden sicher wiederkommen, um sich den Rest zu holen. Aber daran sehe ich auch, dass es die magische Version des Tigers ist.“  
„Magische Version“ staunte Severus.  
„Hier gibt es zwei sibirische Tiger, einmal die normalen, dummen Tiere, und dann die magischen. Sie sind intelligenter, sie betreiben keine Inzucht, paaren sich aber auch nicht mit den „normalen“ Tieren, können unter Umständen auch die menschliche Sprache verstehen. Hier wurden das Herz und die Leber als erstes gefressen, beim Öffnen des Wildschweins diese Organe nicht verletzt, wahrscheinlich hat sie diese sogar ihrem Jungen gegeben.“  
„Wie kommt es zu diesen beiden Arten von sibirischen Tigern“ knurrte Fenrir, er mochte Katzen nicht sonderlich, und erst recht keine großen, intelligenten.  
„Durch die Schneeelfen, sie züchten sibirische Tiger magisch, für ihr Königshaus, und derweil sind auch ein paar „entkommen“. Die haben sich dann über die Jahrzehnte miteinander vermehrt und jetzt leben sie genauso frei wie ihre weniger intelligenten Verwandten. Es kann sein, dass wir die Beiden treffen und da sie magisch sind, werden sie mich auch nicht als Beute sehen.“ Er zerrte das Wildschwein zurück in den Busch und Maggie durfte wieder auf ihm reiten.  
„Du solltest aber auch sonst nicht allein im Wald herum laufen“ überlegte Tsun ernsthaft:  
„Wenn dich die normalen Tiger als Beute ansehen könnten.“  
„Das ist das Risiko, wenn man selbst nur so groß ist wie ein junges Wildschwein“ lachte Thirig fröhlich, er war definitiv lockerer als jeder andere Zentaur, hatte kein Problem mit seiner geringen Größe, seinem Aussehen oder gar seinem Pferdehintern:  
„Aber ich bin flink und alleine auch viel leiser. Hab schon einige Tiger gesehen, und sie mich, aber wie ihr seht... ich stecke noch nicht in einem Tigerbauch.“  
„Da müssen wir aber besonders nachts ein bisschen auf dich mit achten.“  
„Ich werde da in meinem Zelt schlafen, denn für die nächtliche Wache habt ihr mich ja nicht gebucht.“  
„Wir haben genug Zauber, um uns nachts zu schützen und auch die Tiger fern zu halten“ nickte Severus ernst und sah dann zurück, den Weg entlang:  
„Irgendwas stimmt hier doch nicht. Wir sind doch gerade mal eine Stunde, vielleicht zwei, gelaufen...“  
„Ich sagte doch, ihr braucht nicht so lang, wenn ihr mit mir reist“ lachte Thirig fröhlich und trabte wieder etwas, mit Maggie, vor:  
„Normalweise braucht ein Mensch für den Weg zwei Wochen... also haltet euch immer brav an mich, dann sind wir schon in gut drei Tagen da. Du könntest mir mal das Haar bürsten, Mädchen, wenn du da schon sitzt.“  
Und schon nahm die Hauselfe eine Bürste zur Hand und pflegte dem kleinen Zentauren kichernd das wuschelige Haar.


	26. Chapter 26

„Hier ist ein guter Platz, es ist flach und von Bäumen geschützt“ es dämmerte, als sie eine kleine Lichtung erreichten, und leider schneite es auch schon wieder. Das hielt aber niemanden wirklich auf, sie packten die Zelte aus und stellten sie mit einem Zauber auf, auch das von Thirig, dann entzündete Harry ein recht großes Feuer.  
„Ihr seid gut organisiert“ stellte Thirig fest und machte es sich schon mal am Feuer gemütlich, nachdem er ein Fell auf den Boden davor legte.  
„Es ist unsere erste Reise dieser Art, und wir sollten dabei keinen Fehler machen. Und vor allem nichts vergessen haben“ bestimmte Severus ruhig, dann hängte er einen Kessel über das Feuer und zauberte ein paar Stufen herbei. Auf denen konnte Maggie stehen, wenn sie kochte. Auch für sie war alles da, inklusive ihrem eigenen Bett und Kleiderschrank.  
Fenrir und Tsun schliefen im eigenen Zelt, Harry, Severus, Maggie und die Eulen im anderen. So war auch ein ruhiger Schlaf gesichert, denn der alte Wolf konnte sehr schlimm schnarchen, wenn er dann mal falsch lag, oder das Bett nicht weich genug war.  
Severus konnte davon angeblich ein Lied singen, denn er hatte schon eine Weile mit dem alten Wolf zusammen gewohnt. Warum wusste Harry nicht, aber er war sich sicher, sein ehemaliger Lehrer wollte nie wieder mit Fenrir zusammen leben. Zumindest nicht auf einem engeren Raum, als das Malfoy Manor.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da saßen sie alle um das Feuer herum und während Maggie kochte, polierte Tsun seinen Stab und Excalibur lag neben Harry auf dem schneebedeckten Boden.  
„Was gibt es heute“ fragte der junge Held neugierig und sah dann in den Kessel hinein, darin schwamm Fleisch und Gemüse, und es roch sehr lecker.  
„Ein Eintopf“ verkündete Maggie rührend:  
„Und für Meister Fenrir noch etwas gegrilltes Fleisch, sonst wird er nicht satt.“  
„Am Ende kaut er noch Thirig an“ überlegte Tsun grinsend:  
„Oder schlimmer, Maggie.“  
„An Thirig ist mehr dran“ nickte Fenrir amüsiert:  
„Und ich würde nie die Köchin anknabbern“ er wurde wieder ernst:  
„Ein Glück das Vollmond noch etwas entfernt ist, ich will mich ungern verwandeln, wenn wir bei den Schneeelfen auf der Matte stehen.“  
„Sie kennen keine Werwölfe“ Thirig kramte in seinem Bart herum und holte dann eine Pfeife hervor, stopfte sie sich und entzündete sie am Feuer:  
„Es gibt hier kaum welche, nur in Nowosibirsk einige und dann dort wo es so warm ist, dass sie sich mindestens nicht die Pfoten abfrieren. In der Mongolei hatten wir keine, aber in China sind sie dann wieder zahlreich zu finden.“  
„Dann sind das hier aber ganz große Weichwölfe“ schnaubte der große, alte Werwolf abwertend:  
„Denn immerhin leben wir sonst auf Island, und in Kanada. Und ich war schon in Kanada, da ist es genauso kalt wie hier.“  
„Aber nicht knapp neun Monate im Jahr“ nickte der kleine Zentaur rauchend:  
„Ich würde gerne mal in ein anderes Land reisen. Kanada wäre da nicht gerade meine erste Wahl, aber ich lese viel und habe mich informiert. Irgendwann einmal nehme ich einen Transport, England steht auf meiner Liste schon recht weit oben. Das Klima scheint mir dort angenehm zu sein, vor allem nicht so schneereich.“  
„Aber dafür regenreich“ schmunzelte Harry:  
„Du kannst uns gerne einmal besuchen kommen, wenn das hier vorbei ist. Dann stelle ich dir noch ein paar große Zentauren vor. Sie werden sich bestimmt freuen dich zu sehen, und Geschichten aus dem fernen Sibirien zu hören.“  
„So viele Geschichten habe ich nicht zu erzählen“ lachte Thirig und durfte dann den Eintopf als erstes probieren:  
„Verdammt lecker, vielleicht komme ich ja auch dann nur nach England, um Maggie zu besuchen. Sie und ihre fantastischen Kochkünste.“  
Er lachte wieder auf, Harry wollte etwas dazu sagen, aber da hörten sie plötzlich etwas rascheln. Alle sahen sofort in die Richtung, selbst Excalibur wurde aufmerksam, und auch die Eulen, welche sich gerade etwas Fleisch teilten.  
Thirig schnupperte, dann erschien plötzlich in seinen Händen ein Bogen, samt Köcher mit Pfeilen.  
„Was ist“ fragte Fenrir besorgt und schnupperte ebenfalls:  
„Riecht nach altem Blut und... Urin.“  
„Tiger“ Thirig stand auf, und auch alle anderen, sie wollten einem sibirischem Tiger sicher nicht unvorbereitet begegnen.  
Es raschelte wieder und dann kam plötzlich eine schwarze Nase aus einem Busch heraus, schnupperte neugierig.  
Harry war zwar ebenfalls aufgestanden, aber blieb wesentlich ruhiger, als Fenrir zum Beispiel, der schon böse knurrte.  
Eine weitere schwarze Nase erschien, tiefer und kleiner, auch sie schnupperte, und dann kamen zwei Köpfe hervor. Es waren die Mutter und ihr Junges, sie schnupperten und dann zeigte die Mutter ihre scharfen Zähne.  
„Ganz ruhig“ forderte Thirig leise, nur wussten sie gerade nicht wem es genau galt, ihnen oder den Tigern.  
Die Tiger kamen vor, das Junge war mindestens ein Jahr alt, sie schnupperten immer wieder und die Mutter war mindestens so groß und lang wie Fenrir, wenn der im Fell steckte.  
„Es ist okay“ bestimmte Harry plötzlich und wurde von allen erstaunt angesehen, selbst von den beiden Tigern, dann löste er sich plötzlich aus seiner Haltung und nahm das Fleisch, welches eigentlich Fenrir gehörte:  
„Hier.“ Er ging zu den beiden Tieren, die Mutter wollte erst böse werden, aber schnupperte dann und nahm das Fleisch von Harry an.  
„Wollt ihr auch von der Suppe“ fragte er die fressenden Tiger, er sah zu Maggie, die daraufhin zwei Schüsseln füllte und Harry sie den Tieren vor die Nase stellte. Sie schnupperten, die Mutter probierte erst, der Eintopf war nicht heiß, aber warm, nur wenig später sah man die Beiden schlabbernd und fressend.  
Langsam entspannten sich alle, die Tiger wollten wahrscheinlich nur schauen was es leckeres bei ihnen gab.  
„Sind magische, genau wie ich es am Wildschwein gesehen habe“ setzte sich Thirig wieder auf seinen Platz und ließ die Waffe verschwinden:  
„Und einige davon fressen auch kein Aas. Dachte sie gehen zum Wildschwein zurück, aber anscheinend mögen sie es nicht mehr.“  
Harry setzte sich ebenfalls wieder hin und bekam dann selbst etwas zu essen, kaum hatte er den Löffel eingetaucht, kam das Tigerjunge angeschnurrt und wollte von ihm auch etwas. Die Mutter sah sich noch einmal um, dann streckte sie sich nahe dem Feuer einfach aus.  
„Sie werden diese Nacht aufpassen“ verkündete Harry gelassen und gab dem kleinen Tiger ein Stück Fleisch direkt ins Maul:  
„Das wird ganz bestimmt eine ruhige und sichere Nacht.“

„Es schneit nicht mehr, und der Himmel ist blau“ Severus Snape war am nächsten Morgen als erster wach und überprüfte das Feuer. Harry hatte es für die Nacht haltbar gezaubert und die beiden Tiger lagen auch noch davor, waren aber wach und schienen schon wieder hungrig zu sein. Denn sie kamen gleich zum Professor und beschnupperten seine Hände.  
„Ihr habt einen guten Job gemacht, dafür gibt es auch gleich was... verdammt, ich rede mit sibirischen Tigern, von denen einer mich mit einem Haps verschlingen könnte.“  
„Das halte ich für übertrieben“ kam Harry aus dem Zelt, gähnte und trug dabei Hedwig im Arm mit sich. Excalibur war noch drinnen, es war am späten Abend grau geworden und schlief, aber nun sah Severus es im Zelt drinnen blau leuchten.  
„Und du würdest ihr wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht schmecken. Flieg auf die Jagd, Hedwig“ die Schneeeule machte sich auf den Weg und Harry kam näher an die beiden Tiger ran, hockte sich vor die Mutter, streichelte sie am Hals und auf dem Kopf:  
„Ich brauche dich.“  
Kaum hatte er die drei Worte ausgesprochen, erschien Excalibur auf seinem Rücken und leuchtete in einem warmen Orange. Harrys grüne Augen fingen an zu strahlen, so unnatürlich und durchdringend, dass Severus vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück ging und dann nicht anders konnte, als seinen ehemaligen Schüler anzustarren.  
Aber eigentlich geschah nichts, Harry sah der Tigerdame nur tief in die Augen, seine eigenen leuchteten und auch Excalibur hörte nicht damit auf, dann wurde es plötzlich still. Harry stand auf, schüttelte sich und Excalibur wechselte wieder zum Blau.  
„Sie hat mitbekommen, dass wir zu den Schneeelfen wollen und auf dem Weg dorthin ist sie auch. Sie möchte ihr Junges den Schneeelfen anbieten, es ist ein männliches Tier und müsste viel laufen, um irgendwann ein Weibchen zu finden. Sie hat sich auch schon das dritte mal mit demselben Kerl gepaart, und das ist unter ihnen eigentlich nicht üblich.“  
„Du hast mit ihr gesprochen“ fragte Severus erstaunt, Thirig kroch gerade aus seinem Zelt und Maggie fing an das Frühstück zuzubereiten.  
„Ist das so unwahrscheinlich? Aber sie ist ein Tier, da ist das schon etwas schwerer. Excalibur musste erst ihre Sprache lernen und dann als Übersetzer fungieren. Sie wird uns begleiten, wenn sie mitessen dürfen, dann passen sie auch die nächsten zwei Nächte auf.“  
„Wir nehmen sie mit“ kam Fenrir brummend aus dem Zelt, er hatte wohl alles gehört:  
„Auch wenn ich Katzen eigentlich nicht leiden kann, sie halten uns andere Tiger vom Hals und wir können ruhig schlafen. Und der Kleine kommt bei den Schneeelfen bestimmt unter. Thirig hat ja erzählt, dass sie für ihr Königshaus züchten, vielleicht kann er dann da auch mal ein paar Damen beglücken.“  
„Wenn sie ihn nicht wollen, dann fällt mir sicher was ein, um sie zu überzeugen“ zuckte Harry gelassen mit den Schultern:  
„Zur Not können wir ihn als Gastgeschenk anbieten, Hauptsache ist ja, er kommt bei ihnen unter.“  
„Die Schneeelfen würden schnell dahinter kommen, wenn du ihn als Gastgeschenk bei ihnen einschmuggeln willst“ Thirig war zum Gemüseschneiden abgestellt worden, aber das machte er mit einer Gelassenheit, die selbst einem großen, alten Zentauren würdig war:  
„Die verstehen die Tiger besser als jeder andere.“  
„Ich habe nicht vor sie anzulügen, das wäre ein ganz schlechter Start“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Wir müssen von ihnen erfahren wo das Amulett von Morgana ist...“  
„Und das werden sie uns nicht sagen, wenn wir sie angelogen haben“ bemerkte Severus ernst und verteilte dann etwas Trockenfleisch an die Tiger.  
„Ich gehe auf die Jagd“ bestimmte Fenrir und zog sich seinen Mantel über:  
„Komm mit, Winzling, lass jemand anderes das Gemüse schneiden.“  
„Winzling“ plusterte Thirig sich sofort auf, nahm aber dann doch den Bogen in die Hände:  
„Ich zeige dir gleich wie klein ich bin, wenn ich das Rentier noch vor dir erledigt habe. Fettsack!“  
„Du willst dich mit mir anlegen, oder“ kam von Fenrir und jagte dann den lachenden Zentauren in den Wald hinein.


	27. Chapter 27

„Du siehst aus wie ein Schneemann“ Severus klopfte recht amüsiert die Schneeflocken von Harrys Schultern, woraufhin dieser nach dem Haar des Professors langte und es ihm gleich tat.  
„Du auch“ stellte er lächelnd fest, es schneite wieder und es war gerade einmal Mittag, so dass sie noch ein paar Stunden laufen konnten. Aber selbst in dieser Kälte musste einmal Pause gemacht werden, ein Feuer entzündet und Maggie kochte auch schon wieder.  
Fenrir und Thirig hatten am Morgen ein Rentier erlegt, das nahmen sie aus und trugen das Fleisch mit sich, die Hauselfe würzte es gerade und wollte es dann über dem Feuer grillen. Dazu gab es Kürbispüree, auf den freute sich der Held besonders, auch weil er in Sibirien bisher keinen Kürbissaft bekam.  
„Wie weit sind wir schon gekommen“ wollte Tsun gerade von Thirig wissen, der Wächter des Schwertes war dazu abgestellt worden den mitgebrachten Kürbis in Würfel zu schneiden. Die wurden dann über dem Feuer weich gekocht und zu Püree verarbeitet.  
Der kleine Zentaur holte seine Karte hervor, und Fenrir machte sich bei den Tigern beliebt, indem er sie mit Fleisch vom Rentier versorgte. Das bekamen sie auch schon vorher, aber diesmal schnurrten sie sogar und das Jungtier rieb seinen Kopf am Arm des Werwolfs.  
„Seid ja doch ganz in Ordnung“ brummte dieser daraufhin die Tiger an und streichelte der Mutter über den Kopf.  
„Mmh mmh“ grübelte Thirig über seiner Karte:  
„Wenn wir gut gehen, dann kommen wir heute Abend an einem Gasthaus an, welches von Zauberern betrieben wird. Normale Menschen sehen es nicht, und derweil kehren auch Schneeelfen dort ein. Zum Beispiel, wenn sie wieder versuchen zu jagen und sie keinen Erfolg haben.“  
„Also ist es möglich, dass wir dort einen Schneeelf treffen“ staunte Severus sofort:  
„Vielleicht können wir den überzeugen, uns bei seinem König vorzustellen.“  
„Nein“ Thirig ließ die Karte wieder verschwinden:  
„Einmal herrscht derzeit eine Königin, Lady Majiira die Große, und zum Anderen gibt es eine Hierarchie. Jemand der zur Jagd geschickt wird, ist ein ganz normaler Bürger und braucht genauso eine Audienz, wie jeder andere. Aber ich habe eine Freundin im Königshaus, Lady Majiiras jüngste Tochter.“  
„Du bist mit einer Prinzessin befreundet“ wurde Harry neugierig.  
„So ist es. Aber sie ist sehr launisch, es könnte auch sein, dass sie uns auslacht und dann zum Ausgang geleitet. Ist mir auch schon allein passiert, aber in der Regel darf ich zu Besuch kommen und dann trinken wir auch immer was zusammen.“  
„Ich hoffe das wir diesmal auch zu Besuch kommen dürfen, zur Not trinken wir auch was mit der Prinzessin“ nickte Severus ernst und durfte vom Püree probieren:  
„Etwas Salz wäre noch gut.“ Maggie griff sofort nach dem Gewürz und salzte nach, dann rief sie alle zum Essen.  
Und natürlich waren die Tiger auch gleich da, wollten den Püree zumindest probieren.  
„Vielleicht hätten wir Gastgeschenke für die Königin mitnehmen müssen“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Irgendwas aus England vielleicht. Was sie hier nicht bekommen.“  
„Das ist nicht notwendig, ihr seid ja auch keine Könige aus fernen Ländern. Wenn die Delegation der Waldelfen, aus Grönland, hier auftaucht, dann bringen sie immer viel Fisch mit. Da freut sich Lady Majiira auch, aber ansonsten ist das nicht notwendig“ wehrte Thirig ab:  
„Und ihr kommt ja in wichtiger Mission zu ihr, und...“ Er unterbrach sich und warf seinen Kopf ruckartig hoch, seine blauen Augen blitzten fast schon erschrocken.  
Dann sprang er auf die Hufe und packte seinen Kram zusammen.  
„Was ist los“ fragte Harry verwirrt.  
„Versteckt mich, ihr müsst mich verstecken“ keuchte Thirig voller Angst und Schrecken:  
„Und egal wer gleich kommt, ich war nie hier gewesen.“  
„Fenrir, bring ihn weg“ forderte Severus sofort, woraufhin der Werwolf sich den kleinen Zentauren unter den Arm klemmte und mit ihm im Wald verschwand.  
Es wurde wieder still, und kaum waren die Beiden weg, kamen drei Ponyzentauren zu ihrem Lager, sie waren mit Bögen bewaffnet und trugen teilweise frisch erlegtes Fleisch auf ihren Rücken.  
„Wer seid ihr“ forderten sie von den Anwesenden zu erfahren und störten sich nicht einmal an den beiden Tigern.  
„Harry Potter“ stellte sich Harry wahrheitsgemäß vor:  
„Wir sind auf der Durchreise.“  
„Wo ist der Zentaur, den wir hier gespürt haben“ fragte einer der Drei, mit scharfer Stimme.  
„Welcher Zentaur? Hier war keiner“ log Harry, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, Excalibur leuchtete in einem warnenden Rotton, es sah also Gefahr in den Dreien.  
„Lüge uns nicht an, Mensch“ zischelten die Drei sofort:  
„Wir haben hier einen Zentauren gespürt, und wir wissen auch genau wer es war. Wo ist er?!“  
„Hier ist kein Zentaur“ mischte sich Severus ein und Tsun baute sich in seiner ganzen Größe vor ihnen auf:  
„Verschwindet von hier, ihr wart unhöflich und habt euch nicht mal vorgestellt, also könnt ihr auch gleich wieder gehen.“  
„Ihr seid hier in unserem Gebiet“ wedelte einer der Zentauren mit seinem Bogen:  
„Wir brauchen nur einmal kurz zu pfeifen, und schon sind zwanzig von uns hier, und die machen euch dann ganz schnell nieder.“  
„Ihr macht euch lächerlich“ bestimmte Harry und schon hatte er ihre Bögen in den Händen, ließ sie verschwinden:  
„Bevor ihr auch nur daran denken könnt zu pfeifen, habe ich eure Münder dorthin gezaubert, wo jetzt eure Bögen sind. Und sie kommen nie wieder. Geht, oder ich mache es wahr.“  
Excalibur wechselte in ein scharfes, gefährliches Rot, und selbst in Harrys Augen sah man, er machte keine Scherze damit.  
„Wir lassen uns von euch nicht einschüchtern“ schimpften die Drei und hatten im nächsten Moment Schwerter in den Händen, aber die verschwanden noch schneller als die Bögen.  
„Ihr langweilt mich langsam, am Besten hänge ich euch an den Beinen auf und gebe euch den beiden Tigern hier zum Spielen“ presste Harry hervor, aber noch bevor er auch nur etwas ähnliches davon umsetzen konnte, kamen plötzlich Thirig und Fenrir aus dem Wald.  
„Lass sie, Harry“ wehrte ihr Führer ab, er sah aus als hätte er aufgegeben:  
„Sie können ja nichts dafür, dass sie so einen Hass auf mich hegen. Der wurde ihnen von ganz Oben eingegeben.“  
„Da ist er“ schimpften die Drei, hatten aber nun keine Waffen mehr, versuchten aber trotzdem sich Thirig zu holen. Doch sie kamen nicht an ihn ran, nicht weil jemand davon abhielt, um den kleinen Zentauren herum existierte plötzlich ein unsichtbarer Schutzschild. Einer der so hart wie Diamanten war.  
„Was für eine Magie ist das“ schimpften sie:  
„Er muss mit uns kommen und wird getötet. So will es das Gesetz.“  
Severus sah Harry neugierig an, aber der deutete nur auf das Schwert, welches mittlerweile wirklich wütend war.  
„Was hat er getan“ fragte Harry, mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Er hat uns verraten, unsere ganze Art in Schande gezogen und als ob das nicht reicht, treibt er sich auch noch mit den Elfen herum. Die Elfen, welche uns betrogen haben.“  
„Das ist nicht wahr“ schimpfte Thirig sofort:  
„Zarbaton war nur zu stolz das Gold anzunehmen, welches Lady Majiira für sie hatte abbauen lassen. Es war Lohn und Schadensersatz in einem. Ich habe nur versucht mich für sie und ihre Entschuldigung auszusprechen, was kann ich dafür, dass Zarbaton so ein sturer Esel ist.“  
„Und er beleidigt auch noch unseren König“ schimpften die Drei und versuchten dem Schutzschild mit Faustschlägen beizukommen.  
„Es wird Zeit, dass ihr geht“ bestimmte Harry finster und wie von einem magischen Seil gezogen, waren sie plötzlich bei ihm, der junge Mann streckte die Hand aus und die Zentauren schwebten zu ihm hoch:  
„Thirig ist unser Freund, ihr könnt eurem König sagen, dass wir nicht zulassen werden, dass ihm etwas passiert. Wir und Excalibur nicht“ die Drei kreischten voller Entsetzen, wenn ein Zentaur den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, konnte es die Hölle für ihn werden, besonders wenn es noch nie zuvor geschehen war:  
„Und sollte uns einer von euch, auf unserem Weg zu den Schneeelfen, noch einmal begegnen, dann werden wir definitiv nicht mehr so nachsichtig mit ihnen umgehen. Verschwindet.“ Es machte „Plop“ und weg waren sie, Excalibur wollte sich aber immer noch nicht beruhigen und sein wütendes Rot erhellte das gesamte Lager.  
„Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht“ fragte Thirig besorgt, der Schutzschild verschwand und er kam vorsichtig näher.  
„Ich habe nichts gemacht“ Harry nahm das Schwert ab und streichelte ihm sanft, beruhigten über den Edelstein:  
„Excalibur hat sie deinem König vor die Hufe gezaubert.“  
„Ich würde jetzt gerne einmal die Wahrheit erfahren“ nickte Severus ernst.  
„Na, ja, also das war so... Zarbaton ist schon sehr lange unser König, oder sagen wir, Herdenführer aller Zentauren in Sibirien... und er war es auch schon, als wir für die Schneeelfen auf die Jagd gingen. Sie entlohnten uns dafür fürstlich, nicht nur mit Gold, aber es war ihm nie genug. Über Jahrzehnte hinweg wuchs der Streit, ich war Vermittler, und auch sein Zorn wuchs. Immer wieder versuchten die Schneeelfen ihn mit Gold zu beschwichtigen, und dann kamen diese drei Elfen... sie zerstörten eines unserer Jagdlager, sie waren betrunken... sofort schickte Lady Majiira Gold zur Entschädigung, und auch noch etwas als Lohn für die Jagd von vor hundertfünfzig Jahren. Aber diesmal nahm er es nicht an und brach endgültig mit ihnen. Bis vor einem guten Jahr habe ich noch versucht zu vermitteln, dann war mich Zarbaton endgültig leid und vertrieb mich aus der Herde. Er hat sogar ein Kopfgeld auf mich aussetzen lassen, als er feststellte, dass ich erstmal bei den Schneeelfen unterkam. Er glaubt, ich sei zum Feind übergelaufen“ Thirig schüttelte heftig den Kopf:  
„Ich bin dann irgendwann nach Nowosibirsk gegangen und die Felle, die ich verkaufe, die habe ich selbst aus dem Wald geholt. Ich habe gelogen, ich weiß. Aber dieser Auftrag füllt meine Taschen, für die Zeit in der ich keinen guten Jagderfolg habe, und auch wenn die Schneeelfen mich gerne für immer aufnehmen würden... ich fühle mich meiner Herde immer noch verbunden. Das ist nun mal die Art aller Zentauren.“  
„Wir verzeihen dir natürlich, du bist unser Freund“ seufzte Harry, Excalibur wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen:  
„Es hilft nichts. Du gehst jetzt erstmal schlafen“ mit diesen Worten nahm er den Edelstein aus dem Knauf und das Schwert fiel fast schon leblos zu Boden, dann strich er mit Magie über den Edelstein und er wurde grau.  
„Was hast du getan“ brummte Fenrir.  
„Ich habe es gezwungen schlafen zu gehen“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Und das kann ich nur, wenn ich den Edelstein raus nehme. Es muss jetzt ein paar Stunden schlafen und hat sich dann sicher auch beruhigt. Tsun, trägst du das Schwert für mich? Ich muss auf den Edelstein achten.“  
„Natürlich“ der Wächter nahm das Schwert und die Scheide, schnallte sich dann Excalibur einfach auf den Rücken. Sofort war Severus bei ihm und berührte das Schwert fast schon ehrfürchtig, und selbst Fenrir konnte die Finger nicht davon lassen. Bisher hatte Harry ja dies immer verboten, aber gerade war das Schwert nicht mal wirklich Excalibur.  
Den Edelstein steckte sich Harry einfach in die Manteltasche, aber natürlich musste er trotzdem darauf achten.  
„Essen wir jetzt erstmal“ bestimmte der junge Held und atmete tief durch:  
„Und dann machen wir uns wieder auf den Weg. Denn solange Excalibur schläft, sind wir auf uns allein gestellt und zwanzig von den Winzlingen sind dann eventuell zu viel für uns.“  
„Pah“ knurrte Fenrir und nahm sich von dem Fleisch, gab aber auch einen Teil an die Tiger ab:  
„Zur Not haben unsere beiden schnurrenden Freunde dann eben eine extra Portion Pferdefleisch.“


	28. Chapter 28

„Hier ist das Gasthaus“ Thirig zeigte auf ein Holzhaus, welches sich inmitten des undurchdringlichen, sibirischen Waldes befand. Es wirkte nicht sonderlich groß, aber es schien einen kleinen Garten zu haben und zu seiner Linken befand sich ein Verschlag mit Kaminholz. In dem Garten befand sich etwas, was Harry bisher nur bei den Muggeln gesehen hatte... eine Schaukel.  
Sofort ging er hin und setzte sich darauf, schaukelte für einige Momente glücklich hin und her, solange bis er die neugierigen Blicke seiner Freunde bemerkte.  
„Hey, ich bin erst siebzehn Jahre alt“ erinnerte er sie und kehrte dann zu ihnen zurück:  
„Ich sollte, bevor wir da rein gehen, erstmal Excalibur wieder aufwecken.“  
Sofort nahm Tsun das Schwert von seinem Rücken und gab es Harry, der holte den Edelstein hervor und atmete tief durch, dann steckte er ihn in den Knauf und noch während seine Hand darauf lag, leuchtete er blau auf.  
Das Schwert erwachte förmlich zum Leben, wirkte neugierig und wurde dann von dem Helden auf den Rücken gebunden. Harry schwieg, Severus nahm stark an das er sich gerade mit Excalibur unterhielt, es darüber aufklärte was geschehen war und wieso er es zum Schlafen zwingen musste.  
Es wurde daraufhin leicht rot, sofort wurden sie wieder besorgt, aber Harry schüttelte nur etwas amüsiert den Kopf.  
„Es ist nur etwas böse auf mich, weil ich es in den Schlaf gezwungen habe. Aber es weiß auch, dass ich richtig gehandelt habe. Gehen wir da rein, ich wette es ist wärmer dort drin, als hier draußen. Und ich meine ein paar Pirogen zu riechen, die mit Kürbis und Käse gefüllten, oder ist es doch das gute Fleisch?“  
Sie nickten zustimmend und betraten dann das Gasthaus, selbst die Tiger kamen mit rein, und entsprechend neugierig wurde die Gruppe dann auch, von den anwesenden Gästen, angesehen.  
Hinter der Theke stand eine junge Dame, mit goldblondem Haar und zwei geschwungenen, weißen Hörnern auf dem Kopf, ihre Augen waren tiefblau und diese Farbe zeigte nun auch Excalibur wieder.  
Ansonsten saßen an den Tischen nur Menschen, oder zumindest Wesen die wie solche aussahen.  
„Thirig“ grüßte die Wirtin, sie war es wohl, denn sie stand als Einzige hinter der Theke:  
„Hast du wieder einen Auftrag? Kommt setzt euch, Thirigs Freunde sind auch meine... ihr seid doch seine Freunde? Ich bin Melina, die Wirtin dieses Gasthauses. Was darf ich euch bringen?“ Sie kam hinter der Theke vor und man sah nun sofort, dass sie definitiv kein Mensch war, denn ab dem Bauch war sie eine schneeweiße... Ziege, inklusive der Hufe und dem Schwanz.  
„Waldnymphe“ brummte Fenrir, als Melina sie zu einem großen Tisch komplimentierte.  
„Zur Hälfte, sonst würde ich nicht hier im Gasthaus sitzen, sondern in Rumänien auf einem Baum. So wie meine Mutter es wahrscheinlich immer noch tut“ lachte Melina fröhlich und gab dann Thirig erstmal einen Kuss auf seinen haarigen Kopf. Sie war auch nicht viel größer als er und zudem wurde der kleine Zentaur ordentlich rot danach.  
„Werwölfe haben wir hier aber auch selten“ nickte sie heftig, als sie zur Theke zurückkehrte und dort kramte:  
„Ich wette ich habe hier irgendwo noch Schokolade, davon mache ich dir einen kräftigen Kakao.“  
„Wir haben zur Not Schokolade dabei“ meldete sich Severus recht amüsiert, Thirig war immer noch knallrot.  
„Was mich nicht wundert, wenn ihr einen Werwolf dabei habt. Ah, hier ist sie“ sie zog eine große Tafel russischer Schokolade hervor und im nächsten Moment schwebte das Geschirr um sie herum, Wasser kochte sich wie von selbst und schon bald duftete es lecker nach Kakao.  
Harry nahm inzwischen das Schwert von seinem Rücken und stellte es neben sich, es leuchtete in einem sanften Blau und schien alles zu beobachten.  
„Kannst du damit auch umgehen, Junge“ fragte ein bulliger Kerl von irgendwoher, Harry sah neugierig zu ihm und lächelte dann verheißungsvoll.  
„Du möchtest es nicht wissen“ verkündete er dann.  
„Siehst mir ein bisschen zu schwach aus, für so eine Waffe“ schnaubte der Kerl und stand dann langsam auf. Er wirkte dabei nicht bedrohlich, eher das er sich vor Harry und Excalibur aufplustern wollte.  
„Lass den Jungen, Jack“ meldete sich Melina und dann schwebte auch schon der Kakao zu Fenrir rüber:  
„Was möchtet ihr anderen trinken? Ich habe Tee, Bier, diverse Whiskeys, Schnäpse und meinen selbstgebrannten Wodka. Die magische Bevölkerung hier mag Wodka nicht allzu sehr, aber meinem selbstgebrannten konnte noch keiner widerstehen.“  
„Das Bürschchen hier möchte bestimmt Milch“ lachte Jack dreckig und zeigte dabei auf Harry, woraufhin Tsun aufstehen wollte, aber der Held bedeutete ihm sitzen zu bleiben.  
„Ich wäre tatsächlich einer heißen Milch, mit Honig, nicht abgeneigt“ nickte der junge Mann:  
„Und ich muss nicht meine Männlichkeit beweisen, indem ich hier irgendwelche Muskeln spielen lasse und andere Leute beleidige.“  
„Du bekommst deine Milch“ lachte Melina fröhlich und machte sich dann daran die gesamte Bestellung ihrer neuen Gäste aufzunehmen:  
„Mein Koch ist hervorragend... und jetzt reg dich ab, Jack, sei friedlich.“  
„Aber nur weil ich dir den Boden nicht versauen will, Melina“ klagte der bullige Kerl:  
„Wahrscheinlich ist das Schwert aus Holz und der Edelstein darin irgendein magisches Spielzeug.“  
Und schon wurde Excalibur giftgrün, aber Harry legte seine Hand auf den Knauf und es wurde langsam wieder blau.  
„Excalibur muss auch niemandem etwas beweisen“ nickte der Held und wurde sehr erstaunt, von Melina und ihren Gästen, angesehen, aber Harry schwieg nur lächelnd, bestellte Pirogen und Wildschweinkoteletts:  
„Für die Tiger haben wir selbst Fleisch, aber sie wären sicher nicht abgeneigt, wenn sie ein paar Knochen aus der Küche bekämen.“  
„Wir haben sicher was übrig. Ihr seid schon einige merkwürdige Truppe, wo wollt ihr hin?“  
„Ich bringe sie zu den Schneeelfen“ empfing Thirig einen großen Krug Bier, woraufhin sie noch erstaunter angesehen wurden:  
„Und das ist wirklich Excalibur, der Junge ist der wiedergeborene Merlin und zudem noch Harry Potter. Ich wollte es auch erst nicht glauben, aber was ich auf der Reise schon alles gesehen habe...“  
„Hast du wieder eine Rinde geraucht, die du nicht kennst, Thirig“ fragte ein anderer Gast, Jack hatte sich mittlerweile wieder hingesetzt und widmete sich seinem Bier.  
„Nein“ schnaubte der kleine Zentaur, und schien sich dabei etwas erwischt zu fühlen, anscheinend war ihm mal der Tabak ausgegangen und er erwischte den falschen Ersatz:  
„Heute Mittag kamen drei von meiner alten Herde, haben Ärger gemacht und wollten mich mitnehmen. Excalibur hat sie einfach Zarbaton vor die Hufe gezaubert, und die hier sind alle auf dem Weg zu den Schneeelfen, weil die was von ihnen brauchen. Ich würde doch nie jemanden zur Lady Majiira führen, dem ich nicht traue.“  
„Aber geglaubt hast du uns nicht“ erinnerte Severus ihn.  
„Ja, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass ihr nicht ordentlich seid. Zwar hätte euch Lady Majiira ausgelacht, oder ihr hättet gar keine Audienz bekommen, wenn das da nicht Excalibur wäre... aber ich hätte zumindest mein Geld erhalten.“  
Thirig bekam schon die Hälfte des Lohns, die andere erhielt er wenn sie die Schneeelfen erreichten.  
„Waren in letzter Zeit Schneeelfen hier, Melina“ fragte Thirig dann, als auch die restlichen Getränke kamen und Harry zufrieden an seiner Milch schnupperte, dann davon trank.  
„Gestern waren zwei Jäger hier“ nickte die Wirtin lächelnd:  
„Oder zumindest haben sie versucht zu jagen, stattdessen ertranken sie ihren Frust hier in meinem Bier. Sie versuchen es immer wieder, aber stattdessen müssen sie ihr Fleisch kaufen.“  
„Wie machen sie das“ wollte Harry wissen.  
„Über die Farm“ nickte Thirig und nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Bier:  
„Sie geben dem Farmer ihre monatliche Bestellung und drei Tage später können sie es abholen. Natürlich weiß jeder, dass er für die Schneeelfen bestellt. Ach, und die Tiger gehen derweil für das Königshaus mit auf die Jagd.“  
„Aber so bekommen sie sicher nicht viel Fleisch, also für alle Schneeelfen...“  
„Nein, aber sie bekommen auch mit ihrer Landwirtschaft alle satt. Machen das beste Brot da, wunderbare Gemüse-Eintöpfe, Reis, sogar Nudeln, alles... nur eben das Meiste ohne Fleisch. Wer von ihnen sich dafür entscheidet rein vegetarisch zu leben, kriegt einen gewissen Betrag auf Lebenszeit, jedes Jahr, ausgezahlt. Sie können das magisch überprüfen, was du gegessen hast. Die reichsten Schneeelfen sind Vegetarier, nur das Königshaus steht über allen, die essen soviel Fleisch wie sie wollen und keiner hat was dagegen.“  
„Sie haben aber auch einen gewissen Sonderstatus“ nickte Melina und kam dann mit dem Essen zu ihnen:  
„Ich kaufe alles an Gemüse, Obst und Getreide bei den Schneeelfen. Sie können selbst im schlimmsten Winter noch was ernten, und wenn es nur so etwas wie Grünkohl ist. Und sie haben immer volle Silos und Vorratskammern. Aber sie müssen ja auch ein ganzes Volk ernähren. Wollt ihr hier übernachten? Ich habe sicher genügend Zimmer frei, wenn ihr sie euch teilt. Ich habe nur Doppelzimmer, für etwas anderes war nie bedarf...“  
Sie stellte Fenrir den Teller hin und zwinkerte ihm dabei leicht verzückt zu, woraufhin der alte Wolf genauso rot wurde wie Thirig zuvor. Dann wackelte sie förmlich zur Theke zurück, Thirig und Fenrir sahen ihr dabei ganz offen auf den wohlgeformten Ziegenpo.  
„Wir nehmen die Zimmer“ bestimmte Harry und zählte durch:  
„Ich teile meines mit Maggie, den Tigern und den Eulen. Dann Tsun und Fenrir, Severus und Thirig. Wir brauchen also drei.“  
„Ich mache sie euch gleich bereit“ Melina holte Schlüssel hervor:  
„Wenn ihr noch etwas braucht, ruft nach Waldemar, meinem Koch. Oder geht einfach in die Küche und bittet ihn darum.“  
Sie ging weg und die Gruppe widmete sich dem Essen, bis Jack wieder aufstand und er sah aus, als hätte er gerade seinen Mut im Bier wieder gefunden.  
„Ich glaube dir nicht, Schwächling“ knurrte er Harry an und kam zum Tisch, schlug so stark darauf, dass die ganzen Leckereien einen Satz machten und teilweise umkippten. Sofort wollten Fenrir und Tsun aufstehen, aber Harry hielt sie mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung davon ab.  
„Ich glaube, Jack, du hast schon etwas zu viel getrunken“ Harry stand selbst auf und Excalibur schwebte, leicht bedrohlich und orange leuchtend, auf seinen Rücken. Da ging schon ein Raunen durch die anderen Gäste, und auch Jack zuckte für einen Moment zusammen, ließ sich aber sonst nicht beeindrucken.  
„Wie wäre es wenn du nach Hause gehst“ forderte der junge Mann und schob sich an Tsun vorbei:  
„Komm, ich bringe dich noch zur Tür. Deine Frau und deine Tochter warten schon.“  
„Woher..?“  
„Wie Thirig schon sagte, ich bin nicht nur Harry Potter, sondern auch Merlin. Komm“ er winkte Jack zu sich und der setzte sich tatsächlich in Bewegung:  
„Deine Tochter ist wirklich süß, Anastasia, oder? Ein wunderschöner Name.“  
„Das ist doch ein Trick“ donnerte Jack plötzlich los und wollte Harry angreifen, der trat aber nur kurz zur Seite und der bullige Kerl flog zur geschlossenen Tür raus. Diese war nur aus dünnem Holz, kein Wunder das sie seine Wucht nicht aushielt.  
„Es war schön deine Bekanntschaft zu machen“ bestimmte Harry und reparierte die Tür mit einer Handbewegung, Jack blieb draußen.  
Erstmal jedenfalls, nur wenige Momente später, Harry war noch nicht am Tisch zurück, rumpelte es und er kam mit einem großen Stück Holz wieder rein. Damit wollte er auf Harry losgehen, aber der hatte blitzschnell das Schwert in den Händen und wehrte den Angriff damit ab.  
„Du wolltest doch wissen, ob ich mit Excalibur umgehen kann“ presste Harry hervor und schubste Jack von sich weg:  
„Ja, kann ich!“  
Jack wollte wieder angreifen, traf aber erneut nur das Schwert. Er verlor das Holz und schnappte sich einen Stuhl, daraus machte Excalibur aber schnell was für den Kamin und ein weiterer Stuhl kam Harry entgegen.  
„Gib auf, ich will dir nicht weh tun“ presste Harry hervor:  
„Und wenn du das Schwert berührst, wird deine Tochter dich nie wieder sehen.“  
„Ich lass mich doch nicht von einem Kind verarschen“ brüllte Jack voller Wut, da wurde er urplötzlich still und erstarrte förmlich, denn in der Tür standen plötzlich eine Frau und ein kleines Mädchen, welches ungefähr fünf Jahre alt war.  
„Daddy“ die Kleine legte den Kopf schief:  
„Was machst du da?“  
„Wie... wie kommt ihr hierher? Ihr seid doch...?“  
„Excalibur hat uns her geholt“ die Frau zeigte auf das Schwert:  
„Wir waren auch erst erstaunt, aber es erklärte uns alles. Wir sollten jetzt nach Hause gehen, komm.“  
Harry ließ keuchend das Schwert sinken, der Edelstein wechselte in ein ruhiges Blau, er war einfach noch nicht trainiert genug, für so etwas.  
Aber andererseits war genau das doch das beste Training gewesen, denn sein Gegner hatte es ernst gemeint.  
„Aber... aber“ stotterte Jack und ließ den Stuhl fallen.  
„Komm Daddy“ forderte die kleine Anastasia und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, dann ging er tatsächlich zu ihnen und nahm sie erstmal in die Arme, verließ mit ihnen das Gasthaus.  
Harry schüttelte sich und zauberte Geld auf den Platz, an dem Jack zuvor saß.  
„Gut gelöst“ stellte Severus ernst fest:  
„Wir hatten überlegt dir zu helfen, aber Tsun hat uns aufgehalten.“  
„Er muss lernen sich zu verteidigen und dieser Trunkenbold war keine wirkliche Bedrohung“ nickte der Wächter ernst:  
„Das ist doch hoffentlich nicht „das“ Geld? Wir wollen Melina ja nicht betrügen.“  
„Nein, das ist das Geld, was Severus mit sich herum trägt, zumindest ein Teil davon“ setzte sich Harry an seinen Tisch und musste feststellen, dass jemand seine Milch ausgetrunken hat:  
„Also gut... wer war das?“


	29. Chapter 29

„Ich gehe nach Nowosibirsk, zum Einkaufen. Ich brauche dringend Dinge, die ich einfach nicht bei den Schneeelfen, oder auf der Farm, bekomme, Honig zum Beispiel“ Melina schloss am Morgen ihr Gasthaus ab, nachdem auch die letzten Gäste draußen waren, sie trug eine goldene Handtasche mit sich und Fenrir starrte ihr schon wieder auf den Po.  
Aber man konnte es ihm auch nicht verdenken, er war Single und der Damenwelt nicht abgeneigt, Melina legte es ja auch fast schon darauf an.  
Das Severus nicht auf sie ansprang, war schon verwunderlich, bei Tsun schob es der Held auf die lange Zeit in Camelot.  
Sie hatten sehr gut geschlafen, nachdem Harry eine neue Milch bekam und es keinerlei Ärger mehr gab, der Professor meinte nur das Thirig schnarchen würde und ihn derweil mit einem lauteren Röcheln kurz weckte.  
Aber alles in allem war es eine gute Nacht gewesen.  
„Ich nehme an, du läufst nicht dorthin“ stellte der junge Held schmunzelnd fest.  
„Zum Glück muss ich das nicht, ich wäre nicht sonderlich schnell“ lachte die Wirtin fröhlich, zeigte dabei auf ihre kleinen Hufe, und bedeutete Fenrir dann, sich zu ihr runter zu beugen, woraufhin er einen Kuss auf die Wange bekam:  
„Kommt doch mal wieder vorbei, besonders du, großer, starker Werwolf. Und du natürlich auch, Thirig.“ Sie küsste den kleinen Zentauren auf sein wuscheliges Haar und war nur eine Sekunde später im Wald verschwunden.  
„Wir müssen uns mal über Melina unterhalten... großer, starker Werwolf“ schnaubte Thirig trocken und sich etwas aufplusternd, stemmte dabei seine Fäuste in die Hüften... oder zumindest an das Ende seines menschlichen Oberkörpers.  
Fenrir grinste aber nur fett und nahm dann einen der Rucksäcke an sich, er zeigte damit an, dass er sich bestimmt nicht mit dem „Winzling“ um eine Frau streiten würde.  
„Du stehst auf sie, Thirig“ stellte Harry amüsiert fest:  
„Sie ist ja wirklich hübsch.“  
„Kann ja nicht jeder so schwul sein, wie du“ man konnte förmlich sehen wie sich Thirigs Haare leicht aufstellten, dazu schnaubte er immer wieder böse auf:  
„Und sie hat genau die richtige Größe, an eine Zentaurin komm ich ja jetzt eh nicht mehr dran und mit Melina könnte ich sogar Kinder haben. Eben weil sie zum Teil Waldnymphe ist.“  
„Meinst du nicht, es wäre zu gefährlich für dich, hier mit ihr sesshaft zu werden“ warnte Severus ernst:  
„Wenn wir wieder weg sind, werden das deine ehemaligen Herdenmitglieder sicher schnell merken und dann stehen sie bei dir auf der Matte. Und damit auch bei ihr.“  
„Ja“ seufzte Thirig zugebend:  
„Und wenn sie wirklich Interesse an mir hätte, würde sie für Fenrir nicht mit ihrem Ziegenpopo wackeln... und ihn erst recht nicht küssen.“  
„So ist es“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Wie lange brauchen wir noch bis zu den Schneeelfen?“  
„Wenn wir gut gehen, können wir schon heute Abend auf der Farm sein“ bestimmte Thirig sofort und bedeutete Maggie sich wieder auf seinen Rücken zu setzen, was sie auch gleich tat:  
„Am Besten machen wir auch keine lange Mittagsrast, wir können uns auf der Farm ausruhen und satt essen. Und ihr seid ja alle kräftig genug, dass ihr so etwas aushaltet.“  
„Kräftig genug, ja, aber vielleicht nicht alle jung genug“ grinste Harry und deutete dabei auf Severus, woraufhin er quietschend vor dem Professor fliehen musste.  
„Fenrir ist älter als ich“ schimpfte er und jagte den Helden eher halbherzig in den Wald hinein.  
„Eindeutig fit genug“ amüsierte sich Thirig und dann setzte sich auch der Rest des Trupps in Bewegung, es wurde wirklich langsam Zeit, dass sie ihr Ziel erreichten.

„Ich bin müde“ meldete sich Harry, als die Sonne schon tief stand und sofort wurde er sehr besorgt angesehen. In all den Tagen, Wochen, hatte er sich nur selten müde, oder erschöpft, gezeigt, meistens nur dann, wenn das Training ihn zu sehr beanspruchte und erst recht nicht auf ihrer Reise bisher.  
Aber nun waren sie den ganzen Tag durch gelaufen, Maggie zauberte nur schnell ein paar Sandwiches, und er trug ja auch immer Excalibur mit sich, welches sich die letzten Stunden in einer Art Dämmerschlaf befunden hatte. Der Edelstein zeigte sich dabei in einem Grau, wie immer wenn es schlief, aber dunkler und irgendwie auch blau.  
So konnte es Kraft tanken und trotzdem aufpassen, und es war damit auch der Einzige, der den Tag über eine Pause hatte.  
„Wir sind gleich da“ wehrte Thirig gelassen ab:  
„Dann können wir uns alle ausruhen. Ihr habt gut durchgehalten und...“ Er unterbrach sich, spitzte die Ohren und sah in einen Wald hinein, aber er war nicht so nervös wie am Tag zuvor.  
Also kamen keine Zentauren?  
Sie wussten es nicht, Fenrir ging trotzdem in den Wald hinein und sah einmal nach, kam aber mit leeren Händen zurück und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Was ist los“ fragte Severus ernst:  
„Feind oder Freund?“  
„Freund. Packt alle Waffen weg, außer das Schwert. Der Stab da sollte auch verschwinden“ Thirig zeigte auf Tsun, woraufhin dieser seinen Zauberstab weg schickte, Excaliburs Edelstein zeigte sich schneeweiß:  
„Seid höflich, sonst war eure ganze Reise umsonst. Du auch Harry, du ganz besonders.“  
Und kaum hatte der kleine Zentaur das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, raschelte es im Gebüsch und eine junge Frau kam auf die Gruppe zu. Sie war ungefähr so groß wie Fenrir, sehr schlank, ihre Haut fast schneeweiß, ihre Augen grau und ihr langes Haar ebenso weiß wie Excaliburs Edelstein gerade. Sie trug einen hautengen braunen Lederanzug und darüber einen weißen Wollmantel, an ihrem weißen Gürtel hing ein Dolch.  
„Hat Adusa doch richtig gemerkt, dass ihr alter Freund Thirig hier ist“ stellte sie, mit starkem russischen Akzent, fest und holte sich den Zentauren einfach in die Arme, um ihn fest zu drücken, nun bemerkten die Freunde auch ihre spitzen Ohren... sie war eine Schneeelfe!  
Und so wie es aussah, war sie auch die Freundin des kleinen Zentauren, und damit die jüngste Tochter von Lady Majiira.  
„Adusa“ freute sich Thirig und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann wurde er wieder abgesetzt:  
„Wir haben uns eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen.“  
„Weil Thirig es vorzieht bei den unfreundlichen Menschen zu leben, anstatt bei den Freunden... wen führst du da durch den Wald“ nun sah sich die elfische Dame die Gruppe neugierig an:  
„Ein Werwolf, Menschen, eine Hauselfe, Eulen, Tiger und ein... Adusa spürt eine leichte Verwandtschaft, aber das ist nicht möglich.“  
„Ich bin der letzte meiner Art“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Und deine Vermutung war richtig.“  
„Dann ist es ein großes Wunder und du solltest meine Mutter besuchen. Was ist das für ein Schwert“ sie wurde für einen Moment sehr still, Excalibur leuchtete in dieser Zeit leicht grün, dann aber sofort wieder weiß:  
„Excalibur! Adusa ist gerade sehr froh, dass sie Thirig hier in der Nähe spürte, so kann sie euch gleich mit zu ihrer Mutter nehmen. Ihr seid müde, Adusa sieht es in den Augen des Jungen, der Merlin ist, Adusa wird Zimmer im Palast bereit machen lassen. Gebt Adusa euer Gepäck, sie wird es mit Magie in den Palast schicken und euch dann hin führen. Sie kennt den kürzesten Weg dorthin.“  
Severus und Fenrir zögerten, Tsun aber nicht, und so machten die Beiden es ihm nach und schon waren die Rucksäcke verschwunden.  
„Excalibur hat es ihr gesagt, oder“ fragte der Professor leise, woraufhin Harry zustimmend nickte und auch lächelte:  
„Das hat uns wahrscheinlich eine Menge Ärger und Aufregung erspart. Und ein ordentliches Bett verpasst. Vorausgesetzt ihre Mutter mag uns.“  
„Adusas Mutter mag nur nicht Leute, die unhöflich über sie flüstern“ verkündete die Schneeelfe, welche ihre spitzen Ohren wohl überall hatte, aber sie lächelte auch verschmitzt:  
„Diese Menschen müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, der Werwolf und der Verwandte auch nicht, selbst nicht die Hauselfe. Adusas Mutter wird sie freudig empfangen und sich anhören, weswegen Excalibur und Merlin den Weg zu den Schneeelfen suchten. Es ist Jahrtausende her, dass man sie bei uns sah. Adusa erlebte es nicht, und auch nicht ihre Mutter. Folgt Adusa“ sie führte die Gruppe vom Weg ab und Excalibur wurde langsam blau:  
„Wie ist der Name deines Körpers, Merlin?“  
„Harry Potter“ verkündete der junge Mann zufrieden, er war immer noch sehr müde, aber wenigstens erreichten sie nun endlich ihr Ziel. Die Königin, Lady Majiira konnte ihnen sicher sagen, wo Morganas Amulett sich befand und dann, wenn sie es hatten, zerstörten sie es mithilfe von Excalibur.  
Das war der Plan und wenn sie Glück hatten, dann kam ihnen auch nichts dazwischen.  
„Adusa hat von Harry Potter schon gehört, er tötete Voldemort und rettete damit die magische Welt vor dessen Schreckensherrschaft. Und nun steht er vor ihr und ist Merlin“ nickte die junge Schneeelfe:  
„Sie nimmt an, der Verwandte ist der unsterbliche Wächter des Schwertes.“  
„So ist es, ich wache über das Schwert, seit Arthur es nach Camelot brachte und starb, und ich wache weiter darüber, wenn Harry zu den Ahnen gegangen ist“ nickte Tsun ernst.  
„Dann ist es kein Wunder, dass es sonst keine mehr seiner Art gibt. Adusas Mutter hat Avalon noch gesehen, aber nur selten darüber gesprochen, sie war selbst noch eine kleine Elfe damals und traf auch weitere Verwandte. Aber es gibt auch andere Probleme, als Orte die nicht mehr existieren... Was sind das da für Tiger?“  
Diese Frage riss Harry sofort aus den Gedanken und er atmete tief durch, manchmal vergaß er einfach alles um ihn herum, besonders dann, wenn er gerade mit Excalibur redete. Oder wenn er die Erinnerungen verarbeitete, die eigentlich Merlin gehörten und mit denen er oft gar nichts anfangen konnte.  
„Die Mutter möchte euch ihren Sohn anbieten“ erklärte der Held sofort, woraufhin Adusa sich hin hockte und die Tiger genauer betrachtete.  
„Adusa wollte sowieso einen eigenen Tiger, eventuell erlaubt ihre Mutter es jetzt. Sie sind beide gut genährt, der Sohn alt genug die Mutter zu verlassen. Folgt Adusa weiter, sicher wird es auch ein gutes Abendessen für die Gäste geben, denn Harry Potter sieht nicht nur müde, sondern auch sehr hungrig, aus.“


	30. Chapter 30

„Hier sehen die Gäste schon die ersten Häuser unserer Siedlungen“ Adusa deutete auf ein paar Holzhütten, welche versteckt zwischen uralten Bäumen, standen:  
„Die Förster leben hier, auch sie versuchen sich oft in der Jagd, aber haben genauso wenig Erfolg wie alle anderen.“  
„Woran liegt es“ fragte Harry neugierig:  
„Im Grunde braucht ihr doch nur einen Bogen und dann...“  
„Schneeelfen können nur schlecht mit dem Bogen umgehen, sie haben nicht das Talent dazu“ erklärte die „Prinzessin“ sofort, wobei das definitiv keine gute Bezeichnung für sie wäre. Sie trug weder eine Krone, noch einen anderen Schmuck, schien mit ihrem Dolch gut umgehen zu können und zeigte keinerlei Angst, egal vor wem:  
„Alle Elfen kamen vor Urzeiten gleichzeitig mit den magischen Menschen auf die Erde. Die Elfenarten sollten sich gegenseitig helfen, deswegen bekamen die Waldelfen die Fähigkeit zur Jagd, die Schneeelfen können selbst im größten Frost noch etwas aus dem Boden holen und die Wasserelfen sollten den Fisch besorgen. Es gab noch mehr Völker, aber einige sind ausgestorben... oder das dort geworden“ sie zeigte auf Maggie:  
„Wir vertragen uns untereinander noch, aber haben nur selten Kontakt. Und es kam eine neue Elfenart dazu, sie wurde erschaffen, aus Waldelfen, Vampiren und einigen anderen schwarzmagischen Wesen. Die Dunkelelfen. Die Waldelfen und Wasserelfen können sie nicht leiden, aber Adusas Mutter überlegt gerade ob sie mit ihnen ein Geschäft machen kann. Es gibt eine recht große Gruppe von ihnen in Weißrussland und sie sind auch sehr gute Jäger, denn sie lieben rohes Fleisch. Und dafür können wir ihnen von unseren Ernten etwas abgeben, denn sie sind auch einem guten Brot nicht abgeneigt. Es waren schon Schneeelfen bei ihnen, um sie kennenzulernen, sie brachten Trockenfleisch als Geschenke für Adusas Mutter mit, aus Weißrussland. Die Dunkelelfen sind freundlicher, als ihr Ruf es über sie sagt.“  
„Sicher werden sie dem Geschäft zusagen“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Wenn ich ein Dunkelelf wäre, würde ich das tun. Besonders auch, weil eure Völker Freunde sein könntet, sie brauchen sicher Verbündete.“  
„Mutter überlegt noch, ob es auch gut wäre sich dadurch den Zorn der anderen Elfen auf sich zu laden. Denn eigentlich haben wir auch ein Geschäft mit den Waldelfen gemacht.“  
Sie gingen weiter, und je dichter der Wald wurde, umso mehr Häuser standen dazwischen. Einige hatten kleine Gärten, und durch den Schnee sah man Karotten oder Erdbeeren wachsen, alle Gebäude bestanden aus Holz und es hingen weiße Gardinen an den Fenstern.  
Und dann ging es plötzlich in die Tiefe, sie konnten ganz klar spüren wie der Boden absackte und sie in einen bewaldetes Tal hinein gingen, man die Häuser so gebaut hatte, dass sie trotz des Abhangs noch gerade standen.  
Teilweise hatte man sie mit Baumstämmen gestützt, oder befand sich die Rückwand am Hang und am Ende... ganz unten, stand der kleine, aber wunderschöne, schneeweiße Palast.  
Er war sogar kleiner als das Haupthaus der Malfoys, aber trotzdem deutlich als Sitz der Königin zu erkennen. Außerdem befand er sich inmitten der restlichen Häuser, wurde ihnen förmlich eingerahmt.  
„Wo sind eure Felder“ wollte Severus neugierig wissen.  
„Richtung Norden“ zeigte Adusa aus dem Tal heraus:  
„Dort sind auch noch viele Häuser. Das Volk der Schneeelfen hatte bei der letzten Zählung, vor drei Jahren, eine Bevölkerung von Zweitausend. Und die können natürlich nicht alle im Tal wohnen.“  
„Hast du viele Schwestern“ fragte Harry, als sie auf den Palast zugingen.  
„Drei. Adusa hat drei ältere Schwestern, deswegen wird sie sicher nicht auf dem Thron sitzen müssen, wenn ihre Mutter stirbt. Adusa ist dies ganz recht so, sie kümmert sich lieber um andere Dinge im Reich der Schneeelfen.“  
„Welche zum Beispiel?“  
„Das alle aus ihrem Volk immer genügend zu essen haben. Das ist Adusas Aufgabe. Oft sitzt sie deswegen stundenlang an ihrem Schreibtisch, aber meistens ist sie unterwegs, eine Farm besuchen oder den Jägern Mut zusprechen. Und die Geschäfte mit anderen Elfenvölkern muss sie sich nur anhören, die macht ihre Mutter alleine.“  
„Auch wenn es dabei um deinen Bereich geht?“  
„Ja. Aber natürlich hat Mutter dann vorher mit Adusa darüber gesprochen, was das Volk braucht, und was nicht. Andere Elfen hören nur auf die Königin, sie denken alle anderen sind ihrer nicht würdig. Die Dunkelelfen sind nicht so, sie haben nur einen Anführer, und der sieht sich nicht über seinem Volk. Sie sind einfache Elfen, sie sprechen sicher auch gerne mit Adusa, wenn sie eingeladen werden.“  
Sie erreichten den Palast und Tsun wollte sofort wissen, ob sie sich Lady Majiira irgendwie besonders verhalten mussten.  
„Nein, wartet hier im Eingangsbereich, Adusa wird euch ankündigen.“ Sie führte die Freunde hinein, hielt aber dann doch erst inne und rief einen der zahlreichen Angestellten zu sich.  
„Adusa möchte, dass sich jemand um die Tiger kümmert“ ordnete sie an:  
„Bringt Beide zu einem Heiler, die Mutter möchte den Schneeelfen ihren Sohn anbieten. Adusa möchte ihn für sich, er sollte dafür gesund sein und vielleicht hat die Mutter auch etwas unangenehmes in sich, was der Heiler entfernen kann. Dann möchte Adusa, dass den Gästen Wasser, Brot und Wurst gebracht wird.“  
„Wurst“ staunte der Angestellte.  
„Spricht Adusa Deutsch mit dir, so das du sie nicht verstehst? Wenn sie sagt, du sollst diesen Leuten Wurst bringen, dann tu dies auch. Es sind hohe Gäste, darunter ein Werwolf, und Thirig, der ein hochgeschätzter Freund ist. Bewirtet sie ordentlich, und macht Zimmer bereit, für jeden ein eigenes. Sie sind müde von ihrer Reise. Sie müssen jetzt aber erstmal essen, erst einen Snack und später am Tisch von Lady Majiira.“  
„Wenn sie sie empfängt“ bemerkte der Angestellte und Harry sah daran, dass auch die Königin nicht die absolute Macht hatte, denn sonst hätte der Mann nicht gewagt Adusa zu widersprechen. Und dabei sah er der Prinzessin auch direkt in die Augen, er hatte definitiv keine Angst vor ihrem Zorn.  
„Das wird sie. So und nun geh, führe aus was Adusa dir aufgetragen hat.“  
Der Angestellte nickte zustimmend und ging eilig weg, daraufhin nickte die Prinzessin der Reisegruppe zu und machte sich dann eilig auf zur Königin. Die Tiger wurden weggeführt, die Mutter und ihr Junges brummten Harry noch einmal zu, so bald würden sie die Beiden nicht wiedersehen... aber es würde ihnen sicherlich gut ergehen.  
Mehrere Elfen kamen und brachten den Gästen Brot, klares, kaltes Wasser und Wurst. Sehr gute Wurst sogar, das merkte Harry noch bevor Fenrir davon probierte, sie schmeckte fantastisch und natürlich hätten sie alle dann gern mehr davon. Aber sie wussten auch, wie wenig Fleisch die Schneeelfen hatten, deswegen verkniffen sie es sich nach mehr zu fragen.  
„Winzling“ brummte Fenrir ihren zentaurischen Freund an:  
„Wenn man für die Schneeelfen auf die Jagd geht, machen sie dann vielleicht die Hälfte der Beute für uns zu ihrer Wurst?“  
„Das kannst du mit ihnen besprechen“ überlegte Thirig ernsthaft:  
„Aber ich weiß ja auch nicht wie lang wir bleiben, und das dauert schon einige Tage bis sie das hier hergestellt haben.“  
„Harry muss das entscheiden“ erklärte Severus ernst:  
„Je nachdem wie schnell wir die Information bekommen, und wie dringend es ist, wie weit der Weg zu unserem Ziel ist.“  
„Ich will erstmal nach Hause zurückkehren“ murmelte Harry nachdenklich:  
„Von dort aus können wir alles besser planen“ sein Magen knurrte lautstark und er nahm noch etwas von dem Brot, Excalibur leuchtete schon die ganze Zeit über blau, nun wurde es langsam heller und dann ganz weiß.  
Und kaum war dem so, kam Adusa zurück, begleitet von einer Schneeelfe, welche ganz klar die Königin war. Sie war etwas größer als ihre Tochter, trug ihr langes weißes Haar bis zu den Hüften geflochten, ein goldenes Diadem und eine schneeweiße Robe. Auch ihre Augen waren grau, die Haut war so weiß, dass sie schon fast durchsichtig wirkte... und sie war wirklich wunderschön, was nicht nur Harry bemerkte.  
Und der Held bemerkte auch einen Schneeelfen, welcher der Königin folgte und ganz anders aussah, als alle anderen bisher. Er war groß, muskulös wie Tsun, trug eine einfache Robe aus Wolle und Leder, sein Haar ging ihm bis zu den Schultern und vom Aussehen her war er vielleicht dreißig Jahre alt.  
Er lächelte ihnen zu und Harry spürte wie ihm förmlich das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, der Schneeelf war schon ordentlich attraktiv.  
„Excalibur, tatsächlich“ stellte die Königin fest und trat an sie heran, Tsun verbeugte sich sofort etwas, aber sie reagierte nicht darauf und begrüßte erstmal Thirig herzlich:  
„Und Merlin, ich dachte schon meine Tochter wolle Scherze mit mir treiben, aber ihr seid es tatsächlich. Und ein Verwandter, ich habe als kleines Mädchen das letzte mal jemanden von euch gesehen.“ Sie gab allen die Hand, auch Maggie, die Eulen streichelte sie kurz und erkannte Hedwig als das unsterbliche Haustier von Merlin.  
Wie gerne hätte Harry sich gerade nur auf den attraktiven Elfen konzentriert, aber er musste sich der Königin widmen.  
„Sicher habt ihr einen Grund hierher zu kommen“ sie sah Harry neugierig an, dann zum Schwert, hob ihre Augenbrauen leicht an:  
„Das ist es also, es ist ernst, oder? Jemand will das Amulett für seine Zwecke missbrauchen. Kommt mit, esst erstmal und dann ruht euch aus. Ich kann euch sagen wo das Amulett von Morgana ist, aber da gibt es einige Probleme und die solltet ihr nicht ohne ein gutes Essen, und ausreichend Schlaf, erfahren müssen.“  
Sie, Adusa und der attraktive Elf wandten sich dem Inneren des Palastes zu und bedeuteten ihnen zu folgen, so das sie die Gäste in den Palast hinein führten. Sie erreichten einen prunkvollen Speisesaal und plötzlich war der Schneeelf neben Harry, lächelte ihn so sanft an, dass dieser knallrot wurde.  
„Mein Name ist Arthan, ich passe derzeit ein wenig auf die Königin auf. Um genau zu sein, sie hat immer einen Bodyguard und zur Zeit bin ich es.“  
„Harry“ nuschelte der junge Held verlegen, sein Hals brannte förmlich und er hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment ohnmächtig zu werden... allein davon, dass Arthan so gut aussah.  
„Wieso wirst du rot“ wollte er wissen.  
„Du bist zu attraktiv“ klagte der junge Held verlegen und bereute diesen Satz schon im nächsten Moment.  
Stille trat ein, Arthan lachte leise auf und Harry wollte sich schon ausgelacht fühlen, da nahm der attraktive Elf die Hand des Helden und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.  
„Ein Kompliment, welches ich gerne annehme“ schmunzelte er und Harry schnappte hörbar verlegen nach Luft, damit hatte er natürlich nicht gerechnet.  
„Arthan“ amüsierte sich die Königin:  
„Mach unsere Gäste nicht an. Lasst uns jetzt erstmal essen und ihr erzählt mir von eurer Reise... wieso ist Thirig's Stuhl noch nicht hier?“


	31. Chapter 31

Harry schreckte schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf und starrte in die Dunkelheit, langsam wurde sie von einem neugierigen Lila erfüllt, Excalibur wachte auf und wollte wissen was los sei.  
„Alles ist in Ordnung“ murmelte der junge Mann und angelte nach seiner Brille:  
„Ich werde Tsun noch mal daran erinnern müssen, dass er meinte die Träume würden verschwinden, wenn ich dich habe.“  
Normalerweise sprach er nicht offen mit dem Schwert, aber gerade war ihm alles andere viel zu mühsam.  
Manchmal war Excalibur schon eine Last, eine die fast immer in seinem Kopf herum spukte, aber andererseits fühlte er er sich mit ihm auch besser.  
Manchmal war das Schwert wie eine Warze auf der Stirn und oft jedoch mehr wie ein Bein, oder Arm.  
Excalibur wurde leicht grün und dann wieder grau, es wollte weiterschlafen.  
„Danke“ maulte Harry sarkastisch:  
„Mit „Nichts ist sicher“ kann ich auch gerade soviel anfangen.“ Er stand auf und zauberte sich in einen Morgenmantel aus weicher Alpaka-Wolle, ob die Schneeelfen ihm den vielleicht verkauften? So etwas bekam er nicht in Großbritannien, selbst die Malfoys müssten die Wolle in Südamerika, oder eben Sibirien, bestellen.  
Und dann war noch nicht mal sicher, ob ein Schneider aus Großbritannien die Arbeit so gut machte wie die Elfen... nein, wahrscheinlich nicht.  
Seufzend verließ er das Zimmer und wirkte einen Ortungszauber auf den Gang, in dem sich all ihre Räume befanden.  
Neben ihm befand sich das Zimmer von Severus, dann Fenrir, Tsun, Maggie, die Eulen, Thirig... jeder hatte einen eigenen Bereich bekommen. Harry atmete tief durch und überlegte ernsthaft, zu welchem seiner Freunde er sich gesellen sollte.  
Fenrir fiel schon mal weg, Tsun, nein..., Thirig natürlich auch nicht, mit Maggie konnte man schlecht kuscheln und die Eulen, Hedwig machte sich wahrscheinlich nur wieder Sorgen und eventuell war sie mit Salazar auf der Jagd.  
Da blieb am Ende wieder nur Severus...  
„Harry Potter“ ertönte eine männliche Stimme, die der Held sich ganz besonders gemerkt hatte. Adusa war einfach, sie war die einzige Schneeelfe, die in der dritten Person von sich sprach, ihre Mutter klang sehr sanft, und dann war da Arthan...  
Langsam drehte sich der junge Mann in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam, und sah den Schneeelfen, nur mit einer weichen Leinenhose bekleidet. Er trug nicht mal Schuhe, kam barfuß, und seine extrem gut aussehenden Muskeln präsentierend, auf Harry zu und natürlich wurde dieser sofort wieder rot.  
„Du wirst schon wieder rot“ schmunzelte Arthan:  
„Vielleicht hätte ich diesmal, für meinen Weg zur Küche, ein wenig mehr Kleidung anziehen sollen. Aber ich habe auch fest daran geglaubt, dass alle Gäste schlafen.“  
„Ich hatte einen Alptraum“ starrte Harry auf die nackte Brust, und er schämte sich kein bisschen dafür:  
„Einer von vielen.“  
Wieso er wohl halbnackt schlief, vielleicht weil er eine Frau, oder einen Mann, bei sich im Bett hatte. So jemand gutaussehendes blieb doch nicht lange allein. Vielleicht passte er ja nicht nur auf die Königin auf, sondern... Harry wollte es sich eigentlich gar nicht vorstellen.  
„Und dann bleibst du nicht in deinem Zimmer?“  
„Ich bin erst siebzehn Jahre alt, ich brauche vielleicht noch jemanden, der mich nach so etwas tröstet“ klagte Harry, mit hochrotem Kopf, woraufhin Arthan die Augenbrauen hob.  
„Ich habe dich falsch eingeschätzt“ stellte er dann fest:  
„Elfen altern anders, ich dachte du wärst schon erwachsen und siehst nur jung aus. Lady Majiira ist über tausend Jahre alt und du hast sie ja gesehen...“  
Tatsächlich sah die Königin nach maximal fünfzig Lebensjahren aus, aber Harry hörte schon, dass allgemein alle Elfen sehr lange lebten.  
Wenn sie nicht vorher eine Krankheit, oder Verletzung, dahin raffte.  
„Bist du auch so alt?“  
„Nein, ich bin erst hundertfünfzig. Selbst Adusa ist noch älter als ich, wenn auch nur ein paar Jahre.“  
„Hundertfünfzig“ schnappte Harry nach Luft, aber was verlangte er denn? Tsun war unsterblich, alle seine Freunde wesentlich älter als er und selbst Arthan sah aus wie dreißig... trotzdem, das war schon ein sehr großer Altersunterschied und... was dachte Harry da überhaupt, er konnte doch Arthan nicht mal mitnehmen, der musste in Sibirien bleiben.  
„Ja, das ist noch sehr jung“ nickte der attraktive Elf zustimmend:  
„Möchtest du mit in die Küche kommen? Ich mache einen sehr guten Tee, der wird sicher deine Alpträume genauso gut vertreiben, wie deine Freunde. Die solltest du sowieso nicht wecken, sie waren doch sehr erschöpft von der Reise.“  
„Besonders Severus sollte ich nicht wecken, er wäre meine erste Wahl gewesen, aber er schläft schlecht wieder ein, wenn man ihn nachts weckt.“  
„Wieso wäre er deine erste Wahl gewesen“ Arthan deutete auf die Tür, welche zur Küche führte und nur wenig später betraten sie diese.  
„Er ist mein ehemaliger Lehrer und eigentlich... verstehen wir uns am Besten“ seufzte Harry, die Küche war nicht sonderlich groß, aber er meinte sich zu erinnern, dass es eine zweite gab. Und aus dieser zweiten Küche kam das Essen für Gäste und Delegationen, oder Feierlichkeiten.  
„Eigentlich“ schmunzelte Arthan und streckte sich nach einem der Schränke, präsentierte Harry so seine sehr gutaussehende Rückseite, und schon wurde der junge Held wieder rot:  
„Ich merke schon, ich bin sehr attraktiv für dich.“  
„Das findest du bestimmt lustig, und dein Partner auch“ maulte Harry sofort.  
„Nein, und ich bin nicht gebunden“ er holte Kräuter hervor und fing an sie mit heißem Wasser aufzugießen.  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Ich habe nur einmal die Woche frei“ Arthan stellte zwei Tassen auf den nahen Tisch, wirkte, mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, einen Zauber darauf. Früher hätte Harry das nicht gesehen, aber seit Excalibur bei ihm war blieb ihm so etwas nicht verborgen. Und das war wahrscheinlich auch ganz gut so.  
„Und wer passt dann auf die Königin auf?“  
„Ein anderer Beschützer. Aber es reicht nicht, sich einen passenden Mann zu suchen. Und selbst wenn jemand an mir interessiert wäre, dieser Posten hier, macht es nicht gerade einfach. Einmal muss man damit rechnen, dass ich statt der Königin sterbe, und zum Zweiten... man ist schon sehr hoch angesehen.“  
Harry schwieg und starrte dabei auf den dampfenden Tee, sicher hatte Arthan eine lange Ausbildung hinter sich und machte diese Arbeit voller Leidenschaft... wieso dachte er schon wieder über so etwas nach, er kannte diesen Elf doch gar nicht.  
„Und du machst das den ganzen Tag“ fragte er dann, bekam von Arthan eine der Tassen hingehalten.  
„Zehn bis zwölf Stunden, dann werde ich abgelöst. Es wäre doch wirklich zu anstrengend, wenn ich es vierundzwanzig Stunden lang machen müsste, oder? Und das jeden Tag in der Woche. Es gibt mehrere Beschützer, sie kümmern sich auch um die Prinzessinnen, außer Adusa, oder achten auf hochrangige Gäste.“  
„Wieso hat Adusa niemanden?“  
„Weil sie jeden potentiellen Beschützer testet, und das ist sehr schmerzhaft. Sie hat sogar mich schon im Kampf besiegt. Es hat keinen Sinn sie beschützen zu wollen, sie kann besser auf sich selbst achten, als wir. Aber sie ist auch die einzige Prinzessin, die immer erreichbar ist. Die anderen sind mit ihren Beschützern oft unterwegs, Adusa aber arbeitet und lebt hier.“  
„Tsun beschützt mich“ nickte Harry und probierte von seinem Tee:  
„Na ja, eigentlich ist er der Wächter des Schwertes, aber er passt auch auf mich auf. Der Tee ist sehr gut, was ist da drin?“  
„Kräuter aus den Wäldern und Erdbeeren aus unseren Gärten“ Arthan trank ebenfalls etwas von dem Tee:  
„Geht es dir jetzt besser? Was hast du eigentlich geträumt?“  
„Die Feinde, sie sagen sie wollen mein Blut, das Blut eines Helden, und das Amulett.“  
„Und dann reicht dir jemand, der nur auf Excalibur aufpasst? Der ihm loyal ergeben ist, aber nicht dir?“  
Harry wollte ja sagen, wollte anmerken das er Merlin sei und überhaupt, er hatte ja zumindest noch Severus und Fenrir, aber dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke... einer der ziemlich egoistisch war.  
Aber durfte er nicht auch mal egoistisch sein, und nur an sich denken?  
„Nein“ log er, wobei es eigentlich auch gar keine Lüge war, na ja, vielleicht eine Notlüge.  
Fenrir und Severus hatten ja auch andere Aufgaben, und das Severus für ihn auch nur verletzt wurde, wollte Harry erst recht nicht.  
„Du brauchst jemanden, der auf dich aufpasst, dem das Schwert egal ist... und der dir Nachts Tee macht, wenn du wieder Alpträume hast. Sie haben es ja auf dein Blut abgesehen, und nicht auf das Schwert“ nickte Arthan heftig.  
„Du hast recht“ bestimmte Harry, ein wenig grinsend, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Lady Majiira würde dich nicht gehen lassen, oder? Du machst zumindest schon mal einen guten Tee, den Rest von deiner Arbeit kenne ich ja noch nicht.“  
„Dann solltet ihr noch ein wenig länger bleiben, nur damit du meine ganzen Fähigkeiten kennenlernst. Ich koche zum Beispiel auch sehr gut...“

„Hier“ Fenrir Greyback knallte, am frühen Morgen, zwei tote Wildschweine vor Lady Majiira und ihrer jüngsten Tochter, auf den Tisch:  
„Geschenke.“  
Ein Glück das, das Frühstück noch nicht aufgedeckt wurde, denn dann hätte es sicherlich ein paar Scherben gegeben.  
„Werwölfe, feinfühlig und höflich, ihre Zartheit wird nur noch von den Feen und Geistern Irlands übertroffen“ prustete Thirig amüsiert.  
„Adusa muss zugeben, sie findet diese Geschenke großartig“ bemerkte die Prinzessin lächelnd:  
„Und sie ist beeindruckt von den Jagdfähigkeiten des alten Werwolfs.“  
„So alt bin ich noch nicht“ schnaubte Fenrir und plusterte sich doch tatsächlich etwas auf, was eigentlich sonst nicht so seine Art war.  
„Wir werden diese Tiere für das Mittagessen zubereiten lassen“ bestimmte die Königin, sie war in keinster Weise angewidert, von den Leichen auf ihrem Tisch, ließ sie aber trotzdem schnell wegbringen:  
„Und ich habe schon gehört, dass euch unsere Wurst besonders gut schmeckt, ihr werdet die Wildschweine auch in dieser Form heute wiedersehen. Aber jetzt frühstücken wir erstmal und es wird Zeit, dass ihr die Information bekommt, für die ihr her gekommen seid. Auch wenn es bedeutet, dass ihr dann bald wieder abreist“ sie setzten sich an den Tisch und die Angestellten kamen mit dem Frühstück. Arthan war auch wieder da, er stand erst hinter der Königin, setzte sich aber dann neben sie und nahm sich von dem Brot.  
„Das weiß ich erst, wenn ich weiß wo das Amulett ist“ erklärte Harry ruhig und nahm auch etwas Brot. Schade das es keine Brötchen gab, aber vielleicht...  
Er sah zu Excalibur, das Schwert stand am Fenster und leuchtete in einem ruhigen Blau, dann wurde es plötzlich für einen Moment beige und das ganze Brot verwandelte sich in Brötchen.  
Sofort erschraken die anwesenden Schneeelfen, Harrys Freunde waren so etwas schon gewöhnt.  
Er lächelte zufrieden und nahm sich ein Brötchen, Arthan betrachtete sehr neugierig das in seinen Händen.  
„Ich kannte auch keine Brötchen“ erzählte Tsun und schnitt sich eines auf:  
„Aber Harry scheint sie sehr zu lieben, und sie sind wirklich gut.“  
Das beruhigte die Elfen, sie machten es Tsun nach und schon bald hörte man es am ganzen Tisch knuspern.  
„Wo ist das Amulett“ fragte Severus, als Adusa sich, nach dem ersten Probieren, gleich drei Brötchen belegte.  
„Als wir es damals bekamen“ erzählte Lady Majiira, kauend und sich die Krümel vom Mund wischend:  
„Hatten wir den Auftrag es so gut zu verstecken, wie es uns nur möglich war. Also schickte meine Vorgängerin, Lady Fianna, ihre drei Töchter, zusammen mit mehreren Kriegern, los, um das Amulett zu verstecken. Nur eine einzige Tochter kehrte alleine zurück, alle anderen waren tot, sie war meine Großmutter. Und sie erzählte meiner Urgroßmutter nicht, wo sie das Amulett hin brachte, aber meiner Mutter, und durch sie erfuhr ich es. Und meine älteste Tochter weiß es schon. Es ist in Ägypten, meine Großmutter gab es den Phönixen in Obhut.“  
„...Den Phönixen in Obhut“ echote Harry erstaunt.  
„Alle Phönixe haben ihren Ursprung in Ägypten“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Und angeblich gibt es dort immer noch eine versteckte Kolonie.“  
„Sie haben das Amulett, sie töten jeden der es sich holen will... außer Merlin und Excalibur.“  
„Ich kann nicht mit nach Ägypten“ meldete sich Fenrir und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ich war mein Leben noch nie in so einem heißen Land, außer einmal, in Spanien, ich habe drei Tage dort ausgehalten... die Hitze, ich bin ein Werwolf, ich verbrenne bei jedem Schritt doppelt soviel Energie wie ein Mensch. Was meint ihr, wie es aussieht, wenn es dabei noch vierzig Grad im Schatten sind?“  
„Schlecht“ stellte Harry fest und biss nickend in sein Brötchen:  
„Und wir können auch nicht ganz Ägypten absuchen, um diese Phönix-Kolonie zu finden.“  
„Es gibt eine Karte“ warf Lady Majiira ein:  
„Meine Großmutter zeichnete sie, aber entsprechend ist sie schon über tausend Jahre alt. Doch es könnte ein Anhaltspunkt sein, wenn nicht sogar ein Wegweiser, Phönixe sind nicht gerade dafür bekannt Nomaden zu sein.“  
„Sie wäre auf jeden Fall hilfreich“ Harry aß eines der Brötchen auf:  
„Die Phönixe werden das Amulett immer noch haben, und nicht einfach so abgeben“ er sah zu Excalibur, aber das zeigte sich weiterhin blau:  
„Wir bleiben noch ein wenig hier und dann kehren wir erstmal nach Schottland zurück. Ich brauche etwas von dort, etwas was es uns in Ägypten einfacher machen wird... und von dem ich sehr hoffe, dass es noch dort ist.“


	32. Chapter 32

„Wir könnten auch direkt nach Hause zurückkehren“ Severus und Harry waren auf der Suche nach dem Garten des Palastes, er sollte angeblich überdacht sein und deswegen waren dort etliche Früchte und Blumen zu finden. Und das mussten die Beiden sich einfach ansehen, Harry weil er den Schnee leid war und der Professor, weil er sehen wollte was da alles wuchs.  
Eventuell fand er ja ein interessantes Gewächs, welches besondere Heilkräfte hatte, oder anderweitig für einen Trank genutzt werden konnte.  
„Der Feind weiß wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal wo sich das Amulett befinde, wo ich gerade bin... er weiß vielleicht noch nicht mal, dass ich es schon weiß, dass ich schon auf der Suche danach bin. Da wird es nicht schaden, wenn wir zwei Tage länger die Gastfreundschaft der Schneeelfen genießen.“  
„Nur zwei Tage“ fragte die Stimme Arthans hinter ihnen und sofort wurde Harry knallrot, besonders als ihm der attraktive Elf eine kleine Tulpe überreichte.  
„Wir sind wegen ihm noch hier“ erkannte Severus sofort:  
„Ist er dir wichtiger, als das Amulett zu finden?“  
„Nein“ schnappte Harry verlegen und nahm die Tulpe gerne an, sie war ganz zart und rot, aber auch abgepflückt worden. Der junge Mann nahm sie in die Faust und als er diese wieder öffnete, trug die Tulpe Wurzeln und ein kleiner Topf mit Erde erschien in seinen Händen. Dort hinein pflanzte Harry die Tulpe und dann wurde auch sofort die Erde feucht.  
„Du bist ein bemerkenswerter Zauberer“ staunte Arthan.  
„Die Hälfte davon hat Excalibur gemacht“ nickte Severus leicht ungehalten:  
„Man muss nur darauf achten, ob es kurz die Farbe ändert, und zum anderen Wissen, dass Harry nichts aus dem Nichts heraus erschaffen kann. Excalibur aber schon. Wir müssen nach Ägypten und vorher willst du etwas in Schottland holen, wir haben keine Zeit für eure Turtelei.“  
Harry war immer noch rot, sah auf die Tulpe und zauberte sie dann in sein Zimmer.  
„Er hat schon recht“ bestimmte Arthan und wurde daraufhin erstaunt, von dem jungen Mann, angesehen:  
„Aber natürlich sage ich das nicht, weil ich euch loswerden möchte. Das Gegenteil ist der Fall, doch ihr müsst euch auch um eure Mission kümmern.“  
„Wenigstens ist dein Liebchen vernünftig“ nickte Severus trocken, er beruhigte sich aber langsam auch wieder, Harry hingegen wurde rot bis in die Fingerspitzchen.  
„Also wirklich“ lachte Arthan fröhlich auf:  
„Wenn dann ist Harry doch mein Liebchen.“  
„Von wegen“ schnappte der junge Mann nach Luft, selbst in diesem Moment der Verlegenheit konnte er sich noch wehren:  
„Und was machst du überhaupt hier, du musst doch auf die Königin aufpassen.“  
„Ich habe mit jemandem getauscht, natürlich nur mit ihrer Erlaubnis, damit ich dir den Palastgarten zeigen kann. Dorther stammt auch die Tulpe.“  
„Wir waren gerade auch auf der Suche nach diesem Garten“ bestimmte der Professor ernst:  
„Und ich komme auch besser mit euch dorthin, um auf Harry aufzupassen. Denn gerade sieht er danach aus, als wolle er dir sofort in die Arme springen und dabei wissen wir noch gar nichts über dich. Auch nicht, ob man dir trauen kann. Am Ende benutzt du Harrys Verlegenheit nur, um hier weg zu kommen, oder ihn gar an den Feind auszuliefern.“  
Arthan schwieg einige Momente, dann lächelte er sanft.  
„Ich verstehe das“ nickte er dann:  
„Kommt, gehen wir in den Garten. Er wird euch gefallen.“  
Sie schlugen einen anderen Weg ein, als den, welchen Harry und Severus eigentlich gehen wollten, und erreichten so den Garten sehr schnell. Und er war wirklich sehr groß, fast schon so sehr wie der Thronsaal.  
Überall wuchs etwas, es gab sogar einen Apfelbaum, dessen starke Äste bis zum Glasdach reichten. Ein Dach, welches so gebaut wurde, dass der Schnee nicht darauf liegen blieb, sondern gleich zu den Seiten hinunter rutschte. So bekamen die Pflanzen immer genügend Tageslicht.  
Es gab Gemüse, Früchte und unzählige Blumen, nicht nur Tulpen, sondern auch Petunien, Rosen, Lilien und viele andere.  
Und inmitten des Gartens, stand eine einzelne Sitzbank, dazu ein Stuhl, darauf nahmen die Drei dann auch Platz. Harry saß dabei sehr verlegen mit Arthan auf der Bank, hatte Excalibur neben sich gestellt.  
„Eine Anstandsdame“ bezeichnete der große Elf den Professor, und der schlug daraufhin vor, Fenrir stattdessen als Aufpasser für die Beiden einzusetzen:  
„Er ist mit Adusa und Thirig auf der Jagd. Adusa versucht eventuell noch etwas von ihm zu lernen, wobei ich glaube ein Werwolf verzichtet auf Waffen.“  
„Und vielleicht ist es genau das was ihr braucht“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Ihr habt es ja bisher wie die Waldelfen versucht, aber ihr gehört nun mal nicht zu ihnen. Eventuell habt ihr mehr Erfolg, wenn ihr es nicht wie irgendwelche anderen Elfen macht.“  
„Damit könntest du recht haben“ nickte Arthan ernst:  
„Ich werde schon nichts unanständiges mit Harry machen, der Werwolf ist auch nicht notwendig. Und ich bin mit meiner Arbeit sehr zufrieden, nicht aber mit dem Schutz von Harry. Mir ist sofort aufgefallen, dass Tsun nur auf das Schwert achtet, wahrscheinlich weil er das schon immer getan hat und nicht mehr aus seiner Aufgabe raus kann. Du und der Werwolf haben andere Aufgaben, niemand kümmert sich wirklich nur um Harry.“  
Severus öffnete den Mund langsam, schien dann nachzudenken und nickte zustimmend.  
„Ich habe bisher auf ihn aufgepasst, aber mir ist auch bewusst, dass ich jetzt nur mitgehe, weil ich für jedes Problem einen Heiltrank habe.“  
„Und das ist auch sehr wichtig“ Arthan stand auf und pflückte zwischen einigen Blumen ein hellgrünes Kraut, dieses brachte er dem Professor:  
„Dieses Gewächs nennen wir Elfenblatt, es heilt jede unserer Krankheiten. Vielleicht möchtest du sie dir genauer ansehen, die Königin hat auch ein Labor und wird es dich bestimmt nutzen lassen.“  
„Gerne, aber erst wenn ich sicher bin, dass Harry bei dir sicher ist“ bestimmte Severus und steckte das Kraut ein:  
„So bekommst du mich nicht von hier weg.“  
„Es war einen Versuch wert“ lachte Arthan fröhlich und holte sich dann Harry einfach in die Arme:  
„Er braucht wirklich jemanden, auch für die Alpträume in der Nacht, jemand der mit ihm im Zelt schläft und das nicht zu fest.“  
„Und du bietest dich dafür an“ fragte Severus neugierig nach.  
„Ich wäre gerne derjenige, auch wenn ich ein wenig Angst davor habe Sibirien zu verlassen. Ich war noch nie außerhalb von Russland, nicht mal Sibirien selbst habe ich je verlassen. Doch es wäre auch ein großes Abenteuer. Aber es gibt dabei ein kleines Problem, Lady Majiira muss mich gehen lassen.“  
„Und wahrscheinlich bist du ihr bester Bodyguard“ nickte Severus:  
„Wenn ich mir die anderen Männer hier ansehe, dann kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass sie dich eher weniger gern gehen lässt“ tatsächlich waren ihnen mittlerweile weitere männliche Schneeelfen begegnet, und die waren alle sehr schlank und wirkten eher knabenhaft.  
Zwar auch attraktiv, aber definitiv nichts für den Helden.  
„Ich profitiere davon, dass meine Urgroßmutter sich mit einem Menschen einließ“ lachte Arthan fröhlich, wurde dann aber sehr ernst:  
„Es stimmt, Lady Majiira greift gerne auf mich zurück, besonders wenn Delegationen anderer Elfen hier eintreffen. Besonders den noch dünneren, und zarteren, Waldelfen gegenüber schinde ich einiges an Eindruck. Aber ich würde sie darum bitten...“  
„Ich könnte dich auch abkaufen“ gluckste Harry plötzlich:  
„Oder eintauschen, ich lasse einfach Fenrir dafür hier. Klar, kann ich ihm nicht sagen, er soll für immer hier bleiben, aber ich wette er bleibt gern ein zwei Wochen länger. Und wenn in dieser Zeit eine Delegation kommt, dann knurrt er die bestimmt auch mal an. Fenrir kann nicht mit nach Ägypten, ich verstehe ihn da sehr gut und ich glaube auch nicht, dass wir dort einen Jäger brauchen.“  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft:  
„Phönixe lieben es heiß, es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie mitten in der Wüste sitzen. Vertragt ihr Schneeelfen das überhaupt?“  
„Ja, und wir sind sogar durch unsere weiße Haut geschützt, wir bekommen keinen Sonnenbrand. Eigentlich ist auch Schneeelf die falsche Übersetzung unseres elfischen Namens, er bedeutet eher „Elf, weiß wie Schnee.“ Wir fühlen uns nur im Kalten wohler, als im Warmen, weil die Lichtelfen für die heißen Länder bestimmt waren... doch diese Art gibt es nicht mehr. Für Harry würde ich die Wüste auf mich nehmen, egal ob es dort heiß wie in der Hölle ist, oder nicht.“  
Und schon war der Held wieder rot und Excalibur leuchtete in einem sehr amüsierten grün.  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue, dann stand er auf und nickte dem Ausgang entgegen.  
„Ich gehe das Elfenblatt untersuchen, sicher finde ich jemanden, der mich in das Labor lässt. Aber wenn ich gleich auch nur eine Klage über dich höre“ er zeigte auf Arthan:  
„Dann wird dich nicht mal mehr dieses Kraut retten können, und du wirst dir wünschen, nur in Ägypten zu sein, und nicht in der Hölle.“ Severus warf ihm noch einen besonders finsteren Blick zu und verließ dann den Garten, der große Schneeelf wirkte etwas sehr blass und Harry ließ ein leises Kichern hören.  
„Keine Angst“ grinste der junge Held und kuschelte sich für einen Moment an Arthan:  
„Ich beschütze dich vor Severus, versprochen.“


	33. Chapter 33

„Ich habe mit Fenrir gesprochen, er ist bereit erstmal hierzubleiben“ Harry traf die Königin der Schneeelfen am Tag ihrer Abreise noch einmal, und diesmal wurde sie nicht von Arthan beschützt:  
„Zwar kann er das nicht für immer, er braucht auf Dauer andere Werwölfe, aber sicher mindestens bis zum nächsten Vollmond, oder auch darüber hinaus. Das ist das besondere an Fenrir, er braucht an Vollmond keine anderen Werwölfe um ruhig zu bleiben. Und solange er hier ist, wird er auch gerne auf die Jagd gehen.“  
„Eigentlich ist es ein schlechter Tausch“ schmunzelte Lady Majiira:  
„Du nimmst mir meinen besten Beschützer für immer, und gibt’s mir einen Werwolf auf Zeit dafür. Aber er konnte jetzt schon Adusa etwas beibringen, sicher wird Fenrirs Einfluss auch im Nachhinein noch Früchte tragen. Und ich habe ja gesehen, dass Arthan sein Herz an dich verloren hat“ Harry wurde sofort wieder rot:  
„Du nimmst ihn eindeutig nicht nur mit, weil er dir guten Tee macht und dich beschützen soll.“  
Der junge Mann schnappte verlegen nach Luft und sah für einen Moment weg, versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen.  
„Ich kann ihn nicht halten, er ist nicht mein Eigentum“ fuhr die Königin fort:  
„Früher, zu Zeiten meiner Mutter, war so etwas tatsächlich noch üblich, dann hättest du mir Arthan abkaufen müssen, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Er war einer von vielen Angestellten, und es gibt immer Dinge die wichtiger sind als ein guter Job, ein sicheres Einkommen.“  
„Es wird ihm an Nichts fehlen“ nickte Harry leicht amüsiert:  
„Ich mache mir nur ein wenig Sorgen, ob er es in Ägypten aushält, auch wenn er mir dies versicherte.“  
„Arthan hat nicht nur menschliche Vorfahren, sondern wurde auch sehr gut ausgebildet. Auch dafür, mich zu anderen Elfenvölkern zu begleiten. Trotzdem habe ich deinem Heiler genügend Elfenblatt mitgegeben, so hat er immer welches da, falls etwas mit Arthan passieren sollte. Und ihr könnt immer danach fragen, wir schicken dann welches zu euch, egal wo ihr gerade seid. Ihr wollt gleich schon los, oder? Es ist schade, dass ihr schon abreist, aber es ist auch wichtig.“  
„Wir müssen erstmal nach Schottland zurück. Ich muss etwas von dort holen, und dann werden wir unsere Reise nach Ägypten planen. Aber wenn das alles vorbei ist...“  
„Ihr werdet immer gern gesehene Gäste im Reich der Schneeelfen sein“ nickte Lady Majiira lächelnd und berührte dann Harry an der Schulter, ließ Magie in ihn einfließen:  
„Jetzt kannst du immer direkt vor den Palast apparieren, ich werde dies auch mit all deinen Freunden tun. Thirig werden wir erneut bitten, bei uns zu bleiben.“  
„Er sollte dies unbedingt tun, denn ich denke, Excalibur hat seinen Herdenführer ziemlich verärgert. Ich hätte mich gerne mehr darum gekümmert, und auch um ein paar Dinge in Nowosibirsk, aber das kann ich nicht, wenn mir der Feind im Nacken sitzt.“  
„Du kannst auch nicht die ganze Welt verbessern, das konnte nicht einmal Merlin persönlich... und er hat auch sehr lange gebraucht, dies zu erkennen“ Lady Majiira streichelte Harry sanft über den Kopf:  
„Die magische Welt liegt vielleicht auf deinen Schultern, aber wenn ein Vogel dort Platz nimmt, dann musst du ihm doch nicht die Federn pflegen, oder? Vielleicht will die magische Welt sich nur auf deinen Schultern ausruhen, so wie es ein Vogel tun würde, welcher einen langen Flug hinter sich hat.“  
Der junge Mann dachte einen Moment nach, dann nickte er zustimmend. Es stimmte schon, manche Dinge musste die magische Welt auch selbst regeln.  
„Trotzdem sorge ich mich um Thirig. Ich hatte erst überlegt ihn mitzunehmen, einer britischen Zentaurenherde vorzustellen, aber er hat hier viele Freunde... und er mag die Wirtin Melina. Er wird sicher auch ohne Zentauren glücklich, und in der britischen Herde hätte er keine Frau gefunden.“  
„So ist es“ sie betraten einen Raum, in dem Severus gerade ein paar Kräuter und Wurzeln gut verpackte, Lady Majiira berührte ihn kurz an der Schulter und erklärte ihm den Sinn davon:  
„Bringe dann auch deine Freunde mit, diese Malfoys, eure Freunde sind auch unsere. Und wir vertrauen euch vollkommen, sonst würde ich euch auch nicht erlauben hierher direkt apparieren zu können.“  
„Wir werden sicher wieder zu Besuch kommen“ versprach Severus:  
„Und wir würden euch auch gerne einladen uns zu besuchen. In Schottland. Aber sicher müsst ihr hierbleiben.“  
„Nur eine von uns, entweder ich, oder eine meiner Töchter. Deswegen werden wir euch gerne besuchen“ versprach Lady Majiira:  
„Und vielleicht, dieser Freund von euch ist ja Zaubereiminister, können wir ein kleines Geschäft machen, welches unseren beiden Völkern nutzt. Auch wenn wir von Fenrir sicher einiges lernen werden, wir müssen immer noch Fleisch, Wolle und Leder kaufen. Denn wir sind wirklich nur Landwirte, Tiere halten können wir auch nicht. Sonst hätten wir sicher Rinder, oder eigene Rentiere.“  
„So etwas hat Adusa schon erzählt“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Und ich wette Lucius ist an einem kleinen Geschäft sicher interessiert. Haben wir alles gepackt, Severus?“  
„Wenn sich Tsun und Arthan nicht zu viel Zeit gelassen haben, dann ja. Deine Sachen wird sicher Maggie übernommen haben.“  
„Sie war eine große Hilfe, und das wird sie auch in Ägypten sein“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Auch wenn Arthan meinte er könne kochen, ich setze da doch lieber auf jemanden, der zudem auch meine Wäsche sauber bekommt.“  
„Ich sehe schon, du nimmst mir meinen Bodyguard wirklich nur, weil er dir rote Wangen verschafft“ lachte Lady Majiira fröhlich und sie gingen in den Thronsaal, wo schon Tsun mit seiner Habe wartete, Adusa, Fenrir und Thirig waren auch da.  
Harry nahm sofort das Schwert ab und umarmte dann den alten Wolf fest.  
„Du warst mir eine große Hilfe und ich werde dich vermissen“ ließ der Held sich drücken und das Schwert leuchtete golden:  
„Aber wir sehen uns sicher bald wieder.“  
„Ganz sicher“ brummte Fenrir und streichelte Harry sanft über den Rücken:  
„Wenn ich hier fertig bin, werde ich erstmal kurz Draco besuchen, ein oder zwei Tage, mehr schaffe ich in Spanien wirklich nicht, und dann kehre ich zum Malfoy Manor zurück. Entweder seid ihr dann schon da, und habt das Amulett zerstört, dann helfe ich euch den Feind aufzuspüren. Oder ich warte auf euch. Sterbt nicht unterwegs.“  
„Wir werden uns bemühen“ gluckste Harry, Arthan, Maggie und die Eulen kamen nun auch dazu, der Schneeelf trug den heldenhaften Rucksack.  
„Normalerweise trage ich Harrys Gepäck“ bemerkte Tsun ernst.  
„Das brauchst du jetzt nicht mehr“ nickte Arthan ernst, der sogar ein paar Zentimeter größer als der Wächter war:  
„Ich kümmere mich nun um Harry, schlafe bei ihm im Zelt und passe auf ihn auf. Kümmere du dich um deine Aufgabe, die das Schwert ist.“  
„Harry braucht eigentlich keinen extra Beschützer, Excalibur übernimmt das.“  
„Aber es ist auch nicht seine Aufgabe“ wehrte Arthan gelassen ab:  
„Er muss Excalibur führen, es handelt in seinem Auftrag. Es wird sich nicht für ihn vor einen Fluch werfen, wenn es notwendig ist.“  
„Das sollte sowieso ich besser tun, denn ich bin unsterblich“ warnte Tsun, aber dann wehrte er gelassen ab:  
„Wahrscheinlich hast du aber recht, ich schlafe nicht bei Harry mit im Zelt und wer weiß wie es in Ägypten sein wird. Am Ende braucht das Schwert mich, vielleicht bei der Zerstörung des Amuletts, und dann ist es gut wenn jemand anderes noch auf Harry aufpasst. Und Severus passt auf uns alle auf, mit seinen Tränken.“  
„So wird es sein“ bestimmte Arthan, der Professor nickte zustimmend, dann ging es daran sich von allen Freunden zu verabschieden.  
„Nun hat Adusa einen Grund einmal Großbritannien zu besuchen“ verkündete die Prinzessin:  
„Sie wäre eventuell auch gerne mit nach Ägypten gegangen, aber ihre Aufgaben sind hier sehr groß und zudem sieht sie in Fenrir einen guten Lehrer.“  
„Du bist immer willkommen“ versprach Harry und wandte sich dann Thirig zu:  
„Denk daran, was ich dir gesagt habe, und was jetzt wohl der Fall ist. Dein ehemaliger Herdenführer tobt wahrscheinlich vor Wut, und hier hast du Freunde, die gerne für dich sorgen.“  
„Ich werde hier bleiben“ versprach der kleine Zentaur und wurde fest gedrückt:  
„Erstmal solange wie Fenrir hier ist und dann sehen wir weiter.“  
„Denk gut darüber nach. Und natürlich würden wir uns auch über einen Besuch von dir freuen, vielleicht zusammen mit den Elfen“ lächelte Harry sanft und schnallte sich Excalibur wieder auf seinen Rücken, Tsun verschwand daraufhin und nur einige Momente später erschuf er ein Tor, welches sie direkt ins Manor führte.  
„Maggie, geh du mit den Eulen zuerst“ forderte Harry, der sofort die Abreise organisierte.  
„Nehmt das noch mit“ Lady Majiira holte vollen einen Leinenbeutel hervor und hielt ihn Harry hin:  
„Es ist etwas von der Wurst, die ihr so liebt.“  
„Danke“ der junge Mann zögerte erst, dann aber umarmte er die Königin kurz und ging zum Tor, wo nur noch Arthan wartete:  
„Bereit?“  
„Ich war noch nie so bereit wie in diesem Moment. Hinter diesem Tor wartet ein großes Abenteuer auf mich.“  
„Dann komm“ Harry nahm die Hand seines schneeweißen Verehrers und ging mit ihm in das Tor hinein.


	34. Chapter 34

„Hier schreibt der Tagesprophet, dass das Ministerium wohl schuld an deiner Auswanderung ist“ Lucius legte die Zeitung ernst auf den Tisch:  
„Hier, dass Severus und ich schuld an deiner Homosexualität sind, Severus hat dich mit seinen Tränken umgepolt... Hier schreiben sie, dass man einen Trank erfinden muss, damit dein zukünftiger Partner von dir schwanger wird... und hier schreibt der Klitterer, als Einziger, die Wahrheit, nämlich das die Presse dich wahrscheinlich vertrieben hat. Und das Homosexualität ganz normal ist, außerdem war Dumbledore auch schwul. Ach und hier schreibt der Tagesprophet, dass man Excalibur keinem Schwulen lassen dürfte. Das wäre ein zu hohes Risiko.“  
„Sie müssen den Verstand verloren haben“ stellte Harry trocken fest, er war gerade erst angekommen und während die Freunde ihr Gepäck wieder auspackten, wurde er mit dem konfrontiert, was in seiner Abwesenheit alles passierte:  
„Und Luna schicke ich eine Dankeskarte, für den ehrlichen und guten Artikel.“  
„Was wirst du sonst noch tun“ fragte Lucius besorgt:  
„Du willst das doch hoffentlich nicht so auf dich sitzen lassen.“  
„Ich muss, natürlich könnte ich ihre morgige Ausgabe in Klopapier verwandeln, oder sämtliche Buchstaben darin zu wohlduftenden Blümchen machen. Oder sie für den Rest der Woche nur: „Wir sind Lügner“ drucken lassen, aber dann wissen sie doch gleich, dass ich es war. So was kriegt man doch nur mit Excalibur hin.“  
„Das ist wahr, aber meiner Meinung nach, solltest du etwas unternehmen.“  
„Das werde ich auch... wenn ich eine gute Idee habe, eine die mich nicht vor Gericht bringt“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und in seiner Hand erschien eine Karte, auf der ein rosa Hippogreif abgebildet war. Dann holte er eine Feder hervor und schrieb damit ein kleines Danke, nur einen Moment später war Salazar auf dem Weg zu Luna.  
„Wo ist die Tinte für deine Feder“ fragte Lucius neugierig, woraufhin Harry ihm das Objekt hinhielt.  
„Hier, schenke ich dir. Unendlich Tinte“ nickte Harry lächelnd und der Zaubereiminister nahm die Feder tatsächlich lächelnd an sich, die konnte er auf seinem Posten gut gebrauchen, der Held hingegen verließ das Esszimmer und atmete tief durch.  
Natürlich ärgerten ihn diese Schlagzeilen vom Tagespropheten, aber was sollte er tun? Die Presse hatte die Freiheit alles zu schreiben, was sie wollten... besonders der verdammte Tagesprophet.  
„Du siehst nicht glücklich aus“ stellte Arthan fest, als er dem jungen Mann entgegen kam und ihn sich dann einfach in die Arme holte:  
„Hat dieser Lucius etwas gesagt, was dich unglücklich machte?“  
„Nein, aber er hat mir etwas entsprechendes gezeigt. Die Zeitung, der Tagesprophet, hat schlecht über mich geschrieben“ Harry hielt inne und schien zu überlegen:  
„Sie denken sicher noch, ich bin nach Sibirien ausgewandert und können deswegen schreiben was sie wollen. Sie müssen ja nicht meinen Zorn, und den von Excalibur, fürchten, wenn ich tausende von Kilometern weit weg bin.“  
„War es sehr schlimm“ fragte Arthan besorgt, woraufhin der junge Mann eine der Zeitungen herbei zauberte und sie ihm zeigte:  
„Ich sollte dorthin gehen und ihnen sagen, was ich davon halte.“  
„Genau das solltest du nicht tun, du bist kein Mensch und hast damit hier keinerlei Rechte. Wenn du Ärger machst, können sie dich im schlimmsten Fall töten und werden nicht dafür belangt. Und du siehst, wie Tsun, noch nicht mal aus wie ein Mensch, sie werden dich deswegen auf jeden Fall angreifen.“  
„Wir sollten darüber nachdenken, wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, wo du endgültig leben möchtest. Ich habe in Sibirien noch das Haus meiner Familie, es wird mir sicher nicht abgenommen und ist sehr gemütlich. Es ist auch groß genug für Tsun, der für immer bei dir bleiben muss, und ein paar adoptierte Kinder.“  
Harry wirkte für einen Moment erstaunt, dann aber nickte er kichernd und bekam von Arthan einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Wie ist dein Zimmer“ wollte der junge Mann dann wissen.  
„Es ist sehr gemütlich, auch wenn ich einiges von der Einrichtung nicht gewöhnt bin. Besonders im Bad. Ich habe das direkt neben dir bekommen, auf der anderen Seite, wir teilen uns also nicht den Balkon.“  
„Den teile ich mit Severus, das ist auch besser für Hedwig und Salazar.“  
„Und der Professor will sein Zimmer auch nicht abgeben, aber nachdem ich hinein schauen durfte, sehe ich es ein. Er hat es so sehr für sich eingerichtet, dass es schwer wäre, es wieder umzugestalten. Selbst das angrenzende Bad ist in seiner Lieblingsfarbe. Du willst dich jetzt bestimmt ausruhen.“  
„Nein, ich wollte nach Hogsmeade und einkaufen, besonders im Honigtopf. Mir ist nach Schokolade, Kesselkuchen und Kürbisplätzchen. Außerdem ist das was ich holen muss dort in der Nähe, und ich wollte mich einmal kurz vorher umschauen.“  
„Könnte es gefährlich werden“ fragte der große Schneeelf sofort besorgt.  
„Nein, aber ich will auch kein Risiko eingehen, und die Zeitung kann mich ruhig zu Gesicht bekommen, bevor ich wieder verschwinde. Das dürfte sie eventuell verwirren und damit habe ich wenigstens ein bisschen Schadenfreude für mich verbucht.“  
„Sie werden denken, du bist nur zum Einkaufen dort und gehst dann zurück nach Sibirien.“  
„Das ist eventuell auch nicht schlecht so. Bis zur unserer Abreise nach Ägypten bleiben wir hier im Manor, ich will auch nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden. Wahrscheinlich sind wir schon in zwei Tagen im Transport dorthin.“  
„Aber es ist schon gut, dass wir erst hierher zurück kehren und ein paar Tage bleiben. So gewöhnst du dich von der Kälte zurück auf dieses Klima hier um, dann hast du in Ägypten nicht so viele Probleme. Das ist besser als von Sibirien aus gleich in die Hitze zu gehen.“  
„Du sprichst von dir?“  
„Ja, auch. Ich werde sicher einige Zeit hier auf dem Gelände verbringen, spazieren gehen und mich so an das mildere Klima gewöhnen.“  
„Mach das. Willst du mit nach Hogsmeade kommen?“  
„Ich könnte einiges an Aufsehen erregen.“  
„Ich auch, und allzu schlimm wird es sicher nicht sein“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern:  
„Nehmen wir noch jemanden mit, egal wer sich gerade anbietet und Zeit hat. Ich will nur einkaufen und mich kurz umsehen. Das dauert vielleicht eine Stunde, oder zwei, je nachdem ob und wie wir aufgehalten werden.“

Und so waren nur wenig später Arthan, Harry, Excalibur und Narcissa in Hogsmeade und steuerten den Honigtopf entschieden an. Der Schneeelf versuchte gar nicht erst sein nicht-menschliches Aussehen irgendwie zu verstecken, natürlich hätte er sich etwas um die spitzen Ohren binden können, aber wieso sollte er? Klar, er erregte sofort Aufsehen, aber das wäre Harry auch ohne ihn passiert.  
Excalibur leuchtete in einem ganz ruhigen Braun, welches aber auch anzeigte wie aufmerksam es gerade war, eine versteckte Warnung steckte in dieser Farbe... was natürlich nicht jeder verstand. Auch Arthan musste es erst noch lernen, aber er hielt sich da auch ganz einfach an Harry und dessen Freunde.  
Kaum zeigten sich die drei also in der kleinen Stadt, da hörten sie irgendjemanden den Namen des Helden rufen und schon stürmte ein Haufen Reporter auf sie zu.  
„Wie kommen die so schnell her, hattest du nicht gesagt, der Tagesprophet habe seinen Sitz in London“ staunte Arthan sofort und holte sich Harry demonstrativ in die Arme, aber natürlich immer so, dass er Excalibur nicht berührte. Das Schwert leuchtete in einem vorwarnendem Rot, würde aber auch nichts ohne Harrys Erlaubnis tun und diese Farbe erkannte Arthan sofort.  
„Die sind schon hier. Die Winkelgasse und Hogsmeade sind die beiden wichtigsten Orte des magischen Großbritanniens“ erklärte Narcissa ernst:  
„Deswegen sind auch immer Reporter hier. Damit sie gleich da sind, wenn etwas passiert.“  
„Mr. Potter“ stürmten die Reporter, samt ihrer Fotographen, zu ihnen und holten dann auch gleich ihre magischen Federn hervor:  
„Haben Sie sich doch anders entschieden und kehren hierher zurück? Was ist das für ein Wesen? Ist er ihr Diener?“  
Harry schwieg erst, wollte nichts dazu sagen, dann aber lächelte er leicht und packte Arthan am Kragen, zog ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn einfach. Und Arthan konnte nicht anders, er musste diesen Kuss erwidern und natürlich klickten die Fotoapparate im Sekundentakt dazu.  
„Er ist ein Elf“ verkündete Harry:  
„Ein Schneeelf, den ich in Sibirien kennengelernt habe, und wir werden heiraten. Das machen wir hier im Malfoy Manor, weil es zu teuer wäre alle Freunde nach Sibirien einzuladen, aber danach kehren wir gleich dorthin zurück. Komm, Schatz, wir müssen im Honigtopf die Süßigkeiten für unsere Hochzeitsgäste aussuchen.“ Der junge Mann steuerte das entsprechende Geschäft an und musste sich dabei ein freches Grinsen schwer verkneifen.  
Drinnen sah er wie sich Arthan sehr schnell gefangen hatte und den Reportern fröhlich zuwinkte, Harry dann in den Laden folgte, Narcissa kam ebenfalls rein und lachte dort amüsiert auf.  
„Sie werden sich wahrscheinlich wieder mit Artikeln überschlagen“ stellte sie klug fest:  
„Gerade aber sehen sie aus, als wären sie allesamt von einem Lähmzauber getroffen worden. Und Excalibur hat sich auch beruhigt.“ Es leuchtete wieder blau und Harry hob neugierig eine Augenbraue, dann schmunzelte er darüber und wandte sich den Auslagen zu.  
Es gab neue Kesselkuchen, mit Pistazienfüllung, die musste er unbedingt probieren.  
„Irgendwann werde ich definitiv auf die Idee einer Hochzeit zurückkommen“ überlegte Arthan fröhlich:  
„Aber dann erst, wenn ich Harry einen ordentlichen Antrag gemacht habe. Und er mich nicht nur küsst, um irgendwelchen Reportern was vorzuspielen.“


	35. Chapter 35

„Harry ist einmal, wie ein falscher Knut, entlang von Hogwarts geschlichen“ erzählte Narcissa bei ihrer Rückkehr im Malfoy Manor:  
„Dabei leuchtete Excalibur lila, ich nehme an die Beiden haben irgendwas gezaubert. Aber er erzählt nicht was er da gemacht hat, er meinte nur, er wäre fertig und dann sind wir zurück appariert.“  
„Wahrscheinlich ist das was er mit nach Ägypten nehmen will in Hogwarts und er hat geschaut wie er dran kommt, ohne das man ihn dabei erwischt“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft:  
„Immerhin wird dort noch alles wieder aufgebaut, erst nächstes Jahr wird die Schule wieder in Betrieb genommen.“  
„Ja, für dieses Schuljahr wäre es auch einfach zu spät“ nickte Lucius ernst und die Drei erreichten das Wohnzimmer, wo Harry, Arthan und Tsun vor Excalibur saßen, der Held polierte das Schwert gerade mit einem Lederlappen, sein Verehrer aß einen Kesselkuchen:  
„Was willst du aus Hogwarts holen, Harry, sicher kriege ich dich ganz legal dorthin.“  
„Es soll niemand wissen, dass ich da war und etwas geholt habe. Und vor allem soll niemand sehen, was ich genommen habe“ war die ruhige, trockene Antwort:  
„Ich habe eben für Tsun einen geeigneten Platz, für ein Tor, gesucht, er, Arthan und ich schleichen uns heute Nacht in die Schule.“  
„Hast du die Karte noch“ fragte Severus sofort, und wurde von Lucius neugierig angesehen:  
„Die Karte des Rumtreibers... ich habe dir nie davon erzählt, aber ich kenne sie. Sie zeigt alles in Hogwarts an, auch alle Lebewesen die sich gerade darin befinden, oder Geheimgänge.“  
„Also wusstest du damals wie sie geöffnet wird und hast sie mir trotzdem gelassen“ fragte Harry neugierig, musste aber auch darüber schmunzeln.  
„Ich habe sie sofort erkannt, und wusste mit ihr umzugehen. Auch so, dass du nicht bekommst, dass ich sie kenne. Ich wusste zudem, dass du damit sehen kannst wenn Black auftaucht, deswegen habe ich sie dir gelassen. Ich habe ja nicht geahnt, dass sie dir auch Pettigrew anzeigt. Und sie zeigt mir keine Beleidigungen, wenn ich sie selbst und mit dem richtigen Zauber öffne. Ich habe Remus damals sogar geholfen sie zu verzaubern, davon wusste dein Vater nur nichts, der Flohträger hat mich aber selbst um Hilfe gebeten. Also hast du sie noch?“  
„Ja. Und ich habe sie auch hier, wir nehmen sie in der Nacht mit... willst du nicht auch mitkommen, dann lasse ich Arthan hier.“  
„Nein, ihr macht das schon. Die Beiden, und Excalibur, werden schon auf dich aufpassen...“ Severus unterbrach sich, als Maggie plötzlich erschien und von einem Problem berichtete.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Aufräumen soll, denn ich habe so etwas noch nicht gesehen, es wurde von Hedwig und Salazar gemacht... glaube ich.“  
„Gehen wir uns das ansehen“ bestimmte Harry und schnallte sich das Schwert wieder auf den Rücken, folgte dann Maggie hoch in sein Zimmer, auch Severus und Arthan kamen mit. Dort bekamen sie dann einen Haufen zerfetzter Zeitungen präsentiert, welche auf dem Balkon angehäuft wurden, und woran Hedwig und Salazar geschäftig arbeiteten.  
„Wird das ein Nest“ fragte Arthan besorgt.  
„Ja“ stellte Harry ruhig fest und verwandelte einen Stuhl in eine große Höhle, stellte diese auf dem Balkon auf und sofort fingen die werdenden Eltern an, die zerfetzten Zeitungen dort hinein zu tragen:  
„Hedwig und Salazar kommen nicht mit nach Ägypten.“  
„Das ist einerseits gut“ bestimmte Severus:  
„Denn Phönixe jagen und machen auch vor Eulen sicher nicht halt, aber andererseits sollte man immer einen Postboten dabei haben. Wenn das ägyptische Ministerium Ärger machen sollte...“  
„Lucius wird vorher alles für unsere Einreise regeln“ überlegte Harry und in seinen Händen erschien ein Haufen Stofffetzen und dünne Äste, das war ein Geschenk von Excalibur, welches auch gerne von den beiden Eulen angenommen wurde:  
„Und zur Not kann ich eine Notiz auch von Ägypten aus nach Schottland schicken. Es ist nicht so sicher wie eine Eule, aber möglich. Hedwig will Eier legen, für sie ist es soweit, wir sollten sie nicht darin stören und Salazar muss bald für sie auf die Jagd gehen. Eigentlich ist es schade, sie ist meine Eule, also die von Merlin und na ja, sie war eben immer bei mir. Aber wir kommen ja zurück, und dann liegen vielleicht schon ein paar Eier in dem Nest.“ Harry holte Eulenkekse hervor und verteilte sie an die Beiden, woraufhin er glücklich angegurrt wurde.  
Aber es hielt sie auch nicht lange davon ab weiter an ihrem Nest zu bauen.  
„Narcissa wird sich bestimmt darum kümmern“ Lucius kam ebenfalls zu ihnen ins Zimmer, während Harry seiner Hauselfe einschärfte, nichts von dem Nest wegzuräumen:  
„Sie kennt sich mit Eulen aus. Ihr werdet sie also nicht mit nach Ägypten nehmen, wollt ihr einen Ersatz?“  
„Nein, wir brauchen keinen“ bestimmte Harry und ging dann auf den Balkon, um in Richtung Hogwarts zu sehen:  
„Ich will jetzt erstmal sehen, ob ich heute Nacht in der Schule das bekomme, was ich brauche und dann löst sich vielleicht nicht nur ein Problem.“

„Diese Schule interessiert mich sehr“ flüsterte Arthan, als sie durch das Tor gingen und direkt im Eingangsbereich von Hogwarts landeten:  
„Denn immerhin hast du hier sehr viele Jahre verbracht. Wenn ich dieses Gebäude sehe, dann sehe ich deine Jugend.“  
„Manchmal denke ich, ich sollte das letzte Jahr vielleicht doch noch antreten. Es wäre nächsten Sommer noch möglich, aber ich kann mich ja schlecht mit diesen Fähigkeiten, und Excalibur, hier an den Tisch setzen.“  
„Du könntest schon“ nickte Tsun:  
„Es sähe nur komisch aus, besonders weil du den Lehrern sicherlich überlegen bist. Aber du könntest selbst Lehrer werden, das wäre dann auch für mich angenehmer. Ich könnte dann im Unterricht irgendwo in der Klasse sitzen und mich mit einigen Büchern beschäftigen. Und Arthan ist in deinen Privaträumen und kocht das Mittagessen.“  
„Ich würde das, für Harry, auf mich nehmen. Aber ich denke da ist noch nichts entschieden. Wir haben viele Möglichkeiten für unser zukünftiges, gemeinsames Leben, auch Sibirien.“  
„Du willst doch nicht unbedingt nach Sibirien zurück, oder“ hakte Harry besorgt nach und schlich dann mit seinen beiden Männern die Treppen hoch.  
„Ich werde sicher irgendwann dorthin zurückkehren, dann wenn du an Altersschwäche gestorben bist. Ich weiß, dass Excalibur dich unsterblich machen kann, aber das verlange ich nicht, ich bin bereit dir auch die Schnabeltasse zu reichen, wenn du alt und grau bist. Aber danach werde ich heimkehren und mich vielleicht sogar neu verlieben... dich aber immer in meinem Herzen behalten.“  
Harry blieb stehen, nahm das Schwert ab und sprang dann plötzlich Arthan gerührt in die Arme, fiepte dort herum.  
„Noch nie hat jemand so etwas Liebes zu mir gesagt“ fiepte er und ließ sich fest umarmen, dann aber löste er sich schnell wieder und schnallte sich das Schwert auf den Rücken:  
„Du kriegst später noch einen Kuss dafür, jetzt müssen wir uns aber beeilen.“  
„Eindeutig bist du der richtige Mann für Harry“ stellte Tsun fest, sie gingen immer höher, benutzten die sich bewegenden Treppen und erreichten dann auch schnell ihr Zeil:  
„Dieser Ort scheint wichtig zu sein. Er sieht wichtig und gut gesichert aus.“  
„Hier ist das Büro des Direktors“ erklärte Harry ernst und berührte den Türklopfer:  
„Es wurde magisch gesichert.“  
Excalibur leuchtete in einem tiefen Schwarz, dann klackte es plötzlich und die Tür öffnete sich langsam, das Schwert wurde langsam Orange.  
„Droht da drinnen Gefahr“ fragte Arthan sofort und wollte zuerst reingehen, aber Harry hielt ihn auf.  
„Nein, es ist nur die Farbe für denjenigen, welchen wir holen“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab.  
„Dort drin ist niemand“ sah Tsun in das Büro, woraufhin sie es betraten und die Tür vorsichtshalber schlossen.  
„Er schläft noch“ nickte der junge Mann und fing an zu suchen:  
„Irgendwo muss er hier sein... ah, ich habe eine Idee“ er holte ein altes Blatt Papier hervor und berührte es mit den Fingern:  
„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin.“  
Die Karte öffnete sich und sofort wurden Harrys Begleiter neugierig.  
„Das ist die Schule“ stellte Tsun sofort fest:  
„Und alles was lebt ist zu sehen, wo es sich befindet und gerade hingeht.“  
„Ja, die haben mein Vater und seine Freunde, und Severus, geschaffen. Alle Geheimgänge sind auch zu sehen... hier ist das Büro, wo wir gerade sind. Normalerweise wird er nicht angezeigt, weil er gerade tot ist, aber ich kann etwas nachhelfen.“  
Er berührte die Karte und tatsächlich wurde daraufhin jemand mit dem Namen „Fawkes“ angezeigt.  
„Er ist direkt vor uns“ stellte Harry fest und sah auf den Schreibtisch, aber da war nur die alte Sitzstange und ein paar Sachen von Dumbledore. Es wirkte fast wie ein Museum, zu Ehren des alten Schulleiters.  
„Er ist tot“ staunte Arthan.  
„Ja. Aber das ist kein Problem, eher das ich ihn gerade nicht sehe“ Harry rieb sich die Stirn, dann schien er eine Idee zu haben und nahm die Sitzstange, schraubte sie an der Seite auf:  
„Dumbledore war nicht dumm, ganz und gar nicht dumm. Er muss ihm gesagt haben, dass es sicherer ist zu sterben und dann hat er ihn hier drin versteckt. Er wusste, dass niemand ihn dort findet, dass aber jemand klug genug sein würde und ihn darin irgendwann suchte. Fawkes wurde nach Dumbledores Tod nicht mehr gesehen und Excalibur wusste nur das er hier in der Schule ist.“  
Harry räumte den Schreibtisch mit einer Bewegung leer und schüttete den Inhalt der hohlen Sitzstange darauf aus, es war Asche.  
„Fawkes“ fragte der junge Held die Asche und häufte sie noch etwas zusammen, Excalibur wurde immer oranger, dann nahm Harry die Kette ab, welche er immer trug und woran die Phönixfeder noch hing:  
„Ich helfe dir etwas, dann weißt du, dass es sicher ist.“  
Er legte die Feder auf die Asche und nur einen Moment später zischte es auf dem Tisch.  
„Fawkes ist ein Phönix“ kam bei Tsun plötzlich die Erleuchtung:  
„Deswegen ist er Asche, er ist verbrannt und hat so gewartet, bis es sicher ist.“  
„Ja“ nickte Harry ernst und dann ging die Asche tatsächlich in Flammen auf, schnell nahm er die Feder wieder weg und legte die Kette um, dann nahm er ein kleines, rot-oranges, nacktes Küken in Empfang:  
„Willkommen zurück, Fawkes. Willkommen in deinem neuen Leben.“


	36. Chapter 36

„Ist das Fawkes... Ja, das ist Fawkes, eindeutig“ Severus und Lucius erwarteten die drei Männer im Eingangsbereich, Harry entdeckte sofort eine Flasche Whiskey, anscheinend hatten sich die Freunde damit wach gehalten. Und irgendwie empfand er es auch als sehr angenehm, dass jemand da war der sich Sorgen machte und mitten in der Nacht auf ihn wartete.  
Und das trotz der Tatsache, dass er mit Arthan und Tsun unterwegs war. Und mit Excalibur natürlich, welches ihn wahrscheinlich besser schützen konnte, als eine ganze Armee von Arthans und Tsuns.  
„Das war eine sehr gute Idee“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft:  
„Er wird euch sicher in Ägypten helfen können, wenn nicht sogar die anderen Phönixe beruhigen, so dass ihr nicht angegriffen werdet... sollten sie euch nicht wohlgesonnen sein. Aber wieso ist er ein Küken?“  
„Dumbledore hat ihn als Asche versteckt, er ahnte wohl schon damals, dass es irgendwann in Hogwarts drunter und drüber geht. Er steckte im Hohlraum seiner Sitzstange“ erzählte Harry und hielt Severus den kleinen Phönix unter die Nase:  
„Ist er nicht süß?“  
„Bedingt. Nach seiner letzten Verbrennung musste ich ihn teilweise nachts Babysitten, du hast Glück das ich damals keine andere Wahl hatte und mich deswegen recht gut mit Phönixen auskenne. Sie fressen frische, heiße Kohle und rohes Fleisch. Und du solltest den Kamin im Wohnzimmer anfeuern, er muss warm gehalten werden, bis er ausgewachsen ist und das kann man am Besten, wenn man ihn in ein Feuer setzt. Dort kann er auch immer über Nacht bleiben und selbstständig von der Kohle fressen. Das ist ein großer Vorteil, denn normalerweise muss man jedes andere Küken auch nachts füttern.“  
„Wie lange bleibt er ein Küken“ wollte Lucius wissen:  
„Es wird schwierig sein, wenn ihr mit ihm in Ägypten einreist.“  
„Eine Woche, höchstens.“  
„Erstmal“ warf Harry ein und steckte sich Fawkes in die Hemdtasche:  
„Will ich, dass die Presse denkt, ich kehre nach Sibirien zurück. Die Leute vom Transport sollen niemandem sagen, dass es eigentlich nach Ägypten geht.“  
„Das lässt sich bestimmt einrichten“ schmunzelte Lucius und sie gingen zusammen in die Küche, wo Harry das Schwert abstellte und anfing Rindfleisch klein zu zaubern:  
„Dieses Schauspiel wird man dir sicher irgendwann übel nehmen, aber so täuschst du auch den Feind. Denn der hat wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung davon, dass du schon weißt wo das Amulett sich befindet.“  
„Und wenn doch, so sind wir ihm immer noch im Vorteil. Auch dank meiner kleinen Lügen. Und was die Presse mir übel nimmt, ist mir so ziemlich egal“ zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und holte Fawkes hervor, setzte ihn auf den Küchentisch und kaum bekam dieser das Fleisch zu sehen, überschlug er sich förmlich vor Freude:  
„Sie sollen froh sein, dass ich nicht all ihre Häuser dauerhaft in Daunenkissen verwandel.“  
„Also wirklich...“ lachte Lucius und Fawkes bekam sein Fleisch, welches er gierig und unersättlich verschlang:  
„Ich gehe und feuere den Kamin an, dann kann sich der Kleine dort ausruhen. Mach ihm klar, dass er in Zukunft nicht an Narcissas Eulen gehen darf, dann kann er auch solange bleiben wie er will.“  
„Du willst Fawkes behalten, oder“ fragte Severus besorgt.  
„Er kann solange bei mir bleiben, wie er es möchte“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab und gab dem kleinen Phönix das restliche Fleisch, danach ließ dieser ein leises Rülpsen hören und wurde von Harry wieder in die Tasche gesteckt.  
„Und was ist mit Hedwig, nicht das sie eifersüchtig wird“ überlegte Tsun ernsthaft.  
„Sie hat derzeit anderes zu tun, als mich eifersüchtig anzugurren. Und sie kennt Fawkes ja, da gibt es sicher keine Probleme“ lachte Harry fröhlich und folgte Lucius, nur Arthan ging mit ihm, die anderen Beiden schienen den Weg ins Bett zu bevorzugen:  
„Ich ahnte schon, dass er bei mir bleiben wird, wenn ich ihn aufwecke... geh schlafen, Excalibur, ich komme gleich nach.“ Das Schwert wurde dunkler und verschwand dann, teleportierte sich selbst in Harrys Zimmer hinein.  
„Er war nie ohne einen menschlichen Begleiter“ nickte Lucius ernst und Harry setzte Fawkes in das Feuer, wo dieser sich gleich auch mal an den glühenden Kohlen bediente und sie gierig verschlang.  
„Das stimmt nicht ganz, er ist es nur mittlerweile gewöhnt bei einem Menschen zu leben“ nickte der junge Mann:  
„Laut Excalibur war das Fawkes zwanzigste Verbrennung, und die erste, welche er machte um sich zu schützen.“  
„Dann lebte er schon lange vor Dumbledore“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft:  
„Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich irgendwann einmal getroffen und er ging einfach mit ihm.“  
„So wird es gewesen sein. Phönixe suchen sich ihre Menschen selbst aus“ schmunzelte Harry, Fawkes war schon sehr niedlich, wie er da im Feuer saß und kleine Kohlestücke naschte:  
„Und jetzt ist er erstmal bei mir. Mal sehen was uns, mit ihm, in Ägypten erwartet.“

„Eigentlich müsstet ihr noch einmal einkaufen“ sie saßen beim Frühstück und Narcissa fütterte Fawkes mit etwas Speck. Die Eulen befanden sich weiterhin auf dem Balkon, bauten dort ihr Nest und gingen nebenbei auf die Jagd. Trotzdem hatten sie an diesem Morgen eine Schüssel mit Speck und Eulenkeksen bekommen, wahrscheinlich würde Hedwig am Meisten davon fressen, sie brauchte die Kraft für die Eierproduktion. Es war ja nicht nur die Tatsache, dass da Eier kamen, sondern auch, dass es Mischlinge waren. Harry rechnete mit maximal zwei Eiern und nur wenn er Glück hatte, dann kamen da auch gesunde Uhu-Eulen raus. Aber auch da konnte niemand in die Zukunft sehen, nicht einmal Excalibur.  
„Ihr braucht leichte, dünne Kleidung“ nickte Lucius:  
„Besonders Severus, du wirst untergehen, wenn du dort weiterhin schwarz trägst.“  
„Es wird mir aber auch nicht schaden, mich mit Kühlzaubern zu belegen“ wehrte der Professor ruhig ab.  
„Nur, wenn ihr nicht länger als eine Woche dort bleibt. Denn der Zauber ist keine dauerhafte Lösung, er kann auch Nebenwirkungen haben“ warnte Narcissa:  
„Wir lassen dir etwas anfertigen und du nimmst es mit, wenn ihr länger bleibt, dann hast du für den Notfall entsprechende Kleidung.“  
Das war ein guter Kompromiss und so nickte Severus zustimmend.  
„Also kommt der Schneider“ fragte Harry kauend, Excalibur stand mit grauem Edelstein in der Nähe und Tsun holte sich gerade die Salami ran:  
„Arthan braucht auch noch Kleidung.“  
„Ja, definitiv“ nickte Narcissa ernst und musterte den Schneeelfen kurz:  
„Etwas in Beige, für Ägypten, und dann noch ein paar Sachen für hier. Ihr kommt ja auch wieder zurück, da kann der Schneider gleich alles auf einmal machen. Weiß sollte er jedenfalls nicht tragen, dann sieht er im Winter aus wie ein Schneemann.“ Sie kicherte fröhlich und biss dann in ihr Brötchen.  
„Ich freue mich schon auf den Winter hier“ bestimmte der große Elf:  
„Und auf Weihnachten. Das wird auch von uns gefeiert, aber sicher nicht so wie bei den Menschen. Auf jeden Fall aber gibt es auch Geschenke.“  
„Du solltest ein Einkommen haben“ bestimmte Lucius plötzlich und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Sonst kannst du keine Geschenke kaufen. Du hast nur gelernt jemanden zu beschützen, oder?“  
„Ja. Das war meine Ausbildung und meine Aufgabe, und mein Talent.“  
„Dann wirst du von nun an vom Ministerium dafür bezahlt, dass du auf Harry aufpasst. Irgendwie bekomme ich das schon durchgesetzt. Ich richte dir ein Verlies ein und schon vor Weihnachten wirst du dort einen guten Betrag liegen haben. Harry ist auch ohne Excalibur sehr wichtig für uns, es ist also rechtens, wenn er einen eigenen Beschützer hat. Und die Presse wird auch nichts davon erfahren.“  
„Das wäre auch ziemlich schlecht, denn ich habe ja angegeben, dass Arthan mein Verlobter ist“ schmunzelte Harry:  
„Wobei es auch sicher nicht selten vorkommt, dass man seinen Bodyguard heiratet.“  
„Lady Majiiras Mutter hat dies getan“ nickte Arthan und bekam von einer Hauselfe Tee eingeschenkt:  
„Und auch Lady Majiira selbst hat schon einen ihrer Beschützer mit in ihr Schlafzimmer genommen. Sie nahm sich bisher viele Männer, und jede ihrer Töchter hat einen anderen Vater. Deswegen gibt es keinen König an ihrer Seite.“  
„Und niemand aus der Bevölkerung hat damit ein Problem“ fragte Narcissa neugierig.  
„Nein, wieso? So ist die Thronfolge mehr als nur gesichert.“  
„Du bist aber nicht der Vater einer Prinzessin“ hakte Harry nach, und es klang ein wenig eifersüchtig.  
„Nein. Dafür bin ich zu jung. Ich erzählte doch, dass sogar Adusa älter ist als ich. Und sie ist die jüngste Prinzessin.“  
„Wer weiß, vielleicht ist Lady Majiira ja gerade schwanger von dir, oder sie hat ein Baby vor uns versteckt.“  
„Dann hätte sie mich nicht gehen lassen. Der Vater muss bei seinem Kind bleiben, bis es siebenundzwanzig Jahre alt ist, denn dann ist ein Schneeelf erst erwachsen und geschlechtsreif. Nur der Tod ist eine Ausrede dafür, sein Kind nicht bis zum Erwachsenenalter zu begleiten. Bist du eifersüchtig? Ich freue mich darüber, denn das bedeutet, du empfindest Zuneigung für mich und willst nicht, dass ich mir jemanden anderes ins Schlafzimmer hole.“  
Und schon wurde Harry knallrot, da war er doch glatt erwischt worden.  
„Ich werde den Schneider bestellen“ bestimmte Narcissa und stand auf:  
„Er soll Leinenstoffe und Seide mitbringen, und vor allem Zeit.“  
Sie nickte ihnen lächelnd zu und verließ das Esszimmer, während Harry versuchte die Verlegenheit mit einem weiteren Brötchen zu vertreiben.  
„Sie schreiben mal wieder unschön über dich“ stellte Lucius fest, er hatte sich den Tagesprophet genommen und runzelte sofort die Stirn darüber:  
„Und das dich dieses „Elfenwesen“ verzaubert haben muss, denn normalerweise würde sich ja ein normaler Mensch nie in „so etwas“ verlieben. Und sie mutmaßen deswegen auch schon, dass du gar nicht schwul bist, es könnte ein Fluch der Elfen sein, damit du einem ihrer Männer verfällst.“  
Arthan wollte schon wütend darüber werden, dass man solche Lügen über ihn und Harry verbreitete, aber der Held hielt sanft seine Hand und fütterte ihn mit seinem Marmeladenbrötchen.  
„Wir gehen gleich ein wenig im Wald spazieren“ bestimmte der junge Mann lächelnd und wischte seinem Verehrer etwas Marmelade von der Nase:  
„Das wird dir gefallen, und dich vor allem beruhigen. Und der Tagesprophet kann von mir aus schreiben, dass ich mich nach meiner angeblichen Hochzeit in eine Warzenhexe verwandele... wir sind in ein paar Tagen schon in Ägypten, weit genug von dieser elenden Lügnerbrut entfernt.“


	37. Chapter 37

„Wo ist Mr. Agrylo“ Narcissa stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften, als sie zwei Tage später den Schneider empfing und dieser nicht derjenige war, den sie eigentlich erwartete.  
„Er ist überraschend krank geworden, ich vertrete ihn“ nickte der Mann ernst, woraufhin sich Narcissa in ihrer Haltung löste und bestimmte, sie wolle dem Schneider später Genesungswünsche, und seine Lieblingsschokolade, schicken.  
„Normalerweise würde ich dann darauf warten, dass er wieder gesund wird, ihm vielleicht sogar Heiler schicken, aber wir haben es leider eilig. Ich hoffe Sie sind genauso gut wie er“ sie musterte ihn kurz, woraufhin er ihr ein paar Bilder von seinen Kreationen zeigte:  
„Das sieht sehr gut aus, und hoffentlich sind Sie auch so schnell wie Mr. Agryl. Folgen Sie mir.“  
Sie führte den Schneider aus dem Eingangsbereich heraus, den Gang hinunter, wo ihnen Tsun entgegen kam.  
„Das ist nicht der Schneider vom letzten Mal“ er war der Einzige, der keine neue Kleidung brauchte, da er sich selbst vor der Sonne schützen konnte und ansonsten einfach das trug, was er immer an hatte. Arthan würde schon darauf achten, dass Harry wegen Tsun nicht mehr in Verlegenheit geriet, wenn dieser dann mit freiem Oberkörper herum lief.  
„Der eigentliche Schneider ist krank“ nickte Narcissa und ging mit dem Mann weiter, Tsun betrat den Eingangsbereich und überlegte, ob er den Wald aufsuchen sollte, da klopfte es kräftig an die Tür.  
„Mmh... Freunde können hierher apparieren, es ist vielleicht jemand Fremdes“ bestimmte er und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, öffnete die Tür. Davor stand eine junge Frau, so alt wie Harry, mit braunen Augen und lockigen braunen Haaren. Sie sah abgekämpft aus, die Kleidung dreckig und mit mehreren Kratzern im Gesicht.  
„Der Schneider...“ keuchte sie und fiel Tsun förmlich in die Arme. Er wirbelte herum, da knallte es schon und man hörte Narcissa schreien. Tsun warf sich die junge Frau über die Schultern und lief in das Wohnzimmer, wo zuvor alles für die Abmessung bereit gemacht wurde. Dort stank es nach Schwefel, Narcissa lag am Boden und über allem lag ein dicker, fast schwarzer Nebel.  
„Harry“ brüllte Tsun und legte das Mädchen auf einem Sessel ab, dann entfernte er magisch den Nebel und sah was geschehen war. Harry war bewusstlos, er lag vor dem Kamin am Boden, Excalibur steckte in der Brust des toten Schneiders.  
Ein Schneider, der eindeutig keiner gewesen war, sehr wahrscheinlich ein getarnter Attentäter.  
„Der Nebel muss gewesen giftig sein“ bestimmte Tsun, in diesem Moment profitierte er von seinem nicht-menschlichen Dasein, so öffnete er das Fenster und rief dann nach Severus, Lucius und Arthan.  
„Was ist hier passiert... Hermine Granger“ staunten erstere, als sie das Wohnzimmer erreichten und sich Lucius gleich um seine Frau kümmerte.  
„Sie kam um uns vor dem Schneider zu warnen, aber sie war zu spät“ Tsun untersuchte Harry, Severus war auch gleich bei ihm und öffnete dessen Mund, um hinein zu sehen:  
„Hier war ein dicker Nebel, es stank nach Schwefel, vielleicht haben sie durch ihn Gift eingeatmet.“  
„Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar“ schimpfte Severus:  
„Und das nachdem Harry den Attentäter erledigte. Ich muss ihnen einen Trank geben, der sie erbrechen lässt.“ Er stand auf und lief schnell zu seinem Labor, schon einige Momente später hörte man es dort heraus rumpeln.  
Excalibur leuchtete die ganze Zeit über tiefrot, Tsun trat an es heran und bat es sich abzuschalten.  
„Ich möchte dich aus diesem Kerl heraus ziehen und zur Seite legen, Harry wird dich dann wieder erwecken.“  
„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee“ bestimmte Arthan sofort:  
„Harry hat mir erzählt, wie sehr er leidet, wenn Excalibur nur ein Stück Metall ist. Das würde ihm jetzt nur noch mehr schaden. Kümmere dich lieber um das Mädchen.“  
„Das werde ich“ bestimmte Tsun und holte sich Hermine in die Arme, streichelte ihr über die Haare und tatsächlich öffnete sie die Augen daraufhin schwach. Sie atmete zum Glück nichts von dem giftigen Nebel ein, als Tsun sie in das Wohnzimmer trug, sah aber trotzdem sehr schlecht aus.  
„Habe ich es rechtzeitig...“ fragte sie, sah dann Harry und Narcissa am Boden liegen, Severus kam mit Tränken und einem Eimer angelaufen, Hermine stöhnte leise auf:  
„Es hat zu lang gedauert, der Weg hierher...“  
„Sie werden gleich wieder fit sein“ bestimmte Severus und flößte Narcissa den Trank ein, woraufhin sie sich auch gleich in den Eimer übergab.  
„Allein das du uns warnen wolltest, zählt schon viel“ nickte Lucius ernst, half seiner Frau dabei all das Gift loszuwerden und schon im nächsten Moment gesellte sich Harry kotzend dazu:  
„Nur ein paar Sekunden eher und es wäre nichts passiert. Was hat dich aufgehalten?“ Es klang nicht wie ein Vorwurf, mehr besorgt um Hermine selbst.  
„Ich habe keinen Zauberstab mehr“ seufzte die junge Frau:  
„Ich konnte nicht apparieren. Die Weasleys haben ihn mir kurz nach der Schlacht abgenommen und seit dem musste ich auch bei ihnen leben.“  
„Habe...“ hustete Harry über dem Eimer:  
„Dich nicht gesehen, als ich... da war... und den Fuchsbau verwandelt habe.“  
„Da war ich gerade einkaufen. Sie haben mich erst gut behandelt, dann aber immer mehr wie eine Hauselfe gehalten“ seufzte Hermine:  
„Es geht alles von Arthur aus und es wurde schlimmer, nachdem er dort zum Zaubereiminister wurde“ zeigte sie auf Lucius, aber das war auch nicht als Vorwurf gemeint:  
„Das ist wirklich Excalibur, oder? Ich habe es lange nicht geglaubt, auch wenn der Tagesprophet oft darüber geschrieben hat. Und sich die Weasleys ständig darüber aufregten, sie sagen, du hast es nicht verdient.“  
Der Edelstein wurde langsam lila, Harry atmete tief durch und stand dann auf, zog das Schwert aus der Leiche heraus.  
„Hat Arthur den Kerl geschickt“ fragte der junge Mann ernst, Excalibur blitzte einmal schokoladenbraun auf.  
„Nein. Aber er arbeitet mit denen zusammen, die ihn dir schickten. Allein dadurch erfuhr ich von ihm. Ich stahl einen von Rons Besen und kam bis ungefähr zehn Kilometer hier ran, dann gab das verdammte Ding auf und ich musste den Rest laufen.“  
„Sie sagt die Wahrheit, Excalibur hat ihre Gedanken gelesen“ verkündete Harry und musste sich erstmal setzen, legte das Schwert auf seinen Schoß:  
„Ich weiß nur noch, dass der Kerl auf Narcissa zauberte, dann dieser Nebel, und ich stach einfach zu... und dann wurde ich ohnmächtig.“  
„Ich hätte bei dir sein müssen“ bestimmte Tsun:  
„Aber es wurde ja immer versichert, dass das Malfoy Manor vollkommen sicher ist.“  
„Das ist es auch, normalerweise“ seufzte Lucius, Narcissa stöhnte leise auf und bekam dann etwas Wasser zu trinken:  
„Und von nun an wird kein fremder Schneider mehr hier rein gelassen... verdammt, ich muss zum Ministerium. Und die Leiche da nehme ich gleich mit.“  
Er übergab seine Frau an Severus, packte den toten Attentäter und schleifte ihn in den Eingangsbereich, wo er mit diesem dann auch verschwand.  
„Jetzt müssen wir doch die Kleidung kaufen gehen“ keuchte Narcissa und bekam noch mehr Wasser zu trinken.

„Du bleibst erstmal hier, Mädchen“ bestimmte die Dame des Hauses, als sie später am Mittagstisch saßen und Hermine ordentlich zugriff:  
„Du kannst soviel essen wie du willst, bekommst ein Zimmer und...“  
„Wir nehmen sie mit nach Ägypten“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Hermine bekommt als erstes einen neuen Zauberstab, den holen wir Morgen in der Winkelgasse. Dann kaufen wir für sie mit ein und wir nehmen sie mit. Sie kann Severus zur Hand gehen.“  
„Das halte ich für eine sehr gute Idee“ bestimmte der Professor sofort:  
„Wer weiß was uns in Ägypten erwartet, da kann ich eine Assistentin gut gebrauchen.“  
„Nicht Sibirien“ fragte Hermine kauend:  
„Gestern wetterte Arthur noch, dass Harry irgendein Monster aus Sibirien heiraten wolle, anstatt seiner ach so schönen Tochter.“  
„Ich würde sogar lieber einen Mistkäfer heiraten, als Ginny“ maulte der junge Held und deutete dann auf Arthan:  
„Wir waren schon in Sibirien und haben ihn mitgebracht. Wirklich zusammen sind wir noch nicht, aber ich bin nicht abgeneigt“ Harry wurde wieder rot:  
„Und ein Monster ist er auch nicht, er ist ein Schneeelf.“  
„Und jetzt müsst ihr nach Ägypten?“  
„Ja. Wir müssen dort etwas holen, etwas was von einer Phönix-Kolonie bewacht wird“ nickte Severus ernst und erntete Erstaunen dafür:  
„Das wird eine heiße, und wahrscheinlich auch gefährliche Reise.“  
„Mich kann nichts mehr schocken“ bestimmte Hermine daraufhin lächelnd:  
„Und ich bin mir fast schon sicher, dass ich euch eine Hilfe sein kann. Sobald ich einen neuen Zauberstab habe und ihr mir alles erzählt habt, denn das hier sieht mir nach einer sehr großen Sache aus. Eventuell kann ich euch sogar mit...“  
Harry legte drei große Bücher vor sie auf den Tisch und setzte sich dann wieder hin.  
„Ich muss das hier lesen“ verkündete er:  
„Aber selbst außerhalb der schrecklichen Bibliothek habe ich nicht die Geduld dafür.“  
„Alles über Phönixe, Merlins Leben und Sterben, Avalon und seine Geheimnisse“ las Hermine die Buchrücken:  
„Ich mache das für dich und schreibe dir eine Zusammenfassung der wichtigsten Informationen.“  
„Danke“ freute sich Harry sofort und verwandelte Hermines dreckige Kleidung in ein schönes Brokatkleid:  
„Ich freue mich aber natürlich nicht nur deswegen, dass du wieder an meiner Seite bist, aber glaube mir... allein dadurch wird mein chaotisches Leben wieder ein wenig einfacher.“


	38. Chapter 38

„Wieso sollten sie den Laden wieder eröffnen, wenn ihr Vater ihnen verspricht ohne Arbeit stinkreich zu werden. Angeblich sogar durch Excalibur, sobald es ihnen in die Hände gefallen ist natürlich... sie glauben nicht, dass man dadurch getötet wird, sie halten es für ein mächtiges, aber harmloses, Schwert“ Hermine bekam einen Umhang von Narcissa und legte ihn an:  
„Arthur hat sämtliche Weasleys vollkommen vergiftet. Keiner kann mehr klar denken, man könnte sogar glauben sie wurden irgendwie verzaubert. Allein das Charlie noch hier ist, er meinte vor der Schlacht, er wolle danach sofort zurück nach Rumänien und endlich eine Familie gründen. Und Bill, Fleur, Percy... keiner verlässt den Fuchsbau, ohne Arthurs Erlaubnis. Meistens sind sie auch nie länger als eine Stunde weg, gehen maximal für eine Besorgung aus dem Haus.“  
„Das sie verzaubert wurden, ist vielleicht gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Wenn Arthur sich tatsächlich mit meinem eigentlichen Feind zusammen getan hat, dann wäre dies etwas was wir in Betracht ziehen sollten. Am Ende ist nur Arthur ihnen treu ergeben und die Anderen wurden magisch manipuliert.“  
„Und Ron, er hat von Anfang an mitgemacht, dann als alle noch wenigstens ein bisschen misstrauisch waren...“ seufzte Hermine und musterte Arthan dann neugierig:  
„Kommt er auch mit?“  
„Er braucht auch Klamotten für Ägypten“ nickte Harry schmunzelnd:  
„Arthan wurde ja auch schon in Hogsmeade gesehen, da wird es gleich nur noch halb so schlimm. Wahrscheinlich schreibt der Tagesprophet nur wieder darüber, dass er angeblich ein Monster ist.“  
„Selbst wenn ich keine Kleidung brauchen würde, ich lasse dich nicht mehr aus den Augen“ bestimmte Arthan.  
„Bist du deswegen letzte Nacht dreimal vor meiner Zimmertür herum geschlichen“ fragte der Held neugierig.  
„Ich habe geschaut, ob auch niemand dir eine magische Bombe, oder Giftnebel, ins Zimmer zaubert“ schnappte Arthan verlegen und bekam dabei tatsächlich leicht rosa Wangen:  
„Ich sorge mich um dich, das hat mich kaum schlafen lassen. Er hingegen hat geschnarcht, als wolle er den Wald hier absägen. Und dabei ist es eigentlich sein Job, auf dich und das Schwert zu achten“ Arthan zeigte auf Tsun, welcher immer noch das Zimmer gegenüber dem von Harry hatte.  
„Es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass in dieser Nacht noch einmal jemand kommt und Lucius hat doch...“  
„Hört auf darüber zu diskutieren“ unterbrach Narcissa sie sehr entschieden:  
„Es war ganz gut, dass Arthan dreimal nachgeschaut hat. Mittlerweile müssen wir ja mit allem rechnen, auch das wir jetzt in der Winkelgasse angegriffen werden. Aber wir müssen auch hin, um Hermine einen Zauberstab zu kaufen. Und vor allem mehr Kleidung... eine Hose wäre für Ägypten nicht schlecht, auch wenn ich Kleider und Röcke bevorzuge, man muss da praktisch denken.“ Narcissa musterte die junge Frau ernst, dann aber lächelte sie sanft.  
„Ich bin wirklich sehr dankbar“ seufzte Hermine, die Dame des Hauses nahm aber nur ihre Hand und apparierte mit ihr in die Winkelgasse, Harry sah Arthan und Tsun sehr ernst an.  
„Excalibur wird uns teleportieren“ bestimmte er dann und nahm jeweils eine Hand der Beiden:  
„Selbst ich kann nicht zwei, über zwei Meter, große Muskelpakete transportieren. Also haltet euch gut fest.“  
Sie nickten zustimmend, Excalibur leuchtete kurz lila auf, und dann waren sie im nächsten Moment auch schon in der Winkelgasse, erschienen genau neben Narcissa und Hermine.  
„Es ist wirklich sehr holprig gewesen“ bestimmte Arthan ernst.  
„Beschwert euch nicht“ schmunzelte Harry, es wäre natürlich einfacher gewesen, wenn zum Beispiel Severus sie begleitet hätte, aber er wollte dann doch nicht mitkommen und lieh sich einfach ein paar Sachen von Lucius aus.  
Die waren auch gut für Ägypten und wurden nur ein wenig angepasst, er hoffte sowieso das er sie nie tragen musste.  
Außerdem musste sich jemand um Fawkes kümmern, der kleine Phönix saß immer noch am Liebsten in einem Feuer und ließ sich dort auch mit Fleisch füttern. Als Dank dafür hatte er schon etliche Federn entwickelt und sah derzeit zerzaust, aber auch sehr glücklich, aus.  
Wahrscheinlich mochte es Fawkes auch, wenn Severus sein Babysitter war, denn immer wenn er den Professor sah, fiepte er glücklich herum. Sicher erinnerte er sich dabei an seine letzte Verbrennung und die Zeit danach.  
Excalibur leuchtete orange auf und dann legte sich ein solches Licht über die ganze Winkelgasse, woraufhin die Passanten erstaunt aufsahen.  
„Was hat es getan“ fragte Hermine neugierig.  
„Es hat sich angekündigt, damit niemand in dem Gedränge auf die Idee kommt es versehentlich zu berühren“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Eigentlich ist das kontraproduktiv, besonders nach gestern, aber ich will auch nicht das jemand hier zu Staub zerfällt... oder anderweitig qualvoll stirbt. Im Grunde weiß niemand wie es aussieht, wenn Excalibur von einem Unwürdigen angefasst wird, aber ich habe auch keine Lust es zu erfahren.“  
„Und es könnte einiges an Ärger bedeuten, am Ende will man dich wegen Mordes nach Askaban schicken“ überlegte die junge Frau ernsthaft:  
„Deswegen ist es schon sehr gut, dass jetzt jeder weiß das Excalibur hier ist.“  
„Ja“ nickte Tsun ernst, der sich etwas misstrauisch umsah, er war zum ersten Mal in der Winkelgasse, Arthan aber auch. Doch der Elf war solche Massen an Leuten gewöhnt, er kam allein schon aufgrund seiner Ausbildung damit gut klar.  
Er hielt sich immer nah an Harry, wie ein guter Bodyguard es machte, seine Miene war eisern und er musterte jeden Fremden kurz, aber genau.  
„Gehen wir als erste zu Mr. Ollivander“ bestimmte Narcissa und nur wenige Momente später betraten sie den Laden, aber vom Inhaber war erstmal nichts zu sehen.  
„Ich glaube“ ertönte es aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens:  
„Sie brauchen keinen Stab mehr, Mr. Potter.“  
„Ich bin nicht wegen mir hier“ rief Harry amüsiert zurück, woraufhin es rappelte und rumpelte, Mr. Ollivander dann zu ihnen in den vorderen Teil des Ladens kam:  
„Hermine braucht einen neuen Stab.“  
„Ah, Miss Granger“ nickte der gute Mann und verschwand dann wieder in seinen Kisten und Schachteln:  
„Dass ich einmal Excalibur zu Gesicht bekomme...“ Das Schwert leuchtete in einem interessierten Blau und ließ dann auch derweil eine der Schachteln schweben, um zu sehen was sich vielleicht darin befand.  
„Ich glaube den Gedanken hatten, in den letzten Wochen, einige“ überlegte Narcissa ernsthaft:  
„Das man auf seine alten Tage noch Excalibur zu sehen bekommt, hätte ja niemand auch nur ansatzweise gedacht.“  
„Ah, hier ist er“ rumpelte es plötzlich irgendwo im Laden:  
„Den hier hat mir Arthur Weasley kurz nach der Schlacht gebracht und er meinte, er habe ihn gefunden. Ich habe ihn sofort erkannt, ihm zehn Sickel dafür gegeben, und dachte mir, die junge Dame kommt sicher um ihn abzuholen. Habe ihn auch noch ein wenig poliert, damit er wieder ordentlich aussieht.“ Er kam mit der Schachtel zu ihnen und präsentierte Hermine ihren eigenen, alten Zauberstab, woraufhin sie ein glückliches Quietschen hören ließ.  
„Wunderbar“ freute Narcissa sich, und auch wenn Mr. Ollivander kein Geld dafür wollte so bekam er doch zwanzig Galleonen dafür.  
„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun“ fragte der gute Mann dann:  
„Außer das Excalibur noch weiter neugierig in meine Schachteln schauen möchte. Das wird mir nie jemand glauben...“  
Er lachte fröhlich auf und schlug dann vor auch Narcissas Zauberstab zu polieren.  
„Das ist ein Sonderdienst, den ich neuerdings anbiete. Und ich suche einen Auszubildenden, man ist ja nicht mehr der Jüngste.“  
„Mmh“ brummte Tsun plötzlich und holte dann seinen zwei Meter langen Stab, mit dem Schädel und den Verzierungen, hervor:  
„Der hier wurde schon sehr lange nicht mehr poliert.“  
Mr. Ollivander sah erstaunt auf den Stab und rieb sich dann über die Stirn.  
„So einen habe ich auch das letzte Mal in einem Museum gesehen. Aber auch den poliere ich natürlich gerne für Sie.“  
„Er darf nicht zerbrechen“ bestimmte Tsun und übergab dem Stabmacher seinen Schlüssel zur Unsterblichkeit:  
„Denn dann kann ich nur nicht mehr zaubern, sondern habe auch nur noch sechzig Jahre Lebenszeit.“  
„Ich werde ganz vorsichtig damit umgehen“ trug Mr. Ollivander den Stab in sein Hinterzimmer:  
„In einer Stunde bin ich damit fertig, dann wird er aussehen als hätte man ihn frisch geschnitzt. Der ist sicher tausend Jahre alt, wenn nicht sogar noch älter... damals hatte noch jeder Zauberer so einen...“  
„Dann lasse ich meinen Stab lieber ein anderes mal polieren“ nickte Narcissa ernst:  
„Denn jetzt kann Tsun Harry eine Stunde lang nicht beschützen.“  
„Dafür bin ich ja noch da“ plusterte Arthan sich sofort auf und Harry schmunzelte erneut darüber, wurde dann aber ernst und gab dem Elfen einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Eigentlich ließ er sich von Arthan auch am Liebsten beschützen.  
„Gehen wir“ bestimmte Narcissa:  
„In der Zeit können wir die Sachen kaufen, welche wir brauchen, und dann sind wir auch bald wieder zurück Zuhause.“


	39. Chapter 39

Harry schrie.  
Er schrie und wachte dabei aus diesem schrecklichen Traum auf, saß aufrecht im Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit.  
Was für ein Grauen...  
Ein vorsichtiges Dunkelgrün legte sich auf die Dunkelheit, der junge Mann rieb sich die Stirn und setzte erstmal die Brille auf... ein Uhr Nachts, hoffentlich hatte niemand sein Schreien gehört und saß deswegen genauso aufrecht im Bett.  
Am Ende kamen sie noch besorgt zu ihm, dabei war es doch im Grunde nur wieder einer seiner Alpträume gewesen... nur diesmal so real und... blutig.  
Als würde er direkt daneben stehen.  
Von irgendwoher hörte er Fawkes in seinem Korb herum fiepen, den hatte Harry leider schon mal geweckt. Er rollte im Bett herum und holte den kleinen Phönix aus seinem Korb heraus, drückte ihn sanft an sich.  
So saßen sie eine Weile da, solange bis Fawkes sich beruhigt hatte und weiterschlafen wollte, Harry sein eigenes Herz nicht mehr wild schlagen hörte.  
Das dauerte wahrscheinlich nur wenige Momente, denn plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und der junge Mann wirkte einen Erkennungszauber darauf, ein zwei Meter großes magisches Wesen... also Arthan.  
„Du bist wach, also habe ich richtig gehört, du hast geschrien“ kam es sofort von draußen, er hatte wohl den Zauber bemerkt:  
„Kann ich reinkommen?“  
„Ja“ Harry steckte Fawkes wieder in seinen Korb, wo dem kleinen Phönix auch gleich die Augen zufielen, dann betrat Arthan das Zimmer mit ernster Miene.  
Er trug nur eine weiße Stoffhose, sonst nichts, Harry starrte sofort auf die nackte Brust und spürte wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss.  
„Und schon denkst du nicht mehr an den Alptraum“ freute sich der große Elf und kam einfach zu Harry ins Bett, holte ihn sich in die Arme. Ein Moment indem Excalibur beschloss weiter zu schlafen, das grüne Licht verschwand und der Edelstein wurde wieder grau.  
Anscheinend vertraute das Schwert dem Schneeelf, es vertraute ihm sogar Harry an, den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem derzeitigen „Leben“.  
Konnte man bei der Existenz von Excalibur wirklich von einem Leben sprechen?  
Es atmete nicht, musste nicht essen und trinken, aber es träumte, konnte kommunizieren, empfand eigentlich nichts, machte aber gerne einmal einen Spaß mit, konnte auch wütend werden. Und damit empfand es ja doch etwas... Excalibur behauptete es konnte nichts empfinden, aber Wut und Spaß hatte es doch schon gezeigt.  
Ja, eigentlich war Excalibur auch ein Lebewesen, der Edelstein im Schwert lebte, wenn auch nicht in der Form, wie man es kannte.  
„Was hast du geträumt“ fragte Arthan besorgt und streichelte Harry durchs Haar, der es sich nicht nehmen ließ sich an die muskulöse Brust zu kuscheln. Was für ein Glück er doch hatte, dass dem Elf dies nichts ausmachte. Und er es sogar mochte, wenn Harry dazu noch leise schnurrte.  
„Ich will nicht darüber reden“ seufzte der junge Mann, dabei war der Tag doch so gut gewesen, sie hatten alle notwendige Kleidung bekommen und Tsun erhielt seinen polierten Zauberstab zurück.  
Hermine konnte wieder zaubern, und sie war auch zufrieden damit. Eigentlich war sie doch immer so ehrgeizig gewesen und wollte besser als alle anderen sein. Sie schien sich aber auch damit zufrieden geben zu können, oder es lag daran, dass Harry Merlin war. Das war sozusagen die Grenze, niemand konnte besser als Merlin sein, egal wie ehrgeizig man war.  
„Du solltest es aber, das hilft dir die Gedanken daran zu vertreiben“ überlegte Arthan ernsthaft:  
„Auf jeden Fall aber genießt du das Kuscheln schon mal sehr. Ich kann gerne die restliche Nacht über hier bleiben.“  
„Nur wenn du anständig bleibst. Wir sind noch nicht zusammen.“  
„Noch nicht“ lachte Arthan fröhlich und legte sich hin, zog Harry dabei auf sich und nahm ihm die Brille ab. Dann, als auch der junge Held gemütlich lag, zog er die Decke über sie Beide und legte die Brille auf den Nachttisch.  
„Lass nicht den Macho raus hängen, so etwas mag ich gar nicht“ nuschelte Harry gegen die nackte Brust, das war wirklich die beste Schlafposition seines Lebens.  
„Was ist ein Macho?“  
„Einer der übertrieben männlich tut und glaubt er kann so am Besten jemanden von sich überzeugen... und von seinen Qualitäten.“  
Zwar wusste Arthan mehr vom Leben außerhalb seiner Heimat als Tsun, aber viele rein menschliche Begriffe, und Dinge, kannte er einfach nicht.  
Doch das war nicht schlimm, man konnte es ihm ja schnell erklären und dann hakte er auch nicht mehr nach, er nahm es einfach hin.  
„Ich glaube das habe ich auch gar nicht nötig, ich lasse sowieso lieber Taten, als Worte, sprechen. Und dann wirst du bestimmt schnell von meinen Qualitäten überzeugt sein“ er lachte fröhlich, und auch ein bisschen dreckig, auf und streichelte Harry dann sanft über den Rücken:  
„Erzähle mir von deinem Traum.“  
„Es war grauenhaft, ich habe viele Männer und Frauen gesehen, und Arthur Weasley. Sie standen um Voldemorts Leiche herum und haben gesungen... überall war Blut und ich hatte das Gefühl, es wäre meines gewesen. Und ich habe noch ein Gefühl gehabt, eines das mir sagte, dass die Wiederbelebung von Voldemort nur der Anfang ist.“  
„Hast du noch jemanden erkannt, außer diesen Arthur Weasley?“  
„Nein... aber ich hatte auch das Gefühl, dass mich jemand Bekanntes ansieht. Jemand den ich abgrundtief hasse.“  
„Wen hasst du?“  
„Peter Pettigrew, dank seinem Verrat sind meine Eltern gestorben. Er hat Voldemort zu ihnen geführt...“ seufzte Harry:  
„Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn er es war der mich so ansah, wenn er mit der Sache was zu tun hat. Er war Voldemorts treuester Anhänger, sein Stiefellecker... Und er ist nicht in der Schlacht gestorben, sitzt nicht in Askaban.“  
„Es würde ihn freuen, wenn dieser Voldemort wieder leben würde, oder?“  
„Ja. Und wahrscheinlich auch noch einige andere Todesser, etliche davon sitzen im Knast und würden dann sicher von Voldemort befreit werden.“  
„Vielleicht hast du gesehen, was passieren könnte, wenn sie dich bekommen. Diese Träume, eventuell sind es Visionen, jemand möchte dich warnen.“  
„Meinst du es ist jemand, der mir etwas Gutes will und nicht anders an mich ran kommt?“  
„Wäre das so unwahrscheinlich? Immerhin bist du die Wiedergeburt von Merlin und wedelst hier mit Excalibur rum. Im Grunde ist doch alles möglich, auch das irgendjemand im Verborgenen sitzt und Angst hat, dass dieser Voldemort wiederbelebt wird. Aber er kann, aus irgendeinem Grund, nicht persönlich mit dir sprechen, also macht er es auf diese Art.“  
„Aber die Träume sind wirklich unangenehm“ seufzte Harry und sah zu dem Schwert, welches wie immer an den Kleiderschrank gelehnt stand und sich ausruhte:  
„Wenn, dann kennt Excalibur ihn auch nicht und weiß nicht wo er ist. Dann ist er außerhalb seiner Reichweite.“  
„Und damit außerhalb von Großbritannien. Genauso wie deine Feinde, außer Arthur Weasley.“  
„Mir machen die Weasleys noch nicht einmal sonderlich Sorgen, außer vielleicht Bill. Er ist der beste Zauberer von ihnen. Und Charlie könnte ein paar Drachen auf uns hetzen. Aber ansonsten können sie nicht viel mehr als Jammern und Schimpfen.“  
„Und deine Freundin wie eine Hauselfe niederen Ranges behandeln. Hermine hat sehr gestaunt, als sie sah wie die Hauselfen hier behandelt werden, und das du eine eigene hast.“  
„Sie dachte, wie viele andere, dass Hauselfen überall schlecht behandelt werden und nur Lumpen tragen. Und erst recht bei den Malfoys, und selbst ich habe darüber gestaunt, als ich das erste mal, zum Beispiel, Barwon traf.“  
„Man kann nicht alles auf Sklaven aufbauen. Dieses Malfoy Manor muss nicht nur gut gesichert sein, es ist wie eine laufende Maschine. Der Garten, der Wald, die vielen Zimmer, dadurch das sie die Hauselfen einigermaßen gut behandeln, können sie sich ihrer immer sicher sein. Und ich habe Maggie gefragt, Malfoy Manor ist für sie ihr Zuhause und wenn alle Hauselfen so denken, dann wird es auch noch in tausend Jahren so bestehen. Sie fühlen sich wohl, mit allem was sie tun und was man ihnen dafür gibt, sie möchten das es für immer so bleibt.“  
„Du hast recht“ seufzte Harry und gähnte dann herzhaft:  
„Ich glaube ich werde wieder müde. Und du gibt’s eine schöne Matratze ab.“  
„Ich nehme das mal jetzt als Kompliment an“ schmunzelte Arthan und schlag seine Arme um den dünnen Körper des Helden:  
„Du musst nur etwas sagen, dann komme ich jede Nacht zu dir rüber und spiele deine Matratze... Harry?“ Arthan erhielt nur ein leises Schnarchen als Antwort, woraufhin er lächelte und selbst die Augen schloss.

„Jeder von euch nimmt wieder nur einen Rucksack mit, wobei Arthan den von Harry und sich trägt, und ihr diesmal noch ein Zelt dabei habt. Hermine kann ja nicht mit den Männern...“  
„Ich habe nichts dagegen“ unterbrach die junge Frau, Narcissa entschieden, sie hatte schnell gelernt wann dies möglich war und wann man dafür böse angesehen wurde:  
„Harry, Arthan und Maggie sind mit Excalibur und Fawkes in einem Zelt. Ich kann gerne zum Professor und Tsun. Wenn einer von denen mich anpackt, gibt’s einen Satz heiße Ohren, und das wortwörtlich. Wir sollten nicht mehr mitnehmen als es notwendig ist, zwei Zelte reichen vollkommen.“  
„Sie hat schon recht“ überlegte Harry, sie standen alle vor einem Haufen Sachen, den sie mit nach Ägypten nehmen wollten und es war definitiv mehr als für ihre Reise nach Sibirien. Und dabei fiel schon die Hälfte des Trockenfleisches weg, aber für ein heißes Land musste man sich einfach anders vorbereiten, als für ein kaltes.  
Es gab zum Beispiel einen magischen Wasserschlauch, den man mit zehn Liter Wasser füllen konnte und der doch nur so groß war wie Harrys Hand.  
Davon hatten sie drei Stück dabei und würden sie in Ägypten auffüllen, bevor sie die Wüste auch nur mit einem Zeh betraten.  
Fawkes saß an diesem Morgen auf Harrys Schulter und putzte sich immer wieder die neuen Federn, krächzte derweil und flatterte versuchsweise herum, aber richtig fliegen konnte er noch nicht. Excalibur trug Harry ebenfalls mit sich, Fawkes achtete sehr genau darauf, dass er nicht mit seinen langen Schwanzfedern das Schwert berührte. Aber auch wenn der Held nicht glaubte, dass Fawkes irgendwie unwürdig war, er war auch froh das der Phönix nichts riskierte.  
„Das Severus seine Finger bei sich behält, darauf würde ich sogar meinen Sohn verwetten... aber Tsun...“ Narcissa musterte den Wächter sehr ernst, woraufhin dieser gelassen, und recht amüsiert, abwinkte.  
„Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun, als mich um eine hübsche Frau zu kümmern... leider. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich die Unsterblichkeit, und diese Aufgabe, nie verteufeln. Aber ich habe das auch ganz freiwillig auf mich genommen.“  
„Das ist keine befriedigende Antwort. Vielleicht solltest in das andere Zelt, und nicht Arthan, er scheint ja schwul zu sein und will nur Harry an die Wäsche.“  
„Nein, Arthan bleibt bei mir“ maulte der junge Held sofort:  
„Und Hermine kann sich bestimmt gut verteidigen, sollte Tsun bei ihr ankommen... was ich aber auch nicht glaube... Wir müssen auf jeden Fall die Wolldecken mitnehmen, es kann Nachts eiskalt in der Wüste werden und ohne Holz kann ich auch kein Feuer zaubern.“  
„Aber mit Holz“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft:  
„Wir nehmen fünf Holzstücke mit, damit machst du Feuer und zauberst es dann so haltbar, dass wir kein Holz mehr nachlegen müssen. So haben wir fünf Feuer sicher.“  
Harry wollte erst etwas sagen, dann wurde er sehr nachdenklich.  
„Wir brauchen nur ein Holz“ bestimmte er dann:  
„Denn ich kann auch gleichzeitig zaubern, dass es im Feuer nicht verbrennt. Dann ist es sozusagen wie ein Ofen und ich kann es auch öfters als fünf mal benutzen.“  
„Das ist eine gute Idee“ bestimmte Hermine ernst und zauberte ein Holz herbei, welches so lang war wie ihr Unterarm, dieses befestigte sie an dem Rucksack, den Arthan trug:  
„Ihr habt Beide zusammen die wenigsten Sachen. Ich habe meinen eigenen Rucksack...“  
„Wir tragen alle einen, außer eben Harry“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Er hat mit dem Schwert, und zur Zeit auch Fawkes, schon genügend zu tun. Aber so wird es definitiv funktionieren, Tsun und Arthan nehmen jeweils ein Zelt. Ich kann keines bei mir befestigen, weil mein Rucksack voll mit Phiolen und Zutaten ist, und ich noch diesen Kessel hier mitnehme“ er zeigte auf das Objekt und zauberte es dann an seinem Rucksack fest:  
„In dem kann Maggie auch wieder kochen... Ich bin nicht begeistert, es ist wahrscheinlich heiß und stickig in Ägypten, aber wir müssen nun mal hin. Hoffentlich müssen wir nicht allzu lange dort bleiben.“  
„Das hängt im Grunde davon ab, wie schnell wir die Phönixe finden und ob sie uns das Amulett schnell genug überlassen“ murmelte Harry und holte dann den Morgenmantel hervor, welchen er von den Schneeelfen geschenkt bekam:  
„Packen wir alles ein und dann geht es gleich Morgen früh mit dem Transport los... Vielleicht finden wir ja in Ägypten auch wieder so einen netten und zuverlässigen Führer wie unseren kleinen, zentaurischen Freund Thirig.“


	40. Chapter 40

„Wo bleibt Lucius nur“ seufzte Narcissa besorgt. Es war sechs Uhr am Morgen, die kleine Reisegruppe hatte sich im Eingangsbereich des Malfoy Manor eingefunden und wartete ungeduldig auf denjenigen, der sie zum Transport begleiten sollte.  
Die Dame des Hauses sah dabei sehr ernst auf die Wanduhr, welche über der Haustür wahrscheinlich schon seit Jahrhunderten tickte. Zumindest sah sie danach aus, das alte Holz, die schweren metallischen Zeiger und das ehemals weiße, nun sehr vergilbte, Zifferblatt. Da half wahrscheinlich auch kein Reinigungszauber mehr, aber Harry konnte sich schon gut vorstellen, dass sich die Malfoys niemals von dieser Uhr trennen würden.  
Und das galt auch für kommende Generationen.  
„Ich gehe ihn holen“ bestimmte Severus und wollte dann schon los zum Arbeitszimmer, als der Zaubereiminister genau dort heraus kam und einen Brief dabei hatte.  
„Ich habe gerade einen Brief aus Sibirien bekommen“ nickte Lucius, schien aber dabei recht amüsiert zu sein:  
„Von Fenrir.“  
„Was hat er geschrieben“ wurde Harry sofort neugierig, normalerweise würde der alte Wolf ihnen doch nie schreiben, außer es war etwas wirklich wichtiges.  
„Er schreibt das er, nachdem ihr aus Ägypten zurück seid, doch nicht hierher zurückkommen wird. Er will für immer in Sibirien bleiben“ lachte Lucius fröhlich, während er noch erstaunter angesehen wurde:  
„Er hat eine Frau gefunden und sobald wir mit der Vernichtung des Amuletts, und der der Feinde fertig, sind, sollen wir alle zur Hochzeit kommen. Er schreibt, er und Adusa würden...“ Lucius unterbrach sich, als er dafür Quietschen und Raunen erntete:  
„Kennt ihr diese Adusa?“  
„Ja“ nickte Harry heftig:  
„Sie ist die jüngste Tochter von Lady Majiira. Und damit auch eine Prinzessin.“  
„Das muss echte Liebe sein“ staunte Arthan:  
„Der Werwolf hat doch höchstens noch hundert Jahre und das allein wäre schon ein Grund für Lady Majiira die Hochzeit nicht zu erlauben. Aber sie kann auch nichts gegen wirklich starke Gefühle tun.“  
„So wird es sein“ schmunzelte Lucius:  
„Sie warten jedenfalls mit der Hochzeit extra, bis hier jegliche Gefahr gebannt ist. Fenrir schreibt noch, in der Zwischenzeit würden Adusa und er ernsthaft über Kinder nachdenken.“  
„Das wäre wünschenswert, denn der Werwolf wird lange vor ihrem Ableben sterben und dann hat sie zumindest noch die Kinder, als Erinnerung an ihn“ bestimmte Arthan lächelnd:  
„Hoffentlich sind sie kompatibel, dass er noch zeugen kann bezweifle ich nicht, Werwölfe sind bis ins hohe Alter dazu fähig.“  
„Trotzdem sollte er zur Sicherheit einen Trank nehmen. Fenrir liebt Kinder, er wäre sicher enttäuscht, wenn es nicht klappt“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft:  
„Lucius, kannst du Fenrir einen der Fruchtbarkeitstränke schicken, die ich hier in meinem Labor habe?“  
„Ja, sicher. Sie waren lila, oder?“  
„Ja, und sie sind beschriftet“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Schicke ihm wirklich nur den für Männer, wenn er den für Frauen nimmt, dann kann ihnen nur noch Merlin persönlich helfen ein Kind zu bekommen.“  
„Ich fühle mich nicht zuständig“ meldete sich Harry sofort und hielt im nächsten Moment eine der Phiolen in den Händen:  
„Hier, damit ihm nicht auch noch Brüste wachsen.“  
„Fenrir Greyback mit Brüsten, ich will es mir nicht vorstellen“ ächzte Hermine entsetzt, Lucius bekam die Phiole und gab sie gleich an seine Frau weiter.  
„Darum kümmere ich mich später, jetzt apparieren wir erstmal ins Ministerium“ bestimmte Lucius:  
„Euer Transport wartet. Denkt daran, ab jetzt wird Ägypten nicht mehr erwähnt. Der Angestellte weiß Bescheid, ich vertraue ihm, normalerweise ist er der Minister dafür. Er wird euch direkt ins magische Kairo schicken. Dort ist der Transport ebenfalls im Ministerium und ich habe mich diesmal sehr gut informiert, nur noch die alten Ägypter sprechen arabisch, alle ab fünfzig haben von Geburt an nur noch Englisch gelernt. Ihr dürftet keine Probleme haben.“  
„Was natürlich nur für die Zauberer und Hexen gilt“ hakte Hermine nach.  
„Sicher. Aber das dürfte euch doch nicht interessieren, oder? Wollt ihr Kontakt zu den Muggeln haben?“  
„Ich dachte wir könnten vielleicht, wenn das Amulett zerstört ist, eine Führung zu den Pyramiden machen. Excalibur muss dann nur im Gasthaus für bleiben.“  
„Dann muss ich aber auch dort bleiben, denn ich muss immer beim Schwert sein“ meldete sich Tsun:  
„Und das wäre dann nicht fair, denn wenn ich schon in der Welt unterwegs bin, dann will ich auch was davon sehen.“  
„Da hat er nicht unrecht“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Und es geht sowieso nicht, denn mit dem Amulett ist der Feind nicht vernichtet und ich will keinen Muggel in Gefahr bringen. Aber vielleicht bietet das magische Ägypten auch Führungen an.“  
„Darüber sollten wir uns informieren“ bestimmte Arthan und dann verabschiedete man sich von Narcissa, Harry transportierte Arthan, Maggie und Fawkes, Severus nahm sich Tsun an. So erreichten sie alle das Ministerium, wo sie sofort von einem Reporter entdeckt wurden, noch bevor dieser sie erreichte, zauberte Excalibur für Harry und Arthan heimlich Eheringe an die Finger.  
„Du bist aber böse“ flüsterte der Schneeelf amüsiert und Excalibur leuchtete in einem recht frechen Gelb.  
„Haben sie schon geheiratet“ fragte der Reporter sofort, als er sie erreichte:  
„Kehren Sie jetzt nach Sibirien zurück, Mr. Potter?“  
„Natürlich. Hier ist es ja nicht auszuhalten, nicht mal zum Transport kann man in Ruhe gehen.“  
„Wieso begleitet Sie Mr. Snape?“  
„Er wird der Pate unserer Kinder“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Die natürlich adoptiert, und Schneeelfen, sein werden. Ich habe nicht vor jemals meine Gene weiterzugeben und damit euch noch mehr Potters zu überlassen, welche ihr im Tagespropheten zerreißen könnt. Das was ihr mit mir macht, und mit den Menschen, Elfen und Werwölfen die ich liebe, das hätte ich nicht mal Voldemort gewünscht. Aber ab jetzt interessiert es mich eh nicht mehr, was ihr hier für Lügen über mich verbreitet, ich werde den Rest meines Lebens in Sibirien verbringen. Und das ist übrigens Fawkes, der kommt auch mit, denn er hat auch keine Lust mehr auf das Leben hier. Dort wo auf Phönixen herum geritten wird, wie auf pinken Hippogreifen.“  
Fawkes war zwar noch nicht flugfähig, und noch etwas klein, sah aber zumindest schon so aus, dass er sicher als erwachsener Phönix in die Zeitung kam.  
„Aber... Mr. Potter...“ stotterte der Reporter, er hatte gerade seine Kollegen nicht dabei und konnte sich deswegen nicht einmal ansatzweise verteidigen. Aber sein Aufnahmezauber lief mit und wenn sie Glück hatten, dann kam alles wortwörtlich so in die Zeitung. Eigentlich brauchten sie noch nicht mal Glück dafür, denn der Zaubereiminister war Zeuge und da war es schwer eine Lüge durchzusetzen.  
„Ich habe genug von euch, schönes Leben noch“ Harry machte eine verachtende Handbewegung und wandte sich dem Transport zu. Dort nahm er Fawkes fest in seine Arme, hielt mit einer Hand Maggie fest und schon waren die Drei verschwunden.  
„So wie man in den Wald hineinruft, so schallt es heraus“ nickte Hermine dem Reporter zu und betrat ebenfalls den Transport:  
„Altes Muggelsprichwort, über das ihr mal genauer nachdenken solltet.“  
So verschwand sie, Tsun und Arthan folgten ihr schweigend, aber grinsend.  
Severus umarmte Lucius noch einmal kurz, herzlich und betrat dann ebenfalls den Transport. Der Reporter sah noch sehr entsetzt aus, als der Professor verschwand und in einem anderen Gebäude wieder auftauchte.  
Es sah hell aus, war wohl aus Sandstein gebaut worden, und voller Menschen in hellen Roben, und teilweise mit Turbanen bekleidet waren.  
Die Frauen trugen zusätzlich üppigen Schmuck aus Gold und so gut wie jeder hatte schwarzes Haar.  
Die Freunde standen ebenfalls nahe dem Transport, sahen sich neugierig um und Arthan stellte als Erster fest, dass es doch wirklich sehr warm war.  
„Eindeutig Ägypten“ bestimmte Harry, während sich Excalibur sandfarben zeigte:  
„Ja, heiß, trocken und sandig. Sie müssen das Gebäude magisch gesichert haben, Sandstein ist doch nicht gerade für seine Haltbarkeit bekannt.“  
„So wird es wahrscheinlich sein, es gibt ja auch Sandstürme in Ägypten“ überlegte Hermine ernsthaft, während Severus sich mit einem Kühlzauber belegte und Tsun den Ausgang entdeckte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, sollen wir uns irgendwo anmelden“ fragte Arthan besorgt.  
„Nein“ wehrte Severus gelassen ab:  
„Wir sind im Grunde erstmal nur Touristen, jedenfalls weitestgehend. Wenn jemand uns hier nicht haben will, dann verweisen wir auf Lucius. Er hat mir auch gestern noch ein Schreiben mitgegeben, welches uns sicher ein paar Türen öffnen wird.“  
„Solange sie nicht ihre Krummsäbel hervorholen...“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und verließ dann, mit Excalibur und Fawkes, das ägyptische Ministerium und betrat damit das magische Kairo.  
Das heiße, trockene, magische Kairo, welches unter gleißender Sonne wie eine Sauna wirkte. Zumindest in den ersten Momenten, als die Freunde den Helden erreichten trug dieser eine schwarzen Sonnenbrille, statt seiner normalen, und Fawkes breitete glücklich seine Flügel immer wieder aus.  
„Die hast du sicher von Excalibur bekommen“ schmunzelte Arthan und und tippte auf die Sonnenbrille:  
„Keine schlechte Idee, aber ich brauche so etwas nicht.“  
„Ich schon. Excalibur...“ atmete Hermine tief durch:  
„Würdest du mir bitte auch eine Sonnenbrille schaffen?“  
Sie hatte schnell gelernt, dass man das Schwert einfach nur bitten musste, um etwas zu bekommen und so hatte sie auch gleich eine ähnliche Brille auf der Nase, wie ihr bester Freund.  
„Meine hat zusätzlich noch meine Sehstärke“ nickte Harry und zeigte dann in Richtung Norden:  
„Dort ist ein Markt, ich sehe von hier aus ein paar Stände. Gehen wir erstmal dorthin, eventuell haben wir ja dort genauso viel Glück wie in Nowosibirsk.“  
„Zentauren gibt es hier definitiv nicht, aber vielleicht weiß jemand ungefähr wo die Phönixe leben. Wir sagen zur Not einfach, dass wir Fawkes zu ihnen bringen wollen“ bestimmte Severus und so machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Markt. Durch das magische, aus Sandstein gebaute, Kairo und in einer Hitze, die dem schwer verliebtem Werwolf ganz sicher nicht gefallen hätte.


	41. Chapter 41

„Frische Gewürze, kräftig und mild, aus meinem eigenen Garten, von Hand getrocknet“ der Händler brüllte den vermeintlichen Touristen förmlich ins Ohr, aber davon ließen sie sich nicht beeindrucken. Na ja, ein wenig schon, Severus warf zumindest einen kurzen Blick darauf und erkannte sofort, er hatte sie mit einem Zauber getrocknet. Aber das war ein ganz harmloser Betrug, um etwas Geld zu machen., deswegen sagte er nichts dazu, sondern widmete sich zusammen mit Harry einem anderen Stand.  
„Ist das ein Phönix“ staunte die Dame dort, sie war vielleicht dreißig Jahre alt und verkaufte verschiedenste Seifen, und tatsächlich schienen alle auf dem Markt nur Englisch zu sprechen. Und ein Markt war auch immer der Spiegel einer Gesellschaft, es lag deswegen nur nahe das kaum noch jemand Arabisch beherrschte.  
„Ja, das ist Fawkes“ schmunzelte Harry und nahm eine der Seifen in seine Hand:  
„Die duftet nach Lavendel.“  
„Ja. Ich mache sie selbst, der Lavendel kommt aus meinem Garten, alles andere kaufe ich hinzu. Sie sollten aufpassen, die Auroren sehen nicht gerne magische Wesen, welche hier öffentlich herum laufen... oder auch nur sitzen.“  
„Wieso“ fragte Severus sofort, während Harry von der Seife kaufte und auch die Anderen an den Stand heran traten und sich neugierig die Seife ansahen. Hermine suchte sich noch welche mit Jasmin-Duft aus.  
„Wir hatten vor Jahrhunderten mal Ärger mit der Phönix-Kolonie, seit dem gibt es strenge Regeln... oh, da kommen sie schon“ sie deutete hinter die Gruppe, und während Harry noch bezahlte, wurden sie von den Auroren angesprochen. Diese trugen alle einen Turban, einen Krummsäbel und hellgelbe Kleidung.  
„Was ist das für ein Phönix“ schimpften sie sofort, zeigten dann auf Arthan:  
„Und dieser Herr dort ist auch kein Mensch. Magische Wesen sind hier öffentlich nicht erlaubt.“  
Harry drehte sich nun zu ihnen um und musterte sie sehr neugierig.  
„Fawkes ist Brite und wir wussten nichts von den Regeln hier. Wir wollen ihn zur Phönix-Kolonie bringen“ erklärte er dann:  
„Und Arthan ist mein Ehemann.“  
Sie trugen ja noch die Eheringe, die konnten ihnen vielleicht gerade sehr behilflich sein.  
„Es sind magische Wesen, und Phönixe dürfen nur in Käfigen gehalten werden“ schimpfte einer der Auroren:  
„Unwissenheit schützt nicht vor Strafe, das ist auch in England so. Der Phönix wird konfisziert und eingesperrt. Ihr „Ehemann“ kommt erstmal in Untersuchungshaft, dort wird herausgefunden zu wem er gehört und dann dorthin abgeschoben. Geben sie die Beiden friedlich heraus, dann geschieht ihnen nichts.“  
„Also wirklich... was für Methoden das hier sind...“ schüttelte Harry den Kopf und Excalibur leuchtete in einem gefährlichen Dunkelrot:  
„Aber wenn Sie es wirklich ernst meinen, dann müssen Sie mich auch einsperren.“ Harrys Gestalt verschwamm langsam, er wurde größer, älter, ihm wuchs ein langer, grauer Bart und das Haar passte sich dem an. Seine einfache Kleidung wurde zu einer grauen Robe, in seiner Hand erschien ein Stab, der dem von Tsun ähnlich war, nur keinen Schädel an der Spitze besaß.  
Fawkes blieb die ganze Zeit über ruhig auf der Schulter sitzen, Excalibur wechselte von Rot zu Orange und ließ dann diese Farbe über dem gesamten magischen Kairo erleuchten.  
„Merlin“ staunten die Auroren voller Entsetzen, mit dem leuchtenden Orange kam auch die Erkenntnis vor wem sie da gerade standen.  
„So ist es“ bestätigte Harry, in der Gestalt des alten Mannes, und trat auf sie zu:  
„Ihr wollt euch doch nicht mit mir und meinen Freunden anlegen, oder?“  
Sie schüttelten heftig den Kopf.  
„Also, dann geht und sagt euren Vorgesetzten, dass hier niemand eingesperrt wird. Dann bleiben wir friedlich“ die letzten vier Worte sprach er so aus, das man die eindeutige Drohung auch genau heraus hörte:  
„Habt ihr mich verstanden, wir wollen während unseres Aufenthalts nicht mehr belästigt werden.“  
„Verstanden“ nickten die Auroren und nahmen dann ganz plötzlich die Beine in die Hand, Harry fing an sich langsam zurück zu verwandeln.  
„Das hat mir Excalibur erst vor ein paar Stunden erzählt, deswegen wollte ich es unbedingt einmal ausprobieren. Es war der perfekte Zeitpunkt dafür, aber es ist auch sehr mühsam“ schmunzelte der Held, als er wieder vollständig als solcher vor ihnen stand:  
„War beeindruckend, oder?“  
„Ja, absolut“ staunte Hermine:  
„Und egal welche Zweifel ich noch hatte, jetzt weiß ich das du wirklich Merlin bist... oder ein sehr guter Metamorphmagus.“  
„Ich bin nicht mal ein schlechter“ nickte Harry amüsiert und Arthan musste die gekaufte Seife einpacken:  
„Aber davon mal abgesehen, als Excalibur gerade allen verkündete, dass wir Beide hier sind, hat es drei eingesperrte Phönixe bemerkt. Sie werden in Käfigen gehalten, so wie es hier Gesetz ist, und das gefällt mir nicht.“  
„Wir sollten sie befreien“ bestimmte Tsun sofort:  
„Ich habe an Fawkes gesehen, dass er ein selbstbestimmtes Wesen ist, wir befreien sie und nehmen sie mit zu dieser Kolonie. Wo sind sie?“  
„Ich markiere die Häuser“ Harry streckte die Hand aus, Excalibur leuchtete in einem starken Pink und schon im nächsten Moment waren drei Häuser mit einem roten X markiert.  
„Was hatte das Pink zu bedeuten“ fragte Hermine neugierig:  
„Das habe ich bisher noch nicht gesehen.“  
„Es hat mit meiner Hand gezaubert“ nickte Harry:  
„Aber Pink kommt auch bei anderen Sachen vor, je nach Gemütslage.“  
„Ich dachte Excalibur empfindet nicht.“  
„Das dachte ich auch immer, und es wahrscheinlich selbst ebenso. Gehen wir weiter, ich will mich erst noch auf dem Markt umsehen und nach der Kolonie fragen.“

„Wer sind sie“ eine eindeutig reiche, etwas ältere Frau, öffnete Harry und seinen Freunden die Tür und schien nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein:  
„Und was wollen sie?“  
„Den Phönix“ verschaffte sich Harry Zutritt zu dem Haus:  
„Wir werden ihn mitnehmen.“  
„Das ist mein Eigentum, Sie können nicht einfach hier rein kommen und... ich rufe die Auroren.“  
„Die Auroren werden nichts gegen uns unternehmen“ nickte Severus ernst und dann folgten sie alle dem Helden in das Haus, welches einer orientalischen Villa glich, und fanden auch den Phönix schnell. Er saß in einem Käfig, der maximal für Salazar gereicht hätte und das auch nur zum Transport, und er sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus.  
Als er aber Fawkes sah, fing er aber wild an zu schnattern und als Harry dann den Käfig öffnete, sprang er sofort auf die Schulter des Helden.  
Excalibur steckte in seiner Schutzhülle, da sie schon mit so etwas gerechnet hatten, als sie kurz zuvor das Gasthaus verließen. Man konnte von fremden Phönixen nicht verlangen, dass sie ihre Schwanzfedern im Zaum hielten, besonders dieser junge Herr war gerade einfach nur froh befreit zu werden. Er hüpfte fröhlich auf Harrys Schulter herum, ließ sich von Fawkes beschnäbeln und breitete immer wieder die Flügel aus.  
„Das ist Diebstahl“ regte die Frau sich auf.  
„Und das hier war Quälerei“ zeigte Hermine schimpfend auf den Käfig, verwandelte diesen dann in einen Haufen geschmolzenes Metall:  
„Wir bringen diesen Phönix zu seinen Artgenossen zurück, und dort vergisst er hoffentlich bald wie schlecht er bei Ihnen behandelt wurde.“  
„So wird es sein“ nickte Harry:  
„Gehen wir. Wir müssen noch zwei Phönixe befreien.“  
Sie verließen das Haus der schimpfenden Frau und klopften gleich beim nächsten an. Dort empfing sie ein bulliger Kerl, der aber von Arthan und Tsun in Schach gehalten wurde, während Harry ein Phönixmädchen aus einer Voliere befreite. Die war zwar etwas größer als der vorige Käfig, aber auch nicht artgerecht, diese Tiere durften einfach nicht eingesperrt werden. Die gefiederte Dame setzte sich bei Severus auf die Schulter und mit ihr zusammen ging es zum dritten Haus. Dort war man wohl schon gewarnt worden, drei Männer empfingen sie mit gezogenen Zauberstäben.  
Harry verwandelte die Stäbe in Tulpen und ging einfach an ihnen vorbei, Hermine, Severus und Tsun hielten die Männer in Schach, der männliche Phönix wurde aus seinem Käfig gelassen und setzte sich bei Arthan auf die Schulter.  
Die drei Befreiten schnatterten fröhlich mit Fawkes, besonders als sie sahen das ihre alten Peiniger keine Chance mehr hatten sie zurück zu holen.  
„Die Käfige waren alle feuerfest gewesen“ schimpfte Hermine noch, auf dem Weg zurück zum Gasthaus:  
„Diese Tierquäler wussten genau was sie taten.“  
„Wir bringen sie zur Phönix-Kolonie, dort werden sie sicher aufgenommen“ bestimmte Harry ernst und blieb dann plötzlich stehen, schloss die Augen für einige Momente. Sie hatten bisher keine Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort der freien Phönixe bekommen, vielleicht war das nun anders. Excalibur leuchtete orange auf und auch die Freunde blieben stehen, beobachteten den Helden schweigend.  
„Sie wissen wo die Kolonie ist“ bestimmte Harry dann:  
„Außerdem sind Phönixe hier wohl recht teure Statussymbole. Jäger gehen in die Wüste, versuchen die Tiere mit Feuern und Fleisch anzulocken und manchmal haben sie auch Erfolg. Ein Phönix kostet an die zwei Millionen Galleonen, wer einen besitzt, der hat angeblich das ewige Glück in der Familie.“  
„Sie pochen darauf, dass die Phönixe unsterblich sind, man kann sie über Generationen hinweg vererben“ schimpfte Hermine:  
„So etwas sollte verboten werden, und nicht das magische Wesen sich hier öffentlich zeigen. Sie dachten ja sogar, dass Arthan irgendwem gehört.“  
„Andere Länder, andere Sitten. Aber davon mal abgesehen, hat man es als magisches Wesen ja auch in Großbritannien nicht einfach“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Also ist die Kolonie in der Wüste?“  
„Ja. Und wie es aussieht, werden wir dort auch einige Tage und Nächte verbringen müssen“ seufzte Harry und betrat das Gasthaus:  
„Ich werde mir etwas ausdenken müssen... sonst bekomme ich noch einen Sonnenbrand.


	42. Chapter 42

„Haben wir alles“ es war früher Morgen, die Sonne über Ägypten noch nicht mal ganz aufgegangen, als Harry und seine Freunde aus dem Gasthaus kamen und noch einmal nachschauten, ob sie auch nichts darin vergaßen.  
„Ja“ bestätigte Hermine ernst:  
„Eine Karte für die Wüste, die aber nicht sicher ist, Wasser, die Zelte... die Phönixe und dein Liebchen ist auch dabei.“  
Harry wurde sofort knallrot und Arthan zeigte ein leichtes Grinsen, dann wurde aber der Schneeelf auch gleich wieder ernst.  
„Harry ist wenn, dann überhaupt mein Liebchen“ erklärte er:  
„Und auch nur Harry, den alten Mann von gestern will ich erst in hundert Jahren wiedersehen.“  
„Mal schauen“ murmelte der junge Mann verlegen:  
„Vielleicht auch erst in hundertzwanzig...“ er atmete tief durch und nickte dann in Richtung der Pyramiden, zumindest deren Spitzen konnte man vom magischen Kairo aus gut sehen.  
Und das war auch die Richtung, die sie erstmal einschlagen wollten.  
Excalibur leuchtete in einem zufriedenen Blau, als sich der Trupp in Bewegung setzte, die Phönixe saßen bei Tsun, Arthan und Severus auf den Schultern, nur Fawkes hatte es sich wie immer bei Harry bequem gemacht. Die Vier brauchten für die Nacht ein eigenes Zimmer, weil sie sich eindeutig sehr viel zu erzählen hatten, Hermine meinte beim Frühstück sie habe das Geschnatter die ganze Nacht durch die dünnen Wände gehört.  
Harry nannte die einzige Dame Isis, die Herren Horus und Ra, passend zu ihrer Heimat. Aber eigentlich waren die Namen auch nicht notwendig, denn sie wollten die Drei ja in der Phönix-Kolonie lassen. Dort war ihr zuhause, sie würden sich in England nie so wohl fühlen wie Fawkes.  
Doch anscheinend empfand der Held ein wenig Spaß dabei, den Phönixen einen Namen zu geben und vielleicht mussten sie sie ja auf der Reise einmal rufen.  
Dann konnten sie hoffen, dass sie sich ihre Namen gemerkt hatten und darauf hörten.  
Excalibur wurde plötzlich dunkler und Hermine war die Erste, der das auffiel, langsam verschwamm das Blau und wurde zu einem Schwarz.  
„Eine Gefahr“ fragte Severus sofort und zog den Zauberstab, Harry blieb kurz vor dem Ausgang, raus aus dem magischen Kairo, stehen und schien sich zu konzentrieren.  
Und dann wirbelte er plötzlich herum und schuf einen Schutzschild um sie alle, im nächsten Moment kamen an die zwanzig Männer auf sie zugelaufen, hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen und schossen Flüche auf sie ab.  
Das waren keine Ägypter, dies fiel den Freunden als erstes auf, und sie kannten auch niemanden der Angreifer.  
„Wahrscheinlich wurden sie angeheuert, um uns zu folgen und anzugreifen“ schimpfte Severus, noch prallten die Flüche am Schutzschild ab, aber wie lange konnte Harry diesen aufrecht erhalten:  
„Aber wie konnten sie erfahren, dass wir hier sind?“  
„Vielleicht wissen sie schon, dass das Amulett hier ist und waren vor uns hier, haben dann gestern von unserer Anwesenheit erfahren“ Tsun holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und auch die anderen Bewaffneten sich, außer Arthan und Harry.  
Die Phönixe zeigten sich nun sehr aufgeregt, Fawkes schlug bedrohlich mit den Flügeln, als die Angreifer sie dann erreichten und ihre Flüche stärker wurden.  
„Ihr sagt, wenn ich den Schutzschild runter nehmen soll“ forderte Harry seine Freunde auf:  
„Excalibur kann ihn unendlich lang aufrecht erhalten, aber in der Zeit nichts anderes tun. Dafür ist er zu komplex, und zu stark.“  
„Das bedeutet, es kann auch keinen Schutz individuell auf uns legen“ fragte Severus besorgt.  
„Nicht solange es uns alle schützt“ nickte der Held ernst, sofort stellte sich Tsun vor ihn, war bereit sämtliche Flüche für ihn aufzufangen.  
„Dann mache ich das“ bestimmte Hermine und legte auf jeden von ihnen einen Schutzzauber:  
„Der ist nicht großartig, aber das Beste was ich machen kann. Und leider nicht für die Phönixe. Fällt dir noch etwas ein, Maggie?“  
„Ich überlege gerade, ob ich fliehen möchte“ fiepte die Hauselfe ängstlich:  
„Aber ich kann auch Meister Harry nicht alleine lassen.“  
„Geh ruhig, ich rufe dich gleich, wenn das hier vorbei ist“ forderte Harry sie auf, woraufhin die Hauselfe verschwand. Sie kam als Einzige durch Excaliburs Schild, und weil Hauselfen eigentlich sowieso viel mächtiger waren als der gemeine Zauberer, wunderte sich auch niemand der Freunde darüber.  
„Ich denke, du kannst den Schild runter nehmen“ bestimmte Arthan und stellte sich neben seinen Lieblingshelden:  
„Bis jetzt habe ich noch nichts gesehen, was mir schaden könnte. Und mit Hermines Schutzzauber wird es noch weniger sein.“  
Die Angreifer fingen mittlerweile an mit blanken Fäusten auf den Schild zu hämmern, was natürlich keinerlei Effekt hatte.  
„Seid ihr bereit“ fragte Harry, die Freunde nickten zustimmend und schon fielen ihnen die Angreifer förmlich entgegen. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, da duellierten sie sich mit den zwanzig Mann, Harry konnte schnell drei ausschalten, Hermine einen weiteren, Severus mühte sich mit einem besonders hartnäckigen Kerl ab...  
Die Phönixe hatten sich, auch Fawkes, in die Luft erhoben und stürzten von Oben herab auf die Angreifer, krallten sich in ihrem Gesicht fest und hackten auf ihre Augen ein.  
Harry zog Excalibur von seinem Rücken, welches mittlerweile tiefrot leuchtete und mit einem Schlag hatte er den ersten Kerl geköpft.  
„Oh“ stellte er fest, eigentlich wollte er die Angreifer nicht töten, aber etwas anderes hatten sie mit ihm ja auch nicht vor.  
„Wundere dich nicht, hilf lieber“ schimpfte Severus, woraufhin Harry sich sofort wieder fing und sich den Feinden mutig entgegen stellte.  
„Jetzt könnten wir die Auroren gut gebrauchen“ fiepte Hermine, in diesem Moment verlor sie ihren Zauberstab und ihr bulliger Gegner wollte sich auf sie stürzen, aber starb im nächsten Moment, als er von Excalibur aufgespießt wurde.  
„Die würden doch nur lieber die Situation nutzen, um die Phönixe einzusperren“ schnaufte der Held und sah drei der Männer auf sich zulaufen, sie liefen auch genau nebeneinander und so warf Harry ihnen einfach Excalibur in die Arme:  
„Da, viel Spaß damit!“  
Sie fingen es tatsächlich alle drei auf und berührten es damit, sofort glühte das Schwert förmlich, wurde komplett knallrot und verbrannte die Männer innerhalb von Sekunden. Sie schrien dabei als würden sie lebendig ausgeweidet werden, und wahrscheinlich war ihr Tod auch genauso qualvoll.  
„Tja, eindeutig wird man zu Asche, wenn man als Unwürdiger Excalibur berührt“ stellte Harry fest und das Schwert kehrte zu ihm zurück, da erschrak Hermine plötzlich und ihr bester Freund fuhr herum, sah den Fluch auf sich zukommen, aber da war Maggie plötzlich da und wehrte das Unheil mit einer Handbewegung ab.  
„Meister Harry sollte Excalibur nicht mehr werfen“ tadelte sie ihn, schleuderte den Feind zwei Meter von sich und verschwand wieder, Harry erledigte den Kerl geistesgegenwärtig mit einem Schwerthieb.  
„Hilf du Severus, Hermine“ forderte er seine Freundin auf und lief dann schnell zu Arthan, der Mühe mit einem Angreifer hatte, spießte den Feind durch die Seite auf und schleuderte ihn gegen eine Hauswand.  
„Jetzt reicht es mir“ schimpfte Severus plötzlich:  
„Sectum Sempra, Sectum Sempra, und noch mal Sectum Sempra.“ Die Feinde schrien vor unendlichen Schmerzen auf, einer verlor sogar seinen Arm, Fawkes sah dies als Erster und plötzlich ging sein Gegner in Flammen auf.  
Der Professor benutzte schwarze Magie und damit waren alle Tabus aufgehoben worden...  
„Ihr habt es so gewollt, und lasst euch gesagt sein, nur noch Harry und ich kennen den Heilzauber dafür“ schimpfte der Professor und verpasste einem der Feinde eine klaffende Bauchwunde.  
Die Gegner von Horus, Isis und Ra gingen ebenfalls in Flammen auf und dann lagen alle zwanzig Gegner entweder Tod, verbrannt, oder stark verwundet, am Boden.  
„Sollte einer von euch das überleben“ Harry schnallte sich das Schwert wieder auf den Rücken, langsam wurde es erst lila und dann wieder blau:  
„Dann könnt ihr eurem Boss sagen, dass ich jetzt das Amulett holen gehe und dann knöpfe ich ihn mir persönlich vor. Aber wahrscheinlich werdet ihr die Wunden nicht überleben, der Zauber ist schwarzmagisch und Severus hat recht, nur er und ich kennen den Heilzauber dafür. Viel Spaß noch damit.“  
Harry wandte sich, mit seinen Freunden, zum Gehen und Fawkes landete wieder auf seiner Schulter, putzte sich dort die Federn.  
„Er wird dich vernichten“ brüllte einer der Verletzten:  
„Dich und deine Freunde. Du hast keine Chance.“  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte dann leicht amüsiert.  
„Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden, oder er, Excalibur oder ich... das hat allein das Schicksal zu entscheiden. Und ich bin der festen Meinung, derzeit ist es etwas mehr auf meiner Seite, als auf seiner.“

„Hier ist ein guter Platz“ Harry zeigte auf den Sand zu ihren Füßen und wurde sehr neugierig angesehen.  
„Hier ist es überall flach und sandig, deswegen ist es eigentlich egal wo wir die Zelte aufstellen“ bemerkte Hermine, die Sonne ging unter und sie wanderten schon etliche Stunden durch die Wüste. Die Karte hatten sie irgendwann aufgegeben und ließen sich lieber von den Phönixen führen.  
„Ich finde den Platz hier sehr gut“ bestimmte der Held und so stellten sie die Zelte auf, er entfachte ein Feuer, und Maggie machte sich gleich ans Kochen:  
„Etwa zwei Meter unter uns ist Stein, das kann man von anderen Orten hier nicht behaupten.“  
„Was für Stein“ staunte Hermine, sie waren zwar lange gegangen, konnten aber die Pyramiden noch sehen und bemerkten auch immer wieder Ausgrabungen der Muggel.  
„Irgendein Kopf“ zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und setzte sich an das Feuer, Arthan sich gleich neben ihn:  
„Mich interessieren diese alten Steine eher wenig, außer wenn sie einen guten Platz zum Lagern bieten. Hier, ich mache euch heiße Kohle“ er zauberte auf das Holz, welches ihr Feuer war und schon im nächsten Moment hatten alle vier Phönixe einen Haufen heißer Kohle, dazu gab es rohes Fleisch, welches sie am Morgen noch haltbar zauberten.  
„Ich mache mir immer noch Gedanken, wegen dem Kampf heute Morgen“ bestimmte der große Schneeelf und wurde daraufhin neugierig angesehen:  
„Nicht nur weil wir etliche Menschen töten mussten, und das teilweise sehr unschön, sondern auch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass der Feind hier ist und jetzt weiß was wir hier suchen.“  
„Trotzdem sind wir ihm immer noch im Vorteil“ nickte Hermine ernst und holte einen Apfel hervor, den sie auch mit dem Professor teilte:  
„Wir werden zu den Phönixen geführt, und sicher werden sie uns allein schon wohl gesonnen sein, weil wir drei von ihnen befreit haben und nach Hause bringen. Harry scheint jedenfalls recht gelassen zu sein.“  
„Ich bin nicht gelassen, der einzige der hier gelassen ist, ist Merlin“ wehrte der Held ernst ab:  
„Wäre ich nicht er, oder er nicht ich, und er nicht in mir erwacht, dann würde ich immer noch auf Malfoy Manor herum rennen und kreischen und noch nicht mal wissen wo das Amulett sich befindet.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht“ schmunzelte Severus:  
„Aber allein die Vorstellung ist sehr amüsant. Das du sehr gut kreischen kannst, weiß ich ja“ er wurde wieder ernst:  
„Wir werden definitiv schneller als der Feind, bei den Phönixen, sein. Dann bekommen wir das Amulett und du zerstörst es mit Excalibur. Danach gehen wir nach Hause und spüren den Kerl auf, machen ihn kalt, und dann suche ich mir eine Frau.“  
Sofort wurde der Professor erstaunt und neugierig angesehen, Harry spitzte zudem noch die Lippen leicht amüsiert.  
„Wenn der alte Wolf in Sibirien noch eine hübsche Prinzessin findet, dann wird es doch für mich auch nicht so schwierig sein, oder? Zur Not nehme ich auch gerne eine der Prinzessinnen. Die Königin hat ja noch ein paar Töchter.“  
„Lady Majiiras Töchter sind nun alle vergeben“ nahm Arthan ihm gleich jegliche Hoffnungen:  
„Aber ich sehe keinen Grund, wieso du nicht eine menschliche Frau finden solltest.“  
„Ich sehe hundert“ klagte Hermine, lachte dann aber fröhlich auf:  
„Ich werde mir auch einen Mann suchen, du könntest mich ja auf ein Date einladen, Severus. Ich würde sogar ja sagen, denn zumindest gut unterhalten würden wir uns bestimmt. Und ein gutes Gespräch kann auch ein Anfang sein.“  
Der Professor dachte darüber nach, kräuselte immer wieder kurz die Lippen und nickte dann zustimmend.  
„Ich kenne ein sehr gutes Restaurant in Dublin, dort können wir uns dann auch ungestört unterhalten.“  
„Aber es ist doch nicht der Pub, oder“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Welcher Pub?“  
„In dem du und Lucius waren, mit dem kleinen Draco.“  
Und schon sah man Severus leicht rot werden und er schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Natürlich nicht“ ächzte er leicht entsetzt, musste dann aber auch lachen und nahm von Maggie eine Schüssel mit Eintopf in Empfang.  
„Ich bin doch etwas neugierig auf was für einem Kopf wir unsere Zelte aufgeschlagen haben“ bestimmte Hermine, als sie alle aßen und es immer dunkler wurde. Die Phönixe kuschelten sich vor dem Feuer zusammen und Maggie kümmerte sich um ein Loch in Harrys Mantel. Das hatte er sich beim Kampf am Morgen eingefangen, aber sonst waren sie gut weggekommen, vor allem weil das Schwert die Feinde schnell bemerkte.  
Excalibur stand in der Nähe und wurde langsam immer grauer, es war sicher und so es erlaubte sich langsam einzuschlafen.  
„Ich schaue für dich nach“ bestimmte der junge Held und legte seine Hand auf den Wüstensand, ließ magische Kraft hinein fließen, dann richtete er sich wieder auf und aß seine Schüssel leer:  
„Ist eine vollständige Sphinx. Sicher werden die Muggel sie eines Tages finden, sie ist ja nicht tief vergraben.“  
„Eine Sphinx“ staunte Hermine und starrte einige Momente auf den Boden.  
„Ja, wieso nicht? Sie haben doch eine gebaut, die sieht ganz gut aus, und wenn ich etwas gut kann, dann mach ich es doch noch mindestens ein zweites mal, oder?“  
„Deine Logik ist einmal wieder atemberaubend“ lachte Hermine fröhlich auf:  
„In dieser Hinsicht hast du dich nicht geändert.“  
„Wieso sollte ich auch“ schmunzelte Harry und ließ die Schüssel verschwinden:  
„Gehen wir schlafen, Morgen haben wir noch einen weiten Weg vor uns, heiß und mühsam... ich hab jetzt schon genug von dieser Wüste, aber ich kann auch verstehen wieso die Phönixe sich hier wohl fühlen.“  
Er stand auf, ging ins Zelt, Arthan, Maggie und alle Phönixe folgten ihm gleich danach.  
„War das mit dem Date ernst gemeint“ fragte Hermine den Professor leise, als nur noch sie am Feuer saßen, sie hatten die erste Wache.  
„Ja, war es“ nickte Severus und holte sich den Rest vom Eintopf:  
„Du kannst auch ruhig schlafen gehen, ich mache das hier schon. Oder willst du dich noch mit mir unterhalten?“  
Hermine zögerte und tauchte dann ihren Löffel in der Schüssel ihres ehemaligen Lehrers ein:  
„Ich glaube, ich möchte mich tatsächlich noch mit dir unterhalten.“


	43. Chapter 43

„Ich werde das Wetter nicht beeinflussen“ wehrte Harry entschieden ab, als sie am Vormittag wieder unterwegs waren und einen Sandsturm auf sich zukommen sahen:  
„Und das da gehört zum Wetter. Es gibt Dinge, die niemand beeinflussen sollte, Leben und Tod, das Wetter und die Existenz. Wobei ersteres nicht für Excalibur gilt, aber ich dürfte zum Beispiel niemanden unsterblich machen. Die Konsequenzen währen einfach zu groß. Und wenn ich hier den Sandsturm aufhalte, oder gar ganz entferne, könnte das in Texas eine neue Eiszeit einläuten.“  
„Wir kommen da aber nicht durch und die Phönixe zeigen uns keine andere Richtung an“ hustete Severus und band sich dann ein Tuch um den Mund.  
„Dann müssen wir uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen“ Harry sah sich um, um sie herum war nur die Wüste und der mehrere Kilometer breite Sturm, welcher langsam auf sie zurollte:  
„Wenn ich uns einen Unterschlupf schaffe, dann werden wir darin begraben.“  
„Wir müssen uns in Sicherheit bringen, apparieren wir... egal wohin“ schimpfte Hermine.  
„Nein, wir sind schon zu weit gelaufen und sollten nicht mehr nach Kairo zurück. Die Phönixe müssen uns an einen sicheren Ort teleportieren“ forderte Harry:  
„Es geht nicht anders. Sie wissen bestimmt was. Los, Fawkes, Isis, Horus, Ra, wir müssen hier weg.“  
Alle packten sie die langen Schwanzfedern der Vögel an, die schnatterten ein wenig miteinander und im nächsten Moment verschwanden sie, tauchten in einem kleinen Raum wieder auf.  
Um sie herum war Sandstein, also befanden sie sich noch in Ägypten, und auf diesen Wänden waren Hieroglyphen und ägyptische Bilder gemalt worden.  
„Wo haben sie uns hingebracht“ fragte Arthan besorgt:  
„Auf jeden Fall ist hier aber kein Sandsturm. Also ist es erstmal sicher.“  
„Ich sehe nach“ Harry berührte eine der Wände kurz:  
„Es ist eine Pyramide.“  
„In das Innere einer Pyramide“ staunte Hermine und Severus legte erstmal seinen Rucksack ab, der Raum war ungefähr fünfzehn Quadratmeter groß und schien wirklich sehr alt zu sein:“  
„Das kann unter Umständen auch gefährlich sein, man sagt es gibt einige Fallen in diesen Bauwerken.“  
„Sie werden uns sicher wieder heraus bringen, oder“ fragte Tsun, die Phönixe waren wieder ruhig, ließen sich von Maggie mit etwas Fleisch füttern.  
„Ja, das denke ich auch“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und sah sich dann ernst einige der bunten Bilder an:  
„Hier ist ein Phönix abgebildet. Er sitzt bei einem Ägypter auf der Schulter.“  
Und schon waren sie alle bei ihm, sahen neugierig auf das Bild und erkannten ebenfalls darin einen von Fawkes' Verwandten.  
„Das hier muss fünftausend Jahre alt sein“ wirkte Hermine einen Zauber auf die Wand:  
„Das hier ist der Gott Thot, er hat einen Ibis-Kopf, daran erkennt man ihn. Er ist der Gott der Weisheit und hat die Schrift der Ägypter erfunden. Wie gut, dass ich vor unserer Reise ein paar Bücher über die Geschichte des Landes gelesen habe.“  
„Hier scheint der Ägypter den Phönix an Thot zu übergeben“ betrachtete Harry ein weiteres Bild:  
„Es ist derselbe, aber anders gekleidet.“  
„Vielleicht sieht er nur genauso aus“ überlegte Arthan:  
„Die sehen sich...“  
„Das ist Atum, einer der Schöpfergötter“ nickte Hermine ernst:  
„Er übergibt den Phönix an Thot, dem Gott der Weisheit. Ich verstehe nichts davon, aber es scheint ein Geschenk zu sein.“ Sie gingen weiter und entdeckten mehrere Bilder mit dem Phönix, darunter auch wie er für Thot einige Schriftrollen beschützte. Und wie er verbrannte...  
„Hier trauert Thot vor der Asche“ zeigte Hermine.  
„Und hier belebt Atum ihn wieder“ verkündete eine weibliche Stimme und alle erschraken, denn sie kam weder von Hermine, noch von Maggie, sofort fuhren sie herum und entdeckten eine junge, rothaarige Frau. Ihre Haut war rosig, nicht so dunkel wie die der magischen Ägypter, ihr Haar lang und ihre Augen fast schon schwarz wirkend. Sie trug nur ein paar Lagen aus rotem Stoff, zu einem Kleid gefaltet, dazu schwarze Sandalen, und hielt einen uralten Stab in der rechten Hand, wie auch einige Ägypter auf den Bildern.  
„Atum schuf den ersten Phönix, als Dank dafür, dass Thot den Menschen das Wissen und die Schrift brachte. Und als der Phönix dann verbrannte, verlor Thot seinen besten Freund, seinen einzigen Freund, jemand der nicht nur für ihn arbeitete, sondern auch bereit war das eigene Leben für das zu opfern was dem Gott am Wichtigsten war. Atum sah diese ehrliche Trauer und sie berührte sein Herz, woraufhin er den Phönix aus seiner Asche heraus wieder belebte und ihm auch eine Partnerin gab.“  
Sie zeigte auf die entsprechenden Bilder, das war der Moment in dem alle vier Phönixe freudig krächzten und ihr dann in die Arme flogen. Auch Fawkes, aber Harry wunderte sich erstmal nicht, denn zumindest befanden sie sich an einem Ort, der den Phönixen wichtig war.  
Und diese Frau gehörte dazu.  
„Meine Kinder, ihr habt sie mir zurück gebracht“ freute sie sich und sah dann zu Harry:  
„Merlin...“ sie nickte ihm zu:  
„Und Excalibur. Ich weiß wieso ihr hier seid, folgt mir. Keine Angst, keine Sorge, hier geschieht euch nichts.“  
Harry setzte sich als Erster in Bewegung, Excalibur leuchtete in einem matten Gold und schien zufrieden, Arthan folgte ihnen, dann auch die Anderen. Sie betraten einen Gang, Fawkes kehrte zu Harry zurück, Horus und Ra blieben auf den Schultern der Frau sitzen, Isis wurde von ihr getragen.  
„Es ist sehr lange her, dass Menschen diesen Ort betraten“ erzählte sie unterwegs:  
„Und noch nie tat es ein Schneeelf... und jemand, dessen Rasse ich nicht erkenne.“  
„Ich stamme von Avalon“ nickte Tsun.  
„Das ist interessant“ stellte die Dame fest und berührte eine Wand, die sich daraufhin öffnete und einen weiteren Raum freigab:  
„Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass ihr meine eingesperrten Kinder befreit habt und sie mir brachtet. Sie konnten sich nicht selbst befreien, die Menschen wussten genau, wie sie es verhinderten, und ich vermochte sie selbst nicht zu holen. Normalerweise dürfen Menschen mich nämlich nicht sehen“ sie durchquerten den Raum und sie öffnete eine weitere Wand, die eine Treppe freigab. Diese führte nach Oben und schien unendlich zu sein, trotzdem folgten sie ihr.  
„Und Fawkes“ sprach die geheimnisvolle Frau weiter:  
„Ein schöner Name. Er war lange fort, er wurde gebraucht, aber dies ist nun nicht mehr der Fall.“  
„Wird er hier bleiben“ fragte Hermine sofort, leicht traurig.  
„Ja. Aber keine Sorge“ die Dame lächelte sanft und blieb für einen Moment stehen:  
„Phönixe sterben nicht, das ist nicht nur für das Wissen der Menschen gut, sondern auch für ihre Seelen. Dann, wenn ihr schon längst zu den Ahnen gegangen seid, wird Fawkes noch hier sein und sich an euch erinnern, an eure Liebe... eure Freundschaft. Er wird den Namen, den der alte Mann ihm gab, für immer tragen und jedes mal wenn wir ihn so nennen, wird er sich an diesen Menschen erinnern. Und an all die Menschen, die ihm genauso nahe standen. Kommt, wir sind gleich da.“  
„Ich werde dich vermissen“ streichelte Harry den Phönix auf seiner Schulter, woraufhin dieser seinen Kopf an der heldenhaften Wange rieb und dabei gurrte.  
„Du darfst ihn jederzeit besuchen, Merlin. Du und dein Wächter, aber für die Menschen, und die beiden Elfen, wird es der erste und letzte Besuch hier sein. Das hier ist eine absolute Ausnahme.“  
Sie erreichten eine Wand und als die Frau diese öffnete, tat sich vor ihnen eine riesige Höhle auf. Sie war gigantisch, Hogwarts und Hogsmeade hätten vollständig hinein gepasst, stattdessen aber befanden sich überall gigantische Bäume darin. Blumen, Büsche und Gras... aber alles nicht grün, eher blau oder lila, nur die Phönixe, welche herum flogen oder in den Bäumen saßen, stachen mit ihrer Farbe heraus.  
Und das Leuchten an der Höhlendecke, welche die ganze Höhle erhellte.  
Es sah aus wie eine Millionen Sterne.  
Und inmitten dieses Waldes stand ein kleines altes Haus aus Sandstein, ein gepflasterter Weg führte dorthin. Die Frau nickte den drei Phönixen zu, aber diese flogen nicht sofort weg, sondern begaben sich in die Arme ihrer Befreier, um sich zu verabschieden und mit leisem Gurren zu bedanken.  
Dann erst flogen sie weg, wurden von anderen Phönixen fröhlich begrüßt.  
„Es ist gigantisch“ stellte Hermine fest, als sie den Weg entlang gingen, vorbei an den Bäumen, Büschen, einige trugen Früchte und wurden von Phönixen abgeerntet.  
„Ich ernähre mich von diesen Früchten, und von Fleisch, welches sie draußen erlegen“ nickte die Dame und jeder der Freunde bekam eine der Früchte:  
„Kohle kann ich nicht essen, aber auch dafür gibt es hier eine Quelle.“  
„Sie sind auch ein Phönix“ fragte Arthan vorsichtig.  
„Ja“ nickte sie:  
„Ich bin die Partnerin von Thots Phönix. Thot nannte mich Khepri, was „Morgensonne“ bedeutet. Mein Partner bekam keinen Namen. Ihr dürft mich auch Khepri nennen. Kommt mit in mein Heim, dort könnt ihr mehr essen und euch ausruhen.“  
Sie betraten das Haus, es war spartanisch eingerichtet, aber dafür befanden sich hunderte Schriftrollen überall verteilt.  
„Ich gebe zu“ nickte Khepri leicht verlegen:  
„Seit ich von Thot die menschliche Gestalt bekam, neige ich dazu einige eurer Eigenschaften zu teilen, zum Beispiel was Unordnung angeht. Verzeiht mir dies.“  
„Was ist mit deinem Partner passiert“ wollte Tsun wissen, das war eindeutig das Heim für nur eine Person.  
„Er lebt noch. Aber er verließ Ägypten, um eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen“ sie legte sich ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen:  
„Er hat keine menschliche Gestalt bekommen, ich sah ihn sicher schon zweitausend Jahre nicht mehr. Ich bekam diese Gestalt, um meinem Volk zu dienen, ihnen den richtigen Weg zu weisen. Aber es reicht mir auch zu wissen, dass es ihm gut geht. Ich habe ja auch hier viel zu tun, obwohl es meist nicht danach aussieht. Setzt euch, ihr werdet auch Wasser bekommen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß wo meine Krüge sind. Phönixe müssen nicht trinken, wisst ihr. Ich mag nur derweil den Saft des Granatapfels zu mir nehmen.“  
„Das ist mir bei Fawkes schon aufgefallen“ nickte Harry ernst und nahm sich einen Stuhl, den kopierte er so oft bis alle sitzen konnten, dann fand Khepri einen Krug, den Harry auch kopieren durfte.  
Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da kamen zwei Phönixe mit einem großen Blatt voller Wasser, aus dem sie schöpfen konnten. Fawkes begrüßte die beiden Artgenossen schnatternd und unterhielt sich dann mit ihnen, auf dem Schreibtisch sitzend.  
Nun nahm Khepri auch Platz und aß eine der Früchte.  
„Wir haben das Amulett“ verkündete sie dann plötzlich und Harry nahm Excalibur vom Rücken, stellte es an seinen Stuhl gelehnt ab:  
„Und ich überlasse es euch gerne, aber ihr dürft es nicht hier vernichten. Es wäre viel zu gefährlich.“  
„Weißt du wo wir es vernichten können“ wollte der Held sofort wissen und biss dann auch in eine Frucht, woraufhin auch seine Freunde aßen und feststellten, sie war nicht süß. Eher schmeckte sie nach Fleisch, gegrilltem Fleisch mit etwas Salz.  
„Es gibt eigentlich nur einen sicheren Ort dafür, und das ist Avalon. Dort gibt es ein Becken...“  
„Das Becken der Sterblichkeit“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Es gibt mehrere Becken dort, welche das verleihen, wozu sie geschaffen wurden. Das Becken der Sterblichkeit zerstört alles, was hinein gegeben wird, mehr noch, es nimmt ihm die Existenz. Das Amulett würde einfach aufhören zu existieren. Aber selbst ich weiß nicht wo Avalon ist, ich glaube sogar, es wurde zerstört. Auch wenn das früher nicht möglich war. Deswegen nahmen wir auch stark an, dass Excalibur das Amulett zerstören muss.“  
„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit, aber wo wollt ihr das tun, ohne Andere zu gefährden? Niemand weiß was passiert, wenn das Schwert das Amulett berührt. Und Avalon ist nicht zerstört, es existiert immer noch“ nickte Khepri ernst:  
„So einen Ort kann man wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht zerstören. Es ist wirklich besser, wenn ihr das Amulett dorthin bringt und in das Becken werft. Wieso ruht ihr euch nicht aus, ich hole inzwischen das Amulett. Ihr müsst auch entscheiden, wer von euch es trägt, bis ihr Avalon erreicht. Merlin darf es nicht einmal berühren, er darf es nicht mal in das Becken geben. Berührt er es, würde es sofort seine Macht kontrollieren wollen. Es ist wütend, eifersüchtig und sehr böse. Derjenige, der es trägt, darf sich nicht dazu verleiten lassen, es zu benutzen.“  
Stille trat ein.  
„Ich denke jeder von uns wäre bereit dazu“ überlegte Hermine:  
„Aber Harry sollte es entscheiden, beziehungsweise Merlin.“  
„Ja“ nickte der junge Mann und aß die Frucht auf:  
„Severus wird das Amulett nehmen. Er wird darauf achten bis wir Avalon erreichen und dann wird er es auch in dieses Becken der Sterblichkeit werfen. Kann ich noch so eine Frucht haben?“


	44. Chapter 44

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, Harry“ Severus und sein ehemaliger Schüler waren vor das Haus getreten und beobachteten wie zwei Phönixe gerade ein Nest bauten und dazu wild schnatterten.  
„Ich hätte dich nicht ausgewählt, wenn ich nicht davon überzeugt wäre“ nickte der junge Mann und musste schmunzeln, als der männliche Phönix seiner Partnerin ein Blatt anbot und diese es ablehnte:  
„Sicher findet Fawkes hier auch jemanden fürs Herz, Dumbledore hätte sich das gewünscht.“  
„Lenke nicht vom Thema ab“ schimpfte der Professor sofort:  
„Ich kann das Amulett nicht nehmen, lass Hermine das machen.“  
„Ganz sicher nicht, sie verlangt nach Wissen, eventuell bietet das Amulett ihr das an und dann...“  
„Und Tsun?“  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Arthan?“  
„Nein, verdammt. Du machst das. Ich vertraue dir“ zischelte der junge Mann böse:  
„Wie lange kenne ich Arthan und Tsun? Und Hermine kenne ich zu gut, nur von dir weiß ich sicher, dass du dem widerstehen kannst.“  
„Und wenn du dich irrst?“  
„Ich irre mich nicht“ Harry musste schmunzeln:  
„Allein schon, dass du an dir zweifelst, zeigt doch, dass du dich besonders anstrengen wirst. Du nimmst die Sache nicht auf die leichte Schulter.“  
„Nehmen wir einmal an, das Amulett hat ein Bewusstsein wie Excalibur...“ seufzte der Zaubertränkemeister ernst.  
„Weird Sisters“ murmelte Harry nur.  
„Die Weird Sisters? Was haben die damit zu tun?“  
„Ich kenne nur drei Lieder von ihnen, und Excalibur müsste diese mittlerweile auswendig mitsingen können.“  
Severus schwieg, dann strich er sich plötzlich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde wie Harry sich dem Schwert entledigte, wenn er es nicht in seinem Kopf haben wollte.  
„Das Amulett wird sich bestimmt nicht so einfach dem ergeben“ schimpfte er dann.  
„Hast du Angst? Das brauchst du nicht, wenn das Amulett dich übernimmt, töte ich dich einfach und zerstöre es irgendwo in irgendeiner Wüste. Wahrscheinlich gehe dabei auch drauf, aber dann kannst du dich im Jenseits noch bei mir beschweren.“ Der junge Mann gluckste fröhlich auf und betrat das Haus wieder, Severus folgte ihm schimpfend.  
„Das ist nicht witzig“ fauchte der Professor:  
„Und ja, ich habe Angst. Ich bin damals freiwillig ein Anhänger Voldemorts geworden!“  
„Aber nicht weil du einen Teil seiner Macht wolltest“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab und nahm sich noch eine der Früchte, er fand die wirklich lecker und auch Hermine zeigte sich langsam immer mehr begeistert davon:  
„Und denk daran, wenn das Amulett die Macht über dich hat, wird Hermine nicht mit dir ausgehen... und ich muss dich töten.“  
„Ich glaube auch, dass du es am Besten kannst“ nickte die junge Frau lächelnd:  
„Du bist psychisch der Stärkste von uns.“  
„Das halte ich definitiv für ein Gerücht.“  
Khepri kehrte zurück und lächelte sanft, in ihrer Hand hielt sie eine goldene Kette, daran hing ein tiefrotes Amulett, welches zu pulsieren schien.  
Excalibur wurde sofort ebenso gefährlich rot, aber ein Blick von Harry genügte, um es zu beruhigen.  
„Hier wird nicht gestritten“ nickte er ernst und sah dann zu Severus, hielt im nächsten Moment eine Schatulle aus goldenem Metall in der Hand:  
„Du musst es ja nicht direkt am Körper tragen, leg es hier rein. Ich komme dem Ding lieber nicht zu nah.“  
„Ich bin immer noch nicht begeistert“ seufzte Severus und nahm die Schatulle dann an sich, Khepri legte das Amulett hinein und er steckte sich das unheilvolle Objekt dann in den Umhang:  
„Die Schatulle wird es sicher nicht davon abhalten, mich übernehmen zu wollen.“  
„Das kann nur dein Verstand und dein Herz“ nickte Khepri sanft:  
„Ich habe noch etwas für euch.“ Sie schloss die rechte Hand und öffnete sie wieder, woraufhin sich Samen darin befanden.  
„Das sind Samen von unseren Früchten“ erklärte sie:  
„Ich sehe, dass ihr sie liebt, aber bitte pflanzt sie nur für euch ein. Verkauft sie nicht, oder ähnliches. Die Natur eures Landes wird selbst entscheiden, ob sie sich verbreiten dürfen, oder nicht.“  
„Wir werden sie im Garten des Malfoy Manor anpflanzen“ bestimmte Hermine sofort und steckte die Samen sorgfältig ein:  
„Das reicht für sechs Pflanzen... vielleicht verbreiten sie sich irgendwann wirklich in Schottland, und dann ganz Großbritannien, oder sie bleiben einfach im Garten. Narcissa und Lucius werden den Geschmack auf jeden Fall zu schätzen wissen. Danke.“  
„Auf jeden Fall sind sie sehr genügsam, sie brauchen keine große Wärme, aber viel Wasser.“  
„Wasser gibt es in Schottland definitiv genug“ bestimmte Arthan lächelnd:  
„Hast du noch einen Hinweis darauf, wo Avalon sich befinden könnte. Irgendetwas?“  
„Nein“ Khepri schüttelte ernst den Kopf, dann aber wandte sie sich Harry zu und streckte ihre Hand nach seinem Hals aus:  
„Darf ich?“  
Der junge Mann schien genau zu wissen was sie wollte und nahm die Kette ab, an der er die Feder von Fawkes trug, welche sich in seinem Zauberstab befand.  
Fawkes ließ sofort ein leises Krächzen hören, er hockte mittlerweile allein auf einer Fensterbank und beobachtete von dort aus alles.  
„Ich möchte dir etwas geben, damit du Fawkes nicht allzu sehr vermisst“ erklärte sie sanft und nahm die Feder fest in ihre Hände, woraufhin diese tiefrot aufleuchtete:  
„Weißt du, es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten ein Phönixküken zu bekommen, nein, eigentlich drei. Die erste ist, man hat zwei Phönixe, die Nachwuchs bekommen, das ist der natürlichste Weg. Die zweite ist, man wirft eine Feder in Lava, dadurch verwandelte sie sich in einen neuen Phönix... und die dritte ist, man gibt mir eine Feder.“ Sie öffnete die Hände wieder und die Feder verwandelte sich vor ihren Augen in ein kleines, orangenes, nacktes Küken.  
Dieses schlug sofort die Augen auf, sah Harry und fiepte ihn hungrig an.  
„Es ist ein Mädchen“ schmunzelte Khepri und gab dem jungen Mann das Küken in die Hände, Excalibur leuchtete sofort in babyrosa auf.  
„Nimue“ bestimmte Harry plötzlich und erntete von der kleinen Dame ein zustimmendes Fiepen.  
„Da hat wohl eher Merlin den Namen gegeben, als Harry“ schmunzelte Hermine:  
„Aber er passt. Nimue war eine starke Frau.“  
„Sie war von meinem Volk“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Eine Herrscherin und mächtige Magierin. Und die geliebte Frau von Merlin. Vielleicht treffen wir sie auf Avalon. Wenn ich die Jahrhunderte überlebt habe, dann sie eventuell auch.“  
„Hoffentlich muss ich dann nicht eifersüchtig werden“ bemerkte Arthan sofort.  
„Ich bin nicht so sehr Merlin, dass ich sie dir vorziehen würde“ wehrte Harry ab und bekam einen Korb von Excalibur, in Rosa, mit weißer Spitze, dort hinein steckte er die kleine Nimue:  
„Und sie wird auch nur den Teil von Merlin in mir sehen, welchen ich auch wirklich in mir trage. Sollte sie tatsächlich noch leben. Der Name ist schön, und er passt zur Tochter von Fawkes. Haben wir noch Fleisch? Sie hat Hunger.“  
Khepri schloss daraufhin die Augen kurz, nur wenige Sekunden später kam ein Phönix mit rohem Fleisch angeflogen. Dieses zauberte Harry in kükengerechte Stücke, gab sie Nimue in den Korb.  
„Wir sollten nun heim gehen“ nickte Severus ernst und trat an Fawkes heran, holte ihn sich einfach in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich, woraufhin der Phönix leise gurrte:  
„Ich werde dich vermissen. Aber bilde dir ja nichts darauf ein.“  
Fawkes schnatterte recht amüsiert und rieb seinen Kopf an dem Haar des Professors, während Tsun nach draußen trat und dort ein Tor direkt zum Malfoy Manor erschuf.  
„Ich glaube an euch“ verabschiedete Khepri sich von den Freunden:  
„Ich weiß, dass ihr Avalon finden werdet und dort das Amulett vernichten könnt.“  
„Danke“ nickte Harry und durfte sich dann auch von Fawkes verabschieden, auch wenn Severus ihn sehr widerwillig freigab.  
„Einen Hinweis hätte ich vielleicht doch noch“ überlegte Khepri ernsthaft:  
„Avalon hat keinen festen Ort, die Insel keine Wurzeln. Das war etwas, was eingerichtet wurde, damit man nur auf Einladung dort hingelangen konnte. Wahrscheinlich braucht ihr auch einfach nur eine Einladung.“  
„Kann ich uns die nicht selbst ausstellen“ überlegte Harry und gab Fawkes an Hermine weiter:  
„Oder Excalibur, oder Tsun?“  
„Nein, das geht nur von jemandem, der auf Avalon lebt, oder es uneingeschränkt betreten kann. Das ist bei euch allen nicht der Fall. Sucht jemanden, der euch nach Avalon einladen kann und ihr werdet euer Ziel erreichen. Und dann, Merlin, Excalibur und der Wächter, kommt uns besuchen und erzählt mir von eurer Reise. Nicht nur ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, sondern auch Fawkes, Isis, Horus und Ra.“  
Harry nickte zustimmend, sah noch einmal zu Fawkes, dann auf Nimue in ihrem Korb, und betrat das Tor.  
Severus folgte ihnen, dann Arthan, Tsun, Maggie und Hermine, erst nach ihr schloss sich das Tor wieder.  
Khepri sah noch einige Momente auf die Stelle, wo die Freunde verschwanden und atmete tief durch.  
„Mögen die Götter mit euch sein“ flüsterte sie sanft und wandte sich dann Fawkes zu:  
„Komm, ich stelle dir ein paar ledige Damen vor. Vielleicht ist ja deine zukünftige Partnerin darunter.“


	45. Chapter 45

„Wer hat das Amulett, verdammt, ihr hättet es sofort zerstören müssen“ Lucius Malfoy lief mit schweren Schritten hinter Harry Potter her, der nicht nur gerade Excalibur auf seinem Rücken trug, sondern auch die kleine Nimue in ihrem Körbchen.  
„Severus hat es, und das ist auch ganz gut so. Ich habe weder Lust bei dem Versuch, es zu zerstören, drauf zu gehen, noch jemanden anderes zu töten, oder ein halbes Land zu vernichten. Es könnte explodieren, oder ähnliches“ verkündete der junge Held recht gelassen:  
„Ich vertraue Severus da voll und ganz... was hat der Tagesprophet diesmal über mich geschrieben?“  
„Das du ein Lügner und Betrüger bist, und das man froh sein soll, dass du das Land verlassen hast. Das letzte was sie über dich schrieben war, dass sie sich nun lieber wichtigeren Themen zuwenden, als einem arroganten Pseudo-Helden. Jemand der Schande über das ganze Land gebracht hat, allein damit das er sich auf ein magisches Wesen einließ, das dazu noch ein Mann ist“ seufzte der Zaubereiminister und blieb gleichzeitig mit Harry im Gang stehen:  
„War das wirklich eine so gute Idee?“  
„Ich kann das Amulett nicht selbst aufbewahren, und bis wir Avalon gefunden haben muss jemand darauf aufpassen... und er war nun mal die beste Wahl. Er wäre aber auch die beste Wahl gewesen, hätten wir das Amulett hier bekommen. Denk doch mal nach, selbst deiner Frau könnte ich es nicht anvertrauen, sie ist eine Black und wer weiß wie es tief in ihrem Innern aussieht. Ich weiß es jedenfalls nicht.“  
„Du weißt aber auch nicht wie es im Innern von... du weißt es?“  
„Dafür brauche ich weder Magie, noch Excalibur. Ich kenne ihn wahrscheinlich besser als ihr alle zusammen. Und er ist die die einzige Person, welche ich auch wirklich kenne. Das Amulett wird keine Chance gegen ihn haben... Hermine ist schon in der Bibliothek, oder?“  
„Ja. Und ich werde versuchen sie in die verbotene Abteilung von Hogwarts zu bringen, wahrscheinlich eine meiner leichteren Aufgaben in dieser Sache. Eventuell findet sie dort etwas über Avalon. Irgendwie hatte ich es schon geahnt, dass ihr das Amulett nicht einfach so zerstören könnt. Das wäre doch viel zu einfach gewesen, aber Avalon...“  
„Wir brauchen nur eine Einladung, oder irgendeinen anderen Weg, um dorthin zu gelangen. Severus sollte solange nicht das Manor verlassen, wie er auf das Amulett aufpasst. Der Feind könnte auf die Idee kommen es ihm abnehmen zu wollen.“  
„Ich denke schon, dass er so vernünftig ist, aber ich sage es ihm noch einmal. Und es wird solange kein Fremder das Manor betreten, wie das Amulett hier ist. Weder ein Minister, noch ein Schneider, oder sonst jemand“ nickte Lucius ernst:  
„Und was wirst du wegen dem Tagespropheten tun?“  
„Sollte ich etwas tun?“  
„Du könntest sie rein theoretisch verklagen. Wegen Rufmord, Beleidigung, Lüge...“  
„Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun, als mich um solche Idioten zu kümmern. Zum Beispiel Nimue füttern... und davon mal abgesehen, wenn das Amulett zerstört ist, und der Feind besiegt, werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange hier wohnen bleiben. Ich neige derzeit zu Kanada, das wird auch Arthan gut gefallen. Eine kleine Hütte, irgendwo in einem Wald...“  
„Kanada ist das Land der Werwölfe, und nicht nur das, es gibt dort auch andere magische Wesen, welche euch das Leben schwer machen könnte.“  
„Magische Wesen...“ Harry öffnete den Mund langsam und schloss ihn dann ruckartig wieder:  
„Das ist die Idee! Vielleicht wissen magische Wesen mehr von Avalon, und am Besten welche, die sich sowieso mit dieser Art von Magie beschäftigen.“  
„Der Gedankengang ist nicht schlecht, aber welche könnten das sein?“  
„Zentauren“ freute der junge Mann sich und betrat die Küche:  
„Ich will Morgen in den verbotenen Wald gehen und hoffentlich möchten sie auch genauso gerne mit mir sprechen, wie ich mit ihnen.“

„Und sie sind wirklich größer als wir“ fragte Arthan, als er, Tsun, Harry und Hermine am nächsten Morgen vor dem verbotenen Wald standen und bereit waren, diesen zu betreten. Excalibur war auch dabei, Nimue hatte der Held bei Narcissa gelassen, aber eigentlich stand der Korb hauptsächlich auf dem Balkon. Hedwig schien ein paar Muttergefühle für Nimue zu haben, sie war noch dabei Eier zu produzieren, saß aber schon im fertigen Nest und ließ sich von Salazar füttern.  
Und dabei fiel dann immer mal wieder was für Nimue ab, am Abend zuvor auch direkt aus dem Schnabel der werdenden Mutter. Definitiv würde Hedwig die kleine Phönixdame auch zukünftig akzeptieren und das war schon ziemlich viel wert.  
„Vielleicht nicht viel größer als du und Tsun, aber ich muss schon zu ihnen hoch schauen“ schmunzelte Hermine:  
„Ich hätte diesen Thirig gerne kennengelernt, so einen kleinen Zentauren bekommt man ja auch nicht alle Tage zu sehen. Besonders dann nicht, wenn sie nur in Sibirien leben.“  
„Wir können ihn gerne einmal besuchen, er wird ja hoffentlich bei den Schneeelfen bleiben“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und betrat dann den verbotenen Wald, woraufhin Excalibur in einem dunklen Tannengrün leuchtete:  
„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Zentauren nicht die letzten magischen Wesen sein werden, die ich auf dieser Reise besuchen werde. Was haben wir denn schon alles gesehen, magische Tiger, kleine Zentauren, eine halbe Waldnymphe, Schneeelfen, Phönixe...“  
„Ich glaube fast, Merlin hat damals keinem Menschen getraut... aber er war ja auch selbst keiner. Sicher hat er sich besonders den Elfen verbunden gefühlt“ nickte Hermine und beschloss dann spontan die Hand von Tsun zu nehmen:  
„Ich fühle mich im verbotenen Wald nicht sonderlich wohl.“  
„Das ist verständlich“ bestimmte der Wächter:  
„Hier ist es sehr dunkel und unheimlich. Woher wissen wir, dass wir den richtigen Weg gehen?“  
„Ich habe eine Zeichnung von Severus bekommen“ Harry blieb stehen und hielt ihnen das Papier hin:  
„Wenn sich nicht viel im verbotenen Wald geändert hat, müssen wir streng nach Nord-Ost gehen, um in einer halben Stunde das Dorf der Zentauren zu erreichen. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er derweil im Dorf war, um den Zentauren etwas an ihren Bäuchen zu heilen. Sie kommen da nämlich selbst nicht dran.“  
„Vielleicht hätten wir ihn mitnehmen sollen, aber dann wäre das Amulett auch mitgekommen und das hätte eventuell die Zentauren zu sehr erschreckt“ Tsun nahm die Karte an sich und studierte sie einige Zeit lang:  
„Ich kann darauf nichts erkennen, außer ein X und eine rote Linie. Ansonsten sind da nur Kritzeleien und verschiedene Buchstaben.“  
„Das kommt davon, dass du den verbotenen Wald nicht kennst“ schmunzelte Harry und nahm die Karte wieder an sich:  
„Wir sollten wegen der Spinnen aufpassen. Das S hier auf der Karte zeigt übrigens das Gebiet der Spinnen an.“  
„Spinnen?“  
„Ja, sie können so groß wie ein Haus werden“ Harry legte ein übertrieben gruseliges Gesicht auf und erschreckte Tsun so tatsächlich etwas:  
„Und seit ihr Anführer tot ist, hat niemand die Kontrolle über sie. Sie können dich ganz schnell einwickeln und dann hängen sie dich am Baum auf und...“  
„Mach ihm nicht noch Angst, Harry“ klagte Hermine:  
„Wenn wir dann wirklich angegriffen werden, sollte er mitkämpfen und nicht vor Angst davon rennen.“  
„So schlimm sind die Spinnen ja nicht“ lachte Harry fröhlich:  
„Sie brennen zum Beispiel wie Papier, da reicht ein kleiner Funke und schon hat man eine schreiende Fackel auf acht Beinen.“  
„Auch wenn das sicher ein netter Anblick wäre, der Wald scheint mir sehr trocken zu sein und deswegen sollten wir hier nichts und niemanden anzünden“ Arthan berührte einen Baum:  
„Er könnte dann eine sehr große Fackel werden, und das dürfte uns einiges an Ärger einbringen.“  
„Harry könnte die Spinnen mit Excalibur zerschneiden“ schlug Tsun vor, sie erreichten einen Trampelpfad und Hermine meinte darauf Hufspuren zu erkennen:  
„Vielleicht benutzen die Zentauren diesen Weg, um schnell zu ihrem Dorf zu kommen.“  
„Es scheint jedenfalls keine große Herde zu sein“ mutmaßte Arthan:  
„Der ganze Wald wird sie genügend ernähren und sie müssen wohl eher weniger dem Wild hinterher laufen.“  
„Es gibt nun mal auch unter den Arten Unterschiede und die sibirischen Zentauren haben sich ihrer Umgebung eben gut angepasst... hier gibt es aber auch keine Rentiere“ nickte Harry und blieb plötzlich stehen, dann griff er in den Busch neben sich und zog eine der Spinnen am Bein heraus. Sie war so groß wie ein Pudel und wollte ihn sofort packen, spie ihm ihr Netz entgegen, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum und noch während er sie in der Hand hielt, ging sie in Flammen auf. Sie schrie und zappelte, Harry hielt sie solange hoch bis er nur noch ihr Bein in der Hand hatte, und der Rest als Asche zu Boden rieselte.  
Das Bein warf er kurzerhand in den Busch zurück.  
„Sie sind schon sehr ungewöhnlich groß“ stellte Tsun fest:  
„Aber ein Haus...“  
„Sie können so groß werden“ nickte Hermine ernst:  
„Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es auch alle sind. Die meisten haben ungefähr diese Größe, sind aber trotzdem noch sehr gefährlich.“  
„Und ich brauchte nicht einmal Excalibur dafür, hab sie gleich bemerkt, die sind nämlich nicht sehr leise“ fügte Harry hinzu:  
„Besonders dann nicht, wenn sie hungrig sind. Gehen wir weiter.“  
Sie setzten ihren Weg, auf dem Trampelpfad, fort und nur wenig später war kräftiges Hufgetrappel zu hören.  
„Es kommt uns einer entgegen“ Hermine atmete tief durch:  
„Hoffentlich ist es nicht Bane.“  
„Bane“ fragte Arthan besorgt.  
„Bane hasst die Menschen“ seufzte sie:  
„Und er zeigt es sehr gerne, und sehr offen.“  
„Wenn ein Zentaur Ärger macht, dann bekommt er es mit mir zu tun“ bestimmte Tsun sofort, und da kam auch schon einer auf sie zu getrabt. Er war pechschwarz, sein Fell, sein Schweif, die Hufe und auch die Haare. Sogar seine Augen zeigten sich schwarz, nur seine menschliche Haut wirkte fast schon so weiß wie die von Arthan.  
„Severus als Zentaur“ amüsierte Harry sich und der Zentaur blieb genau vor ihnen stehen.  
„Ihr müsst die Gäste sein, welche der Schamane uns ankündigte“ verkündete er stolz:  
„Ich bin Acamar, der stellvertretende Herdenführer. Ich wurde geschickt, um euch in unser Dorf zu geleiten. Eine menschliche Frau, einen Elfen, einen Mann von Avalon und Merlin, in der Gestalt von Harry Potter. Der Schamane sagte, ich würde euch an dem Schwert erkennen, welches ihr Excalibur nennt. Aber ich habe die Frau und Harry Potter auch schon in der Schlacht gesehen, sie haben Beide gut gekämpft.“  
Excalibur wurde blau, es sah definitiv keine Gefahr in Acamar und schien sogar ein wenig erfreut darüber zu sein den Zentauren zu sehen.  
„Wir freuen uns über deine Begleitung, Acamar“ begrüßte Harry ihn und sie gaben sich kurz die Hände:  
„Denn, auch wenn wir eine Karte bekommen haben, der Weg ist ja nicht ganz ungefährlich. Eine Spinne ist uns schon begegnet.“  
Er reichte dem Zentauren das Papier und der sah neugierig darauf.  
„Ich erkenne die Schrift des schwarzen Mannes“ verkündete er dann:  
„Bestellt ihm Grüße von mir und der Herde, wir würden ihn gerne bald wieder im Dorf sehen. Er ist nicht nur ein großer Heiler, sondern auch ein guter Freund.“  
„Er achtet zur Zeit auf das Amulett von Morgana und konnte deswegen nicht mit hierher kommen. Aber ich werde es ihm ausrichten“ versprach Harry und so folgten sie Acamar durch den Wald, immer auf dem Trampelpfad bleibend.  
„Schwarzer Mann“ flüsterte Hermine dabei leise:  
„Das ist die beste Beschreibung, die man je hätte für Severus Snape finden können.“  
„Und ich wette, er mag sie nicht“ bestimmte Tsun amüsiert lächelnd... was sie wohl bei den Zentauren erwartete?  
Ob sie einen Weg nach Avalon kannten, oder jemanden wussten, der ihnen eine Einladung ausschreiben konnte?  
Die ersten Dächer einfacher Holzhütten waren zu sehen und Tsun wusste plötzlich, dieser kleine Ausflug würde noch einige Überraschungen für sie übrig haben.


	46. Chapter 46

Die Zentaurin stürmte mit einem Kampfschrei auf Harry zu, dabei schwang sie ihr langes Schwert über dem Kopf und... sie wollte zuschlagen, aber Excalibur hinderte sie daran auch nur ansatzweise den Helden berühren zu können.  
Sie schlug erneut zu, traf aber wieder nur Excalibur, und wieder, und wieder, sie kämpften und Hermine sah Tsun sehr neugierig an.  
„Excalibur ist nicht rot oder schwarz“ zeigte dieser nur auf das Schwert, welches blau leuchtete, während Harry mit der Zentaurin kämpfte.  
Sie hatten das Dorf kaum betreten, da galoppierte sie schon auf den Helden zu und zeigte ihm, dass in ihr eine starke Kriegerin steckte.  
Eine die auch mit dem Schwert umzugehen wusste.  
Und damit hob sie sich ganz klar von den anderen Frauen ab, welche vor ihren Hütten saßen und irgendwelche Tücher bestickten.  
„Er hat recht, bei diesem Kampf geht es nicht um Leben und Tod. Sicher will sie nur sehen wie stark er ist, ob er würdig ist das Schwert zu führen“ nickte Arthan ernst, Harry konnte die Kriegerin zurückstoßen, aber er griff sie nicht an, wartete darauf, dass sie wieder zu ihm kam... doch das tat sie nicht.  
Sie ließ das Schwert verschwinden und Tsun erinnerte sich daran, dass Thirig dies genauso konnte. Es musste die Magie aller Zentauren sein, etwas im Nirgendwo ablegen, und jederzeit darauf zurückgreifen, zu können.  
„Ihr seid gut“ verkündete die Kriegerin stolz und hielt dann Harry die Hand hin:  
„Ich bin Ariadne, die Herdenführerin. Meinen Bruder Acamar habt Ihr ja schon kennengelernt.“  
Hermine klappte der Mund auf, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, aber irgendwie... Ariadne war nicht nur schön, sondern auch kräftig gebaut, ihr Pferdekörper war sandfarben, ihr Schweif und ihre Haare dunkelbraun. Darin trug sie Federn und Edelsteine, und im Gegensatz zu den anderen Frauen hatte sie eine lederne Weste an auf der ebenfalls Federn und Edelsteine befestigt waren. Waren das die Zeichen dafür, dass sie diese Herde anführte?  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre“ nickte Harry höflich und stellte dann seine Begleiter vor, band sich Excalibur wieder auf den Rücken.  
„Kommt mit in mein Haus, dort können wir uns unterhalten“  
Sie folgten der Herdenführerin in ihre recht geräumige Hütte, und sahen dort drin, dass diese nur von Außen aus Holz gebaut war. Im inneren befanden sich Lehmwände und in der Decke war ein Loch, genau über der Feuerstelle.  
Von diesem Loch ging ein Seil ab, Hermine nahm sofort an, dass man damit das Dach abdichten konnte, sollte es regnen.  
„Setzt euch“ forderte Ariadne sie auf und nahm ihre Weste ab, um sie in etwas zu legen, was man tatsächlich für einen Schrank halten könnte. Harry sah sich neugierig um, dann nahm er vor dem Feuer platz und seine Freunde taten es ihm gleich. Excalibur legte er wieder ab, platzierte es neben sich und es leuchtete wieder tannengrün.  
„Acamar“ rief Ariadne nach ihrem Bruder:  
„Bringe uns Met und etwas zu essen. Schau nach ob Evadne Brot gebacken hat.“  
„Ich bin unterwegs“ kam die Antwort irgendwo aus dem Dorf heraus, woraufhin sich die Herdenführerin ebenfalls am Feuer niederließ. Nun dachte Harry darüber nach, dass er bisher nur Anführerinnen begegnet war, Lady Majiira, Khepri... Ariadne. Es war als würden magische Wesen den Frauen in dieser Hinsicht mehr vertrauen, zumindest dann, wenn sie gut angeführt werden wollten.  
Denn man sah ja auch an Thirigs Herde, dass ein männlicher Anführer auch mal nicht so gut funktionierte.  
„Sicher fragt ihr euch, wie ich Herdenführerin werden konnte, das würde jeder tun, der nicht weiß was geschehen ist“ nickte die Zentaurin stolz:  
„Es ist auch erst ein paar Wochen her, kurz nach der großen Schlacht. Mir gefiel der bisherige Herdenführer nicht und ich wusste, dass ich gegen ihn ankomme. Aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es erlaubt war, denn es gab noch nie eine Herdenführerin und derjenige, der ihn besiegt, wird normalerweise der Herdenführer... solange er ein Zentaur ist, natürlich. Der Zufall kam mir zu Hilfe, er bildete sich ein mich einfach zur Frau nehmen zu können, ich war natürlich nicht einverstanden. Ich lasse mich nicht von irgendeinem Mann mit in die Hütte nehmen, damit er dort über mich verfügen kann, wie es ihm beliebt. Wenn ich einen Partner will, dann habe ich ihn ausgesucht und dann ist er meiner auch würdig. Ich zeigte ihm was ich davon hielt, seit dem treibt sein kopfloser Körper im See. Natürlich ist es nicht üblich seinen Vorgänger zu töten, selbst Magorian sitzt noch rauchend vor seiner Hütte, aber es war ein Angriff auf mein Leben und danach erfuhr ich, dass ich nun die Herdenführerin bin. Es gibt keine Regel, die dagegen spricht, weil man nie annahm, dass eine Frau so etwas wagen würde. Und ich habe erst vor diesen Posten abzugeben, wenn ich entweder selbst im See treibe, oder rauchend vor meiner Hütte sitze.“  
„Ich bin jedenfalls positiv beeindruckt“ nickte Hermine ernst:  
„Jedes Volk, egal ob menschlich, oder eben nicht, braucht starke Frauen.“  
„Das sind wahre und kluge Worte, natürlich ist immer noch nicht jeder in der Herde einverstanden, aber sie wagen es auch nicht an meinem „Stuhl“ zu rütteln. Sie kennen meine Stärke“ Ariadne entspannte sich nun langsam:  
„Der Schamane sagte uns, dass ihr kommen würdet und damit auch Excalibur. Merlin in der Gestalt von Harry Potter.“  
„Ich bestehe immer noch darauf, dass ich wirklich nur einen Teil von Merlin in mir habe und zum größten Teil Harry Potter bin“ schmunzelte der junge Mann:  
„Auch wenn es manchmal sehr nützlich ist Merlin zu sein. Außer in einer Sache... wir müssen nach Avalon und können nicht allein dorthin gelangen.“  
„Und ihr werdet dort das Amulett von Morgana zerstören. Normalerweise halten wir Zentauren nichts davon so etwas mächtiges zu vernichten, denn es wurde ja zu einem bestimmten Zweck erschaffen. Was ist, wenn ihr es zerstört und damit Morgana aus ihrem Totenschlaf erwacht? Oder schlimmeres geschieht, etwas was die natürliche Ordnung der magischen Welt zerstört. Aber andererseits spüren wir schon seit der Schlacht... das etwas böses nicht gestorben ist, und das es dabei ist stärker zu werden... es ist unheilvoll und unsagbar böse. Und es will nicht nur das Amulett für seine Zwecke nutzen.“  
Sie legte für einige Momente den Kopf nachdenklich schief, in dieser Zeit brachte Acamar Met und mehrere Brote, diese waren noch warm und dufteten wunderbar.  
„Esst und trinkt“ forderte Ariadne und teilte mit Harry ein Stück von ihrem Brot:  
„Ich weiß nicht wie man nach Avalon gelangt, niemand in der Herde weiß es. Wir wissen nur das es noch existiert. Es ist manchmal in der Nähe, aber zur Zeit nicht, wir spüren es nicht.“  
„Aber doch bin ich nicht hierher gekommen, nur weil das Brot so gut schmeckt.“  
„Ist es nicht großartig? Wir Zentauren sind keine Landwirte, keine Bäcker, wir sind Jäger und Sammler. Aber der Schamane sagte schon vor der Schlacht voraus, dass dieser Winter hart für uns wird. Evadne kann lesen, wir haben ihr ein Buch besorgt, mein Bruder war in Hogsmeade einkaufen. So hat sie backen gelernt. Jetzt haben wir im Winter nicht nur Fleisch, sondern auch Brot, zur Not kaufe ich selbst Mehl und Salz ein. Nicht jeder von uns traut sich in die Stadt der Menschen, aber wir haben genug Gold. Natürlich könnten wir auch Brot kaufen, aber kaum einer hier würde etwas essen, was von Menschen geschaffen wurde.“  
„Und doch ist es sicher eine Bereicherung“ überlegte Arthan ernsthaft:  
„Vor einigen Jahren kam eine Krankheit über die Landwirtschaft meines Volkes. Wir sind schlechte Jäger, daraufhin baten wir Zentauren uns zu helfen und sie gingen für uns mit auf die Jagd. Hätten wir schon vor Jahrhunderten eine zweite Nahrungsquelle erschlossen, wären wir nicht auf Hilfe angewiesen gewesen.“  
„Es ist nichts schlechtes daran Hilfe anzunehmen“ bestimmte Ariadne:  
„Und Mehl können wir auch nicht herstellen. Avalon...“  
„Ich nehme einmal an, ein magisches Wesen kann uns den Weg dorthin zeigen“ vermutete Harry und trank einen Schluck vom Met, woraufhin er schwer husten musste. Ariadne schmunzelte und bat dann ihren Bruder sich ebenfalls dazu zu setzen.  
„Du hast tatsächlich recht, ich erinnere mich an jemanden, der es wissen könnte. Und der euch auch vielleicht eine Einladung geben wird“ fuhr die Herdenführerin fort:  
„Und ich kenne sehr wenige Menschen.“  
„Merlin hat den Menschen wirklich nicht vertraut“ stellte Harry fest und aß noch vom Brot:  
„Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken, er war selbst keiner und eigentlich hatte nicht einmal König Arthur ein wirklich gutes Herz.“  
„Bei Avalon liegt es aber auch daran, dass Arthur der einzige Mensch war, der es je betreten durfte. Und das auch nur, um dort zu sterben“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Es muss sehr wahrscheinlich eine Einladung für dich und Severus geben, vielleicht auch für Hermine. Langsam fügen sich die Puzzleteile zusammen.“  
„Ja... wer kann uns helfen“ wandte sich Harry an Ariadne, die erstmal einen Schluck von dem Met nahm.  
„Wie ihr seht“ sie deutete nach draußen:  
„Bin ich nicht wie die anderen Frauen hier, das rührt daher, dass meine Eltern nicht aus dieser Herde stammen. Sie brachten nicht nur Acamar den Kampf bei, denn sie glaubten, ich würde es einmal brauchen. Und sie hatten recht damit.  
Sie kamen von Island, als dort die Kolonie der Werwölfe gegründet wurde. Mittlerweile gibt es dort keine Zentauren mehr, die meisten gingen nach Irland, und meine Eltern eben hierher.“  
Zentauren konnten uralt werden, Ariadne war vielleicht schon fünfhundert Jahre alt und man sah es ihr nicht an, deswegen war es auch nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass ihre Eltern die Gründung der Kolonie miterlebt hatten.  
„Acamar und ich wurden hier geboren“ fuhr die Herdenführerin fort:  
„Und als wir noch kleine Fohlen waren, kam eines Tages jemand hierher, den meine Eltern als alten Freund bezeichneten. Island ist eine sehr magische Insel, nicht nur die Werwölfe leben dort, sondern auch viele andere Wesen, Feen, Kobolde, Gestaltwandler aller Art. Dieser Besucher, er wollte Island ebenfalls verlassen und vorher noch einmal meine Eltern besuchen. Er sagte, es sei gut, dass die Werwölfe die Insel bekamen.  
Er blieb ein paar Tage, in dieser Zeit erzählte er viele Geschichten und behauptete, er würde von Avalon stammen, sei dort geboren. Und er könne jederzeit dorthin zurückkehren, eventuell ist er genau derjenige, den ihr braucht.“  
„Aber vielleicht ist er auch schon tot“ überlegte Hermine ernsthaft, sie rührte den Met vorsichtshalber nicht an, eventuell musste man sie schon nach einem Schluck heim tragen.  
„Nein“ Ariadne stand langsam auf und ging zu ihrem Schrank, kramte darin und holte dann eine Kette hervor, kehrte zu ihnen zurück und hielt sie Harry hin. Es war ein einfaches Lederband, welches als Anhänger einen silbernen Wolfskopf hatte:  
„Er gab dies meinen Eltern zur Aufbewahrung. Er sagte, wenn sie zerbricht, dann wird er anfangen zu altern.“  
„Er ist von Avalon“ schnappte Tsun sofort:  
„Sie hat die gleiche Funktion wie mein Stab, wenn er zerbricht, dann fange ich auch an zu altern. Er muss diese Kette in das Becken der Unsterblichkeit gegeben haben, das wurde auch mit meinem Stab gemacht. Und wenn er, im Gegensatz zu mir, Avalon noch betreten kann, dann wird er uns sicher eine Einladung geben können... Er muss deinen Eltern sehr vertraut haben, dass er ihnen seine Lebenskette in Obhut gab.“  
„Hat er gesagt wohin er gehen will“ fragte Harry nach und nahm dabei Tsuns Hand, der Wächter zeigte sich gerade sehr aufgeregt und sollte sich wieder beruhigen.  
„Ja“ nickte Acamar ernst:  
„Er sagte, er würde sich bestimmt in Kanada wohl fühlen. Würdet ihr ihm diese Kette bringen? Es wird Zeit, dass er sie zurück bekommt, besonders weil unsere Eltern schon eine halbe Ewigkeit tot sind.“  
„Hermine würdest du sie bitte an dich nehmen“ nickte Harry und atmete dann tief durch:  
„Nun ja, wir waren in Sibirien und Ägypten... und ich wollte sowieso einmal schauen, ob sich Kanada als Wohnort eignet.“


	47. Chapter 47

Harry schreckte aus dem Schlaf und spürte sofort, dass sein Shirt einmal wieder nass auf seiner Brust klebte. Erneut ein Alptraum, oder war es das wirklich gewesen?  
Ein Alptraum?  
Wenn man wirklich annahm, dass jemand ihm diese Träume schickte, als Warnung, dann waren sie ja eigentlich nichts schlimmes.  
Trotzdem, sie raubten ihm den letzten Nerv. Seufzend setzte er die Brille auf die Nase und sah zu Excalibur, es schlief, sowie auch Hedwig auf dem Balkon. Salazar war nicht da, er ging wahrscheinlich wieder einmal auf die Jagd und... Nimue... sie war nicht da, der Korb zeigte sich leer, stand aber noch da wo Harry ihn am Abend zuvor gelassen hatte.  
Seufzend stand er auf, selbst weggeflogen war sie bestimmt noch nicht, am Abend hatte sie gerade erstmal ihre ganzen Federn bekommen. Sie sah aus wie ein kleiner Federball, aber ihre Flügel waren noch nicht groß genug.  
Harry ging auf den Balkon und sah erstmal bei Severus ins Zimmer hinein, er schlief seelenruhig in seinem Bett, das Amulett lag in seiner Schachtel auf dem Nachttisch. Von Nimue war aber nichts zu sehen. Dann störte der Held eben einmal kurz Hedwig, und fand Nimue tatsächlich unter deren Federn schlafend.  
„Nächstes mal weckst du mich, wenn du sie zu dir holst“ schmunzelte Harry, streichelte seine Eule und gab ihr auch einen Keks:  
„Wahrscheinlich ist es bei dir gerade wesentlich gemütlicher, als im Korb.“  
Nimue wachte auf und kaum sah sie Harry, öffnete sie ihren Schnabel hungrig, fiepte auffordernd.  
„Ich gehe jetzt nicht in die Küche und hole dir was“ klagte der Held sofort, woraufhin er noch mehr angefiept wurde:  
„Warte bis Salazar zurück ist... also gut, ich hole dir etwas. Du machst mich schwach, weißt du das?“  
Kopfschüttelnd, aber lächelnd, wandte er sich seinem Zimmer zu und erschrak heftig, denn dort stand plötzlich eine geisterhafte Gestalt.  
Neben seinem Schreibtisch... scheinbar sich etwas daran anlehnend, durchsichtig, weiß, und dann dieses Gesicht... es war ein ungefähr sechzehn Jahre alter Junge, mit wirrem Haar und markanten Zügen.  
Und Harry erkannte ihn nur einen Moment später, eine Erkenntnis die ihn überraschenderweise entspannte.  
„Tom“ nickte er dem Geist zu, Excalibur war wach und sagte Harry gleich, dass er nicht träumte, und das von dem Toten keine Gefahr drohte.  
„Potter“ schnarrte der Geist ein wenig amüsiert, wurde dann aber sofort wieder ernst:  
„Du lässt dir Zeit.“  
„Ich bin heute erst bei den Zentauren gewesen“ natürlich wusste Harry sofort worum es ging.  
„Du hättest es auch schneller erfahren können, immerhin bist du Merlin.“  
„Selbst Merlin konnte sich nicht immer alles sofort herbei zaubern. Bist du gekommen, um mir Vorwürfe zu machen?“  
„Nein. Und normalerweise darf ich auch gar nicht hier sein. Aber ich will dir helfen, da drücken die da Oben mal ein Auge zu.“  
„Du willst mir helfen?“  
„Meine ehemaligen Untergebenen sind vor einer halben Stunde im Ministerium eingebrochen und haben meinen Leichnam gestohlen. Ein paar Auroren sind dabei gestorben, aber schlimmer ist doch, dass der Zaubereiminister währenddessen hier von blumigen Wiesen träumt. Aber mehr erwarte ich eigentlich auch nicht von Lucius, er ist seit der Schlacht fett und faul geworden.“  
„Sie wollen dich also tatsächlich wieder ins Leben zurück holen, das dürfte dir doch gefallen“ Harry zog sich seinen Morgenmantel über.  
„Ich verzichte. Nicht nur weil ich ein sehr langes, und teilweise qualvolles, Leben hinter mir habe, sondern auch aufgrund der Tatsache das ich dann der Sklave dieser Hirnlosen wäre. Das ist ihnen jetzt noch nicht bewusst, aber das Amulett von Morgana lässt nichts anderes zu. Sie brauchen mich eigentlich nicht, denken aber, es wäre so.“  
„Severus hat das Amulett. Solange sie es nicht haben, und dazu mein Blut, können sie um deinen Körper herum tanzen, wie sie wollen.“  
„Glaubst du wirklich, sie lassen das Amulett einfach so in deine Hände fallen? Sie wissen das er es hat und haben einen Plan, wie sie es dem elendigen Verräter abnehmen können.“  
„Hast du wirklich nicht gewusst, dass er für das Gute spionierte?“  
Tom schwieg, kräuselte die Lippen leicht und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.  
„In der letzten Zeit schon, aber auch ohne ihn wärt ihr erfolgreich gewesen. Die Tatsache das Merlin in dir steckt, hat mich damals aus meinem Körper heraus geschossen, nicht die Liebe deiner Mutter, oder sonst was. Und ich habe mir lange eingebildet, dass ich dich trotzdem besiegen kann. Aber ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du einer meiner Horkruxe bist, denn sonst hätte ich dich sicher nicht töten wollen.“  
Er machte eine ausladende Geste und irgendwie kam das auch Harry logisch vor.  
„Kennst du zufällig ihren Plan“ fragte er dann.  
„Ihr solltet nach Kanada keinen Transport nehmen. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen, die da Oben wollen es dem Schicksal überlassen, aber sie haben auch keine Lust mich wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen. Deswegen darf ich hier sein, und mich dir zeigen... wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal. Mach keinen Fehler, ich zähle auf dich“ er wurde langsam immer durchsichtiger:  
„Du hast mich nie enttäuscht, Potter, du hast immer so gehandelt wie ich es von dir erwartet habe. Mach das auch jetzt, und du sicherst uns Beiden ewigen Frieden.“  
Und weg war er, Harry seufzte, nahm Excalibur und schnallte es sich auf den Rücken, dann verließ er mit ihm das Zimmer und klopfte nur wenig später bei Lucius und Narcissa an.  
Sofort regte es sich im Schlafzimmer und dann wurde ein Erkennungszauber auf die Tür gewirkt.  
„Was willst du, Harry“ stöhnte der Zaubereiminister:  
„Geh zu Arthan, wenn du wieder einen Alptraum hattest.“  
„Ich hatte einen Alptraum, aber darum geht es nicht. Man hat dir gerade Tom aus dem Ministerium gestohlen.“  
„Tom?“  
„Voldemorts Leichnam, verdammt“ schimpfte Harry vor der Tür und nur zwei Sekunden später war ein angezogener Lucius Malfoy bei ihm.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er einen Zauber dafür, Harry kannte einen, der durch ein „Passwort“ aktiviert wurde und auf einen Gegenstand gelegt werden konnte. Idealerweise auf einen Kleiderschrank, man stand davor, sagte etwas, und wurde angezogen.  
„Woher weißt du das? Von Excalibur?“  
„Nein, Tom persönlich stand gerade bei mir im Schlafzimmer. Er will nicht wiederbelebt werden, erst recht nicht von seinen ehemaligen Untergebenen, deswegen hat er mir nicht nur das gesagt. Er meinte auch, wir sollen keinen Transport nach Kanada nehmen.“  
„Glaubst du ihm?“  
„Vor mir stand der sechzehnjährige Tom Riddle, und das nicht in einem Traum, er war wirklich da. Und er meinte auch, er habe schon vor der Schlacht gewusst, dass Severus gegen ihn spioniert. Außerdem haben die Diebe eben wohl einige Auroren getötet. Er will nicht mehr leben, erst recht nicht so, er sagte das Amulett würde ihn sicher versklaven, es duldet nichts anderes. Seine ehemaligen Untergebenen denken, dass sie ihn brauchen, aber eigentlich tun sie das nicht. Sie brauchen nur das Amulett. Und sie haben einen Plan es Severus abzunehmen, deswegen sollen wir keinen Transport nach Kanada nehmen.“  
„Das dürfte ein Problem werden, aber jetzt muss ich erstmal ins Ministerium apparieren. Ich sage einfach, ich weiß es von Excalibur, wenn sie mich danach fragen. Und Excalibur kann ja auch nicht in die Zukunft sehen.“  
Und weg war er, Narcissa kam etwas zerzaust zur Zimmertür und strich sich über das Gesicht.  
„Lass uns einen Tee trinken“ schlug sie dann vor und sie gingen zur Küche. Dort erinnerte sich Harry an Nimue, er zauberte also Fleisch klein, legte es in eine Schüssel und ließ diese verschwinden, damit sie vor Hedwig und Nimue wieder auftauchte.  
„Tom war wirklich hier“ fragte die Dame des Hauses und Harry nickte zustimmend.  
„Er wirkte sogar ein wenig verzweifelt“ der junge Mann rieb sich über die Stirn:  
„Er setzt auf mich... er sagte, ich habe ihn nie enttäuscht.“  
„Ihr seid immer noch miteinander verbunden“ erklärte Narcissa sanft:  
„Und eventuell hat er genau das genutzt, um dich zu warnen. Hast du vielleicht eine Idee, wie ihr sonst nach Kanada kommt? Ein Schiff dürfte zu lange dauern.“  
„Ja... viel zu lange“ murmelte Harry leise und bekam dann eine Tasse mit Tee:  
„Und einen Portschlüssel nach Kanada bekommen wir wahrscheinlich auch nicht, wobei ich damit zu reisen auch als sehr unangenehm empfinde. Was ist mit Langstreckenapparieren? Nein, ich kann nicht auf diese Entfernung hin Arthan, oder Tsun, transportieren, das kann nicht mal Severus. Und wir haben ja auch Maggie und Nimue dabei. Ich kann nicht auf Maggie verzichten, es kann ja sein, dass wir in einem kanadischen Wald campieren müssen. Und Nimue will ich auch nicht zurück lassen.“  
„Auf lange Strecke apparieren ist nicht einfach, deswegen absolviert man ja eine extra Prüfung dafür. Severus hat diese gemacht, aber Hermine vielleicht nicht. Hast du sie gemacht?“  
„Ich hab nicht einmal die eigentliche Apparierprüfung abgelegt. Ich habe das Apparieren, für die Schlacht, von Remus gelernt und seit ich Excalibur habe, beherrsche ich es einfach nur sehr gut. Aber jemanden übers Meer zu transportieren...“ Harry hielt inne und trank noch einmal vom Tee:  
„Seidenschnabel.“  
„Seidenschnabel, der Hippogreif?“  
„Ja. Er ist bei einem Pfleger in Irland. Für ihn wäre die Strecke kein Problem, ich könnte sogar Maggie und Nimue noch mit drauf nehmen. Aber er ist eben nur ein Hippogreif, für Arthan, Severus, Hermine und Tsun wäre da kein Platz mehr. Und für ein Tor müsste Tsun auch schon mal in Kanada gewesen sein, selbstständig apparieren kann er nicht, für Excalibur ist auch alles zu weit. Aber Seidenschnabel wäre rein theoretisch keine schlechte Idee.“  
„Tatsächlich. Aber es gibt doch noch ein magisches Wesen, welches diese Strecke fliegen könnte“ tippte Narcissa sich auf die Lippen:  
„Das werde ich diesmal übernehmen. Du holst Seidenschnabel, und ich besorge ein paar alte Schulfreunde von mir.“  
„Sind sie zufällig schwarz, haben weiße Augen und fressen gerne Fleisch“ lachte Harry fröhlich, nahm dann Excalibur vom Rücken und umarmte Narcissa fest.  
Da steckte doch tatsächlich eine kleine Luna in der edlen, würdevollen Mrs. Malfoy drin.


	48. Chapter 48

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist“ bestimmte Severus am frühen Morgen, als sie einmal wieder alle zusammen am Frühstückstisch saßen. Nur Lucius war nicht da, er kam bisher nicht aus dem Ministerium zurück, die Presse hatte aber schon Wind von der Sache bekommen.  
Auf der ersten Seite des Tagespropheten sah man zwar kein Bild, sie schrieben dazu das man dem Leser den Anblick des toten Voldemorts ersparen wollte, aber man konnte auf zehn Meter Entfernung lesen, dass dessen Leiche gestohlen wurde. Und natürlich zweifelte man auch gleich an Lucius' Fähigkeiten, als Zaubereiminister. Harry war im Nachhinein doch sehr froh darüber, dass Lucius während des Raubes von blumigen Wiesen träumte, denn vielleicht wäre er ansonsten auch gestorben.  
„Ich halte es für eine sehr gute Idee, es ist besser als den Besen zu nehmen, oder nicht auf den Geist zu hören und mit dem Transport reisen zu wollen. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es wirklich Tom Riddle war und das er dort bleiben will, wo er gerade ist“ nickte Hermine:  
„Mit einem Problem, und das ist Arthan. Er ist ein magisches Wesen der weißen Seite und das bedeutet, selbst wenn er schon tausend Leute hat sterben sehen, für ihn bleibt ein Thestral unsichtbar. Ansonsten aber werden die Thestrale, und Seidenschnabel, den Flug sicher schaffen, und das ist auch die sicherste Art zu reisen. Zudem wissen wir ja auch nicht, wie wir nach Avalon gelangen, eventuell brauchen wir die Tiere für den Weg dorthin.“  
„Wenn er wirklich von Avalon stammt“ wehrte Tsun sofort ab und deutete dabei auf den Wolfskopf, welchen Hermine um den Hals trug:  
„Und es stimmt, dass er jederzeit dorthin gehen kann, dann wird er ein Tor erschaffen können. Ich konnte das früher auch, aber damit das ich Excaliburs Wächter wurde, verlor ich diese Fähigkeit. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich Avalon überhaupt betreten darf. Das wird sich entscheiden, wenn wir unser Ziel erreichen. Was für magische Wesen gibt es in Kanada?“  
„Werwölfe“ erklärte Narcissa:  
„Neunzig Prozent der magischen Bevölkerung hat goldene Augen. Und sie leben sehr gut dort, haben die gleichen Rechte, wie die Menschen. Auch wenn diese immer weniger werden. Es gibt dort Familien, welche seit zehn, zwanzig Generationen nur aus Werwölfen bestehen. Ihr werdet euch bei der Einreise ein paar Fragen gefallen lassen müssen, sie wollen sicher gehen ob ihr euch niederlassen wollt und wie euer Leben dann dort aussieht. Aber ansonsten werdet ihr keine Probleme haben. Ich habe auch eben noch an Fenrir geschrieben, vielleicht hat er ein paar Tipps, er hat schon ein paar mal Urlaub dort gemacht.“  
„Kannst du Arthan gleich mit zu den Thestralen nehmen“ fragte Harry plötzlich, Narcissa wollte gleich nach dem Frühstück zum verbotenen Wald apparieren und dort einmal schauen, ob sie zum Beispiel Tenebrus fand:  
„Dann könnte er sich schon einmal an sie gewöhnen, und sie sich an ihn. Er wird sie zwar nicht sehen, aber bestimmt hören und spüren... und wahrscheinlich auch riechen.“  
„Das ist eine gute Idee“ Narcissa maß Arthan kurz mit Blicken ab:  
„Ich werde ihn schon transportieren können, wenn er sich nicht viel bewegt.“  
„Ich finde apparieren so erschreckend und beängstigend, dass ich schon allein deswegen erstarre“ nickte der große Schneeelf:  
„Und es ist wirklich eine gute Idee, wenn ich diese Thestrale einmal vorher kennenlerne.“  
„Dann nehme ich dich gleich mit“ bestimmte Narcissa und biss in ihr Brötchen:  
„Und wen nimmst du mit, um Seidenschnabel zu holen, Harry? Lucius wird überrascht sein, wenn der plötzlich im Garten steht. Fragt sich nur ob angenehm, oder eher weniger.“  
„Sagen wir, zum Glück ist Draco nicht hier“ nickte Severus, leicht amüsiert, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Ich bleibe hier und sorge dafür, dass Seidenschnabel ein paar tote Hasen hat, oder Frettchen, wenn ihr mit ihm kommt.“  
„Frisst ein Hippogreif Fleisch“ staunte Tsun:  
„Nicht das er an die Eulen geht.“  
„Er ist eine Handaufzucht, deswegen hat er die Jagd nicht gelernt und kennt nichts anderes als tote Tiere“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab und schob sich sein restliches Brot in den Mund, stand auf und im nächsten Moment erschien Excalibur auf seinem Rücken:  
„Ich nehme nur Tsun mit, da ich mit Seidenschnabel zurück fliegen muss, er passt nicht durch ein Tor. Und mich, das Schwert und noch jemanden kann er nicht tragen. Mich, das Schwert, Maggie und Nimue geht, aber keine große Person mehr. Sonst würde ich ja Arthan mit bei mir hinten drauf nehmen, aber man muss sich ja auch festhalten. Maggie und Nimue kann ich einfach in Satteltaschen stecken.“  
„Das ist auch eine gute Idee“ nickte Severus:  
„Ich werde eine große Satteltasche, gleichzeitig mit dem Fleisch, bestellen.“  
„Gut“ Harry nickte ihnen zu und verließ dann mit Tsun das Esszimmer, betraten den Eingangsbereich, wo sich der junge Held kurz konzentrierte:  
„Nimue ist noch bei Hedwig im Nest, sie schlafen Beide.“  
„Das ist gut, Hedwig wird auf die Kleine aufpassen, bis wir zurück sind“ nickte Tsun ernst und Harry nahm dessen Hand fest in seine:  
„Ich bin bereit.“  
Excalibur leuchtete kurz Orange auf und im nächsten Moment standen sie vor einer kleinen Farm.  
Es war überall grün und ein warmer Wind wehte durch die nahen Bäume, auf einer kleinen Weide neben dem Haus stand ein großer Hippogreif.  
Er war silbergrau, seine Vorderbeine endeten in mächtigen Vogelkrallen, die Hinterbeine waren die eines Pferdes. Die Flügel hatte er angelegt und als er Harry sah, stieß er sofort ein lautes Krächzen der Begrüßung aus.  
„Ich sehe keine Seide an diesem Schnabel“ bemerkte Tsun etwas ehrfürchtig, das Tier war größer als er und nicht nur die Krallen sahen sehr gefährlich aus.  
„Er ist sehr lieb, aber du musst dich ihm gegenüber respektvoll verhalten, sonst schickt er dich schnell ins Krankenhaus“ warnte Harry:  
„Trete langsam an ihn heran, verbeuge dich und sehe ihn dabei nicht an. So zeigst du Vertrauen, wenn er nah genug an dich heran gekommen ist, dann sieh auf und warte bis er sich ebenfalls verbeugt. Erst dann darfst du ihn anfassen.“  
Harry ging lächelnd zur Weide und wurde dort von dem Hippogreif begrüßt, als wäre dieser ein Fohlen und würde mit dem Helden spielen wollen. Sie schmusten einige Momente lang und Seidenschnabel zeigte seine imposante Spannweite, kein Wunder das er den Flug nach Kanada sehr wahrscheinlich problemlos schaffte.  
Nun sah Harry zu seinem Wächter, während Excalibur in einem silbergrau leuchtete und damit wohl den Hippogreifen begrüßte.  
„Komm“ forderte er Tsun auf, der daraufhin langsam an die Weide heran trat, zwei Meter davor stehen blieb und sich verbeugte. Er sah nicht hin, hörte aber wie Harry das Gatter öffnete... konnte der Hippogreif nicht einfach weg fliegen... und Seidenschnabel langsam auf ihn zutrat.  
Wahrscheinlich war das Tier so an die Menschen gewöhnt, dass er in freier Wildbahn nicht klar kam und Harry meinte ja, Seidenschnabel habe nie die Jagd gelernt. Sicher war er klug genug, dies zu wissen und dort zu bleiben wo es die toten Hasen gab.  
Dann sah Tsun auf, Seidenschnabel war so nahe an ihm dran, dass er dessen Atem im Nacken spürte und dann verbeugte sich der Hippogreif tatsächlich.  
Langsam richtete sich Tsun auf und hob die Hand, streichelte dem Tier über den steinharten Schnabel. Etwas was dazu führte, dass Seidenschnabel leise gurrte und genüsslich die Augen schloss, er musste also auch am Schnabel etwas spüren können.  
„Kann es sein, dass du eine Schwäche für Vögel und vogelähnliche Tiere hast“ fragte der Wächter neugierig, während Seidenschnabel sich so bewegte, dass er von ihm auch am Hals gestreichelt wurde.  
„Jein“ wehrte Harry ab und ging dann zum Haus:  
„Ich liebe auch die Thestrale sehr... ich sage dem Pfleger Bescheid, dass ich Seidenschnabel eine Weile brauche, und dieser dann wahrscheinlich selbstständig aus Kanada zurückkehrt.“  
Er betrat das Haus und kam mit einem älteren Herrn zurück, einem der schon am Stock ging und definitiv schon in Rente war.  
„Ich wollte dich wegen ihm auch schon anschreiben, Harry“ brummte der gute Mann und zeigte dabei auf Excalibur:  
„Das ich das noch mal in meinem Leben zu sehen bekomme... aber darum geht es nicht. Meine Tochter will mich zu sich holen und ich glaube, dass ist eine sehr gute Idee. Es wird immer schwerer, mit jedem Morgen, meine Tochter hat ein großes Haus und ich habe auch drei Enkel...“  
„Und dorthin können Sie Seidenschnabel nicht mitnehmen“ fragte Harry besorgt, Kinder, Seidenschnabel und Kinder war definitiv keine gute Idee, der Mann schüttelte ernst den Kopf.  
„Dann schicke ich ihn nach der Reise zum Malfoy Manor zurück und überlege mir dort etwas“ bestimmte Harry sofort und holte eine Galleone hervor, die sich daraufhin in einen zwei Meter hohen Berg davon verwandelte:  
„Das ist für Sie, und Ihre Tochter.“  
„Aber Harry“ brachte der Mann hervor.  
„Sie haben es sich verdient“ gluckste der junge Held und rief Seidenschnabel zu sich, bekam noch dessen Decke und eine Fell- und Federbürste.  
Tsun kannte diese Bürste schon, Harry besaß eine kleinere für Hedwig und die Eule genoss es sehr damit gepflegt zu werden.  
„Dafür brauche ich eine Schubkarre“ lachte der ehemalige Pfleger von Seidenschnabel und streichelte diesen dann ausgiebig:  
„Warst eine gute Gesellschaft gewesen, werde dich vermissen. Aber du hast es bestimmt auch zukünftig gut. Er mag übrigens auch gerne mal ein Steak, oder ein Hühnchen.“  
„Ich werde es mir merken“ freute Harry sich und stieg dann auf Seidenschnabel auf, Tsun nahm die Sachen des Hippogreifs und drückte dem alten Mann fest die Hand.  
„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch ein langes Leben“ nickte er ihm zu und öffnete ein Tor:  
„Ich sage zuhause schon einmal Bescheid, dass der Hippogreif für die Zukunft ein neues Heim braucht. Wie lange werdet ihr fliegen müssen?“  
„Eine Stunde, mehr nicht“ nickte Harry lächelnd und dann lief Seidenschnabel auch schon los, breitete die Flügel aus und erhob sich in die Luft.  
Tsun sah ihnen noch einen Moment nach und betrat dann sein Tor... während der alte Mann seine Schubkarre holte.


	49. Chapter 49

Harry stand auf dem Balkon seines Zimmers und beobachtete wie auf der Wiese unter ihm Seidenschnabel gerade die frisch eingetroffenen Thestrale beschnupperte. Es waren Tenebrus, eine Stute und zwei weitere Hengste. Narcissa erzählte das Arthan den, für ihn unsichtbaren, Tieren zwar mit Vorsicht begegnete, aber für einen Flug würde es definitiv reichen.  
Und das war ja auch alles was sie für ihre Reise brauchten, danach schickte Harry die Thestrale zurück in den verbotenen Wald, Seidenschnabel erstmal zum Manor... Lucius war gerade noch wie ein falscher Sickel um den Hippogreif herum geschlichen und brauchte eine halbe Ewigkeit, um sich mit ihm „anzufreunden“.  
Und natürlich durfte Seidenschnabel solange bleiben, bis Harry ein Heim für ihn gefunden hatte. Wobei der junge Held auch schon darüber nachdachte ihn einfach zu behalten, in Kanada ging das sicher. Sie brauchten einfach nur einen guten Platz für ein Haus und eine Weide dazu, am Besten mit einem Stall. Eine kleine Farm, für Nimue, Hedwig, die kleinen Eulenuhus und Seidenschnabel. Und natürlich auch Arthan und Maggie, aber ersterer war sicher schon mit einem Platz in Harrys Bett zufrieden.  
Und der junge Mann musste zugeben, er hatte schon ein wenig sein Herz an den großen Elfen verloren... aber gerade war einfach keine Zeit sich um irgendetwas romantisches zu kümmern.  
Hedwig gurrte in ihrem Nest herum, sie hatte Nimue vor ungefähr einer Stunde rausgeworfen und nun wurde auch Harry wieder auf sie aufmerksam. Neugierig hockte er sich vor die Höhle und bekam dann auch gleich, von seiner Eule, ein Ei präsentiert.  
„Du bist Mama geworden“ schmunzelte der Held und gab ihr einen Eulenkeks, wahrscheinlich blieb das nicht das einzige Ei, und dann war auch schon Salazar da, bekam das Ei ebenfalls gezeigt.  
Und natürlich war er gleich stolz darauf, plüschte sich ordentlich auf und wackelte auf dem Balkongeländer herum.  
Dann, als er merkte, dass er von seiner Frau nicht beachtet wurde, stieß er einen Uhu-typischen Ruf aus, woraufhin sie nur leise gurrte und sich auf das Ei setzte.  
„Er ist ein Macho“ stellte Harry sofort fest und gab Salazar auch einen Eulenkeks.  
Zum Glück konnte Narcissa den Thestralen klar machen, dass sie nicht an die Eulen des Manors zu gehen hatten, wobei das sowieso nicht ihre bevorzugte Beute war. Sie würden gegen Abend in den kleinen Wald gehen und schauen was es dort an Tieren gab, bevorzugt welche, die sich auf dem Boden befanden. Denn eigentlich jagten Thestrale nur fliegend, wenn es nicht mehr anders ging, in einem besonders harten Winter, zum Beispiel.  
Narcissa würde sich schon, bis zur Abreise, gut um sie kümmern, es gab genügend Fleisch und wahrscheinlich gingen sie nur zum Schlafen in den Wald.  
Severus hatte Seidenschnabel auch schon einen Hasen gebracht, und war dann gleich einer der besten Freunde, des Hippogreifs, geworden. Mit Futter bekam man ihn wirklich immer rum... außer man hieß Draco Malfoy und war gerade wahrscheinlich sehr froh in Spanien zu sein.  
Harry erhob sich wieder und ging dann zu Nimue, die neben ihm auf einer Stuhllehne hockte, sie war schon ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, zog aber meistens noch den Korb vor und konnte auch noch nicht fliegen.  
„Du bekommst ein eigenes Zimmer in unserem Haus... nein, besser, ich lasse dir einen eigenen Turm bauen. Und den Eulen auch. Und irgendwann besuchen wir Khepri in Ägypten, vielleicht hat sie ja einen Phönixmann, der mit dir in den Turm ziehen will.“  
Nimue krächzte leise auf und zeigte Harry dann ihren leeren Schnabel, der daraufhin schmunzeln musste, sie einpackte und sich mit ihr auf den Weg zur Küche machte. Die kleine Phönixdame dachte sicher noch lange nicht an Männer, sie wollte fressen, schlafen und gekrault werden.  
„Entweder du brauchst das für den Wachstum, oder du rollst demnächst nur, statt zu fliegen“ lachte er fröhlich, als er die Küche betrat und dort sah, dass einige Hauselfen das Essen zubereiteten. Maggie war auch darunter, kochte aber scheinbar extra etwas.  
„Was machst du da“ fragte Harry seine Hauselfe neugierig, normalerweise konnte sie machen was sie wollte, wenn der Held sie nicht brauchte.  
„Ich mache etwas zu essen für den Hippogreif. Immerhin muss er mich nach Kanada tragen“ nickte sie heftig:  
„Das wird ein leckerer Fleischkuchen mit Haferflocken und Mais. Lady Hermine hat gesagt, es wäre gut für ihn und er wird sich darüber freuen.“  
„Dann soll Hermine auch mit dir raus gehen, wenn du Seidenschnabel den Kuchen bringst. Nicht das er dich auch für Futter hält und dich mit schnappt. Du hast die Größe eines halben Wildschweins.“  
„Kriegt er nicht eigentlich nur tote Tiere?“  
„Ein Hippogreif ist so unberechenbar wie ein hungriger Werwolf. Das Einzige was wir sicher wissen ist, dass er nicht auf die Jagd geht.“ Harry holte rohes Rindfleisch hervor, zauberte es in schnabelgerechte Stücke und fing dann an, Nimue am Küchentisch zu füttern.  
„Ich werde Lady Hermine bitten mich zu begleiten“ bestimmte Maggie ernst und fing dann an den Fleischteig zu kneten:  
„Ob ich mit nach Avalon darf?“  
„Das wissen wir nicht, eigentlich ist nur sicher, dass ich es betreten kann. Und wahrscheinlich auch Severus, er muss ja das Amulett in das Becken wer...“ Harry unterbrach sich, als es plötzlich ohrenbetäubend knallte, sofort war er auf den Beinen und Excalibur erschien auf seinem Rücken:  
„Pass auf Nimue auf, Maggie. Das kam aus dem Eingangsbereich.“  
„Ich bleibe hier“ versprach sie sofort und holte sich Nimue in die Arme, Harry verließ eilig die Küche und wurde von beißendem Rauch empfangen.  
Das kam aus dem Eingangsbereich, Harry lief los und ignorierte dabei den warnenden Rot-Ton von Excalibur, dann hörte er auch schon einen Zauber zischen und blieb stehen.  
„Ich sehe nichts“ schimpfte er hustend und entfernte den Rauch mit einer Handbewegung. Vor ihm tat sich der verwüstete Eingangsbereich auf, Arthan lag bewusstlos am Boden, Severus duellierte sich mit... Arthur und Bill Weasley gleichzeitig!  
Sie waren in das Manor eingebrochen, Bill war Fluchbrecher, er kam sicher mehr oder weniger leicht durch die Schutzzauber...  
Harry entwaffnete sie und nahm dann Excalibur in die Hände, sofort hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Weasleys.  
„Potter“ zischelte Arthur und holte sich seinen Zauberstab zurück:  
„Gib uns das Amulett, dann verschonen wir vielleicht dein Leben.“  
„Ihr macht euch lächerlich“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Aber vielleicht verschone ich euer Leben, wenn ihr jetzt sofort dieses Haus verlasst.“  
Sie lachten ihn aus, Severus war so geistesgegenwärtig in diesem Moment zu versuchen sie zu lähmen... aber dummerweise war Bill wirklich der beste Zauberer im Hause Weasley. Er wehrte den Zauber ab und konterte mit einem schmerzhaften Fluch, dem der Professor gerade noch ausweichen konnte.  
Wie schnell er seinen Zauberstab wieder in den Händen hatte... Excalibur leuchtete in einem tiefen, bedrohlichen Rot und Harry wusste für einen kleinen Moment nicht, was er tun sollte.  
Einerseits war dies der Feind, Arthur arbeitete mit denen zusammen, die nicht nur das Amulett wollten, sondern auch Harrys Blut, andererseits aber waren sie auch irgendwann einmal seine Familie gewesen.  
„Waren sie das wirklich“ fragte die nicht-menschliche, metallen klingende Stimme in seinem Kopf, und das war genau die Frage, die er sich gerade stellen musste.  
Keine Familie würde so etwas tun und Bill sah, genauso wenig wie sein Vater, nicht aus als stände er unter einem Zauber, welcher ihn kontrollierte.  
Außer bei einem Imperio, sah man es jedes mal, wenn der Mensch unter dem Einfluss eines Zaubers stand. Und Harry war sich sicher, der Feind brauchte Bill und Arthur noch, deswegen sah er von einem Imperio ab.  
So dumm war er nicht...  
Er wusste genau, dass ein dauerhafter Imperio dem Gehirn schadete. Niemand konnte einen Fluchbrecher gebrauchen, der nur noch sabberte und sich in Babysprache verständigte.  
„Severus“ forderte Harry plötzlich:  
„Geh und hol das Amulett.“  
Der Professor wirkte verwirrt, aber dann sah er einen Blick seines ehemaligen Schülers, welchen er sofort verstand.  
„Wirklich“ fragte er scheinbar verwirrt.  
„Geh. Und. Hol. Das. Amulett“ antwortete Harry in einem scheinbaren Befehlston, woraufhin Severus den Eingangsbereich verließ und die Weasleys laut auflachten. Sie glaubten wohl an den Sieg, aber definitiv waren sie nicht so klug wie der Held selbst...  
Aber als Narcissa, Lucius, Tsun und Severus da waren, lagen beide Weasleys schon tot am Boden des Eingangsbereich und Harry hockte vor dem bewusstlosen Elf, Excalibur befand sich blutverschmiert neben dem Kamin stehend.  
„Hast du mich weggeschickt, damit du keine Zeugen dafür hast“ fragte der Professor sofort, Hermine befand sich noch in Hogwarts und alle anderen waren draußen gewesen. Sie hatten den Angriff nicht mitbekommen, und nun auch nicht, wie Harry zwei Feinde erledigte.  
„Nein, ich habe dich weggeschickt, um Hilfe zu holen, falls ich das doch nicht alleine erledigen konnte“ seufzte Harry, sie hatten ihm keine Wahl gelassen und mussten sterben. Nun trauerte er, um Bill und Arthur, die einst wie Bruder und Vater für ihn gewesen waren.  
Ob Fleur auch für diese Sache war?  
Würde sie eines Tages genauso durch seine Hand sterben?  
Ginny, Ron... Charlie und die Zwillinge, Percy und Molly...  
Nein, bei den restlichen Weasleys musste es eine andere Möglichkeit geben.  
„Wir hätten es mitbekommen müssen“ bestimmte Lucius plötzlich:  
„Aber nicht einmal Seidenschnabel, oder die Thestrale, haben etwas bemerkt. Geht es Arthan gut?“  
„Er ist nicht stark verletzt“ murmelte Harry, eventuell hatte Bill vorher einen Zauber veranlasst, so das nur die etwas mitbekamen, die in der Nähe waren.  
Ja, so musste es gewesen sein, anders konnte sich das wahrscheinlich auch Lucius nicht erklären.  
„Sie sind in unser Haus eingedrungen“ bestimmte Narcissa scharf:  
„Und wahrscheinlich haben sie vorher irgendeinen Stillezauber gewirkt, damit sie nicht bemerkt werden. Hätte ich sie erwischt, wären sie durch meine Hand gestorben.“  
Hermine erschien im Eingangsbereich und erschrak sofort, ließ dabei den Stapel Bücher fallen, welchen sie aus Hogwarts mitbrachte. Severus erzählte ihr kurz was passiert war, aber natürlich war sie auch entsetzt über die Beiden toten Männer.  
Harry berührte Arthan an der Stirn, woraufhin dieser die Augen öffnete und sich langsam aufrappelte.  
„Ich sah nur einen Zauber auf mich zukommen und dann wurde es schwarz“ berichtete er, eindeutig hatten sie sich auch auf ihn vorbereitet. Und das bedeutete, sie waren nicht nur gekommen, um das Amulett zu holen.  
Wenn das so wäre, wären sie ja auch nicht am helllichten Tag erschienen. Sie wollten ihre Gegner töten, deswegen auch der Stillezauber, damit sie sich alle Hausbewohner nacheinander vornehmen konnten.  
„Ich konnte weder Harry, noch Excalibur, schützen“ schimpfte Tsun.  
„Das ist nicht deine Schuld“ wehrte der Held sofort ab und ging zu den toten Feinden:  
„Was passiert jetzt?“  
„Sie haben uns angegriffen, du hast uns verteidigt“ nickte Lucius ernst und atmete tief durch:  
„Das gibt viel Papierkram, die Presse wird sich darüber das Maul zerreißen, aber sonst dürfte es keine Probleme geben. Das war reine Selbstverteidigung.“  
„Wir reisen Morgen nach Kanada ab“ bestimmte Harry plötzlich und wurde erstaunt angesehen, aber er antwortete nicht, kehrte stattdessen in die Küche zurück.  
Er hatte das nicht tun wollen, aber es war wirklich Notwehr gewesen, denn sie bedrohten nicht nur ihn, sondern auch seine Freunde... seine Familie.  
Seine richtige Familie...

...Harry schreckte schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf, wieder ein Traum?  
Wirklich? War das alles gar nicht passiert?  
Er sprang auf und lief runter in den Eingangsbereich, keine Verwüstung, alles war so wie immer, er lief wieder hoch und sah in das Nest von Hedwig... noch kein einziges Ei, stattdessen lag Nimue darin und schlief seelenruhig.  
„Diesmal war es ganz klar und eindeutig eine Warnung“ keuchte er und zog sich schnell an, er musste unbedingt Lucius wecken und dann sehen, ob er nicht selbst das Manor noch zusätzlich mit ein paar Zaubern schützen konnte.


	50. Chapter 50

„Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich Tom, der mir die Träume schickt“ Harry trug seinen Rucksack in den Eingangsbereich, wo auch schon Excalibur wartete:  
„Ich meine, wer sollte es sonst sein? Oder vielleicht einer dieser „Oberen“, wie er sie genannt hat. Aber er meinte auch, die würden sich nicht gerne in das Schicksal einmischen.“  
Er legte den Rucksack neben dem Schwert ab und sah dann nachdenklich zur Decke hoch, und zum ersten mal fiel ihm der Stuck dort auf. Nicht sonderlich filigrane, aber doch sehr schöne, Einhörner, Eulen und Rosen, fast schon kitschig, definitiv jedoch mehrere hundert Jahre alt.  
„Vielleicht jemand aus Avalon, dem das Schicksal egal ist und derweil darauf schaut, was du hier machst“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft und folgte dem Blick, des Helden:  
„Hoffentlich halten die Zauber wirklich, aber auf jeden Fall sind gerade etliche Auroren in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus und haben ein Auge auf alle Weasleys.“  
„Wenn wir Glück haben, dann halten sie Bill und Arthur fest, bevor diese hier hin apparieren. Oder folgen ihnen zumindest hierher. Aber auf jeden Fall müssten die Zauber halten“ Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn:  
„Und das auch noch, wenn wir hier weg sind. Appariert deswegen auch weiterhin nur von hier aus, auch nicht vor der Tür, oder ähnliches. Ich habe die Schutzzauber auf das gesamte Haupthaus gelegt, und auf den Wald, aber nicht auf den Garten. Das ging nicht, weil da gerade die Thestrale und Seidenschnabel stehen. Der letzte Schutzzauber, den Excalibur geschaffen hat, lässt jedenfalls nur ein kleines Fenster zu und dieses befindet sich genau hier.“ Harry ging zur Eingangstür und markierte dort, mit einem Zauber, einen Punkt rot am Boden.  
„Hier werden alle auftauchen, die durch sämtliche Schutzzauber dürfen. Ihr könnt das Fenster von überall, im Eingangsbereich, aus nutzen, aber ankommen werdet ihr auch nur hier.  
„Ich werde später einigen Ministern die Koordinaten geben müssen, aber denen kann ich vertrauen. Und kein Weasley ist mehr im Ministerium tätig.“  
„Percy auch nicht mehr?“  
„Er hat vor drei Tagen gekündigt. Aber wundert dich das, wenn die ganze Familie da mit drin steckt?“  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht mehr“ Harry schüttelte ernst den Kopf, und gerade in dem Moment, in dem Severus, Arthan, Tsun und Hermine, mit Maggie und Nimue, in den Eingangsbereich kamen, zuckte es plötzlich magisch in den Wänden.  
Excalibur leuchtete in einem warnenden, hellen Rot, alle sahen sehr besorgt zur Decke hoch, nur Harry blieb gelassen und nahm erstmal Nimue an sich. Sie hockte noch in ihrem Korb, wenn sie aber die Satteltasche an Seidenschnabel festgeschnallt hatten, kam sie da rein.  
Maggie konnte sich dann sogar, von der anderen Seite aus, ein wenig um sie kümmern, ihr Fleisch in den Schnabel geben oder Harry sagen, wenn Nimue sich irgendwie anders verhielt.  
„Das sind sie, oder“ fragte Hermine besorgt und Harry streckte die Hand nach Excalibur aus, woraufhin es förmlich zu ihm flog und er es fest packte.  
„Du solltest hier bleiben“ warnte Severus sofort:  
„Denn wenn das passiert, was du in deinem Traum gesehen hast, dann solltest du dich zurückhalten und uns das überlassen. Wir werden sie nicht töten und trotzdem mit ihnen gut klar kommen. Diesmal sind wir ja alle...“ Es knallte, aber nichts geschah, Harrys Blick wurde sehr ernst und er presste die Lippen fest zusammen. Dann übergab er den Korb, mit Nimue, an Narcissa.  
„Das war einer der Zauber“ erklärte er dann, woraufhin alle, außer Harry, Maggie und Arthan, ihre Zauberstäbe in die Hände nahmen:  
„Wo sind die Auroren?“  
„Das ist eine gute Frage“ schnaubte Lucius:  
„Das Einzige was passiert sein kann, ist das sie entdeckt wurden und die restlichen Weasleys sie festhalten. Ich biete dir hiermit einen Job im Ministerium an, Hermine, ich brauche jemanden, der den Saftladen mit mir neu organisiert.“  
„Oh“ staunte die junge Frau:  
„Das ist wirklich ein verführerisches Angebot.“  
„Und es wird noch verführerischer, wenn ich dir sage, was du verdienst. Aber das machen wir alles erst, wenn ihr zurück seid... und der Feind besiegt ist.“  
Es knallte wieder, nun wurde Harry sehr besorgt angesehen.  
„Das war nur ein weiter Schutzzauber, sie geben nicht auf, aber diese Zwiebel hat viele Lagen und einige davon werden die Beiden zum Weinen bringen. Und denkt daran, der letzte Schutzzauber wurde von Excalibur geschaffen, da kommen sie definitiv nicht lebendig durch... die Drei, sie haben noch Charlie mitgebracht. Sicher weil sie die Auroren entdeckt haben und allein schon deswegen auf Nummer sicher gehen wollten.“  
„Definitiv wird sich dein Traum nicht wiederholen“ bestimmte Arthan und ging zum einzigen Fenster des Eingangsbereichs, sah dort hinaus auf den Garten:  
„Habe ich doch richtig gehört, Seidenschnabel hat einen Schrei ausgestoßen, er bäumt sich auch gerade auf.“  
„Das macht er nicht einfach so“ Harry kam auch zum Fenster, der Elf hatte bisher nicht nur einmal bewiesen, dass er ein verdammt gutes Gehör besaß und deswegen war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er die Tiere von draußen her hörte:  
„Irgendetwas, oder jemand, scheint ihn aufzuregen. Und die Thestrale sind auch schon aufmerksam geworden.“  
„Also gut, ich gehe raus und...“ Hermine wollte ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen, aber Severus hielt sie entschieden am Arm fest, denn schon wieder wurde ein Schutzzauber durchbrochen.  
„Der nächste wird ihnen Verbrennungen zufügen, sollten sie sich an ihn ran wagen“ verkündete Harry:  
„Ich habe ihn extra unter ein paar andere gelegt, denn wer bis dahin durchkommt, der meint es ernst. Aber sie sind noch nicht tödlich, mehr eine Warnung, sie werden wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Brandblasen davon tragen. Außer natürlich sie durchbrechen den Schutzzauber auch, der nächste ist noch harmlos, aber stark, der darunter aber ist so gefährlich wie ein Vulkanausbruch.“  
„Ein Vulkanausbruch vor dem man noch fliehen kann, oder gefährlicher“ fragte Hermine neugierig.  
„Pompeji... aber noch nicht ganz tödlich. Gute Zauberer können ihm entkommen“ antwortete Harry nur und wandte sich dann erneut dem Fenster zu:  
„Eventuell sehen die Tiere die Drei und sind deswegen aufgeregt. Seidenschnabel kann wahrscheinlich die Boshaftigkeit, und den Hass, spüren.“  
„Er ist auf jeden Fall natürlicher, und mehr Tier, als die Thestrale“ nickte die junge Frau ernst:  
„Wir sollten sie beruhigen... aber das geht nicht von hier aus.“  
Es waren wütende Schreie zu hören, anscheinend hatte man sich außerhalb der Schutzzauber gerade die Finger verbrannt, und es knallte trotzdem nicht mehr. Stattdessen wurde es kurz totenstill und im nächsten Moment riss Harry das Fenster auf, wollte hinaus klettern aber Arthan war noch schneller draußen und dann folgte ihm auch schon eilig der Held.  
Hermine wollte ebenfalls raus klettern, sie wussten ja nicht ob die Drei vor der Tür standen, aber Severus hielt sie auf, jedoch nur solange bis er sah, dass Charlie, Bill und Arthur sich zu den Tieren, im Garten, aufmachten.  
Keiner war schnell genug, der erste Zauber traf Seidenschnabel am Hals und schon war er unsagbar wütend, preschte auf Charlie zu und streckte ihn mit einem Tritt nieder.  
Das gab Harry und Arthan genügend Zeit, ersterer entwaffnete Bill, der Elf stürzte sich auf Arthur und riss ihn einfach mit seiner ganzen Kraft zu Boden.  
Und zwar so stark, dass ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand flog.  
„Seidenschnabel“ Hermine kam angelaufen und hängte sich förmlich an seinen Hals, wo er ein bisschen blutete:  
„Ich heile dir das, beruhige dich.“  
Bill wollte seinen Zauberstab zurück holen, während sein Vater noch mit Arthan kämpfte und Charlie bewusstlos am Boden lag, aber da ging dieser in Flammen auf.  
„So nicht“ knurrte Tsun, der den Zauberstab zu Asche werden ließ und dann auch Arthur magisch fesselte.  
Nun konnte sich nur noch Bill irgendwie wehren, woraufhin er Harry schlagen wollte, aber kurz vorher wie von einem magischen Schild abgewehrt, ins Gras geschleudert wurde.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Excalibur so etwas zulassen würde“ presste der Held die Lippen fest zusammen und holte ein magisches Seil aus der Luft, damit fesselten Severus und Lucius den Fluchbrecher... die Auroren erschienen und wurden vom Zaubereiminister finster angesehen.  
Aber sie waren auch nicht unverletzt, einige der Männer zeigten deutliche Wunden vor, woraufhin Hermine ihre ganzen Heilzauber für sie auspackte.  
„Sie haben uns entdeckt, dabei hatten wir sogar Zauber genutzt, um uns zu verbergen“ erzählte einer der Auroren:  
„Aber am Ende überwältigten sie uns und wir konnten nur noch zusehen, wie die Drei weg apparierten. Die restlichen Weasleys hielten uns in Schach. Hätten wir nicht kurz vorher einen von uns losgeschickt, um Sandwiches zu besorgen, würden wir immer noch da liegen.“  
„Wir unterhalten uns noch darüber“ knurrte Lucius leise, er konnte ihnen eigentlich keine Vorwürfe machen:  
„Es wird auf jeden Fall Konsequenzen haben. Jetzt nehmt sie mit und sperrt sie in ein paar Zellen ein, und zwar so, dass sie nicht miteinander reden können. Ich komme gleich ins Ministerium und werde dann entscheiden was weiter geschieht.“  
Die Auroren nickten zustimmend, packten die drei Weasleys ein und beschlossen erstmal Charlie ins Krankenhaus zu bringen, dann apparierten sie mit ihnen weg.  
„Es ging wesentlich besser aus, als in deinem Traum, Harry“ bestimmte Severus ernst und streichelte die Thestrale beruhigend:  
„Selbst Charlie hat den Tritt überlebt. Trotzdem sollten wir jetzt noch abreisen, allein schon, weil das Amulett hier einige unangenehme Begebenheiten aufs Manor holt. Und ich will es eigentlich auch so schnell wie möglich loswerden.“  
„Gut“ Harry heilte die Wunde an Seidenschnabels Hals:  
„Ich erneuere noch die Schutzzauber und ihr macht euch fertig. Und dann fliegen wir endgültig nach Kanada ab... ich bin irgendwie schon sehr gespannt, nicht nur auf das Land, sondern auch auf das was uns dort erwartet.“


End file.
